A Summer Bay Wedding
by Telephoto Marigold
Summary: Nicole Franklin is planning the wedding of her dreams to Geoff Campbell. What could go wrong with a 'Summer Bay' wedding? May contain some reference to my previous story - The Lost Letter.
1. Prologue

**Title: A Summer Bay Wedding**

**Type of Story: Long Fic**

**Main Characters: Roman and Ella, Nicole and Geoff, Aden and Belle, Miles, **

**Summary: Nicole is planning the Wedding of her dreams. What could go wrong in a Summer Bay Wedding? May contain some reference to my previous story 'The Lost Letter'**

_Please read, enjoy and if you like, leave a comment. Story originally posted on the website BTTB._

**Prologue**

Its a long walk to the gas station, she complains about the stones in her shoes and the heat and the dust.  
>Eventually he snaps at her.<br>"I can't believe that I want to marry someone like you!"  
>She stops dead in the road and stares at him. Her heart hammering in her chest. It's so loud she wonders if he can hear it.<br>"Was that a proposal?" she asks scared that he's going to take those words back.  
>He walks to the side of the road and picks a flower, a blue one with five petals and a yellow centre, she knows she is dreaming because everything is so clear. He looks at her and sinks slowly to one knee, Then she sees the Jewellery box he's pulled out of his pocket. She prays that the ring is lovely because she doesn't want that pinched look on her face when she sees something she doesn't like. She knows she's a princess and she can't help it. He opens the box and she sees the sapphire ring. She never wanted a sapphire ring but she looks at him and knows he chose it because it would go with her eyes. The ring sparkles in the beautiful sun and she falls in love with it and him all over again.<br>He looks deep into her sapphire eyes and hands her the blue flower with the five petals and holds out the box.  
>"No." he said. "This is... Nicole will you please marry me and make me the happiest man ever?"<br>She looks at him. Just looks at him because she is so happy she actually can't speak. She holds out her left hand and watches as he slides the ring onto her finger. It fits, she thought, he bought it so it fits. She twirls her finger slightly so that the sun catches the ring and it sparkles.  
>"Yes please." she answered simply.<br>Nicole wakes from the dream again, the smell of that summer day still lingering around the room. She turns her head to look at Geoff, he is smiling, oh, he's not actually in the room with her, it's just a picture, but tucked inside the frame is the pressed blue flower. She doesn't know the name of it, for all she knows it could just be a weed but she's determined to have some in her bouquet.  
>It's not easy being a princess she thinks climbing out of bed and taking a shower before getting dressed but she makes it look like it is as she walks downstairs in ridiculously high heels.<br>"Are you ready to go?" a voice asks. It is Ella, her stepmum.  
>"Yes." she replies, taking just long enough to sip some coffee. No breakfast today she is too excited.<br>"And tell me again why I have to be there?" Her dad asks grumpily, taking back his cup from Nicole.  
>"Because I'm shopping for my dream wedding dress and I need to know how it looks when you are walking me down the aisle." Nicole answers.<br>"And why do I have to go?" Miles calls from the lounge.  
>"Because I need you to stop Roman trying to escape after Nicole's tried on a few dresses and he's bored." Ella explains.<br>They pile out of the house.  
>Roman sulked.<br>Ella smiled.  
>Nicole put her favourite designers in order in her head so she would know which dresses to try on first.<br>Miles went to sleep in the back of the car and hoped that there would be some more coffee later.


	2. Chapter 1

A Summer Bay Wedding

Chapter One

Roman was driving, he'd insisted on it because it was the most Alpha Male thing he would be able to do today and well it was his car. Ella and Nic were talking about dresses and maybe even, and this caused a shudder to run down his spine, look at top hat and tails for the men. Even get him to try some on and see how they looked. Miles had escaped into sleep as soon as the car started and now Roman was envying him.

It wasn't that he was grumpy, well actually he was. They had got up really early for the drive into the city and Nicole had overslept and then spent an hour in the shower. Then she had stolen his coffee and now they were lost. Which was also Nicole's fault. She was supposed to be giving them the directions to the Bridal stores she had looked up online and instead had left the maps in her room. Ella had declared that it was not a problem, Roman continued with his thoughts, she had just used her mobile phone to connect to the Internet and look up the shops. But no it wasn't just that the directions had been left behind, he thought savagely, it was Nicole shouting out 'Stop!' and making them drive off down this road he was now trying to get off from. She had seen a shoe shop and made them park while she went in.

Thinking that maybe she had seen a pair of shoes for the wedding he didn't mind, following her in the store but oh no, it was a pair of high heeled black and silver Jimmy Choos...whatever they were! And he still didn't know just quite how his credit card had come out of his wallet to pay for them. And then he'd stood at the till with an over-excited Nicole, who couldn't seem to stop talking, to glance at Ella looking at designer baby shoes. Baby Shoes! In PINK! He had a vision of doing this father of the bride thing in 18 years [i](no make that at least 30 years because there was no way he was going to let another daughter marry young if at all!) [/i] and felt his heart start thumping hard in his chest. As in having a mini heart attack.

And El, well she just smiled that secret little smile of hers she had taken to using lately.

That last thought caught him up short. He slammed the brakes on and stopped the car in the middle of the road. Luckily there was no traffic immediately behind them.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed.

"Dad! What...?" Nic started to say.

Pulling himself together and making a mental note to speak to Ella later he put the car in gear and set them back in motion.

"Sorry!" he muttered. "I thought I saw something in the road." his eyes met with El's gaze in the rear view mirror.

'What's wrong?" she mouthed silently.

He shook his head to indicate nothing.

She smiled at him and damn if it wasn't that secretive smile all over again, he thought smiling back.

Miles opened one eye.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, having slept though the sojourn at the shoe shop.

"No!" came back a chorus of three voices!

The rest of the drive was silent apart from the occasional snore from Miles who had fallen back asleep. He pulled up the car in front of what he was told was an exclusive boutique. It had cream blinds in the windows and aside from the fancy gold lettering across the windows, there was nothing to say what the shop was, however from the excited girlish chatter it appeared that they were at a bridal boutique!

"We're here. " he said to Miles who immediately opened his eyes.

They climbed out of the car and Nicole smoothed down her hair and dress as if she was nervous. She and Ella went in first and he waited patiently for Miles, wondering if they could make a break for it while the girls were distracted. He looked up to see Ella holding open the door for him with a smile on her face. She shook her head at him, and like any good well trained solider he squared his shoulders and walked inside to meet his fate. Miles followed behind, dragging his feet.

A person who introduced himself as Maurice greeted them as they entered. Now he knew why Nicole had asked him to wear a suit today, although both he and Miles were dressed in the standard of smart casual; black trousers and white shirt. He'd actually been surprised that Miles owned anything without a pattern or some logo emblazoned upon it, and quite frankly, he'd never seen the other man look so smart.

They were offered a glass of champagne and he brightened until he saw Ella turn it down for a glass of Orange Juice instead and then remind him he was driving so he couldn't have any either. He only just controlled his scowl when he shook Maurice's hand as he was introduced as Father of the Bride. He smiled though when Miles caught hold of said Maurices hand and pumped it vigorously telling him he was just a friend of the father of the bride, and asking if there was any more champagne.

They were shown to a set of French inspired furniture in white with gilt gold edging and invited to sit down. Miles chose the sofa, with Ella sitting next to him, which left him and Nicole on the spindly-legged chairs. His creaked alarmingly when he sat in it causing Maurice to glare at him.

"Dad!" Nicole hissed at him when Maurice was out of earshot. "We are very lucky to be here you normally have to wait months to get an appointment with this boutique."

He rolled his eyes at her and was about to say something when a warning shake of Ella's head stopped him.

Who in their right minds got an appointment to look at dresses? He thought grumpily, resting his elbow on the chair arm causing it to creak again.

Nicole glared at him.

Maurice walked back into the room with a clothes rail pushed behind him.

"This is Marianne." He introduced that woman who had pushed the clothes rail. "She is going to help you with the dresses. I will be back shortly after you have had a chance to look at our first selection."

Roman and Miles' heads shot up at the first selection comment.

'Please god!' He thought, 'Let her like the very first dress she tries on and I'll start going to church, feed the poor and give up swearing!' But he knew with a sinking heart that his daughter would be trying on all the dresses.


	3. Chapter 2

A Summer Bay Wedding

Chapter Two

Geoff walked into the Diner to sit and wait for Irene to finish her shift. Colleen had brought him a coffee a while ago and it was cooling in front of him. She'd asked him about the wedding plans and how it was all coming along and he'd replied with a patient smile, that it was all going fine and he was sure Nicole would tell her all about it. He didn't mention that he was fed up talking about the wedding and that it was ALL Nic could talk about it.

Last night they'd had a three-hour discussion on Cakes.

'CAKES!' he thought savagely in uppercase.

Oh it wasn't that he wasn't excited, he could think of nothing better than standing in front of all their friends and family and saying his vows before them and God, but it was still months away and they had other things to talk about.

Like where they were going to live for a start. Martha, because of her pregnancy and her need to be closer to the hospital, had offered him the use of the farm for the interim. But when Nic had learnt of the idea she got that pinched sour look on her face and he'd known that she'd immediately thought about how far it was from the shops. _Not__to__mention__it__was__where__he__and__Claudia__had__stayed__for__a__while._

'Woah Boy!' he thought to himself. 'Don't go there!' he cautioned, avoiding thoughts of that time in his life.

He would love to start their married life on the farm, the place where he and Annie grew up and where memories of his parents and Pops were, but knew that it just wasn't the solution. So here he was waiting for Irene so that he could talk it through with her.

Irene walked over to him and sat down at the table. She'd brought him a fresh cup of coffee and one for herself.

"Spill it!" she instructed, not meaning the coffee!

"The Wedding!" he said, careful of his tone of voice as Colleen was suspiciously taking her time wiping a table nearby. He indicated her presence with a movement of his eyes!

"For Gawds sake Colleen, that table is flipping well clean so take your flapping ears back to the kitchen!" Irene said to her.

She bustled away in a huff.

Irene and Geoff looked at each other and laughed.

"Well let's get this out the way." Irene said taking a sip of her coffee. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Geoff looked up startled.

"No, God no!" he exclaimed.

Irene laughed at Geoff using that particular phrase.

"I love her more than life itself Irene!" he finished, looking chagrined.

"Good love. I had a feeling that she would turn out to be the one all those years ago. And you've stuck together through some trying times."

He laughed.

"Yeah!" he said, "it's when it's easy we seem to stuff up. But this feels right Irene. I don't know how to explain it in words."

He drained the last of his coffee, not realising how much he had drunk.

"Its ok" she said putting her hand on his. "I've got eyes me boy! And I ain't that old."

"I'm not going to like myself for saying this but I feel as though I'll explode if I don't." Geoff looked down then up and met Irene's gaze. "There is more to life than a wedding and dresses and cake!"

"Lord love, don't let Belle hear you say there is more to life than cake, she'll skin you alive."

Geoff let out a long slow breath and then laughed. Laughed like he hadn't laughed for ages. A great big belly laugh.

"Thank you Irene." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Feel better?" Irene asked.

"I do." He confirmed.

They both burst out laughing at his choice of phrase.

"I'll talk to her." He said when they sobered, meaning Nic. But he knew that he wouldn't do it tonight, she'd gone looking at dresses today and he didn't want to bring her down from the excited buzz she'd no doubt have.

"So what was the other thing?" Irene asked, when Geoff had texted her earlier asking for this chat he'd mentioned having a couple of things he needed to talk to her about.

"Somewhere to live." He confessed sheepishly.

"Strewgth!" Irene said. "No need to even ask, the beach house will always have a place for you. Not an ideal place to start married life I agree but its there if you want it. And no I won't be offended if Princess Nic wants to look for something else!"

Geoff looked at the older woman and once again said a silent prayer for her coming into his life.

"Thank you Irene, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Well come here and give me a hug before you go." She murmured, sensing that he needed it more than she did, although one could never have too many hugs!

He embraced her squeezing tight for the merest second before wishing her goodbye and walking back to the beach house. His phone beeped and he read the message from Roman.

"No choice of dress yet… Please rescue me…. Please…_she__'__s__making__me__try__on__suits!_!"

Followed by a message from Nic,

"Ignore whatever he sent. Dresses ok but nothing Princess like. Did we talk about top hat and tails? TTFN Nic x"

"Hell no! " he said to no one in particular. "Hell No!" he repeated, "Over my dead body!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They were in the car on the way back from town. They had been to six different wedding boutiques and he lost count of the number of dresses Nicole had tried on. She was in the back seat next to Ella, they had picked up more wedding magazines than he thought existed and were looking at them marking the pages of the dresses they liked.  
>Miles sat in the front beside him, he was awake but cautioned not to speak to him. Every so often the other man chuckled.<br>"I warn you, shut up." Roman muttered. "I want you never to mention it again!"  
>Miles burst out laughing, unable to control it anymore.<br>"It was funny!" he defended himself.  
>Roman shifted gears with an audible crunch sound coming from the engine. All he wanted to do was get home and put on different clothes and go for a long run along the beach. Ella had not drunk one drop of Champagne in all the shops they had been in and kept looking at little girls bridesmaid dresses every time he turned around. And for Gawd's sake why did they come in Baby sizes? It wasn't like a baby could actually be a bridesmaid. She kept lifting them off the racks and "cooing" over them. He felt his collar grow tighter with each time she did it.<br>Then Nicole seemed to be unable to stop talking. As in she hadn't shut up the whole time. And it was things like which cake would go with this dress or that dress? What shoes she needed? How high the heels would be? How could she dance in it?  
>He asked himself again. 'How could a cake influence a dress choice?'<br>When he'd said as much out loud they'd both looked at him like he was some sort of idiot and said that the cake should reflect the bridal outfits. For example if there were a ruffle in the icing on the cake but not in any outfits it would be a miss-match.  
>He'd shaken his head then and he shook it now.<br>And as for Miles being a friend. Where was he when he had to try on the suits? Why didn't he back him up when he'd said that he wouldn't wear top hat and tails? No, the other man had laughed. And then to add insult there was the incident.  
>Maurice had come sidling up to him and measured, MEASURED the bicep in his left arm, telling him that he didn't know if he had a suit in his size, and could he just flex a bit and see just how big it went. Followed by much humming and hawing before Maurice finally said "I suppose we could make a Jacket in his size."<br>Oh yeah, today had been a laugh riot and if he didn't get home and out for that run then he was liable to punch someone.  
>"You want to be careful changing gears like that, you'll wear them out, perhaps you shouldn't flex your muscles so much!" Miles said with a laugh.<br>Roman glanced at him with narrowed eyes which only made Miles laugh harder.  
>Turning his attention back to the road he increased his speed to get home quicker.<p>

Geoff picked up the phone before he changed his mind and dialled the number that Nicole had given him. After three rings it was answered.  
>"Hwello" came a little girl's voice from the other end, somewhere across the other side of the country.<br>Geoff nearly dropped the phone in shock before he heard coming form the background at the other end, "Give Daddy the phone sweetie!"  
>"Hello" Geoff said.<br>"Hey!" Aden said. "What can I do for you Bible boy?"  
>Geoff laughed.<br>"Well I have something to ask you!" Geoff started to explain.  
>He was interrupted by the little girl's voice in the background shouting.<br>"I wanna talk Daddy!"  
>"Er… Geoff would you mind having a chat with my daughter, she's got a thing about phones at the moment and if we don't let her chat on them she…" he paused. " S" Aden spelled out.<br>"Er Sure!" Geoff said.  
>Then thought. 'What the heck do I talk to a kid about?'<br>"Hwello." He heard.  
>"Hello. How are you?" Geoff said formally.<br>"Ah, I is good." The little girls lisped. "I is Amy-belle."  
>"Amy-belle is a beautiful name for a princess." Geoff thought mention of princesses should keep all little girls happy, It certainly worked when he called Nic a princess.<br>"Tell me story of Amy-Belle Princess!" he was suddenly ordered and his mind went completely blank.  
>"Er… she was blonde and she had blue eyes and she had a daddy who looked a bit like her." He improvised. "And she liked to eat cheese." He continued looking at the sandwich he'd made for his dinner.<br>"Nice like me," he was told. "Gotta go mummy has 'ghetti now." She hung up the phone and he was left with a disconnected buzz in his ear.  
>He pulled the phone away and was about to hit redial when it rang.<br>"Thanks for that Bible boy!" Aden said. "When she starts screaming it lasts for about an hour and the neighbours can hear it." Aden chuckled. "And they live five miles away!"  
>"It's alright." Geoff said distractedly. A child could scream that loud? He thought.<br>"What can I do for you?" Aden asked. "And don't worry I'm in my office, the kids aren't allowed in here so I can talk without you have to finish the princess story."  
>"You had it on speakerphone didn't you?" Geoff groaned.<br>"Of course!" Aden said with a laugh.  
>Within moments Geoff saw the funny side and joined in with the laughter.<br>"I want to ask you a favour." Geoff said.  
>"Sure." Aden replied. "No problem. Anything."<br>"You don't know what it is yet!" Geoff protested.  
>"Doesn't matter. What do you want?"<br>"I want you to be my best man." Geoff blurted.  
>"Are you serious?" Aden said stunned.<br>"Of course. I'm always serious, you should know that by now."  
>"Well you know that Nic and I…" Aden trailed off.<br>"Yes. And I know why. I'm not worried about that." Geoff said softly.  
>"Wow!" Aden murmured. "Wow!" he said again.<br>"You are Belle's husband and sort of my brother-in-law." Geoff explained.  
>"Geoff," Aden began using his name and not the Bible boy nickname. "Mate, I would be honoured to be your best man. And I know just the thing to say to liven up the best man speech."<br>Geoff laughed.  
>"Alright Aden!" he murmured.<br>Just then his phone beeped indicating an incoming call.  
>"Look I'll send you some details nearer the time I have to go I have call waiting."<br>"And it's probably Nic!" Aden said.  
>"Usually is!" Geoff confirmed.<br>They cut the connection and he answered the other call.  
>"Hey hun" Nicole dulcet tones came through.<br>"Hello Babe. You're the second Princess I've spoken to tonight!"  
>"Well I better be the only Princess you're thinking of Marrying!" Nicole huffed.<br>"Thinking off Princess?" Geoff asked. "I will be marrying you and I don't want any argument about it!"  
>Nicole laughed.<br>"Well I won't bore you with all my yak about the dresses I saw today," she said. "But I will tell you a funny story about my Dad!"  
>Geoff picked up his sandwich and took it over to the sofa. He sat down and sank back amongst the pillows and took a bite.<br>Nicole told him all about Maurice at the first boutique and Geoff started laughing so much he thought his head was going to fall off. He sat gasping for breath on the sofa. His sandwich discarded on the table in front of him.  
>"We need to talk about this wedding stuff, Nic." He said when they had both sobered.<br>"I know." she sighed. "I keep telling myself to calm down but then I think about the veil or shoes or the cake and I'm a bridezilla again."  
>He sighed.<br>"I love you Nic. " he said softly.  
>"I love you too." She told him back. "I did see the sexiest lace underwear today." She teased him in an ultra sexy voice.<br>"uh huh!" he murmured.  
>"Would you like me to tell you more?" she asked, her voice going even huskier.<br>"Nic, are you trying to distract me form the Bridezilla thing?" he asked.  
>"Is it working?" she said with a chuckle.<br>"No." he replied.  
>"Oh well!" she laughed again. "Just call me Bridezilla and I promise not to mention anything about the wedding for at least an hour. Now are you going to eat that sandwich or not because I'm starving."<br>Geoff looked up in surprise at the door.  
>She clicked the phone shut.<br>"I was talking to you and I suddenly missed you." She confessed.  
>"Oh Nic!" He stood and opened his arms. She ran into them and they kissed. His lips were warm and tender, but she knew he was passionate! She thought with a smile.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nicole woke up as soon at the alarm went off. She was due to go for an interview at a boutique in Yabbie Creek later today for a job and she wanted to get an early start so she could plan out a few wedding details.  
>'Hey!' she thought, 'if this wedding went ok maybe she could become a wedding planner!'. But the thought was only fleeting, she wanted to go into fashion and although working in a boutique was a little low key for her considering she wanted to be a designer, it was a fine place to work to earn some money for the wedding. Not that she was going to pay for much as Roman was picking up the bill.<br>And that plan that Ella had come up with, of looking at baby stuff all the time, so that he'd be so distracted he wouldn't look at the prices of anything was working, she'd even scammed a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes out of him yesterday! Nicole looked at the shoes she'd placed on her bedside unit so she would be able to look at them first thing this morning!  
>She rolled over and stretched. Just then her phone beeped with an incoming message.<br>"Just a test to see if this works…. Bridezilla!… Love G xxx"  
>"Damn it!" she shouted, and then looked around the room, "I mean darn." Despite the fact that Geoff wasn't there to hear her. Now she couldn't do any wedding prep for an hour. Oh well she'd just have to take a shower and do her hair.<br>She was sitting in the kitchen eating a late breakfast with her hair perfectly conditioned when her dad walked down the stairs. He looked in a bad mood.  
>"What's the matter?" she asked.<br>"Nothing except I had to take a cold shower!" he grouched.  
>"Jeez' Dad!" she exclaimed, "I don't want to hear about your sex life! I'm going out!" she picked up her handbag and left the house before he could say anything.<br>"Because you used all the hot water." He explained to no one.  
>He walked over to the coffee-pot and saw that it was empty.<br>"Great!" he muttered. He stomped over to the cupboard when he usually kept the coffee and found it wasn't there. Since when did he keep the pickles in this cupboard and how come he had so many jars of them? It must have been moved again. Ella had started rearranging stuff in his kitchen. His Kitchen. He opened up all the cupboards until he found the coffee.  
>"Yuk!" he exclaimed. It was decaff. It was a good job she was off picking up Mike for the weekend or they would probably be having words.<br>He decided to go to the diner for a late breakfast and a coffee or maybe an expresso, he thought and went to grab his keys from the counter near the door and noticed a shopping bag by the door. He accidentally knocked it and out rolled a ball of pink yarn. He bent down to pick it up and opened the bag to put it back, when he found some knitting. He pulled it out and looked at it.  
>"It's a bootie!" he said aloud.<br>He found it was suddenly hard to breathe, he thought loosening his collar. He dropped it back in the bag and looked around. Pickles, Decaff, Baby shoes and dresses, Knitting. All the clues were there. He swallowed. Pulling out his phone he gasped and dialled a number.  
>"Hi," he said when the call connected. "Don't talk I need to meet you for a coffee in the diner, now!" Was that his voice that sounded so strangled he wondered? He stormed out of the house and ran down to the diner.<br>Miles looked around his class.  
>"Class I have a bit of an emergency. Continue with your assignment and I'll be back soon!" he told them standing up from his desk. He walked out of the classroom and into Barletts office.<br>"Emergency!" he gasped, "Back soon." He told the headmaster, not even waiting for a response as he ran out and down to the diner.  
>"What's happened?" he asked Roman as soon as he saw him.<br>Good Grief he thought, the other man looked pale.  
>"Knitting!" Roman exclaimed. "There's knitting!"<br>"What?!" Miles looked thoroughly confused.  
>"There are pickles and knitting and decaff. And Nicole is getting married and Maurice wanted me to flex my biceps!" Roman shouted. He found himself gasping for breath and turning a strange shade of purple.<br>"Colleen bring me a glass of water and two coffees!" Miles shouted to the woman now blatantly eaves dropping. She hurried away looking flustered.  
>"Roman I want you to breath, in and out." Miles told him.<br>He was relieved when Irene was the one to bring over the drinks.  
>"Shouldn't you be in school?" Irene asked Miles.<br>"Er…" Miles muttered. "Free Period!" he lied as Roman's head snapped up at the question, although the other man looked calmer now and a normal looking colour was returning to his face.  
>He made Roman sip the water and tell him again what was happening.<br>"So let me get this straight." He began, "When you had Nicole you had no idea what you were doing, aside from the obvious bit of course, and now you do know what you are doing, again aside from the obvious bit, you're having a panic attack?"  
>"Er… when you put it like that it does sound a bit silly. I mean how hard can a new kid be? Nicole will have moved out by then … Nicole is going to move out isn't she?" Roman suddenly found something else to panic over. "Tell me she's going to move out?" he begged Miles his voice rising.<br>"Lord! Are you sure you were in the Army?" Irene said to him.  
>The other woman had walked over to their table without them noticing.<br>Roman stood up.  
>He grabbed hold of Irene by her shoulders and shook her gently.<br>"They give you guns in the Army and point you at bad guys they don't teach you how to deal with Nicole!" he said his voice raised "and weddings! Sure, give me Saddam's imperial guard or Afghani terrorists and I'm fine but not …." His voice rose in panic again. "Nicole and weddings!"  
>Miles hid a smile.<br>"Come on, I have to get back to the school." He steered the other man out, winking at Irene behind Roman's back.  
>"Well." Said Colleen watching as the men leave. "I never did find out what was happening to his Bicepticles."<br>"Lord!" said Irene. "Give me strength!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nicole walked dejectedly from the boutique. The owner had made her feel foolish during the interview and she knew she didn't have a chance of getting the job. It was a shame as the boutique was very interested in pursuing talented designers with its own in house scheme. She hadn't known it at the time unfortunately, even though she had researched the stores history after getting notification of the interview date.  
>"Oh well." she said, continuing to walk down the street and looking in the shop windows. She was struck by a dress in a charity shop window. It was long and white and styled in a Grecian manner with long fitted sleeves and a criss-cross of ribbon across the bodice. She pulled out her mobile phone and took a quick picture of it, just moments before the store dummy was lifted out of the window. It looked a stunning dress she suddenly thought. She wondered if she could find a designer version.<br>She sent the picture to Ella, with the message 'Did we see any like this? Nic'  
>She started walking toward her car and her phone beeped again.<br>'Bridezilla' she read.  
>She stopped in the street and swore, startling a passer by.<br>"Sorry" she muttered a quick apology. She was going to have to have words with Geoff, every hour he had sent her the 'Bridezilla' text and she had kept to her word and not discussed the wedding.  
>Did he not realise how it would look in an interview when she'd said that although she liked the store she needed the job because she was saving up for a thingy?<br>"Talk about it!" she muttered. "It doesn't count if I think about it, that's not talking about it is it?"  
>"Talking about what dearie?" a passing stranger, asked curiously.<br>"My wed….." she trailed off. "Ah ha… you nearly got me there but I didn't say it… I did not say wedding!" She looked up startled. "Dammit you made me say wedding!" she accused the passer by.  
>She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stomped to her car. She drove home in a foul mood. She was at her front door less than an hour later; pushing the speeding ticket into the bottom of her bag she pulled out her keys and opened the door. She decided to take a long soak and get rid of her bad mood before heading over to Geoff's for dinner.<p>

Roman came back from the beach alone, he'd had a game of footie with Ollie and Mike. The two boys were now at the Caravan Park catching up. He could see it was only a matter of time before Mike no longer wanted to attend boarding school and live in the bay full time now he had Ollie as a best friend.  
>He'd also taken a long run along the beach to get rid of some of the negative feelings he'd been having lately and now he needed a long drink of water and a quick shower before he had to head to the diner to do his shift.<br>He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs drinking from the bottle in frantic gulps. He placed his hand on the handle of the bathroom door and turned it. Seconds before he was going to push it open he heard Nicole say.  
>"Its busy! I'm taking a bath!"<br>"Well how long are you going to be?" he asked, taking another drink.  
>"I don't know I've only just got in!" she told him.<br>Roman sighed and turned round went into his bedroom pulling off his sweaty running gear and grabbing a bathrobe. He headed back downstairs with a sardonic grin on his face.  
>"How hard can it be?" he thought, "I used to wash in cold water."<br>He headed outside to the back garden and hooked up the hosepipe, turning it on. Stripping off the bathrobe he stepped underneath the cold water and gasped in shock.  
>"Ok, I really need …" he said his teeth chattering. "To get another bathroom installed." He continued washing under the cold water until he heard a scream. He looked up to see Colleen standing there with a cake box.<br>"For Gawds sake woman!" he muttered, grabbing his bathrobe and dropping the pipe. "Can't you knock?"  
>She stood with her eyes closed and said. "I had no idea you would be washing your bicepticles and other bits in the open."<br>"I'm in my garden Colleen and Nicole is hogging the bathroom again!" he explained. "You can open your eyes now. I've put on my bathrobe."  
>She looked at him and said. "Don't worry I won't tell Ella that I saw your pecticles and other things."<br>Roman sighed and then he reached for the belt of his robe he opened it and flashed her.  
>"Oh my word!" Colleen exclaimed, looking like she was going to faint.<br>"See I'm wearing swim shorts!" he said. "What did you come round for anyway?" He turned off the hose and led her into the house.  
>"I made young Mike a cake and Ella said it was ok to bring it round. She said that if no one answered the door to leave it round the back. I didn't mean to interrupt you with your absolutions." Colleen paused in the ramble. "Is this what they teach you in the army?" she asked.<br>"Yeah something like that." He said. "Are you heading back to the diner?" he asked changing the subject.  
>"Yes," she said. "Yes I am. " She confirmed.<br>"Well I'll get dressed and walk you there. I have a shift starting in twenty minutes." Roman said heading for the stairs and began climbing them.  
>"Ok." Colleen said following him, distracted.<br>"Colleen are you planning on following me all the way to my bedroom?" he turned and asked the other woman.  
>She flushed.<br>"No." she said stopping and walking back downstairs flustered.  
>"I'll be down in a bit." He promised.<p>

Roman said goodbye to the last customer and began closing up the diner. He was going to head over to Noah's and have a drink as soon as the place was locked up, he decided. Finally turning out the lights and turning the key in the door he headed over to the bar, fleetingly wondering if Miles would be there.  
>He walked over to the surf club and paused to look out at the ocean before walking into the bar. He really loved living in the bay.<br>"He's here!" Tony called to Alf, who pressed the button on the CD player. Strains of Bobby Darin's song Splish splash, I was taking a bath filled the bar.  
>Roman stopped dead and glared at Alf, Tony and Miles in turn.<br>"I see you've been talking Colleen." He said in his best army tough guy voice to them.  
>"Don't take it to heart." Alf said.<br>"Yeah," Miles agreed. "Just have a drink." He sniggered.  
>Alf picked up a bottle and placed it in front of Roman. It had a tape measure tied round it. He turned round to Miles and looked at him.<br>"You promised you wouldn't say anything?" he sneered.  
>"Yes, but you forgot to tell Nicole not to tell Geoff who told Irene who…" Miles began.<br>"That's enough." Roman said burying his head in his hands.  
>Tony patted Roman on the back.<br>"It's alright." He told him. "You're amongst friends. I got you this" Tony handed him an envelope.  
>Roman looked at him with narrowed eyes as he opened it.<br>"A years membership to the gym? But I'm already a member!" he said slightly puzzled.  
>"Well according to Colleen you could use some toning up." Alf said, unable to keep a straight face.<br>The three men couldn't resist laughing at the look on Roman's face.  
>"And you are supposed to be my friends?" He muttered, before he too burst out laughing.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nicole walked into the Beach house and stopped dead. The whole house was filled with lit candles. She inhaled fragrances of rose and vanilla and something sweet but sensual. She looked at the table and in the centre was a vase with the very same blue flowers that he had picked for her when he proposed. The table was set for two people, a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket, she noticed that it was her favourite pink champagne too! A large gift-wrapped box was on the coffee table. She gasped at how lovely it all was and how much effort Geoff had taken.  
>"Hello Princess" he murmured as he walked downstairs.<br>He was wearing a tuxedo with the bow tie at a rakish angle, his wonderful blond hair slicked back like a 1930's Hollywood movie star. A lock had escaped and was curling on his forehead she noticed, and it made him look even more adorable.  
>He walked over to her and took her in his arms for a passionate kiss, sweeping her backwards draping her over his muscled arm as he ravished her mouth. She gasped and swooned and actually noted that her knees really did go weak. Wow.<br>He set her upright, one arm around her waist and holding out a small package in the other.  
>"This is for you." He declared.<br>She took the gift from and read the note attached.  
>"For the cutest Bridezilla in the world with all my love – Your future Husband" she read aloud. "Oh no!" She gasped "that means I can't talk about it!"<br>He smiled wickedly and deep inside her she felt her heart thud.  
>"There is a P.S." he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled sensitive spots on her neck she didn't know she had and she felt a sudden need to sit down.<br>She turned over the label and read.  
>"PS the 'Bridezilla' rule is rescinded for tonight!"<br>Tears sprang into her eyes. Ridiculous, she thought, but she felt as though her heart were about to burst with happiness and love.  
>"Oh Geoff!" was all she could say.<br>He kissed his way down her neck and onto her delicate shoulder. She shuddered and moaned softly, much to his amusement.  
>"You can open it you know!" he murmured, and his tongue slipped out to draw a delicate circle on the interesting hollow in her collarbone.<br>She moaned and almost dropped the box as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to hers so she could kiss him. He resisted and pulled away.  
>"We have until Midnight Princess, then your pumpkin awaits to take you home!" he whispered his lips within kissing distance of hers.<br>He smiled down on her and she looked at him with wonderment but he half shook his head. She could only collapse in the chair he had pulled out for her. He opened the champagne and poured out two glasses. She sipped at hers before turning her attention back to the small gift. She took her time to open the gift, noting with a wry amusement that normally it would have been ripped open by now. The ribbon came off and she made a note to save it as it was the exact blue as what she now called her special flowers. With small movements she opened the wrapping and peeled it back to reveal a blue jeweller's box. She gasped before she even opened it and then again when she did. It was a small flower pendant on a silver chain in blue stones, with yellow crystals at the centre.  
>"Only crystals I'm afraid!" Geoff said, "But one day maybe I'll drape you in real jewels."<br>"I don't care. It's my flower and it's beautiful. "She gasped blinking back tears of happiness that were threatening her mascara. "Please…" she whispered.  
>He lifted it out of the jewel box and placed it around her neck, taking the time to ensure that it was properly kissed at the same time. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Geoff went over and answered it, taking delivery of the pizza box, and paying for it.<br>Nicole sat sipping her champagne and laughed, she looked at the crystal glasses and the expensive dinner service and had to admit she was a bit puzzled by what they would be eating but pizza was somehow perfect!  
>"Now come on Nic, you know I can't cook!" Geoff said wryly.<br>"Neither can I!" she confessed. "What the heck are we going to live on?"  
>Geoff served up the pizza and smiled.<br>"I'm sure we'll learn in time!" he said, refilling her glass.  
>She saw that they ate the pizza and the ice cream he had collected from the freezer without her opening the other package. Gosh, she wondered, had she changed that much. Then gasped for a different reason as Geoff removed the tuxedo Jacket and loosened the bow tie so that the ends trailed down on to his shirt. He undid a couple of the shirt buttons and went over to the stereo.<br>"Now I've been giving this some thought and we need to pick a song to have a first dance to. I've put together a CD of all our favourite songs and I think we should test them out." Strains of a soft romantic melody oozed around the room. She gasped again as she recognised it as the one song they had first danced to together.  
>"Would you care to dance Princess?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.<br>She stood and moved into his arms marvelling at how well they fit together. They began to move as one and if she didn't know better she would have sworn that he had taken dance lessons.  
>"No sweetheart, " he said, "This is how we fit together, no lessons, just you in my arms!" he whispered as if she had somehow spoken the words aloud. Although she knew she hadn't!<br>They danced until an alarm went off somewhere in the room.  
>She looked up puzzled.<br>"It's midnight and you need to go Princess, your pumpkin is here!" Geoff said.  
>"But…" she protested.<br>He helped her gather everything together to take with her, noting with amusement that she tucked the gift ribbon and gift label into her purse so that she could save them. He picked up the other package that she hadn't even opened and carried it outside for her.  
>She gasped when she saw the coach and horses waiting to take her home, then tears fell from her eyes unchecked.<br>"I love you, I'm so in love with you." She gasped to him.  
>He placed the gift in the back of the carriage and then turned to her and swept her into his arms for another passionate romantic wonderful Hollywood kiss. She blinked up at him trying to stem the tears.<br>"If I'm a Princess" she said at last, "You are most definitely my Prince Charming."  
>She hated turning away from him but she climbed into the carriage and it set off taking her home, with her longing to go to sleep so she could dream about tonight.<br>Her phone beeped and she took it out of her purse to look at the message.  
>"I love you too! I always have and I always will!" she read.<br>Tears ran unheeded down her cheeks as she arrived home and walked inside. The coach driver carried her gift package inside for her. And she sank onto the floor beside the box. She opened it and inside was a beautiful scrapbook with bits and pieces already inside, photos from when were at school. A scrap of material from a dress she had made once that he said he liked. Calligraphy written poem, which she could see, he had written out for her. She looked through it and saw bits from their past and pages and pages for their future. She stood up and climbed on to the sofa hugging the scrapbook to her, ignoring the pointed corners digging into her arms. She pulled a throw over herself and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of her Prince Charming.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ella took a cup of coffee to Nicole and gently woke her. The young girl yawned and then stretched and suddenly let out a gasp when she thought she'd lost the scrapbook but it had been placed on the table nearby. She went to push the throw down so she could stand up and noted that a quilt had replaced it.  
>"Huh!" she said confusedly.<br>"Your Dad came down at about half one and found you fast asleep. So he put the quilt on you." Ella explained. "He was going to lift you up to bed but you were so fast asleep."  
>Nicole smiled.<br>"What was he doing awake at that time of night?" Nicole asked then blushed. "Oh." She added.  
>Ella laughed.<br>"Nothing like that Missy, he just couldn't sleep last night. Sometimes he has bad dreams." Ella glossed over what could be classed as night terrors. "He likes to know you are home safe too."  
>Nicole laughed.<br>"Is that coffee for me?" she asked, avoiding confessing that she liked the fact that her dad cared so much.  
>"Yes!" Ella handed her the cup and took a deep breath. She had to admit that she wasn't feeling the best today but they had an awful amount to get through. Checking out the venues, confirming the date getting the guest lists worked out for the invitations to be printed. And Nicole still hadn't finalised her choice of invites.<br>She sat back on the other sofa and took a couple of deep calming breaths but the feeling of queasiness still wouldn't go away.  
>"Are you ok?" Roman called from the kitchen doorway.<br>"To be honest no. I think I might go back to bed for a bit. I think I'm coming down with a bug." Ella gave them a weak smile.  
>Roman took a step forward but before he could help Ella stand up Nicole was there. She placed her hand on Ella's forehead checking for temperature.<br>"You know what this means don't you?" Nicole said with a half smile. "I get to drag Dad around all the wedding places we were going to today."  
>Ella gave a weak smile and tried to stand.<br>"Come on" Roman began. "I'll take you upstairs." He swept her up into his arms and carried her up the steep staircase leaving Nicole to sit and drink her coffee. She had a worried look on her face. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't just about missing El's company on the shopping trips and her help with the wedding but she suspected that she had become such a Bridezilla that that really was the only reason and that made her feel really selfish. She hoped that she wasn't turning into the old Nicole.

Geoff picked up his phone and made the most difficult phone call he had ever had to make. Telling Nicole that the church was already booked the Saturday they wanted it for the wedding. He looked around and glanced at the view letting it calm him. With any luck she would be busy and the all would go through to voice mail he hoped. But his hopes were dashed when she answered on the first ring. He gulped.  
>"Hey!" she said. "I was just thinking of you Prince Charming."<br>He felt his heart give a little flutter and laughed at the way she could affect him, even on the other end of a phone call.  
>"Hey!" he replied. "I hope you still think of me like that when I tell you the bad news."<br>She gasped.  
>"What?"<br>"The church is booked solid for that Saturday. There is no way we will be able to have it." He told her and heard an audible groan from the other end of the connection.  
>"Well you work there!" she said aggressively. "Do something. Bump somebody's wedding."<br>"Nic, it doesn't work like that. I told you it was a popular time and we'd be lucky."  
>She took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose and frowning. Luckily he couldn't see her right now as she suspected that it wasn't a pleasant look on her face.<br>"Geoff do something." She said her tone very unpleasant then she said. "I'm sorry. What are our options?"  
>"That's the other thing, Nic. They only have one space available in the diary. Its in 6 weeks." He took a breath and lifted the phone away from his ear in preparation for the response he was sure he would get.<br>"6 weeks?" she cried.  
>"How the hell can we possibly do everything in six weeks. I don't even have Ella today because she chose today to go get sick on me and I'm stuck with my dad who is driving me up the wall because he doesn't have a clue about what makes a decent wedding. Of course if he had married my mother or Ella properly then it might have been different but oh no and now you are telling me that I have to put everything together in 6 weeks. It simply won't do!" She paused at last before finishing with. "Geoffrey Campbell sort out the church or I am not going to marry you." And hung up the phone with an audible snap.<br>Geoff smiled and turned to his pastor and also his boss.  
>"She's thrilled, we'll take the slot. And also you won't be meeting her until the day!"<br>The pastor, Frank, smiled.  
>"She took it that well?" he asked.<br>"No she took it better than I expected actually!" Geoff confessed.  
>"Com'on son. Let's go discuss some details." Frank steered him into the church and through to the office.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Nic, do you think you could calm down for a second and I don't know, like breath?" Roman asked her leading her over to a bench in the Shopping centre they were in.  
>She sank down to the bench and dropped the shopping bags around her feet.<br>"Dad its been moved up its in 6 weeks!" She muttered.  
>"Nic, I still need you to take a deep breath. Yes, just like that. Now another one!" he instructed.<br>She gasped, realising that she had in fact stopped breathing, and her heart was hammering in her chest. So this is what a panic attack feels like, she thought.  
>"Now tell me what Geoff said" Roman instructed.<br>"He said that the Church was fully booked and we only have one chance and that's in six weeks."  
>Roman sighed.<br>"Right then. In priority lets think about venue and as soon as that is sorted then we can get the invites out. Come on!" He instructed picking up her bags and turning around and walking back where they came from into the stationery store.  
>Nicole had to mach to keep pace with him. Oh boy, she thought, she really did miss Ella as she stumbled in her high heels.<br>"Ok, I want you to pick your top three invites." He instructed her and she found herself looking more closely at them than before. She made her choice and showed him.  
>He took them over to the counter and showed them to the assistant.<br>"I need to know the costs for these invites to be printed up?" he asked in a tone of voice that Nicole had never heard before. The store assistant gave the prices.  
>"Ok, Now we've just been told that our date has moved up. I want to know when you can get the printing done." He asked again in the same tone of voice and waited for the store assistant to answer.<br>"What quantity of stock do you have for these?" he asked and Nicole went completely into shock as he indicated the one that she really really liked!  
>Now the store assistant was completely flustered and stammered her answer.<br>Roman turned round to Nic and smiled.  
>"We are going to take 100 of these ones. We will confirm the details for the printing by the end of the week and we will need the matching name cards for the table and the order of service." He confirmed pulling out his credit card.<br>The assistant pulled out her order book and started processing the order.  
>"We'll also like to take a sample of the stationery with us today, will that be a problem?" he asked giving the assistant his most devastating smile.<br>"No sir, will you and your fiancée want anything else?" she asked.  
>"Sorry to disappoint you but this is my daughter." Romans said. "Yes I know, I don't look old enough!" he said flirting with the store assistant.<br>She took another look at him and without taking a breath asked for his phone number.  
>"Perhaps you should have mine instead?" Nicole said finally, reciting her mobile number.<br>The assistant scowled at her as she completed the order and handed him back his card. She collected the various samples of stationery and placed them in a bag that they could take away with them.  
>They walked out of the shop and he steered them to a coffee bar and ordered drinks and a piece of chocolate cake. She was sitting opposite him and looking thoughtful.<br>"You're not a normal dad!" she said at length.  
>He just raised his eyebrows and waited for her to finish the sentence.<br>"I mean you just took that totally in your stride and nearly ended up with a date!" she said sipping her coffee. He just smiled and pushed the cake toward her. She took a forkful and sighed blissfully. "It's your training isn't it?" she asked after a significant pause in which half the cake disappeared.  
>"Nic," he began, "I've not been that good at all this dad stuff over the years. And I'm not going to like wearing a top hat and tails to your wedding but I will do everything in my power to give you the wedding you deserve. " He paused and smiled at her. "Aden wasn't the first one to call you Princess. I used to when you were a little girl. You had the curliest blonde hair when you were born and the bluest eyes. Everyone said that your eyes would change colour but they didn't. Every night, when I put you in your bed to go to sleep I called you my Princess and I had to read you the same fairytale book. But somehow, in one of those times I went away you decided that you didn't like to be called a Princess anymore and that was it."<br>Nic looked at him and blinked. She could just about remember the man who would tuck her in at night and read her stories. She'd thought it was her first Stepfather and when she'd asked her mother, Natalie, had said she was imagining things.  
>She gasped.<br>"It was you. I remember." She said finally, her voice soft, then. "But Dad I don't know a 100 people to ask to my wedding!" she eventually said the thing that was on the tip of her tongue.  
>"Bigger discount than if I'd ordered 50." He explained. "You can spend even more on the dress! Now if you've finished I need you to drive us home while I use my phone." He said.<br>She looked down to her cup and then his words sinking in exclaimed, "But you never let me drive your car."  
>Roman smiled.<br>"First time for everything!" was his only answer. He steered them through the crowds and to the parking garage where his care had been housed and handed over the car keys.  
>She started the car and headed towards home whilst he used his phone.<br>"Ok, " he said finally. "We have the Sands but they have a conference on that weekend so we'll have to use outside caterers or we can have the marina club." He said.  
>She took a quick look at him, before concentrating back on traffic and said the first one that came into her head.<br>"The Sands." Even though she knew that it would cost extra.  
>He rang them back and booked the Sands for the reception and then asked about the use of the honeymoon suite for the night. Nicole tried not to blush as she heard him booking them both on his credit card.<br>"Dad, Geoff and I haven't even discussed the honeymoon yet!" she gasped, still blushing.  
>"I'm sorry Nic, but who says that room is for you?" he grinned wickedly. "That shop assistant put her phone number on my copy of the order form!"<br>She reached over and hit him as she laughed.  
>"Ow" he cried.<br>"And that is nothing to what Ella will do to you when we get home!" she said still laughing.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nic was sitting on the corner of the bed telling Ella an abridged version of the shopping trip. Not that El wouldn't have found it funny but she still looked a bit pale.  
>Ella laughed and reached for her water glass but saw that it was empty.<br>"I'll go get you some water." Nic said quickly.  
>Ella smiled grimly and then tried to stand.<br>"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Roman asked from the doorway.  
>"To the bathroom." She muttered. Roman hurried over to her and helped her out of the bed; he carried her to the bathroom and waited patiently outside. She came out a few minutes later looking even paler than when she had gone in.<br>He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed, noting with surprise that Nicole had brought back a jug of water and a fresh glass. She was also straightening the bed covers, tucking Ella in after he laid her on the bed.  
>"So you've sorted a venue and the invites. Now you have to draw up your guest list." Ella said before collapsing back on the pillows.<br>"Ok, no more wedding talk. You need to rest Step-mama!" Nicole said, she lent forward and placed a kiss on Ella's cheek before leaving the two of them alone.  
>Roman sat beside her on the bed.<br>"You know what I'm going to say don't you?" He said to her taking hold of her hands.  
>"I've got an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow." Ella said cheekily sticking her tongue out at him.<br>"Good!" he said.  
>"Perhaps you should tell me what you and this shop assistant really got up to?" she said changing the subject.<br>"Nice try!" he said.  
>"I'm alright, I've just picked up a bug." She said.<br>"And it had nothing to do with the baby stuff you've been looking at lately?" he asked.  
>She smiled that secret smile again.<br>"No. Honestly. It's a bug. " She confirmed.  
>He moved so that he could sit next to her, his back against the headboard and then he placed his arm around her.<br>"We've been trying a while." He said softly.  
>She lent into him and placed her head on his shoulder.<br>"Are we having this conversation?" she asked him.  
>"I know I've chosen my moment!" he laughed and bent his head to place a soft kiss on her hair.<br>She leant against him weakly without talking. He sighed and picked up his book from the bedside table and started reading. Within minutes he felt her relax and snuggle against him and knew she had fallen asleep.  
>Nic peered in at from the doorway. She smiled.<br>"I'm going over to Geoff." She said quietly.  
>He nodded at her and felt Ella snuggle against him again.<br>"Aw! Nicole said softly. "And you'd swap that for a shop assistant!"  
>"Get out of here!" he grouched and threw a cushion at her and heard her chuckle as she made her way downstairs and then the click of the door as she left.<br>"You going to tell me about this other woman then?" Ella muttered, turning over and snuggling under the covers.  
>He put the book to one side and bent to kiss the top of her head.<br>"As if I'd have the energy for another woman!" he denied.  
>She said something but it was muffled.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that!" he said.  
>She pushed the covers down and turned her head and looked at him.<br>"I said that I haven't seen any demonstrations lately!" much to his surprise. He burst out laughing.  
>"And you mocked my timing earlier!" he said, in-between laughter.<br>She poked him in the ribs.  
>"Ow!" he said. "What is it about the women in my life and doing me violence."<br>She glared at him.  
>"Women plural?" she questioned jealously.<br>"Yes, you and Nicole." He confirmed. Smiling down at her.  
>"Uh huh!" she muttered.<br>He bent his head and kissed her on her nose.  
>"You're cute when you are jealous!" he said softly.<br>In response she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. He resisted and said softly. "I thought that you weren't feeling well."  
>"I'm feeling a bit better and we do have the house to ourselves. No Nic and no Mike." She pointed out.<br>He chuckled and then kissed her.  
>"A bit better?" he asked. "Perhaps you should try and eat something then?"<br>She pushed him away and grimaced.  
>"You are a sadist!" she muttered accusingly, jumping up out of bed and racing for the bathroom.<br>When she opened the door he was standing there with a glass of water which he handed to her. She sipped it slowly and made her way back to bed glaring at him. He tucked her in the bed, smoothing the covers over her.  
>"I love you I don't need anything else." He told her.<br>She continued to glare at him.  
>"Maybe I do." She muttered.<br>"Don't be silly. You aren't in any fit state to do anything…er.. Strenuous!" he said with a grin.  
>She laughed loudly.<br>"Strenuous?" she questioned. "Since when?"  
>He laughed again and sat beside her on the bed.<br>"Is that some sort of challenge?" he said a glint in his blue eyes. "Because it's not me who says stop."  
>She glared at him again and he only smirked.<br>"Now I'm going to call the diner and tell them I can't do my shift because if it is a bug I can't risk taking it into work and I'll be back with a nice cup of Ginger tea that will settle your stomach." He told her.  
>"Don't bother!" she muttered grumpily and upon hearing his chuckle as he turned to go downstairs she threw a pillow at his departing back.<p>

Nicole walked into the beach house and saw Geoff sat at the table with a notebook in front of him writing something.  
>"Hey!" she called.<br>"Hello" he said cautiously.  
>"I'm sorry I had a meltdown earlier."<br>He looked at her for a long moment.  
>"Nic, I don't care when we get married." He said eventually.<br>"Even though we aren't sleeping together?" she asked. "No scrap that. That's the bridezilla talking." She sighed, "Geoff I want to marry you but I want it to be so special. I know" she held up a hand to forestall him from comment. "I know that as special as the day is it won't be as special as the rest of our lives. I also want to look like a princess though." She continued.  
>"Did you rehearse that all the over tonight?" he asked in a cynical tone of voice.<br>She smiled.  
>"No just in the ten minutes I was outside listening to your Princess Amy-Belle story!" she reached over and picked up the notebook before he could stop her.<br>"Nic!" he protested. "That isn't finished."  
>She laughed. And patted his hand away reading until the end.<br>"That's cool!" she declared.  
>"Uh huh! Trying to distract me?" he asked pulling her down until she was sitting in his lap.<br>"Did you book the church?" she said without commenting.  
>"Yes." He confirmed.<br>"Good because Dad and I chose the Sands for the reception." She smiled at him.  
>He laughed.<br>"Why is it when I am mad you always manage to do something surprising?" he asked.  
>"We also have the invites ordered and the other stationery so we need to draw up a list of people we want to invite." She ignored his comment again.<br>"I've asked Aden to be my best man." He said.  
>She looked at him in surprise.<br>"Really?" she asked.  
>He laughed at her.<br>"Did you think we would have a problem?"  
>"Maybe. But then again you may have chosen him for a best man but the better person is you!" she said slightly confusedly.<br>"I want to ask Annie and Ruby to be bridesmaids." She confirmed.  
>"Annie will be thrilled." Geoff told her. "She's been hinting for a while!"<br>"So anyway there are 100 invitations to be used up and I know there won't be a 100 people to invite so I thought it would be a nice touch for the kids to get their own, like Ollie and VJ and Brett and" she paused. "Princess Amy-belle."  
>She looked at him as he laughed.<br>"Well Bridezilla for someone who wants their day to be so special you seem to want others to enjoy it too."  
>She looked up in shock.<br>"Do I?" she questioned. "Sometimes I feel so selfish. Like this morning when Ella went to bed sick instead of coming shopping with me." She paused again, biting her lip. "And I never even thanked my Dad for taking me shopping and being so great. He didn't even flinch as he booked the hotel and I know it cost a fortune."  
>Geoff put his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze.<br>"On top of that he distracted me from panicking when I was having a complete meltdown in the shopping centre. He even had me drive his car." She suddenly thought about his motives. "He hates my driving!"  
>Geoff laughed.<br>"Now that isn't true Nic." He paused for effect then said. "We all hate your driving!"  
>"You!" she exclaimed.<br>He leaned forward and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ella woke up and rolled over. Luckily the room seemed still this morning and not revolve like a fairground ride. She took a breath and tested to see if she still felt nauseous. Nope, she thought, it seemed ok but then she hadn't tried standing up yet.  
>"Morning!" Roman said. "Feeling better?" he asked.<br>"I think so." She said softly.  
>"Really?" he asked a teasing note entered his voice.<br>He walked over to the bed and lay down before looking at her the same teasing note in his eyes.  
>"Yes I'm fine." She told him.<br>He reached down and traced a path down her cheek, turning her head gently toward him. Now his thumb was caressing her bottom lip and she felt her heartbeat quicken.  
>"Oh!" she said looking him in the eyes.<br>He lowered his head and kissed her very slowly. She moaned against his lips and lifted her hands to caress his strong arms and shoulders.  
>He laughed against her lips, his breath hot and sweet and smelling faintly of mint from his toothpaste. She could tell that he had already had a shave too. He lay down on top of her and did a very slow push up making sure his body weight didn't crush her!<br>"You like that?" he asked teasingly flexing his biceps under her touch.  
>"Uh huh!" she moaned as she felt his muscles move against the palms of her hands, she pushed aside the covers and he climbed into bed despite still wearing his trousers.<br>He kissed her again, his lips gentle but firm on hers only pulling away when their bedroom crashed open.  
>"Oh sorry!" Nicole gasped. "I didn't see anything!" she stood and covered up her eyes.<br>"Er Nic, how about knocking?" Roman asked grumpily, rolling over and sitting up. He adjusted the bed covers.  
>"It's just that Rachel is on the phone for Ella." Nicole held out the receiver.<br>Ella sat up and held out her hand for the phone.  
>"Thanks Nic!" she said.<br>Nicole started to back out of the room but then noticed her Dad getting out of the bed. She gave an Eek sound and turned around, running out and slamming the door.  
>He laughed as he stood up reaching for his trainers and T-shirt he placed a quick kiss on Ella's lips.<br>"I'll be downstairs!" he said and left her to take the call.  
>"Hi Rachel." Ella said.<br>"Hey, I take it I called at an inconvenient time?" she said with a laugh.  
>"No" Ella laughed, "but if you'd called ten minutes later I probably wouldn't have been impressed!"<br>"I have a problem. My sitter cancelled on me so I need to bump your appointment up to this morning,"  
>"That's no problem. When do you want me there?" Ella asked.<br>"Could you do in an hours time?" she was asked.  
>"no problem. I'll see you then!" Ella said.<br>"Thanks Ella." Rachel said.  
>They cut the connection and Ella stood up pulling on a fluffy bathrobe over her nightdress and eased her way downstairs.<br>She replaced the handset and went into the kitchen.  
>"Hey!" Roman called to her from the cooker. "Are you up to a little breakfast?" he asked.<br>She went pale.  
>"I'll take that as a no!" he exclaimed and went over to her quickly and helped her into a seat.<br>He picked a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it before he placed it in front of her. She took a sip and then another.  
>"Do you think I could get some more of that Ginger tea?" she asked softly. He chuckled with amusement.<br>"Of course!" He said and went over to the cooker to turn off the heat putting the kettle on at the same time.  
>"Please tell Rachel didn't call to cancel." He said trying not to fuss.<br>"No she's bumped me up to an appointment this morning." Ella told him.  
>"Do you think you could be pregnant?" he asked eventually.<br>"I don't know. I didn't…" she trailed off as Nicole walked into the kitchen.  
>"Hey, I'm sorry!" She said. "I didn't mean to interrupt this morning!" she blushed.<br>"Or just now?" Roman asked pointedly.  
>"Oh!" Nic said and stepped back.<br>"Don't take any notice Nic your dad is just in a bad mood." Ella told her. "I have to go get ready for my appointment." She said to them and stood up slowly.  
>Roman moved protectively toward her but she held up a hand.<br>"I'm fine." She said to him.  
>She walked up the stairs not noticing the worried look on his face.<p>

Ella sat on the bed in the examination room at the hospital waiting for Rachel to come in. Roman stood next to it, every so often he'd pace the room and look at her. She knew what he wanted, an end to the discussion they had started in the kitchen when she had unwittingly started to tell him something.  
>Rachel walked in.<br>"I'm sorry!" she said to them. "Hello Roman." She said pointedly.  
>"Hello Rachel. " Ella said glaring at Roman. "Could you ask him to wait outside please?" she said.<br>"Wait!" Roman began.  
>"Thank you for giving me a lift here today and I'll see you when my appointment is over." She said pointedly.<br>Rachel looked at them and then held the door open.  
>Roman grunted under his breath and left the room. Rachel closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed.<br>"Ok. I get the feeling that this isn't going to be a routine appointment." She pulled up a chair and sat down facing her.  
>"I've been feeling really sick and dizzy." Ella began and saw Rachel nod. "I don't think I'm pregnant but I could be." She blushed under Rachel's knowing look.<br>"And why wouldn't you be pregnant?" Rachel asked intuitively.  
>"Well," Ella began. "It's not impossible but," she paused and took a breath, "I had a miscarriage a long time ago. And I didn't get medical help until it was too late. I picked up an infection."<br>Rachel nodded but remained quiet, understanding both as a doctor and a woman how difficult this was.  
>"The infection was treated but I was told that there might be complications if I decided to try for children."<br>Rachel nodded again and said. "That's true. Sometimes there can be lingering problems. I take it you and Roman never discussed this?" she asked wisely.  
>"No. We got married so quickly and then we." She stopped and blushed a deep crimson. "we didn't bother to use birth control."<br>"Ok. First of all let me draw some bloods to send to the lab and I'll get them to run a pregnancy test. If its negative then I think we'll start you with some fertility tests." Her voice was calm and reassuring. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" she asked.  
>"I ..er…yes…" she stuttered.<br>Rachel placed a reassuring hand on her arm.  
>"I never told him that I had a miscarriage. I didn't think that it could be a problem after all these years and.." she trailed off.<br>"And you didn't want Roman to find out you lost his baby?" Rachel guessed.  
>"Not only that but …well…" Ella felt herself welling up with tears. "We just said that we would try for children straight away and I never meant to deceive him but I feel that I've done just that."<br>Rachel stood and took a step toward her. She put her arms around him and gave her a quick hug.  
>"Lets get some bloods and give you a quick exam." She said.<p>

Roman helped her back into bed. She looked pale and tired. She hadn't told him what Rachel had said but he guessed that it was bad. If they weren't able to have kids then, he decided that it wouldn't be the end of the world for him. He had Nicole and Mike and Aden. Although he didn't like to class Aden as his son simply because that meant he had to acknowledge Aden's two children Brett and Amy-Belle as his grandchildren! It was bad enough that Aden had taught the two youngsters to call him that already!  
>He took her up a cup of Ginger tea and she indicated that she wanted him to stay. He felt his heart leap into the back of his throat as he sat next to her on the bed.<br>"A long time ago I had a miscarriage." she blurted out.  
>"Ok." He said calmly, more calmly than he felt. He took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.<br>"And there were some complications, I didn't give them a thought until now. I should have told you when we first started talking about trying." She said unable to meet his gaze.  
>"Is that all?" he said, feeling more churned up inside than he let on.<br>"No. I never had a chance to tell the father I was pregnant." Ella said taking a breath. Then taking another one. "Until now!"  
>Roman stood up abruptly as her words sank in.<br>"You were pregnant with my baby?" he asked his voice very calm but like steel.  
>"Yes." She said quietly.<br>He felt as though someone had just ripped his insides out.  
>"So lets see if I have all the information." He said in a cold voice. "You lost my baby and didn't tell me. You might not be able to have another one. And you knew we talked about having children when we got married." He knew he should be holding her and telling her it would be ok that they would get through this but he was so angry and so incredibly hurt. He should shut up now, he thought but the words came out of his mouth. "You say you didn't blame me for what happened to Michael but you must have done to wait until now to tell me that my baby was gone!"<br>She went a shade paler at his words but didn't say anything to defend herself.  
>"I can't look at you right now!" he said but he wasn't talking about her he was talking about himself. He stood and walked out of the bedroom and then out of the house. He didn't hear her call him or see her run to the top of the stairs where she swayed and fell, rolling down the steps to the bottom.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roman returned home an hour later. He saw Rachel's car outside his house and blanched. He opened the door and saw Rachel walking down the stairs. He could tell from the look on her face that something serious had happened.  
>"What…?" he began to ask.<br>"Ella had a fall down the stairs. She's ok. " Rachel told him.  
>He went to run up the stairs but she placed her hand on his arm.<br>"She needs some rest Roman." Rachel warned him "And anyway Nic is with her. "  
>He looked at Rachel's face and knew there was more to come.<br>"I did a pregnancy test for her this morning," she told him and he gasped.  
>What had he done he thought, had he caused her to lose another baby, and how would she ever be able to forgive him.<br>"You are lucky that it was negative." A hint of anger in her normally placid voice and with that she left.  
>He slowly walked upstairs and saw Nicole sitting outside the bathroom. She looked up when she saw him and he could see she had been crying.<br>"I'm sorry Nic." He said.  
>"I'm not the one you should apologise too. She's taking a shower." She said.<br>He straightened up and walked inside the bathroom. She was sitting in the bottom of the shower letting the warm water fall over her down turned head. He peeled off his top and kicked off his shoes before stepping into the shower. He bent down and pulled her to her feet.  
>"I'm sorry." He said. He kissed her. "I'm so sorry."<br>She looked up at him and he could tell she had been crying, her tears mingling with the drops of water from the shower. He lifted her into his arms and held her tight, feeling her start to sob.  
>"Please don't cry?" he begged. "I'm sorry that I didn't hold you this morning,"<br>"I hate you." She said at last but she had stopped crying.  
>"I deserve it." he said. "Especially…" he stopped.<br>"Especially?" she questioned.  
>"The only time I wasn't careful with you was the night that Michael died." He said referring to her brother and his colleague. "And I think I wanted you to get pregnant on some level so that you wouldn't be able to leave me."<br>His words sank in and she moaned in renewed pain. Turning around she flicked the temperature setting to cold and stepped out hurriedly leaving him under the icy spray.  
>"Ok." He said. He turned off the water and reached for a towel. "Maybe I deserved that."<br>"No!" she spat. "You deserve much more you pig!"  
>"Ella?" he looked at her questionably.<br>"How many other woman have you gotten pregnant?" she sneered really really angry for the first time since they got married.  
>He held out a hand towards her, which she slapped away.<br>"I mean you tried to trap me with a pregnancy 12 years ago when hey, you already had a daughter that you didn't even bother to tell me about!" she growled at him. "And then what, there was Martha. Just tell me how many others are out there? Maybe I should check your bank statements to see if you are paying child support to anyone else?" She turned around and marched out of the bathroom slamming the door in his face.  
>Nic looked up at Ella.<br>"Come on Nicole we need to go shopping." She told the other girl.  
>"Er Ella, do you think you should get dressed first?" Nic asked as she saw Ella start to walk downstairs in just a towel.<br>"What…?" Ella asked, then "Oh." She turned and walked into the bedroom. "I won't be long and if your father has any sense he'll wait in the bathroom until I've finished getting dressed."  
>Nicole turned around and saw her dad standing in the bathroom doorway.<br>"It's ok Nic I think I heard." Roman said with a quirky grin, Ella had never shouted at him before.  
>"Dad, I think everybody heard!" she said softly.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Ella turned on the radio and flicked through the channels until she found a rock station. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.  
>"Nic, can you just hold my phone next to the speaker for me please?" she asked her passenger.<br>"Er sure…" Nicole said.  
>Ella flicked open the phone that answered the incoming call. She handed it to Nicole who heard her Dad's voice as she put it against the speaker in the door. She grinned at Ella and then flinched as Ella used the controls in the steering wheel to put the volume of the radio on full. The call ended abruptly Nicole noted and handed the phone back to Ella who had by then turned the radio down low.<br>"Thank you!" she said to Nic with a wicked grin on her face.  
>"No problem. I think I will remember that one." Nic said with a smile.<br>"Just remember to use it sparingly otherwise they will get used to it and not have the phone next to their ear!" she advised. She indicated and they pulled into the shopping centre in the city. She led Nic to a boutique the other girl had crossed off her list because the wedding dresses were too expensive.  
>"Ella." Nicole half protested.<br>"Remember Nic, don't get mad.." to be interrupted by the other girl.  
>"Get even?" Nicole said.<br>Ella laughed. "No, Get their credit card!" she showed Nicole the wallet she had picked up in the bedroom when she had got dressed.  
>Nicole laughed.<br>"Is that why he rang?" she asked.  
>"I don't know I was too busy listening to the radio!" Ella said, then "Hang on." She put her hand in her front jeans pocket and pulled out her phone again. She flicked open the phone then closed it again. "Some people are just so persistent!" she muttered and then clicked the phone to off.<br>"Now lets go shopping!" Ella said with a grin.  
>"This shop is way too expensive." Nicole said fearfully.<br>"Don't worry about it we took out a credit card just to pay for wedding stuff. Its fine!" Ella said grinning in a wicked way again.  
>"You're plotting something aren't you?" Nic guessed.<br>"Yes. But I assure you its fine to go in here and try on dresses." Ella put her arm through Nic's and steered her into the shop.

Miles sat opposite Roman on the picnic table at the lookout. He handed the man a large coffee.  
>"I take it its not good?" Miles said to him.<br>Roman grimaced and took a long swallow of hot coffee.  
>"If by it you screw things up each time you open your mouth then no, its not good." Roman said. "And she has her phone switched off."<br>"Hello!" Geoff called. "We had a surprise visitor!"  
>Roman looked up and saw Aden standing there. He stood and gave him a quick hug. "What the devil are you doing back in the Bay. Not that I'm not pleased to see you!"<br>"Geoff asked me to be his best man." Aden said.  
>"Well I hate to break it too you but the wedding is still 5 weeks away!" Roman said.<br>"Yeah but we needed to get our house move sorted." Aden said with an Aden trademark smirk.  
>"Wait are you telling me you are coming back?" Roman asked with a grin.<br>"Yeah, we've bought Rachel's old house." He said.  
>"Mate!" Roman looked pleased and gave the other man another hug. "It'll be great to have you back!" Geoff and Aden sat down at the picnic table.<br>"So anyway!" Geoff began. "You screwed things up?"  
>"Nicole told you?" Roman asked.<br>"And Rachel told me!" Aden told him.  
>"Great who doesn't know?" Roman muttered.<br>Aden looked at Geoff and grinned. "I always said she would wise up to him in the end!"  
>He said as though Roman wasn't sitting at the table with them.<br>Miles laughed.  
>"Mate," he began, "I think you should get flowers and chocolates…"<br>Aden chipped in with "and cuddly toys, they love that kind of thing."  
>"Especially chocolates!" Geoff said.<br>Roman sighed.  
>"I think this is past chocolate!" he said putting his head down on his folded arms.<br>Aden looked at Miles over Roman's downcast head.  
>"If its beyond chocolate the man is …." Miles began<br>"Doomed." All three chorused.

Nicole was crying again. The dress was taffeta and tulle with diamantes and embroidery. But she'd looked at the $12,000 dollar price tag.  
>"And people really pay this much?" she asked with a sob.<br>Ella smiled.  
>"Yes!" she said. She picked up the tiara with the $1000 price tag and handed that to her. Nicole fixed it to her head and gasped.<br>Ella came up behind her and helped place the matching veil with the $2000 price tag. She looked at the other girls' eyes through the mirror.  
>"You do look like a princess Nic!" she said softly.<br>"I can't though! Its way too much money." She said.  
>"Miss, " came the voice of the shop assistant, "We do a special pair of slippers for this dress. Its called Cinderella so we have these." She showed Nic and Ella a pair of shoes that had been designed to look like glass slippers. She took them out of the box and placed them on the carpeted floor.<br>Nic slipped one foot in then the other and lifted the dress so she could look at them in the mirror.  
>"Wow!" Ella said. "We'll take the complete outfit." She added.<br>Nicole gasped and then saw Ella grin.  
>"It's fate Nic, the dress doesn't even need altering. Can you package it up for us?" she turned to the assistant.<br>"Yes of course!" the assistant simpered.  
>Nic stepped back into the changing room to slip out of the dress.<br>"Are you ok Nic if I go and pay?" Ella asked.  
>"Yes I can manage!" she called.<br>Ella turned and walked with the assistant to the front of the store.  
>She pulled out Roman's wallet and picked out his bankcard and handed it over.<br>"You should be ok with that one but the bank may call my husband to authorise the payment." She confessed with a grin. "It's probably best just to run it through quickly before he has an heart attack."  
>"I won't ask what he did wrong." The assistant said with a grin. She began processing the payment. It went through on the first try and she printed off a receipt for the total of $20,000 dollars. Ella knew that would take out all his savings and max out the overdraft.<br>She was still grinning a full half-hour later when she pulled up in front of a branch of their bank.  
>She turned to Nic and said. "The dress is a present form me."<br>Nicole looked up confused.  
>"But I thought you said you had a credit card?" she said.<br>"We do. But this is something a little different. I used your Dad's bankcard." Ella said. "And now I'm going to transfer the money from my account to your Dad's to cover the cost of the dress. It'll just take a couple of days."  
>Nic still looked puzzled but then she grinned.<br>"You want him to think you spent all his money?" she said.  
>"Any second now your Dad will be getting a phone call from his bank manager to tell him!" Ella stepped out of the car and was joined by Nicole as she walked into the bank.<p>

Roman looked at the three men grinning at him and soon laughed himself.  
>"You are impossible!" he told them. He picked up his cup and took a long drink when his mobile rang. He looked at the display and noted he didn't recognise the number.<br>"Hello Roman Harris!" he said when he answered it. He stood and walked a little way away from the group and looked over at them as they exchanged interested looks.  
>"Yes speaking." He answered his two security questions and was then put through to the manager of his branch.<br>"Yes, no that's fine….. I understand….. No, its ok….. I was aware of the purchase. Thank you for calling. Good bye." He said in response.  
>He stood behind Geoff with a thoughtful look on his face.<br>"Ok spill it!" Miles said.  
>"Well you know I asked you to buy my coffee and bring it here." Roman began. "I may need you to buy me a few more from now on!"<br>"Huh?" Geoff questioned.  
>"His wallet was missing!" Miles explained.<br>"Nicole is now the proud owner of a $20000 dollar wedding dress. " Roman said.  
>Miles had been taking a drink of his own coffee when Roman spoke and he ended up choking on it.<br>"I take it Ella had your wallet then?" Miles said when he could speak again.  
>"Yes. And that was my bank to tell me that I am now slightly overdrawn on my account." Roman said with a grimace.<br>Geoff and Aden looked at each other and began laughing. They stood up at the same time.  
>"Mate, you are on your own I am so not messing with that woman. She knows Belle." Aden confirmed.<br>"And I'm on Nic's side." Geoff said holding up his hands.  
>Roman looked at Miles as he too stood up.<br>"Hey! She knows Kirsty too and I can't afford any friction!" he said.  
>The three men walked away together telling each other that they admired the woman for her sneakiness.<br>Roman picked up his phone and tucked it in his pocket before collecting his coffee cup and draining the dregs he threw the cup away and made his way home. After a moment his sense of humour kicked in and he chuckled.

Nic carried her dress into the house as Ella followed behind with the accessories. As cued by Ella in the car on the way back from the city, she walked up to her dad and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
>"Thank you Dad!" she said.<br>"Your welcome!" Roman said dryly. He turned to Ella and said. "Feeling better?"  
>She smiled. "Much!" she said.<br>She handed over his wallet and said with an innocent expression on her face.  
>"I seem to have picked this up by mistake!"<br>"Uh huh! So you did." He turned to Nic. "Are you going to Geoff's?"  
>Ella chuckled.<br>"I think that's code for leave." She said to the other girl.  
>Nicole looked at the both of them.<br>"Ok just so long as you understand the rules, no screaming, biting or gouging and its Marquis of Queensbury!" Nic parodied the boxing rules.  
>"Nic leave." Roman said and he lifted Ella off her feet and tipped her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried her up the stairs. He heard the front door click shut by the time he stepped into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut and threw Ella on to the bed.<br>She lay there and began laughing.  
>He moved to lie on the bed and pinned her underneath him.<br>"Did you have fun shopping?" he asked.  
>"Yes." She answered the wicked grin back on her face.<br>"Uh huh!" he said and kissed her.  
>She found her arms around his neck and kissed him back.<br>He traced the outline of her face.  
>"I'm sorry I hurt you." He told her.<br>She looked at him.  
>"I meant to tell you about everything that happened there just wasn't time." Ella sighed. "We got married so quickly."<br>"Its ok. We got here in the end." He said. "I love you El, whether we have kids or not."  
>"I know that." She smiled. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.<br>"I know sweetheart but I should have said that this morning." Roman whispered against her lips. They continued kissing as they peeled off each other's clothes. Caressing each other gently.  
>"Wait." she cried. "I'm not sure if I want to get pregnant."<br>He stopped and looked disappointed. He stood up and pulled on his trousers.  
>"Where are you going?" she asked.<br>He turned and grinned.  
>"I just need to make a trip to buy something and then I'll be back. Don't move." He instructed. "I don't carry any on the off chance you should know that you've had my wallet all day!"<br>"Just like that?" she asked sitting up and pulling up the sheet.  
>"Of course. Or is this some kind of test?" he asked starting to frown.<br>"No! It wasn't a test." She pulled him back to bed.  
>"El?" he questioned.<br>"I've just been convinced!" she said. "Now don't you have something to do?" she teased.


	14. Chapter 13

Aden and Belle sat on the sofa after Belle was eventually happy with where it ended up. Well he hoped she was happy because quite frankly his back was sore and he doubted he could move it or indeed another box anytime soon.  
>"Its good." She said.<br>"To be back in the Bay Babe?" he asked with a smirk.  
>"Yes!" she smiled. "And the kids will know the beach and all their friends and Nanny Rene and Grandpa Roman!" she laughed.<br>Aden pulled her to him for a kiss, her happiness was infectious he thought.  
>"They might not have a grandpa Roman much longer." He said and told her the story of what happened. Just as he finished there was a knock at the door.<br>"Hey!" Nicole called. "I was going to bake a cake to welcome you back but thought that even though Aden is a doctor giving you food poisoning wouldn't be nice."  
>Geoff handed over a cake box.<br>"So we went to the Diner and got one instead. Colleen is dying to know who the mysterious people are who moved here." He looked down at Nic who was smiling.  
>"I told her it was ex-Russian spies who just wanted a nice quiet life." She chuckled.<br>"You have been hanging around with Ella too long! Belle said. "And tell me there is chocolate on that cake."  
>Nic looked at her and smiled.<br>"As if I would bring you anything else?" she asked feigning being affronted.  
>Belle giggled and carried the box through to the kitchen as Geoff and Aden sat on the sofa.<br>"How's it going?" Geoff asked him.  
>"Not too bad but I swear that if I see another box it will be too soon" Aden smiled. "You and Nic thought about where you are going to live?"<br>"No not yet." Geoff looked amused.  
>"What's that?" Nic asked. She walked over to him and handed him a slice of cake while Belle was doing likewise for Aden. She sat on a chair next to them whilst Belle took the last space on the sofa.<br>"A place to live." Geoff said.  
>"I thought we were going to come and live here?" Nic said with a grin.<br>"Cute Nicole!" Belle said raising her eyebrows.  
>Whilst Aden chuckled and said. "One Princess in the house is bad enough! Amy-Belle won't answer to anything else." He glared at Geoff and added "Now."<br>Nic smiled and prodded Geoff in the ribs. He looked a bit bashful as he pulled out a Notebook from his back pocket. And handed it over to Aden.  
>Aden opened and looked at it. He read the first couple of paragraphs.<br>"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You did this?" he asked. He passed it to Belle who looked as if she were debating whether to put the cake down on the nearby coffee table or not before she took it and had a read.  
>"This is great. Amy-Belle will love it!" she said eventually.<br>"Geoff did the story and came up with the idea I just helped with some of the illustrations." Nic said and they could tell she was proud of Geoff.  
>"She'll be back from my mums tomorrow she'll adore it." Belle said. "Only thing is now you have to come up with one for Brett."<br>Nicole chuckled.  
>"He's working on it!" she confessed much to Geoff's chagrin.<br>"But getting back onto the subject of where we are going to live. I honestly don't know." Nicole said, "I suppose we might have a chance of staying at the beach house. Things would be different if I'd got this cool job in Yabbie Creek because then we could have saved up a deposit." She smiled at Geoff.  
>He reached out and took hold of her hand.<br>"I've already asked Irene." He confirmed.  
>Nicole chuckled.<br>Belle finished her cake and looked at the other woman. Is it possible that she had really grown up so much? Belle thought. Which of course was followed by how could she get Aden and Geoff to leave so that she could ask about the dress and have more cake.  
>"What was the job?" Belle asked eventually.<br>"It was for a boutique. They have a chain of 30 across NSW and they promote in house designers." Nic told her and recognising the light in Belle eyes she went on to discuss clothes for the next 5 minutes, pretending not even to notice that Geoff and Aden excused themselves and went for a walk to the surf bar. She stopped and then said. "Go ahead."  
>"That was good!" Belle acknowledged. "How did you know I wanted to talk about the dress?" she asked.<br>"Well it was either that or another slice of cake and if you had to include the boys then the slice would have to be much smaller. " she grinned. "Either way I win because I can talk about the dress or eat more chocolate!"  
>Belle took the plates to the bar in the kitchen and Nic sat the other side whist she cut a slice of cake.<br>"The dress is beautiful. I started to cry when I put it on and then I started to cry again when I saw the price tag! It makes me look like a princess from an old time fairytale book. Ella made me get it but honestly its so expensive Belle. " She smiled. "I feel greedy for wanting it!"  
>"How are Roman and Ella? Have they made up yet?" Belle asked.<br>"I think so," she said and blushed a fiery red colour. "My Dad kicked me out and carried her upstairs. She taught me this neat trick though!" Nic said and told Belle about the radio and the phone.  
>Belle laughed.<br>"Beats mine. I used to put the washing machine on when I knew Aden was talking a shower so that it would take all the hot water and leave him in the cold!" she confessed.  
>"I was going to ask because Geoff has Aden for a best man I was wondering if the children would like to be unofficial attendants?" Nic said clearing up the last of her cake.<br>Belle looked up in surprise.  
>"I plan to have Ruby and Annie as bridesmaids but I thought Amy-Belle would like the chance to wear a pretty dress." Nic explained. "And then of course include Brett. He could help Aden."<br>"Nic that is so nice." Belle walked around the breakfast bar and gave the other girl a hug.  
>Aden and Geoff walked back in at that moment.<br>"See Aden I said they were eating the last of the cake!" Geoff said.


	15. Chapter 14

Geoff and Nicole walked slowly from Aden and Belle's new home to the beach house. They were holding hands and every so often would stop and kiss. It seemed to be taking forever to get there, Nic thought, but what a pleasant way to do it.  
>They walked in and Irene was sitting at the table, she was talking on the phone and she looked up and smiled.<br>"Speak of the devils Darl I'll pass you over." She said into the phone and then to them "It's Annie!"  
>"I'll take it!" Nic said and she took over the phone as Irene got up and walked over to the far side of the room.<br>"Hey Annie, Its Nic!" she explained. "I want to ask you a really big favour."  
>"Ask away" Annie told her from the other end of the line.<br>"Will you please be one of my bridesmaids?" Nic said.  
>"Of course. But this isn't because I hinted to Geoff is it?" Annie agreed in one breath and then showed off her insecurity in the next.<br>"No! I want you and Ruby to be my bridesmaids and I've thought nothing else since just after Geoff asked me!" she said trying to reassure the girl. "Well that's not entirely true sometimes I have thought about chocolate."  
>She heard Annie chuckle.<br>"So is that a yes?" Nicole said.  
>"Of course it is." Annie told her.<br>"Well we need to set up a time and date for choosing the dresses and everything. I'll text you shall I?" Nic said.  
>"Well the thing is Nic, I'm sort of coming home for a bit. I was just talking to Irene about it." Annie said hesitantly and slowly.<br>"Ok sweetie, " Nic said softly, suddenly suspecting there was more to the story. "Do you want to talk to Geoff?" she asked.  
>"No!" Annie exclaimed.<br>"Sure thing. Not a problem shall I say goodbye for you?" she asked covering for the other girl. She saw Irene look at her out the corner of her eye.  
>"Please." Annie said very quietly.<br>"Ok I'll see you soon Annie and take care won't you?" she said then "Bye love!"  
>Nicole hung up the phone and gave a quick nod to Irene to show that she knew something was wrong and then smiled at Geoff.<br>"Now all I have to do is get in touch with Ruby!" she said bringing his focus back to the wedding. "Irene have you had something to eat because we were thinking about Chinese?" Nic asked her.  
>Geoff looked puzzled for a second, they had talked about having a Chinese but then realised someone would have to go out to fetch it.<br>"No Darl, and to be honest I didn't feel like cooking tonight after working today!" Irene said.  
>"Well I think that's sorted. Geoff will you please be a darling and fetch us our dinner?" she asked him with a smile.<br>Geoff disappeared moments later dispatched with their orders.  
>"Annie told me very little before you even start!" Irene said.<br>"I gather its something big though. Do you think she's leaving her husband?" Nicole asked. "Because I know Jai still has a thing for her."  
>"Strewth! Are you trying to get everyone married off?!" Irene asked with a chuckle.<br>"I can't help it Irene, I'm in love with the most amazing man and he's swept me off my feet!" She chuckled in response, knowing that there was a silly love struck expression on her face. "Just you wait until I line someone up for you." She half threatened.  
>Irene laughed.<br>"I also want to thank for telling Geoff that we could come and live here. It's a fantastic offer Irene. Thank you so much!" Nicole told her and walked over to embrace the other woman, she also placed a kiss on her cheek.  
>"Are you turning me down with that soft-soap?" Irene asked, pretending not to notice how grown up Nicole suddenly appeared.<br>"Not at all, Mrs Roberts Ma'am!" She said cheekily. "I just want you to be aware of what you are getting. I'm untidy, I can't cook, I use up all the hot water and I don't have a job at the moment so I'll be under your feet all the time."  
>"Tell me again why I proposed?" Geoff asked walking in the door at that moment.<br>"Hypnosis. El taught me it. And don't think you can get out of it either!" Nic told him.  
>He smiled at her.<br>"You two are daft as each other!" she said. "I might just take my dinner upstairs out of your way!"  
>"No chance Irene, you need to sit with us. Have you seen Geoff try and use chopsticks?" she asked and hooking her arm though the other woman's she led her back to the table.<br>Geoff looked over at them and smiled.


	16. Chapter 15

Ella smiled at Roman and ran a teasing finger down his chest.  
>"Stop!" he ordered. "I'm exhausted!" he grouched.<br>"I'm sorry, did someone say stop?" Ella laughed and started tickling him.  
>He grabbed hold of her hands and rolled them both over, pinning her arms above her head.<br>"Now what was it you were trying to say?" he asked her.  
>She looked at him with a smirk on her lips.<br>"I was saying..." she paused for effect "…who was it that said stop?"  
>Roman leant down and kissed her, trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone to the hollow at the base of her throat. He kept one hand pinning hers above her head while the other one familiarised itself with the sweep of her stomach before caressing her hip and round to cup her buttock in his hand. She responded by lifting her leg and rubbing her foot up his calf.<br>She heard him moan and smirked.  
>"You are wicked!" he accused her with a laugh. He raised his hand and spanked her playfully.<br>"Come on, I'm starving and I know you haven't eaten for ages." He told her.  
>She made a moue of disappointment but let him pull her up from the bed. She pulled on a fresh pair of panties because she noticed the pair she had been wearing earlier were now dangling from the light fitting, and topped it off with one of his T-shirts. He laughed and pointed out that it was on the wrong way round, as he pulled on a pair of faded jeans he'd found in the back of his wardrobe.<br>"I'm sure you'll take it off me later!" she commented with a shrug.  
>He held out her bathrobe.<br>"I'm fine." She told him.  
>"Put it on." He instructed.<br>"Stop fussing." She said grumpily, but could tell from the light in his eye that she wasn't going to win. She accepted the bathrobe and pulled it on, muttering something uncomplimentary under her breath.  
>"El please. " he said.<br>"I've been taking care of myself for a good many years Roman." She said haughtily.  
>"Yes, but now that's my job so I'd appreciate it if you were to let me do it!" he told her and smiled, expecting her to smile at the humour.<br>She pushed away the hand he'd placed on her arm.  
>"El?" he said puzzled.<br>"I really want you to stop fussing over me." She said folding her arms across herself.  
>He walked to the chest of drawers across the room and took out a T-shirt and pulled it on, slamming the drawer shut after. He turned back to her and saw that she was crying.<br>"El?" he said and walked over to her. He tried to take her in his arms but she shrugged his touch off.  
>"You should have told me." She said eventually.<br>"What?" he asked patiently, although he felt far from patient at the moment.  
>"About Lindsay." She said.<br>"About?" he began to say then stopped. He thought back to earlier today and her comment about getting other woman pregnant. "El please. " he said finally not really knowing what to say to make this better.  
>"Why did I have to learn about it from someone other than you?" she sank down to sit on the bed.<br>He walked over to sit beside her.  
>"Yes, I can imagine that hurt but I don't think this is just about that I think that we have had a lot going on today." He said calmly. If only he felt calm, he thought He put his arm around her and wouldn't let her move away from him. "Tell me about what happened Ella?" he asked.<br>"No." she shook her head, fresh tears falling. "You don't deserve to know about it. You weren't there. "  
>"Ella, honey, I know. And don't you think that if I'd known I wouldn't have done everything I could." He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. "You are so strong to have coped with taking care of Mike and Jennie and not only with losing Michael but losing our baby too." He kissed the top of her head as he felt her begin to cry harder. "Maybe we did get married too quickly because we didn't get the chance to say some of the big important stuff before we were living together."<br>She sobbed harder.  
>"Hey!" he said. "That doesn't mean that…" he stopped. He caught hold of her face in-between his hands and raised her face to his. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. "I love you El, and I want you as my wife. You have made me so happy." He told her looking deep into her tear-drenched eyes. "Except perhaps right now because you are kind of scaring me. I don't know if I can say the right thing to you." He added softly.<br>Her lips moved as though she was saying something but no words came out. She caught hold of his hands and pushed them away from her then stood up and walked away from him into the bathroom.  
>"Great!" he said to himself. "You handled that really well Harris!" He walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen where he poured himself a large glass of wine and then sat down at the table in the back patio. He sipped the wine slowly feeling completely helpless.<br>He looked up and saw Ella standing in the doorway. He held out his hand to her and she walked over and took it. She sat next to him on the little seat, curling up so that the bathrobe covered her feet. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She held out her hand for his glass and he let her take it and drink, watching as she wriggled her nose at the taste. She hated red wine but she always took a drink of his. She handed back the glass and pretended not to notice his smile.  
>"You scared me." He told her.<br>"I don't know where that came from. One minute I was really happy and the next I was so sad." She explained. She reached a hand up to his face and turned his head towards her. Leaning up she placed a kiss on his lips.  
>He put the glass on the table and pulled her tight against him kissing her deeply. She wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.<br>"Your not going to start crying again are you?" he asked softly.  
>She sighed.<br>"I don't think so but who knows what will happen tonight!" she said snuggling against him and pressing her lips to a special spot on his neck.  
>He chuckled softly.<br>"I think we better get you fed before you start anything else!" he groaned.  
>She flinched at the mention of food and felt an unbidden rush of nausea run through her.<br>"El?" he questioned.  
>"I don't think I want anything to eat." She said and carefully put her feet on the floor.<br>"Sorry sweetheart you need to eat something even if its just a cracker." He stood and pulled her to her feet so that she stood next to him. He tugged her hand and pulled her into the kitchen after him.  
>"Sit." He instructed and walked over to the fridge taking out a bottle of water and handing it to her.<br>She lifted the lid and took a long swallow before placing the bottle on the table watching as he pulled a packet of crackers from out of a cupboard. He placed a couple on a plate and put them in front of her. She picked one up, knowing that he wouldn't accept her not eating. She took a small bite and swallowed. The saltiness seemed to settle her stomach and she was able to eat both crackers. He placed another on her plate despite the shake of her head.  
>She glared at him but he just sat opposite her with his arms folded across his chest and she eventually picked up the cracker and ate it.<br>"Thank you." He said.  
>She took several long drinks of water feeling it soothe her throat.<br>"Now go up to bed and I'll be up soon." He instructed.  
>She lifted her chin and a fiery look came into her eyes.<br>"Please" he added with a grin standing up.  
>She stood and placed a kiss on his cheek as she walked through the lounge to the stairs. She turned to say something and suddenly crumpled to the floor in a dead faint seeming in slow motion. He watched horror stuck and shouted out her name.<br>"Ella!" he cried running towards her. He cradled her gently in his arms and pushed her hair from her face checking she was still breathing. He lifted her up and placed her to lie on the sofa. Her hands were so cold he thought. She had felt so cold all day. He reached for his phone in his pocket before remembering it was upstairs.  
>He took the stairs two at a time and flipped open the phone and dialled as he ran back down the stairs.<br>Rachel answered on the third ring.  
>"Hello." She said.<br>"She collapsed." he blurted. "She just crumpled."  
>"Roman?" Rachel questioned. "Wait I'll be over in a few minutes."<br>He dropped the phone without disconnecting it and went and knelt beside her.  
>"Come on El." He said stroking her hands and face. "Wake up love."<br>Rachel found them five minutes later. She let herself in and walked over to the sofa. Roman stood and stepped away to let her examine her.  
>"Has she eaten anything today?" Rachel asked.<br>"Just some crackers, just now. She's had plenty to drink. I don't think she ate anything else." His voice broke with emotion.  
>She pulled out a stethoscope and checked her heart and breathing, then checked her blood pressure.<br>"Ok, I'm pretty sure this is just a faint. " she confirmed. "Everything seems normal."  
>Ella started to open her eyes, issuing a sick sounding moan. She eased up and looked up.<br>"Hey there." Rachel said to her. "Welcome back. Do you think you could try to sit up? Roman could you get her a glass of water?" she sent him out of the room.  
>"What happened?" Ella asked.<br>"You fainted." Rachel said. "I want you to come in for a full check up tomorrow."  
>"Ok. " Ella said and managed to sit up.<br>Roman brought through a glass off water.  
>"What do you think is wrong?" Roman asked.<br>"Well we won't know more until we do some tests it could be a virus, which is most likely or it could be stress. " Rachel told them.  
>"Or it could be something serious." Ella said.<br>"It could be, but I think we need to rule out the simple things first before we start jumping to conclusions. " Rachel reassured them. "Now how do you feel?" she asked her.  
>"I feel ok." Ella confirmed.<br>"No sign of dizziness?" Rachel asked her.  
>"No."<br>"Ok then. I will leave you to it. If anything happens between now and the morning I'm only a phone call away." She said and picked up her bag and walked out closing the door behind her.  
>Ella placed the glass on the table and held out her hands to Roman. He pulled her upright.<br>"Ok?" he asked.  
>"Yes. " she replied. She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned and walked slowly up the stairs. He stood at the bottom and watched her before reaching down and collecting his phone from where he'd dropped it, a worried look on his face.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Ella and Roman walked into the examination room and waited for Rachel to come in. Ella sat on the bed with Roman in the chair beside it. They had not talked this morning, or at least had not talked about anything specific. She could tell Roman was nervous and tense and although he had held her all night he had treated her like delicate glass. On the one hand she thought it was very sweet how protective he was but on the other she was ready to slap him if he asked if she were ok one more time.  
>He smiled at her and looked as if he were going to say something when the door opened and Rachel plus another woman walked in.<br>"Good Morning." Rachel said.  
>"Guess this is my queue, I'll be outside." Roman told her pressing a quick kiss to her lips before leaving the room.<br>"How did you work that magic?" Rachel asked referring to the docile way Roman left the room.  
>"Well you know how soldiers sense danger?" Ella said with a smile. "I reached the point about an hour ago that if he asked me if I were ok one more time I was going to hit him and I think he knows it!" she confessed.<br>"Right then we'll get started. I want to introduce Cally. She works in our lab downstairs. I want to take some more bloods for testing." Rachel said.  
>Ella nodded at the other woman and said to Rachel. "Didn't you already do blood work the other day?"<br>"This is why Cally is here. Apparently there were some mix ups in the lab. We just want to confirm what we think has happened." Rachel said and smiled.  
>She walked over to Ella with a covered tray and proceeded to take the samples. Handing them over to Cally.<br>"I'll have the results for you in 15 minutes Dr Holden." Cally said and walked out.  
>"Now how have you been feeling? Any more dizzy spells?" Rachel asked as she took her blood pressure.<br>"Nope." Ella said.  
>"Nausea?" she was asked.<br>"Some this morning but I had some ginger tea and it seems to have settled." Ella confirmed.  
>"Good good." Rachel said. "Have you noticed any other symptoms we should be aware of?"<br>Ella thought about it then said. "Does a highly changeable emotional state count?"  
>"In what way?" Rachel asked.<br>"Well one minute I'm fine then I'm either really angry or crying." Ella confessed starting to frown.  
>"Almost hormonal?" Rachel asked with a smile.<br>Ella looked up at the last question.  
>"Ok spill it what do you know Dr Holden!" she said.<br>"Only that one of my 80 year old Alzheimer's patient got told he was pregnant yesterday. His name was similar to yours and the lab must have switched samples. That's why Cally who manages the lab is redoing the tests now!" Rachel said. "And here she is." Rachel added as she heard a knock at the door "Come in." she called.  
>"Here are the results Dr Holden." She said handing over a sheet of paper.<br>"Thank you Cally." Rachel called as the other woman turned and left. She looked down at the paper and saw the result she expected. The HCG levels were high.  
>"Congratulations." She told her.<br>"I'm pregnant?" Ella asked.  
>"Yes." Rachel confirmed. "I would like to do a quick scan and just check everything is ok."<br>Ella looked up with tears in her eyes.  
>"I'm really pregnant?" she asked.<br>"Yes." Rachel said and took hold of her hand to give it a squeeze.  
>"Roman." She said.<br>"You want him to come in?" Rachel guessed.  
>Ella could only nod.<br>Rachel walked out to the waiting area and saw Roman standing looking out of a window.  
>"She would like you to come in." Rachel told him and watched as the other man paled.<br>"Is everything alright?" he asked but knew Rachel wouldn't tell him.  
>He walked into the room ahead of Rachel and saw Ella sitting on the bed in the same position where he had left her, tears were falling from her beautiful blue eyes. And he could feel his stomach sink with dread.<br>"Hey!" he said softly.  
>She looked at him and placed his hand on her stomach.<br>"We're going to have a baby." She said to him.  
>She looked up and saw the expression of joy on his face.<br>"Really?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>He picked her up of the bed and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 17

Nicole sat on the beach looking at the want ads. She was desperate for a job now and she would do anything. Well, almost anything, she amended crossing out a telesales job that sounded ever so slightly sleazy. The current plan was that after the wedding they would move in with Irene, but if as she suspected Annie was returning home for good, then it would be great if they could move out and find their own space. It would seem a bit cruel to inflict newlywed behaviour on Annie if she were to split form her husband.  
>Once she had a shortlist of jobs to apply for she packed up her things and made her way home. As soon as she was inside she looked at her phone and noticed a text message from Ruby. She must have been too lost in thought whilst down on the beach not to hear her phone beep. She clicked open the phone and read the message.<br>"Happy to be BM. Now in Japan but Bk Sn. Let u no when cu sn luv rubes" Nicole deciphered the text speak and texted Geoff to let him know.  
>She went upstairs and took a quick shower before sitting down at the table to phone about the jobs. Out of a list of twenty that she phoned up for she only got one interview and it didn't sound too promising.<br>She put away her notes and pulled out her wedding planner. She had to review the list of things to do. She and Geoff were drawing up separate invite lists and would look at them together tonight, before making a final selection. She needed to choose a cake and see who were the best people to organise the catering. She'd had an idea regarding the cake. She thought she would get Colleen to make a chocolate cake that would be for the kids and Belle; and would go as the middle tier. Then a large square one on the bottom for the adults and probably also Belle and then the top one would be a smaller version that she would keep. Mental note, remind Belle not to touch the top one.  
>Then there were the gifts. She knew that she and Geoff had both discussed people making donations to charity rather than formal wedding gifts but they would need so much stuff if they were to set up a home together. She chewed on a fingernail while she pondered it and on a separate piece of paper she wrote a shortlist of items, Kitchen stuff, towels, bedding, furniture, microwave (or they'd starve). There was no need for a full set of saucepans, (as they wouldn't ever be used!) but things like cutlery and plates and cups would be good.<br>Of course, she nagged herself, if she had a job then she could start buying some of this stuff herself! She was still doodling when Roman and Ella came in.  
>"Hey!" she called. "Ella, how are you? What did Rachel say?"<br>They walked into the kitchen and looked at each other. Ella nodded at him.  
>"Nic, We have something to tell you?" Roman began.<br>Nic looked at them.  
>"Its serious?" Nic asked with a gasp.<br>"Nothing like that love," Ella told her walking over to her and sitting on the chair next to her. Nicole sighed.  
>"Are you sure because Geoff and I can postpone the wedding? We don't want to add anymore stress." Nic said.<br>Ella looked up at Roman and saw how proud he was of his daughter. Of course he'd told her of all the stunts Nicole used to pull but he said she's grown up into a lovely young woman. And Ella could certainly agree with that.  
>"Well Nic it's like this, you're about to be a big sister." Roman said at last.<br>"Get out!" Nicole screamed and launched herself at Ella. She enfolded the other woman in a bear hug. "I can't believe it!" she whispered. "Congratulations!" she then flushed as the realisation that for Ella to be pregnant it meant that her Dad had actually had sex. "Congratulations Dad!" she said not quite meeting his eyes. She stood up and gave him a brief but embarrassed hug.  
>Ella smiled at him.<br>"So when are you telling Mike? And can I tell Geoff? Oh you'll want to turn my room into a nursery. " Nicole said without pausing for breath.  
>"Telling Mike this weekend when he comes home. Yes you can tell Geoff but no one else please. And we might start looking for a new house with a bit more room." Ella answered. "Oh and Nic?" Ella said.<br>"Yes?" she said.  
>Ella held out a copy of the scan that Rachel had taken.<br>Nic looked at it and burst into tears.  
>"What's the matter?" Roman asked quickly.<br>"Nothing. I'm just happy!" she told them, grinning too. Roman opened his arms and Nic went into them. He kissed the top of her head.  
>"You'll still be my Princess you know!" he told her.<br>Nic lifted her head and looked up at him, then held out her hand to Ella.  
>"Com'on Step-mama Family hug!" she said with a laugh.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Roman went to find Ella. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a small red box in front of her criss-crossed legs. She had a pensive look on her face.  
>"Hey!" he called.<br>"Hey yourself!" she said back. She held out her hand and he walked over to the bed and sat next to her.  
>She took a deep breath and opened the box. A scent of violets was released into the room. She lifted the layer of tissue paper and he saw the contents finally. He had a strange sense of Déjà vu and realised that the box was the one she had had all those years ago in Afghanistan.<br>She lifted out a jewellery box and opened it to reveal a gold cross on a chain. She handed it to him  
>"This belonged to Jennie. She gave it to me when I first went overseas." She told him.<br>She pulled out a pair of identification discs on a long silver chain and smiled pulling them over her head.  
>Then she opened a lace handkerchief and showed him the pressed flower she had saved.<br>He chuckled as he recognised it as one he'd picked for her the day after he met her. He remembered the ribbing he'd got from his men for picking flowers whilst on patrol.  
>She put it to one side and then pulled out an envelope, her hand not quite steady.<br>Roman closed the jewellery box and placed it carefully into the box.  
>"We don't have to do this!" he told her.<br>She smiled at him.  
>"Yes we do."<br>She opened the envelope and took out the contents. A coil of ribbon ran out un-snaking on to the bed covers. He looked at it seeing the white ribbon with little yellow ducks on it. He found that it seemed to be blurring before him and he realised that he was welling up with tears. He picked up the ribbon and cradled it in his hand, wrapping it around his fingers.  
>She pulled out the scan and handed it to him. His hands were shaking as he took it form her. He turned it over in his hands and read out loud the writing on the back.<br>"Baby at about 8 weeks." He turned it again and looked at the front. It was just like the scan they had gotten today, he thought. He handed it back to her.  
>"When I found out I flew out to see you. Because there was a tribunal about the death of my brother they wouldn't let me hop on an Australian transport so I flew to England then on a C130 and finally a chopper." Her voice was calm as she continued. "I saw you but didn't get a chance to talk to you. So I waited. Only," she paused. "Two days later I miscarried and they flew me out of there without being able to tell you. I was ill for a while afterward, but Jennie collapsed and was taken into hospital and I had no time to deal with it or to contact you."<br>He turned away from her sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor. What had he been doing, he thought, wallowing in self-pity when she'd needed him.  
>"It wasn't anyone's fault it just happened. I was fit and my doctor cleared me to make the trip." She added. "They tell you this wonderful phrase when you lose a baby." She sighed. "They say it just wasn't mean to be. Oh, of course you hate that saying but then you know it has some truth about it."<br>She pushed the box out of the way and moved over to him to wrap herself around him, her arms around him and she pressed her cheek against his back. She felt him take a deep breath.  
>"Roman." She said softly.<br>"I'm sorry. " he said.  
>"Its ok. It really is. I never blamed you." She told him.<br>She moved off the bed lifting up the box and placing it on her dressing table and then closing the bedroom door. She walked back towards him and lifting his head she bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled his hands up and placed them on her stomach.  
>"We've been given another chance." She told him.<br>He raised his eyes to hers at last and saw the radiant look in them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. Kissing her deeply he moulded her body to his.  
>"I love you." She told him.<br>Roman pealed off his shirt and held her close pulling away when he felt the metal of the identification discs press into his chest.  
>"Sorry!" he muttered and pulled away.<br>"What's the matter?" she asked.  
>"The discs." He said. "Are they Michael's?" he asked finally.<br>She tugged them off and handed them to him. He traced his finger over the name and read his own name on them.  
>"Why?" He asked eventually.<br>"Because they were a part of you." She answered puzzled.  
>He dropped them into her hand as though they were poisonous.<br>"I am not that person anymore." He growled. He stood up and pulled on a vest top.  
>"Roman?" Ella asked puzzled.<br>"Get rid of them." he ordered. He walked over to the bedroom door without turning around.  
>"Where are you going?" she asked. "What's going on?" she tried again.<br>"Get rid of them." He said again.  
>He strode out of the room and down the stairs and then through the front door.<br>Ella clutched the discs in her hand and curled up on the bed as she began crying. She remembered doing this once before many years ago and had a strange feeling of déjà vu. She suddenly gasped as she felt a cramp start low in her stomach. Pressing her hand against it she forced herself to lay flat and breath deeply and evenly without panicking. After a couple of minutes the cramp passed and she continued to lie flat waiting to see if it were to start up again.  
>Finally confident that she was ok she sat up slowly and reached for her phone.<br>"Hello!" Rachel answered  
>"Rachel, it's El, can you come over?" she said trying not to cry.<br>"Of course. I'll be there in 10 minutes. I have to drop the twins off with Tony." Rachel told her.  
>Ella cut the connection and lay back down on the bed and waited.<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Roman drove for an hour, He had no idea where he was going and stupidly he didn't check the fuel gauge as he went down long country winding roads. He felt the car stutter and then stop completely. Easing it over to the side of the road he turned off the engine and pulled out the map to try and see where he was. He knew that it was stupid to leave Ella like that but he couldn't go through that stuff again. He was no longer that person, he told himself trying not to remember the thrill he got when he and Gardy had teamed up, albeit fatalistically. He navigated the map and located the area where he was which made him swear volubly as he was miles from anywhere and no where near a petrol station. To top it off he had no money, no phone and no water. He got out of the car and looked at the state of repair on the road. It was just as he suspected this was not a road used that often. He swore some more and stood considering his options.  
>He walked round to the back of the car and checked out if there where anything helpful in the boot. He found a pair of Mike's rugby shoes a picnic blanket and the tools to change a tyre. Even the first aid box had been removed. He leaned back and gave a brief sardonic laugh, before checking the numberplate and making sure that this was his car.<br>Of all the dumbass things to do. Not only running out on Ella without explaining but to strand his stupid self in the middle of nowhere without a phone and no water. He mentally kicked himself and grimaced that it would be nothing to what Ella was going to do to him when he got in. He pulled out the mapbook again and plotted a course back to Summer Bay and calculated how long it would take him. Then ripping out that particular page he locked the car and set off cross-country. And yes, it served him right that the clouds above where he needed to go were ominously black. He set off at a fast pace.

Rachel sat on the sofa next to Ella and handed her a glass of water.  
>"Thanks." Ella said, not just meaning for the drink.<br>"Just remember what I said, no heavy lifting, nothing strenuous and as much rest as possible over the next few days. I honestly think this was just a bit of stress. It was just one cramp El. " Rachel's tone was reassuring. "But to be on the safe side I am going to monitor your pregnancy closely over the next few weeks."  
>Ella pulled the throw tighter around her and drank from the glass.<br>"Where is Roman?" Rachel asked curiously.  
>"He went out. He was upset over something." Ella said.<br>Rachel gave a half laugh.  
>"When I was pregnant with JJ, Tony was grieving over the loss of his son Jack. It wasn't a good time." Rachel confided sipping her drink.<br>Ella sighed.  
>"I had a pair of Roman's Dog Tags and he saw them and flipped." Ella said biting her bottom lip, a habit from old days.<br>"Oh!" Rachel said and sighed loudly. "He has told you about Mark hasn't he?" Rachel said softly.  
>"I already knew." Ella confirmed. "I bumped into one of his army buddies Jacko, he told me the whole story. Not that I think Roman even knows that."<br>"Well a few years ago when Roman owned up to his part in it and the Army were planning to put him away for years the whole town rallied behind him. We all wrote testimonials about his character and things he'd done since coming to the Bay."  
>"He won't talk about it though." Ella said.<br>"I can imagine that it is difficult to come to terms with something like that." Rachel said.  
>"Yes. I can look at him sometimes and its like he isn't even in the same room as me and I know that he's thinking about those dark times." Ella confided. "I'm an army brat, my Dad was a bigwig in the army before he died and then my brother was in the army too. I went through basic training myself." Ella grinned at the look of shock on Rachel's face at the last statement. "But then they found out I was only 15 and kicked me out!"<br>"I have to hear more!" Rachel said with a gasp in-between laughing.  
>"Michael had just joined up and my dad was like so proud of him so I rebelled. I stole someone's identification and enlisted. I completed my basic training and was about to be assigned to a unit when my parents having found out I wasn't actually staying with a friend over the school holidays came and tracked me down. " Ella grinned. "And no Roman does not know that story so please keep it to yourself."<br>"Why? I think he would be …" Rachel trailed off "Yeah, I see your point, mentioning the army – red rag to a bull?" she said and saw Ella nod.  
>"I don't think he realises that I understand more than he thinks I would. If that makes sense." Ella said with a slight frown.<br>Rachel chuckled. "It does to me!" she concurred. "Now I must be off. Just to check no more cramps?" she questioned.  
>"Nope." Ella confirmed. "And I promise to take it easy."<br>Rachel picked up her cup as she stood up and went and placed it in the kitchen. She said goodbye as she collected her bag and let herself out.  
>Ella looked at her watch and had a pensive expression on her face. The last time she looked out there were rain clouds heading for the Bay. Where was he? She wondered. Her phone beeped and she picked it up to read a text from Nic to say she was at Geoff's and if it rained she would stay over. She replied with a quick message and stood and walked into the kitchen to get some food. She didn't feel like eating but Rachel had prescribed her some anti-nausea medication and she knew she had to feed the baby.<br>She made herself a dish of pasta with cheese sauce and garlic bread. She saved some for her errant husband and after clearing up the kitchen she went upstairs to bed.

Roman was soaked. The storm had begun with thunder and lightening before the downpour. He scanned the map and calculated how far he had to go. His teeth were chattering and a part of him wished he' decided to sleep in his car tonight. He forced himself to continue and found his footing disappear as he slipped down a gully made slick mud by the rain. He lay there winded for a moment and looked up at the sky as lightening flashed across it. Pulling himself to his feet he tested to ensure that his ankles were ok and set off running.

Ella put away the box in the back of the wardrobe. She took the dog tags and placed them in the back of one of the drawers. She didn't think he could look to see if she'd got rid of them but she wanted to take no chances, as far as she was concerned they meant a lot to her and it wasn't fair to order her to throw them away. And she would take them to her studio in the city when she had a chance so that he would not have to be confronted by them. Yes, she conceded that was sneaky but hey, sometimes a girl had to be sneaky!  
>She took a warm shower and pulled on a night-dress before climbing into bed. There was still no sign of Roman so she tugged his pillow across to her and snuggled up to it before falling into a deep sleep.<p>

Roman walked silently into the house, He dumped his trainers near the door; and then made his way upstairs and into the bathroom in darkness. He clicked on the vanity light before peeling off his rain soaked clothes and climbing into the shower. The hot water sluiced over his tired and achy body and he let it warm him for a couple of minutes before adding a generous handful of body wash and soaping himself. After he felt clean he turned off the water and grabbed a towel rubbing his hard muscular body dry before wrapping it around his waist and walking into his bedroom.  
>Ella was curled up in the centre of the bed she had her arms around a pillow that he suspected was his. He didn't confess that he did the same with her pillow when she was away. He dropped the towel untidily to the floor and climbed in beside her. She snuggled against him immediately and then half-waking she elbowed him in the ribs.<br>"I'm mad at you." She told him.  
>"I know." He replied. "But hey, I did run through a thunderstorm to get to you that should count for something." He joked, his voice soft.<br>She muttered something he didn't catch because the quilt was half over her head and then turned in his arms and pushed him out of bed.  
>"What the…." He said.<br>She came fully awake at the muttered swearword.  
>"I said, I'm mad at you and you are sleeping on the sofa downstairs." She told him pushing the hair out of her eyes and leaning on one elbow, looking at him.<br>He laughed.  
>"And what do I have to do to sleep up here?" he asked.<br>"Be someone else!" she muttered. She rolled over in bed and pretended to ignore him.  
>"I could beg?" he asked with a laugh.<br>"And maybe I'll forgive you in a couple of months." She told him.  
>"I could give you a back massage?" he suggested.<br>"Really? And you wouldn't expect anything else?" she asked.  
>"Nope. I'll be your slave." He whispered seductively.<br>She turned and looked at him.  
>"As if!" She muttered. She picked up the pillow and threw it at him. "You'll need this when you go downstairs." She said.<br>"So there is nothing I can say or do that will get me in bed with you tonight?" he asked, moving to the side of the bed so that he could lean over and run a hand seductively down her spine,  
>She let out a brief moan before reaching out and running an answering finger down his bare torso.<br>"Now that you mention it…" she paused dramatically. "No!" and pressed the flat of her hand against the hard planes of his stomach and pushed him away.  
>He tipped backwards at the push and fell back on his knees and burst out laughing.<br>"Move over!" he ordered.  
>She laughed and let him climb into bed.<br>"Oh!" she said.  
>"Yes that's right." He grinned. "I seem to not be wearing anything."<br>"Doesn't mean you are getting anything!" she told him, moving over in the bed away from him.  
>He reached out and pulled her towards him, moulding his body around hers.<br>"As long as I have this I think I can manage!" he replied, putting his arms around her.  
>She sighed and snuggled into his arms. Within moments she had fallen asleep again. He didn't fall asleep for a long time he was too busy watching over her.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Roman kissed her awake, letting his hand slowly run up and down her back. She opened her eyes and looked up at him  
>"No!" she said clearly and pushed at his chest, or at least that is what she meant to do she thought as she caressed him.<br>"No?" he questioned.  
>"Doctors orders. I had a twinge last night and Rachel said not to." She told him pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.<br>"El why didn't you tell me?" he gasped.  
>"Because I was asleep when you crawled in and I'm telling you now. Rachel doesn't think it was anything to worry about but wants me to take it easy for a while and that includes you keeping your hands to yourself." She said.<br>He looked down and chuckled. Reaching down he caught hold of her hands, as she was still touching him, and held them still.  
>"Uh huh!" he said pointedly.<br>She grinned and looked at him.  
>"I'm hormonal what's your excuse?" she said.<br>"I'm in bed with a beautiful woman." He smiled down at her pressing a very gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.  
>"Huh!" she grumped.<br>He smiled and raising one hand he pushed away a lock of hair away from her face.  
>"I see this gorgeous hair, long and wavy and such an interesting blend of colours. I love the way it feels like silk in my hands. Then there are these sapphire eyes of yours. I never knew that sapphires could be fiery but sometimes yours shoot sparks at me. I can tell if you are sad, if you are angry just from looking into these eyes. I could drown in these eyes." He told her in a seductive whisper.<br>She felt her breath catch in her throat.  
>He continued. "And these cheekbones of yours. " he pressed a kiss to one then the other and she felt his hot breath fan her cheeks.<br>"And your lips are perfect. The colour of roses. Made to fit mine perfectly." He smiled and kissed her lips before tracing the curve of them with his tongue. "Then there is this chin, and your neck." He smiled.  
>"And your freckles across the bridge of your nose that I'm not supposed to notice. " he kissed the end of her nose. Before claiming her mouth again. She kissed him back passionately her hands roaming over his chest and arms and shoulders and down his back.<br>"Did Rachel really tell you that we couldn't?" he asked breathlessly.  
>She smiled slowly.<br>"No. I was still mad at you. " She grinned at him and wound her arms around his neck. "You'll just have to be gentle with me."  
>He kissed her again and moulded her body tight to his. His arms just as tight around her.<p>

Nicole rolled over and felt Geoff stir beside her. She prodded him in the ribs and said.  
>"What happened to sleeping your own bed?" she asked.<br>"Well there was a bad thunderstorm last night and I thought you might be scared." He told her not even bothering to open his eyes.  
>"Uh huh!" she replied softly, looking at his profile.<br>"I thought I might be scared?" he suggested.  
>"And were you?" she asked.<br>"Would you still marry me if I say yes?" he asked chuckling.  
>"It depends." she said.<br>"On what?" he asked.  
>"If you were a good kisser. " she said seriously.<br>He lent over and placed his lips on hers briefly.  
>"Well that was nice." She told him. "But I might need some more demonstrations."<br>"Uh huh!" he said.  
>He pulled her into his arms and pressed her against the full length of his body. Stroking her back he kissed her slowly, warming her lips with his. Her arms wound around him and she touched him everywhere she could reach her breath coming in soft sounding pants as the kisses turned into red hot passion. She tugged up the T-shirt he was wearing and put her delicate hands on the flat muscular planes of his stomach and then moving them slowly up his chest. She wanted to press herself closer to feel him naked against her.<br>"Nic!" He whispered.  
>"I know." She said and rolled over, away from temptation.<br>He grinned and reached out a finger to her lips.  
>"This is the way you wanted it remember." He told her softly.<br>She smiled at his choice of phrasing.  
>"Oh I can think of lots of ways I want it." she said looking at him from under her lashes.<br>He laughed out loud.  
>"You are wicked." He declared.<br>"Well Father, how about you exorcise me?" she said with a grin.  
>"How about I dump you in a cold shower?" he suggested instead.<br>"A good idea!" she told him and sat up on the bed and puled her makeshift nightdress off so that she was naked.  
>He groaned.<br>She reached out and ran a finger seductively down his chest. He captured hold of her hand and pressed it palm downwards against his beating heart.  
>"Have you changed your mind?" he asked seriously.<br>"No. I want our wedding night to be special when we are together fully for the first time." She grinned, tilting her head to one side. "Well the first time this time!" she amended. "But I think we should practise to make sure that it's good between us." She suggested, trying out the idea.  
>"You mean everything but?" he asked clarifying.<br>"Well maybe not everything," she grinned again, "but I'm sure you can be up for a little petting."  
>He laughed and pulled his T shirt over his head then tugged her towards him. She lost her balance and fell against him, both of them laughing.<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

"A slice of toast?" Roman suggested.  
>Ella groaned.<br>"No!" she said rolling over and pulling the quilt over her head.  
>"Just one." He said in a soft voice.<br>She thrust the quilt down and rolled back.  
>"I will eat a full fried breakfast on one condition." She said.<br>"Name it!" he said confidently.  
>"You cook it naked." She told him.<br>He laughed.  
>"Not a problem." He told her confidently.<br>"I haven't finished yet! I will eat a full fried breakfast if you cook it naked down at the diner." She told him with an innocent smile on her face. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to feeling nauseous over here by myself."  
>Roman thought about it.<br>"Ok if that's what it takes I'll do it." he told her seriously.  
>"Fine!" she told him. "Off you go." She rolled over and pulled the quilt up. "Oh and before you get naked you might want to check if its Colleen's shift. You don't want her to have a …." She paused chuckling. "A stroke do you?" she added trying to sound serious, which was only spoilt by her giggling.<br>He reached over and pulled the quilt down.  
>"You are seriously wicked." He told her leaning over and kissing her. "Come on get dressed. You can sit downstairs with me for a bit." He ordered.<br>"Bossy…." She added an expletive.  
>He grinned.<br>"Yes!" he agreed.  
>She pushed the quilt away and stood up then walked over to the bathroom. He heard the shower start to run so he plumped the pillows and remade the bed. He walked over and undid the window letting in a cool breeze. He was struck by how fresh the air seemed after a thunderstorm. He picked up discarded clothes and the towel he used last night and took them over to the clothes hamper just as Ella walked back into the room. She peeled off the towel and lay it on the wicker chair in the corner of the room and then opened a drawer and pulled out underwear. He watched this reverse striptease unashamedly. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tracksuit bottoms noting that they were tight around the waist. She loosened the tie so they were more conformable with a grin on her face, then added a striped T-shirt.<br>"Pass my watch?" she asked unthinkingly.  
>Roman took a step towards the chest of drawers and then opened the top drawer where she kept her jewellery and caught sight of the dog tags he had asked her to get rid off.<br>She looked up at him with frightened eyes biting her bottom lip.  
>He lifted out the watch and handed it to her without comment and closed the drawer afterwards. She took the watch and put it on but her hand was shaking too much to do up the catch. He walked over to her and did the watchstrap up, then checked that it wasn't too tight on her wrist. He collected the towel and took it back to the bathroom to hang up.<br>She walked slowly down the stairs. Neither of them had spoken and she knew that it was impossible for him not to have seen the tags. He followed her and watched as she lay on the sofa. He pulled the throw out and lay it on her lap as she got comfortable. Then he wandered into the kitchen and made her a ginger tea and grabbed a coffee for himself which he drank half of and then put to one side. He took the tea through and moving her legs he sat on the sofa then lifted her legs back up so that they were over his lap. He clicked the remote and put the tv on finding an old black and white movie to watch.  
>"I think I'll give Miles a call later and see if we can go get my car." He said conversationally, feeling like he needed to break the silence.<br>She sipped the tea and remained quiet for a moment.  
>"You want to tell him?" she said then.<br>Roman grinned.  
>"No. I actually want to climb on top of the surf club and beat my fists to my chest like a bad Tarzan impersonator and tell everyone." He grinned.<br>She laughed and wondered if it sounded as forced as it felt.  
>He turned towards her then and said.<br>"I can't talk to you about that stuff El, I just can't. I need that bit of me not to intrude on this. I have hurt so many people in my life and I can't…" his voice broke and he stopped talking.  
>She moved until she was on his lap one leg either side of his hard muscular thighs. She took his face in her hands and raised it fractionally so that he was looking into her eyes.<br>"Then we won't talk about it. Nothing is more important than what we have here." She kissed him and noticed that he'd placed one hand on her belly.  
>"I love you El." He told her.<br>She kissed him.  
>"I love you too." She said.<br>Nicole stood in the doorway and turned to someone behind her and said. "And this is why I never bring anyone home any more."  
>Roman and Ella broke apart and laughed.<br>Nicole walked in.  
>"Hey, This is Annie." She introduced the other girl. "She pitched up late last night. Annie this is my stepmother Ella, I'm trying to train her to be evil but they are still in that disgusting honeymoon phase at the moment." Nicole made introductions. "Annie is Geoff's sister. " she went on further to explain.<br>"Nice to meet you Annie" Ella said.  
>She looked over at the other girl and immediately felt sorry for her. She seemed to be wearing a beige dress two sizes too big for her and totally the wrong colour, as if she was trying to shrink out of the room.<br>"Right that is my cue to leave so you lot can discuss the wedding stuff. I'm going for a run then I will look up Miles, and see if we can go get my car." He said standing. He lent down and gave El a kiss on the cheek.  
>"You can tell him." She said with a grin.<br>He grinned back and pulling the trainers he had discarded the night before he turned to leave. "Nic, can I have a quick word?" he asked.  
>"Sure." She said and followed him outside.<br>Ella glared at his departing back before settling back down on the sofa. She patted the seat beside her and after a pause Annie sat down.  
>The girl twisted the ring on her finger nervously and looked as if she didn't know what to say.<br>"Its great about Nicole and Geoff isn't it?" Ella said softly. "But it can be hard if things aren't as they are supposed to be in your own life." She placed her hand over on top of Annie's and stopped the girls' wrestling with the ring, she was making her hand red and sore.  
>Annie burst into tears and Ella took her into her arms.<br>Nic walked in moments later.  
>"Oh." She said. She had been trying to draw out the other girl all morning with little success.<br>"How about some drinks Nic?" Ella suggested.  
>Nicole walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She'd known as soon as Ella saw Annie she would be able to say the right thing. She busied herself making drinks and walked back into the lounge.<br>"Annie has gone upstairs to wash her face she'll be down in a moment," Ella said. "And I take your Dad has told you not to let me move off this sofa unless I'm to go upstairs to bed?" she asked with a half smile.  
>"Something like that!" Nicole grinned. "And then I think he wished me luck and ran off quickly."<br>Ella laughed.  
>She swapped her cold ginger tea for a cup of hot ginger tea and said mournfully. "I miss coffee."<br>Annie walked slowly downstairs and joined them. Nicole handed her a cup of tea and pushed a plate of biscuits towards her. She took one and nibbled it slowly.


	23. Chapter 22

Eventually Annie looked at them.  
>"My marriage is over. The divorce will be through in a matter of weeks." Annie said trying to sound brave.<br>"Oh Annie!" Nic cried and moved over to the other girl giving her a hug.  
>"I'm ok Nicole. It's just that…" she trailed off tears springing into her eyes. She tugged at the ring and pulled it off placing it on the table next to her empty cup.<br>"I've been trying to do that for days. I married for the wrong reasons and it's all gone wrong. Now I don't have a job, or a home or my…" she stopped.  
>"Anyway you don't want to hear about my problems." She told them wiping at her overflowing eyes.<br>"Nic I think we need a tissue party." Ella suggested.  
>The girls looked at her.<br>Have you never had one?" she asked them.  
>Annie shook her head while Nic said "No!"<br>"I am ashamed to be in the same house as you!" Ella said with a laugh." Right bring me my purse, my phone, a pen and some paper." She instructed Nic and while the other girl was gone she laid a hand on top of Annie's and gave it a squeeze.  
>"I lost a baby once too." She said softly to her.<br>Annie looked up.  
>"Am I so transparent?" she asked with a sigh.<br>"No sweetie. It just seems that it was more than your divorce and if, as you said you married for the wrong reasons, and knowing Geoff as I do I imagine that you have the same faith?" she said.  
>Annie nodded.<br>"So you married for the baby and you lost it." Ella said softly.  
>Annie looked as though she was breaking inside, but she looked up wiped her tears and nodded again.<br>"We can talk anytime." Ella said just before Nic walked back into the room.  
>Nicole handed over the items.<br>"Right then. We need some DVD's, you need to make them really sad films and a chick flick or two. We need two boxes of tissues; Chocolate, Popcorn, Wine, Something non-alcoholic." She went through the list. "Now the idea is, we watch the movies with our friends and it gives us an excuse to cry our eyes out." Ella told them.  
>Nic grinned.<br>Ella nodded and looked over to Annie.  
>"Are you up for it?" she asked her.<br>Annie slowly nodded.  
>"Great." Ella told them. "Now off you two go and get my shopping and I'll call around to see who is up for it."<br>Nicole stood up and took hold of Annie's hand and pulled her upright. Ella handed over a sum of money for the supplies out of her purse with the list.  
>As the two girls left she began to use her phone.<br>"Hello Rachel." She said.  
>"Hey El, is everything alright?" Rachel asked quickly.<br>"Yes thanks Rach, got a question are you busy tonight?"  
>"Depends." Rachel said.<br>"Well how do you fancy a night over here with weepy movies lots of chocolate and no men."  
>Rachel laughed.<br>"I think that could be arranged. How about if I ask Leah too?" she said.  
>"Cool and Irene if she's available." Ella told her.<br>"Will do. And I hope you are taking it easy."  
>" Between my favouritist doctor and my over zealous husband how could I not be?" she said with a laugh.<br>"Well I'll leave you to it. What time tonight?"  
>"About 7?" she suggested.<br>"Ok do you want me to bring anything?"  
>"No I think we have it covered. See you later. " Ella said and disconnected the call. She then rang Belle and finally Kirsty who both said they could come. She texted Nicole and told her there would be probably be 8 woman there so make sure she bought lots of chocolate!<br>Roman walked in minutes later and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before saying that he was heading for the shower.  
>"Hang on!" she called to him when he was halfway up the stairs.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I need some help." She said with a grin.<br>"El, can it wait I need to get a shower I'm .." he began and she interrupted.  
>"Very smelly yes I got that already round about when you kissed me. Did a lot for my hormones?" she told him with a smile.<br>"Oh really?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
>"Yes." She said. "Just such a pity that we have people coming over and I need help in the kitchen." she finished, standing up and looking at him under her lashes.<br>He laughed and followed her to the kitchen.  
>"Ok where do you want me?" he asked.<br>She looked at him for a moment. A very long moment. Then blushed when he had to repeat the question.  
>"Ella!" he said trying to sound shocked.<br>She walked over to him and put both of her hands on his arms stroking them then slid them upwards and wound them around his neck. She leaned forward and whispered seductively in his ear.  
>"And Rachel said I might get even more demanding…"<br>He laughed and disentangled himself.  
>"There is no way that is possible." He told her.<br>"In that case I need a couple of salads and whatever you can whip up in the way of cakes or something." She said turning around and walking through to the lounge.  
>She ignored his muttered comment of only wanting him for his cooking and stacked all the tea things they used earlier on a tray. She was about to lift it when Roman caught hold of her arms from behind, pulling her against his hard body.<br>"Yes?" he said.  
>"I was just about to call you to do it for me honest guv!" she said blushing.<br>He lent down and kissed the back of her neck.  
>"I believe you." He said in a tone of voice that meant he didn't believe her in the slightest.<br>She giggled and feeling his arms wrap about her, she lent back against him.  
>"Yuk!" she said, "you need a shower. "<br>"Yes I did try to tell you that earlier but you were intent on making me your slave." He said softly.  
>She had a sudden image of him in a gladiator outfit and wondered if it were too late to text Nic and ask her to get the film too. What girl didn't like Russell Crowe she wondered.<br>"Have you finished in the kitchen slave?" she asked.  
>"not yet!" he said. "I got distracted."<br>She pulled herself out of his arms.  
>"Well can I suggest that you get back in there now!" she ordered.<br>"See you just want me because I can cook!" he said picking up the tray and moving back into the kitchen.  
>"Not at all. I want you for the way you can catch spiders and put them outside too!" she called out him on the way upstairs so she could have a shower before he did!<p> 


	24. Chapter 23

Roman found Ella in their bedroom rifling through her wardrobe. She'd pulled out a number of jeans and discarded them. He picked them up and hung them back on hangers.  
>She stopped and looked at him.<br>"I never noticed before how annoying that was." She told him.  
>"Sorry!" he grinned. "We can't all be messy people."<br>"Not those ones." She told him indicating a pair of combat style shorts in a pale tan colour. He looked at them and noticed that the stores label was still attached.  
>"And that is annoying!" he grinned back.<br>"What that we can change our minds and instead of taking it back we keep it in the back of the wardrobe?" El asked him.  
>He nodded.<br>"In that case don't even go into Nic's room." She warned him.  
>"So what exactly is this destruction in add off?" he asked indicating the two skirts she'd just pulled out and put to one side, on the floor.<br>"This is your fault." She told him, looking at from under her lashes.  
>"Uh huh, I had a feeling it might be!" he said. He waited and then said. "Why?"<br>"Well if you'd kept your hands to yourself I would have clothes that fit me!" She grinned.  
>"What already?" he asked walking over to her and pressing a hand on her belly.<br>"Yes Mister!" she grinned back.  
>He kissed her gently.<br>She responded eagerly wrapping her arms about his neck.  
>"Dammit!" she groaned. She kissed down his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her towel slipped to the floor and landed at her feet. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her.<br>"Uh huh!" he said. He kissed her a last time and stepped away. "I need a shower and you have guests coming remember." He waggled a finger at her. "I've made you three different salads and some chocolate chip muffins. There is also a cheese platter and I expect you to stay away from the soft cheese." He told her.  
>She nodded and then stepped forward and put her arms around him, then standing on tiptoe she placed a quick kiss on his lips.<br>"Thank you." She told him, pressing her naked body as close to him as she could get.  
>"Uh huh, that won't work either!" He told her. "I can see the bills are going to go down over the next few months with all these cold showers we'll be having." He told her, again disentangling himself and stepping back.<br>She pouted at him before turning back to the wardrobe. She pulled out a T-shirt with a purple butterfly motif on it and threw that on the bed before she found a maxi dress in a black crinkle fabric. She held it up and looked at it before she went to discard it. He caught hold of her hand and guided back into the wardrobe to hang it back up.  
>"See that's not hard is it?" he asked.<br>"Isn't it?" she asked, turning and looking at him, her true meaning clear to him.  
>"El!" he said.<br>"Look, just five minutes I'll be quick!" she told him.  
>He grinned as he felt her hands on the waistband of his shorts. He caught hold of them and walked to the door. He heard her sigh and knew she was thinking that he was planning to leave. He turned the key in the lock and then turned and looked at her pulling his top over his head. He walked towards her and picked her up in his arms.<br>"Ouh!" she said breathlessly.  
>He lay her on the bed.<br>"Five minutes?" he asked.  
>"Four and a half now" she told him.<br>He bent his head and kissed her, his hands roving freely over her naked body. She responded and tugged his shorts down. He pushed them down his legs and lay naked, his body against hers. She wrapped her legs around him.  
>"I love you!" she told him.<br>"That's good I'm sure it'll help with the performance anxieties I'm sure to have in the next few months." He told her tugging her bottom lip between his teeth,  
>She kissed him.<br>"Are you telling me that you never fantasised about sex on demand?" she asked.  
>She ran her hands down his back the way she knew he liked.<br>"Yes, but I had this thought it would be me demanding it!" he grinned. "Not being used as a sex object." He told her.  
>She laughed and then gasped.<br>"Oh" she said.  
>He kissed her deeply.<br>"How long have I got now?" he asked.  
>"Sorry I lost track!" she said moaning softly as she felt his hands on her.<br>"Do I have to start again?" he questioned.  
>She didn't answer but just smiled.<br>"El!" he said moaning as she wiggled.  
>"I was thinking about it!" she told him.<br>"Uh huh, you can still think?" he said. "I must be losing my touch."

Nicole brought Annie in. She thought about how to broach the subject of getting her to change out of the hideous dress without offending her. She carried through to the kitchen the party supplies and looked in surprise to see a selection of salads in bowls with covering over them already on the top and a basket of still warm to the touch chocolate muffins.  
>"Oh!" she said.<br>Annie walked in behind her,  
>"Ella's gone to a lot of trouble." Annie commented.<br>Nicole grinned.  
>"Nope!" she said. "She got my dad to do it. Ella doesn't cook."<br>They heard the shower come on and looked at each other. Nicole blushed.  
>"It could be innocent." Annie said.<br>Nicole shook her head.  
>They turned round and saw Ella walking down the stairs. She was wearing a long floral peasant skirt, with elastic waist and a white cotton top. She was pulling her wet hair into a rough ponytail.<br>"Hey." She said to them.  
>They both turned to her and looked guilty.<br>"Ok, did you get really bad films?" El asked them.  
>"No." Nic told her. "We just thought you were in the shower." She finished.<br>"No that's Roman. " Ella told them. Then "Oh!" she blushed. "We do have some self control you know!" she grumbled, after all hadn't she just gotten out of bed instead of staying in it for the evening, she thought, wearing a wicked grin on her face.  
>"Now then, I've put some clothes on Nic's bed for you Annie, They are brand new I've never worn then I'm sure you'll want to freshen up." She told the young girl with a no nonsense tone of voice. "I'm sure you haven't had a chance to unpack yet."<br>"No I haven't. My room was being used last night." She said pointedly looking at Nicole who was blushing even more.  
>"Yes well, I think we should change the subject here." Nic said.<br>"Why don't you two go and get ready and I'll sort out the rest of the bits." Ella suggested. She watched the girls go upstairs with Annie looking much brighter than earlier.  
>She looked in the bags and pulled out the wine putting the white in the fridge to chill. She saw multiple cartons of juice and lots of different chocolates. She tipped them into bowls and put them on the coffee table and then poured out a juice and sat on the sofa, looking at the dvds. She picked out Mama Mia to watch first then Nic had chosen Brief Encounter and Who will look after my Children and another one called Sweet November about a Girl who has month long affairs because she is dying. Great she thought, tearing up at the titles.<br>She turned her head as Roman walked down the stairs.  
>"Hey!" she said softly.<br>"Hey." He replied. "Aren't you supposed to cry at the end of the movie?" he asked. "Or at least after watching it?"  
>She nodded and held her arms up.<br>"As long as this is just a cuddle and you won't be attacking my body." He said.  
>She nodded again.<br>"Which part?" he asked.  
>"Come here!" she sobbed, comically.<br>He sat beside her on the sofa and held her in his arms as she cried her eyes out.  
>"I'm not sure I'm liking these hormones much." He told her.<br>"Me either" she sobbed.  
>"What do I have to do to get you to smile?" he asked.<br>"More sex." She told him, without thinking about the answer, then blushed.  
>"Sorry El I'm worn out." He said.<br>She laughed.  
>He pulled away and reached for a tissue and wiped her face.<br>"Com'on beautiful." He said.  
>She looked at him and burst into tears again.<br>"Ok, what are these for now?" he asked apparently.  
>"Because you called me beautiful but you don't want to have sex with me!" she said loudly, still sobbing, just as Leah, Rachel Colleen and Irene walked in.<br>Roman sighed.  
>"Of course I want to have sex with you. Just not right at this minute." He said unaware that he had an audience.<br>"That's a bit of a relief!" Colleen said. "I've already seen quite enough."  
>"There is a group of women standing behind me, isn't there?" Roman asked not daring to look around.<br>Ella pulled back and blew her nose.  
>"Yes." Ella said.<br>"How much did they hear?" he asked.  
>She shrugged.<br>"Pretty much everything." Irene said to him.  
>"Ok then. I'm just going to go to Miles's and drink a lot of alcohol and pretend I don't know any of you." He kissed her quickly. "You ok?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"You sure?" he said standing up.<br>She nodded again.  
>"El I need to hear you say it.<br>"I can't talk because I'm just going to cry again." She said crying again. "Go!" she told him.  
>"You sure?" he asked for the final time.<br>She nodded and pointed to Rachel.  
>He smiled. "Was the El speak for you're ok and you have Rachel and I should stop fussing?" he asked.<br>She nodded smiling.  
>He bent down and kissed her.<br>"Love you." He whispered into her ear then turned and walked away, and out through the front door.  
>At that moment Nic and Annie walked down stairs. Annie had changed into the new outfit and Nicole had styled the other girl's hair. There was a black band in it, keeping it back from her face and Nic had also plaited it so that it fell over one shoulder. Nic had also changed into a pair of shorts herself and teamed it with a T-Shirt so that they matched. She nodded at Nic and smiled.<br>"Hello." Kirsty called from the doorway.  
>"Come in." Ella said. She pulled herself up form the sofa.<br>"Nic can you and Annie see to drinks for everyone." Ella asked her, thinking that if Annie had a job to do she wouldn't feel so self-conscious and was proved right.  
>Rachel took Ella to one side whiles the others were getting drinks.<br>"Are you feeling ok?" she asked quickly.  
>"Yes, no cramp or nausea and I've eaten. Aside from crying and…." She blushed and looked around to make sure the others weren't listening. "I can't keep my hands off him!" she said.<br>"Yes well he is a good kisser." Rachel said with a grin.  
>"I found that too." Said Leah, handing Rachel a glass of white wine, overhearing the last comment.<br>"Yeah!" Rachel said taking a sip.  
>"Excuse me, but that is my husband you are talking about." El said trying to look offended. "Is there anyone he hasn't slept with?" She said grinning.<br>"Well there was me and Martha and he dated you." Leah said with a gesture at Rachel.  
>"Yes but it was only the once!" Rachel said. "And speaking of Martha, she sort of invited herself I hope you don't mind."<br>Ella looked at her for a moment without saying anything.  
>"I'm sorry." Rachel said quickly.<br>Leah looked at them.  
>"No it's ok. I need to see her sometime." She said. Ella turned to Leah. "I only just found out about Lindsay." She told her. "And it wasn't Roman who told me."<br>"Ah." Leah said nodding understandingly. She took a drink of her wine and put her hand on Ella's arm. "We probably shouldn't tease you about Roman then" she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
>El laughed.<br>"I am aware my husband had a past. " she grinned. "Just not that it was so varied."  
>Suddenly she raised her head and saw Martha and Belle coming in.<br>"Hello!" Ella said quickly and smiled at them. "Nic and Annie are on drinks duty in the kitchen." she told them.  
>Ella walked over to the TV and put in Mama Mia. As it was playing the trailers she turned to everyone.<br>"Ladies, take your seats. Tonight's entertainment is about to begin!" Ella told them and watched as they took various seats around the room. Kirtsy, Belle, Annie and Nic were sitting on big cushions on the floor that left one space for her she noted. "Now in conjunction with the DVD's I have ordered a selection of Pizzas from around the district for us to eat. They should begin arriving soon. Can I ask my lovely assistant Nicole to had round these please? " She handed Nicole a bundle of sheets printed with the names of the Pizza parlours on and a box for scoring them. She gave Annie a collection of markers to hand round as well.  
>"Now ladies these are not to score the food. We have a solemn duty as woman who will be drinking alcohol, well most of us anyway, " she grinned, " then we must check out the delivery boys. Whomever scores highest we'll call them back and give them a tip!" she said.<br>Rachel and Leah looked at each over and grinned.  
>"I'm up for that." Kirsty said.<br>Belle chuckled.  
>"Now you have a column for manners, cute-ness, brain-ability. How smart they are." Ella explained walking over and sitting down in the last seat. "And then an overall score."<br>Colleen looked down at the piece of paper.  
>"So if they are cute we score them?" she said.<br>"Yes Colleen! Strewth!" Irene told her.  
>"Marks out of 10!" Martha said and drained her glass.<br>"Yes!" Rachel said.  
>Ella pressed the button on the remote and the film started. As they watched the first delivery arrived. Nic answered the door and started talking to the delivery boy.<br>"Hi there." She said, hooking her thumb through the loop in her shorts.  
>"Hey, I have one four cheese and one meat feast it that right. " The boy said.<br>Nic looked over at Ella who nodded then turned to him and flicked her hair over her shoulder.  
>"Yeah!" she told him.<br>He looked down her body and blushed, stammering a price. Nicole paid and he left after giving her change.  
>"Hey Nic, " Belle called with a big smile on her face. "How about a bit less flirting before they start giving you the money!"<br>"Oi! Nic said with a grin, showing she was no way affronted. "See if you can do any better!"  
>"Ok, I bag the next one." Belle said.<br>Annie carried the pizzas into the kitchen and Nic got the plates and napkins out of the cupboard just as there was knock at the door.  
>Belle shot up.<br>"Watch and learn future sister in law. " she called to Nic.  
>Nic stood in the kitchen door.<br>Belle opened the front door.  
>"Hey there, just in time we are so really hungry." Belle said.<br>"I have an Hawaiian and a vegetarian." He said.  
>"Oh great just what we ordered, How much?" Belle said softly.<br>He had to lean in closer to hear her and found his gaze lingering on her cleavage that had improved with breast feeding two babies, she thought proudly.  
>He named a price and she handed over the money. She took the menu off the top of the boxes as she handed them to Annie and fanned herself with it.<br>"It's hot tonight isn't it" she said to him.  
>"Yeah it is. Here how about I put my number on that and if you decide you want any free garlic bread give me a call and I'll come back." He said to her.<br>Belle smiled at him as he wrote his number on the menu.  
>"Thanks a lot. I'm sure I'll be calling you later!" she told him seeing him out and shutting the door.<br>Nearly everyone burst into spontaneous applause.  
>"And that my dear Nic is how you do it…" Belle said taking a bow.<br>Nic laughed and went with Annie to the kitchen to add the pizzas to the others. She picked up the wine bottles and topped up glassed while Annie brought in the juice for Ella and Irene.  
>"Thank you Darl!" Irene told her.<br>Annie smiled.  
>"Ok, who wants to take the last one?" Ella said.<br>"I think you should do it El." Martha said and there was just an undercurrent in her tone.  
>"Sorry Martha, I'm spoken for!" she said quickly.<br>"That's not an excuse." Martha said and was about to say something else when a knock sounded at the door.  
>Annie jumped up.<br>"I'll go." she said.  
>"No its ok Annie, it'll be my pleasure." Ella said and let down her hair. She loosened the ties of her blouse and walked over to the door. Tucking up her skirt she kicked off her shoes and then opened the door just a few inches.<br>"Sorry," she said breathlessly.  
>"Hey, no problem." He said watching as she caressed the door with the leg she had exposed with pulling up her skirt.<br>She pulled the door open further with her foot.  
>He gulped.<br>"Are those our pizzas? She asked, she made her voice low and breathy.  
>"Er… yeah sure. And here's some garlic bread, on the house." He told her.<br>"Oh that's great." She said and pulling the door wide open she fanned herself and loosened the top just a little more. She handed over the money.  
>"Silly Me. " she said with a girlish giggle. She moved quickly and placed her hand on his arm.<br>"How much?" she asked.  
>He named a sum and she looked at what she given him.<br>"Well how about you keep the rest as a tip?" she suggested. "In fact I tell you what, there is me here." She said, touching her hand to her neck. "And my friends, we would love a little fun. Tell me would you be up to taking your shirt off for us?"  
>He grinned and handed the pizzas over. He reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Flexing his arms he showed off his muscles. He did a slow turn and winked at Colleen.<br>"Oh my stars!" Colleen said.  
>She pulled another twenty out of her purse.<br>"Here you go I think you deserve a tip!" she told him.  
>He muttered his thanks and pulled on his top and left.<br>Ella shut the door behind him.  
>Nic and Belle looked at each other and began clapping.<br>"Thank you!" Ella told them. She took a step toward them and felt herself go dizzy. "Woah!" she said.  
>"El?" Rachel asked quickly.<br>"Just dizzy." She said.  
>Nic moved quickly over to her side.<br>"Its ok." She told them "I'm fine. Ladies, how about we grab pizza." She said and watched them move into the kitchen.  
>She sat on the sofa and was surprised when Irene handed her a slice of the vegetarian pizza.<br>"Thanks. " she told her.  
>Irene sat next to her with her own pizza and some salad.<br>"Good job with Annie." She said. "I was pulling my hair out trying to get the story out of her and that dress." She said. "You better keep a watch out for Martha, I can't think what got into her tonight, especially when you have to think about the little one." She said guessing about aher condition.  
>"I'm fine." Ella said, grinning.<br>The others started walking in and she restarted the film.  
>The watched it and polished off most of the pizzas. She found herself eating another two slices that Annie bought her. They watched Brief Encounter next and Colleen was the first one to cry! They finished the popcorn and made sort work of the chocolate. She noted that everyone had a muffin. Belle managed to snag two muffins. Then Rachel declares that it is home time and leads people out, ensuring that Martha is one of the first to go.<br>"Do you want a hand clearing up Darl?" Irene asks  
>"Yeah, it doesn't seem fair to leave you with this?" Annie adds. "I've had the best time though" she adds.<br>Ella stands up slowly.  
>"Its ok. We'll sort it out tomorrow." Ella told them. She hugs both of them as they leave.<br>Nic yawns as she too hugs them.  
>"Night!" she says and watches them walk away.<br>Nic closes the door and picks up the bowls off the table.  
>"I've filled the dishwasher, put the remaining food away. So there isn't anything to worry about!" she told her with a grin.<br>"Nic you are a star." Ella said.  
>"Right up to bed for you step-mama!" Nic said "and I'll finish down here. It was a brilliant night."<br>Ella yawned and started climbing the stairs. She was tucked up in bed when Roman came in an hour later. She didn't stir when he climbed into bed but she did sigh and snuggle up to him in her sleep.  
>Roman chuckled and then fell into a deep sleep himself.<p> 


	25. Chapter 24

Roman woke up feeling a little puzzled. He reached out and found the other side of the bed empty. He picked up his watch and saw that it was early, very early. He flicked on the light and looked blearily around the room. He listened for a moment and then heard Ella in the bathroom and it didn't sound good. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts, before walking into the bathroom.  
>"Hey!" he said to her.<br>"Hey yourself." She said back quietly.  
>He wet a facecloth and walked over to her kneeling down next to her. He bathed her face and then held her as she bent over the toilet again heaves wracking her body. When they stopped he stood and filled a tumbler and helped her to take a drink. He noted that she was freezing cold again and felt a shiver go through her as she touched the cold glass.<br>"How long have you been like this?" he asked quickly.  
>"For about an hour. I tried taking a tablet that Rachel gave me but it didn't work." She told him.<br>He sat behind her in the small bathroom and pulled her tight against his chest wrapping his arms around her.  
>"I think we need to see Rachel again in the morning, this isn't right." He pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head.<br>"I know." She said with a sigh. "I just really need everything to go ok this time." She began to cry softly, nothing like the hormonal storm of earlier.  
>"El sweetheart." He groaned and pulled her closer.<br>She leant against him for a moment then pushed away and started to be sick again. He reached out and stroked her back. Then handed her the glass to take a sip of water.  
>She drank and waited. She felt him stroking her hair softly, as she became sleepy and lent back against him.<br>He waited until he felt her completely relax against him and then, lifting her gently he carried her back to bed, climbing in bedside her and holding her close. He stayed awake the rest of the night watching her.

Nicole met Geoff early in the morning. They travelled into the city to look for suits. She was subdued throughout the trip despite his best attempts to cheer her up.  
>"Geoff what if there is something wrong?" she turned and looked at his profile as he drove.<br>"Nic, you know I believe there are reasons behind everything." He said. "Doesn't stop us worrying or hoping that things will be different." He told her.  
>"But how can you have so much faith Geoff?" she asked seriously.<br>"I don't know I just do, I just feel it." he said.  
>They pulled up outside the first store on the list and climbed out of the car. Geoff walked around to her as she stood on the pavement outside.<br>"Nic, I know that you don't feel the same as I do about faith and God, but it doesn't bother me not anymore. You'll find your own path and it may one day lead you to church and then it may not. What does make my heart glad is that you respect what I believe and you support me. I could love you for that alone." He pressed a swift kiss on her lips and then stood back lifting her chin with his hand, raising her face so that he could look into her eyes.  
>"I know you are worried about Ella and I know that it wouldn't be fair if she lost this baby but sometime things like this happen for reasons we may never be able to understand." He told her and pulled her into his arms for no other reason than he needed to hold her.<br>She half smiled.  
>"Come on Darling, let's get you kited out for our wedding. This shop does a nice line in top hat and tails." She said with a grin.<br>"I believe I'm with you dad on that one." Geoff said.  
>"Yeah ok," she grinned, "How about a Kilt them?" she asked, "After all you are a Campbell?"<br>"Nice, er…. That would be the same response as for the Top Hat and tails." He grinned.  
>She walked with him into the store.<br>She looked around and pointed to a display that had a simple black suit on it.  
>"Hey, That actually looks like something I could wear." He grinned.<br>She walked up to it and felt the material and checked out the cut of the cloth. She found herself inspecting the stitching. She turned towards him.  
>"This is actually good quality. It would last for years." She told him.<br>He laughed.  
>"After what you spent on your dress you're worried about being frugal now?" he asked.<br>"Ha ha Geoff Campbell. I'm actually thinking of taking my dress back and getting something cheaper. But I was thinking that Aden is a family man now and he won't want to spend a fortune on a suit that is only going to last for a year or so." She smiled at him.  
>"Wow Nic, You keep managing to impress me." He told her, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek.<br>"What because I actually think of other people now and then?" she asked jokingly.  
>He laughed.<br>"Well when you put it like that." He said seriously.  
>"I know me and thinking about others doesn't have a long history does it. It's all right Geoff I know I'm a Princess. But you love me anyway. " She said a truly Nic comment.<br>He reached out and caught hold of her hand.  
>"That I do, Princess." He said. "Now let's ask about these suits and how about something fancy for the waistcoats?" he suggested.<br>"I want to wait for those because I was thinking of matching the bridesmaids dresses to the waistcoats." She said. She pulled out a picture from her cavernous handbag and showed him something she had torn out of one of her wedding magazines.  
>"See like this!" She said. "So if could check out what they do here it'll give me an idea for the bridesmaids."<br>"Nic, you have told Ruby that Annie is your other Bridesmaid haven't you?" he asked.  
>"Not yet." She grinned.<br>"What are you plotting?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.  
>"No need to come over big brother with me I promise that I will not hurt Annie for the world. But its about time those two sort themselves out." She stroked his arm.<br>"Just be careful Nic." He said, still not convinced.  
>"I will be." She said softly. "Now lets sort out these suits."<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

The two police officers escorted Ruby to the check in desk and then through security staying with her until she boarded the aircraft. Neither of the Japanese Police officers spoke English. She flipped them a Peace sign as she boarded the jet to fly back to Australia. She was under orders never to land on Japanese soil again all because she protested against Whale hunting. There was a warrant out for her arrest should she defy that order. She hoped there would be a welcome back in Summer Bay she was homesick.  
>She sat in economy and clicked the seatbelt shut. So Nicole was getting married and to Geoff of all people. She hadn't know he'd got it in him to Tame Nicole Franklin. She wondered if the Diner were still the same, and whether Colleen was still in town. She knew that there was a lot of unfinished business for her back in the Bay but she maybe needed a reason to go back.<br>She wondered if Charlie and Joey were ok, she hadn't heard from them for a while. They had adopted a little girl not so long ago and so far she had only seen pictures of her niece.  
>Ruby collected a set of headphones from the friendly stewardess and settled back in the seat to listen to non-stop music while the Jet took her home.<p>

"El," Roman called softly waking her up. She was sleeping like the dead he thought then grimaced at the analogy.  
>"Hey!" she said quietly. She eased up off the pillows and moaned as the room spun. Roman reacted instinctively and pressed her back.<br>"Ok, I think it is a trip to the hospital for you." He stated.  
>She nodded weakly and could only watch while he disappeared to fetch a glass of water for her. She sipped at the cool liquid for a moment before her stomach turned on her and she had to race for the bathroom.<br>Roman followed her.  
>"Go away!" She told him, bending over the toilet.<br>"El!" he said softly.  
>"Please Roman." She begged huskily holding her hand up.<br>"Fine, but I'll be waiting out here." He said eventually.  
>He heard the shower go on and she came out 10 minutes later looking slightly better.<br>"Hey!" he called.  
>"Hey yourself." She replied heading into the bedroom. He followed behind and sat down on the still rumpled bed as she started to get dressed.<br>"You know some men are actually turned on by women taking their clothes off." She muttered brittle sounding.  
>"Why don't you try it one night and I'll let you know!" he said and then caught hold of her hand.<br>"What's going on?" he asked.  
>"Nothing!" she said quickly.<br>"Don't lie." He warned her.  
>"Roman. Leave my head alone. I don't have to tell you my every thought." She muttered and tugged her hand free. She looked at him and sighed.<br>"Sorry, I'm just worried and I need to focus on the baby at the moment." She reached out to him.  
>He caught hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. She resisted only slightly as he lifted her to sit in his lap.<br>"I'm worried too." He told her pressing a kiss to her mouth.  
>She responded putting her arms around him and holding him close before resting her head on his. His arms snaked around her and they sat like that for a long time,<p>

Geoff and Nicole travelled back to the bay in silence. He had to admit that he was worried about Annie. She didn't seem like his sister and if Nicole was planning on some kind of confrontation then he didn't want to see Annie hurt anymore.  
>She placed her hand on his knee.<br>"I won't do anything if you don't want me too, you know. I know Annie was able to talk to Ella about some stuff I just think it would be good for her and Ruby to talk. They used to be best friends." She said softly.  
>"Nic." He started to say something then glanced over at her profile. "Just be careful ok." He eventually warned.<br>"I know. " she said with a sigh.  
>She reached into her bag and pulled out her wedding planner.<br>"Now we have your suits sorted, Just got to get my dad and Aden to get fitted, then we have to select a caterer." She glanced back over at him. "Which would you like a formal sit down thing or a buffet?"  
>He laughed.<br>"I get a choice?" he asked.  
>"Of course you do. I'll ignore it if it isn't the same as mine though!" she giggled.<br>"Buffet" he replied.  
>"Correct answer!" she giggled again.<br>"We need to sit down and go through the invites tonight." She told him.  
>Geoff groaned.<br>"I have a meeting tonight I can't do it." he said and looked over at her.  
>"Have you finished your list then?" she asked.<br>"Yes I have its on the table." He muttered and focused on the road, as he had to overtake a slow moving vehicle in front.  
>"Well how about Annie and I work on them tonight? We can get them posted over the next few days." She suggested.<br>"Posted?" Geoff asked. Indicating and moving across to the correct lane.  
>"Yeah, I know most everyone is in the Bay but it would be a nice touch to go through the mail. Like we have made and effort." She grinned, "I might wait a couple of days before I send Colleens though!"<br>"Nic!" he warned, trying not to smile.  
>He pulled off the main road and headed into the Bay.<br>"What about the cake?" he asked.  
>"I've had an idea about that." She began and told him her thoughts.<br>"Sounds good but why keep the top part?" he asked.  
>She laughed and blushed.<br>"Tradition. Its supposed to be used at the Baby's christening." She said trying not to giggle with embarrassment.  
>"We haven't talked about kids!" he turned round and told her, his expression serious. He pulled up outside the Diner and stopped the engine.<br>She climbed out of the car and watched as he did likewise. Tugging off her shoes she started heading towards the beach.  
>"You do want them don't you?" she asked softly once she reached the seas edge.<br>"Yes I do." He reached out and caught hold of her hand.  
>"I look at my dad and Ella and they are so happy and with the baby, obviously things aren't going well but they were over the moon." She told him.<br>"We are not Roman and Ella, Nic." He warned. "You don't have a job and I don't earn a lot. I've been asked about going back to college to do courses in psychology." He began.  
>"You have?" she asked. "That's wonderful" and threw her arms around him.<br>"Ok Nic!" he said, and looked at her. "Perhaps you want to try that without the high heels in your hand." He said.  
>"Whoops!" she said and dropped them to the sand.<br>"Back to the subject – Babies!" she said.  
>"Yes Nicole Franklin. I would like nothing better than to give you lots of Babies." He grinned.<br>"But you think we should wait?" she asked.  
>"Just for a while." He told her.<br>She sat down on the sand and he sat next to her his arm around her. She leaned into him.  
>"I am disappointed but I understand." She told him.<br>He put a finger under her chin and turned her face toward him. He saw a glint of tears in her eyes.  
>"Oh Nic!" he said.<br>She lifted up her hand and wiped at the overflowing tears.  
>"Really Geoff it's ok. I mean we don't even have a house and neither of us can cook and this way I'll get to practice on my new brother or Sister and hey, if they survive then we can talk bout it again." She told him bravely.<br>He moved so that he was sitting behind her and pulled her back against his chest. His arms tight around her,  
>"I didn't know what it was like to have a family. My mother presented me with a series of stepfathers and up until Ella I never really felt part of a family, maybe that's what I wanted." She told him.<br>"I'm sorry Nic, I should have thought about it more." He told her.  
>"No Geoff, you are right. We aren't in a position to cope with a baby just yet." She said.<br>"It might take ages to get pregnant." He told her.  
>"Thanks, is that supposed to cheer me up?" she grouched.<br>"No I was just thinking. If we did start right away it could still take ages." He said.  
>"Again, thanks for that, any second now and I'll start to feel reproductively challenged!" she muttered.<br>"Nicole. Think about it. If we start right away it still might take a while to get pregnant so we would have a chance to get a place, learn to cook, find a job." Geoff told her.  
>"Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you are saying?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.<br>"As long as you don't go all broody on me Nic, we just take it as it comes," he said with a smile.  
>"And you get yourself a job. I know you Nic, you'll be ok and then if it didn't happen for a while you'll start to panic over it." he said.<br>"Do I have to promise?" she said quickly.  
>He laughed.<br>"Uh huh!" he said.  
>She laughed and then turned around and kissed him, pressing kisses all over his face. He fell back on the sand laughing.<br>"Nic, we aren't starting now you know!" he told her.  
>She looked down at him and smiled.<p> 


	27. Chapter 26

Ella and Roman walked slowly along the same beach. The water was lapping at her feet and she was holding his hand tightly.  
>He stopped and pointed in the distance and Ella laughed.<br>"Well they are engaged," she said to him. "Or are you getting a bit jealous that maybe we are moving out of the honeymoon phase!"  
>Roman pulled her into his arms.<br>"I have no doubt that our honeymoon phase is going to last a long time." He told her placing a kiss on her mouth.  
>"Yum!" she told him.<br>"Uh huh." He grinned. "Come on into the diner for a sit down." He instructed.  
>"I don't think I like you being bossy." She grumbled.<br>He grinned at her.  
>"This isn't bossy. This is slightly over protective. I'll give you ample notice of when I shift into bossy." He told her.<br>"Oh great I'll look forward to it." she replied with a sigh.  
>"Shut up and let me do the protecting Alpha male thing." He told her steering her into the Diner.<br>She laughed up at him.  
>"You know what I fancy?" she asked him a glint in her eye. "A full fried breakfast!"<br>"Ha Ha ha!" he said. "You are so funny."  
>"Hello Darl!" Irene called when she saw them. Roman steered her to the comfy couch and watched as she sat down. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.<br>"What do you want?" he asked.  
>"Just a mineral water please." She told him.<br>He nodded and went and fetched it.  
>"How are things Irene?" he asked her.<br>"Quiet. I don't mind doing s few extra shifts you know!" she told him a glint in her eye.  
>"Uh huh, does everyone know?" he asked.<br>"No "someone" hasn't connected the dots yet!" Irene told him with a lift of her eyebrows.  
>"That would be why it hasn't been reported in the paper yet!" he grinned. He carried the bottle through to Ella and then went back to the kitchen to finish the conversation with Irene.<br>"I take it things aren't going ok?" Irene asked quickly. "She doesn't look well."  
>"No she isn't. She's not able to eat anything and its causing some problems. If it continues Rachel is going to keep her in hospital for a few days." He told the other woman.<br>"Poor thing. She must be worrying herself sick." Irene told him and then added after looking at him. "You too, from the looks of things."  
>"Yes I am. " he shrugged. He turned and reached into the tall fridge to pull out the ingredients to fix himself a toasted sandwich.<br>"I'm not quite sure what I'd do if she lost this one too." He confessed and to his horror found tears in his eyes again. He blinked them away and focused on making the sandwich.  
>"I'll give you a few moments Darl!" Irene told him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. He looked at her and nodded.<br>Irene went and sat next to Ella on the sofa.  
>"I know I should be cleaning those tables but I'm taking my break!" she said.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"Just as long as he hasn't told you to watch me!" Ella told her.<br>"I heard that!" Roman grouched form the kitchen.  
>Irene laughed.<br>"No Darl I can faithfully say that he didn't. Any minute now the school will ring the home time bell and we'll have another rush. I'm taking any chance I get to have a sit down!" Irene explained.  
>Ella smiled and reached for the water bottle. She felt herself go woozy and tried to sit back on the cushions but it felt as though her body wasn't responding. She took a breath and then another one, finally sinking back on the cushions.<br>Irene handed her the water bottle and she took a cautious sip.  
>She met Irene's eyes and saw the worried expression.<br>"Don't tell him Irene, he'll just get worried and I know he hasn't been eating properly. I'll go home and go to bed as soon as he has finished." Ella told her softly.  
>"He's got a right to be worried hasn't he?" Irene said to her.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"Rachel told me that if I don't get eating then the risk of miscarriage will go up. And I've tried but everything makes me sick. She gave me an injection today to try and ease the nausea. I also have a problem with my blood pressure, which is why I keep going dizzy." Ella confessed to the other woman.<br>"Darl, I just want to give you a great big hug right now!" Irene said. "Does Princess Nic know?" she asked.  
>"No. We talked it over and decided not to tell her. She has enough to worry about with no job and the wedding." Ella told her. "Actually we wanted to talk to you about something. We know Geoff spoke to you about them living with you but we were planning on giving them a wedding present. We've been looking at houses," Ella began, she held her hand up to stop Irene interrupting. "via the internet at the moment and we were planning to buy one for them."<br>"Strewth!" Irene exclaimed. "Has Roman been scamming the profits behind my back or something?" Irene asked quickly, a grin spreading on her face.  
>"I heard that too!" he shouted out from the kitchen.<br>"We juggled our finances a bit." Ella told her, with a shrug.  
>"Blimmey Darl, do you want to do likewise with mine?" she asked her.<br>"Well Roman took out some policy for her when he was in the army, just in case and with that maturing we can afford either a small place or something to fix up." Ella closed her eyes for a moment and then took another long drink. She felt so tired all of a sudden.  
>"Hey," he called to her.<br>"Hey." She replied opening her eyes. "Have you eaten?" she asked with a frown.  
>"Yes I have. And I think you should get home." He told her.<br>"In a bit." She nodded. She turned to Irene and patted the other woman's hand. "Will you help us find a place for them?" she asked.  
>"Of course I will Darl, and I really hate to agree with that husband of yours but I think you need to get home."<br>Ella laughed.  
>"Me too, but I kinda like it when he goes caveman on me." She said with a grin. She held her hands out to him and he helped her to her feet. She wobbled for a moment and felt his arm go around her.<br>"I'll give you a call about the thing," Ella said her voice drowsy.  
>Roman took a look at her and sighed. He picked her up and carried her out to the car. Ella winked at Irene over Roman's shoulder and the older woman laughed for a brief second before her frown reappeared.<br>"Hey we're home!" he told her.  
>"Good. Carry me!" she said and held out her arms to him.<br>He got out and walked around the other side of the car and opened her door. Unclipping her seatbelt he lifted her easily out of the car and into the house. Not even pausing he strode up the stairs and sat her on the bed.  
>She giggled.<br>"I must remember that you can do that when I feel better!" she told him.  
>"El." He began.<br>She caught his hand and pulled indicating she wanted him to sit down. He sank slowly beside her.  
>"I think we need to face up to this pregnancy not going well. We have to focus on Nic and the wedding, I don't her day spoiled." Ella told him.<br>He pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth.  
>"How about you stop worrying about me and Nic for a moment." He said.<br>"I can't help it I just want this to go ok and if I think about what can happen I'll be an even worse basket case than I am now!" she told him. "I need you to take care of yourself too. I know you have been skipping meals Mister because I haven't been eating." She grinned. She stood slowly and walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a long cotton nightdress.  
>"True." He said. He stood from the bed and pulled the covers down, watching as she slowly got changed. She climbed into bed and lay back against the pillows.<br>"Why don't you go for a run? Or go and see Miles?" she suggested. "I'm ok, I'm going to sleep for a while."  
>He pulled the covers up tucking her into bed and pressed a kiss to her mouth.<br>"How about I get to stay here and watch my beautiful wife sleep?" he suggested instead.  
>"Yeah, you could do that but all I'm planning to do is drool on your pillow!" she told him with a grin. "Please…" she began and he watched as her eyes drifted shut.<br>He pressed another kiss to her lips.  
>"Fine I'll go see Miles for a coffee." He said and began walking out of the room.<br>He laughed when the cushion hit his back.  
>"Don't mention Coffee!" she groaned sleepily. "I miss coffee."<br>"That's only because it is the only thing you can cook!" he said softly and caught the second cushion that she threw at him.


	28. Chapter 27

Geoff and Nicole eventually walked into the Diner brushing sand of each other. They were giggling and holding hands.  
>"Hello Darls!" Irene called out. "You just missed your Dad and Ella." She said to Nic.<br>"Is she ok?" Nic asked quickly.  
>"She seemed ok. I gather she hasn't been feeling well lately. Picked up a bug didn't she?" Irene said cryptically and nodded back towards the kitchen.<br>"Yeah. My dad was a bit peaky too!" Nic said.  
>"Yeah, well I'm going to be covering a few of his shifts too!" Irene confirmed with a nod.<br>Geoff laughed at the faces Irene and Nic were pulling at each other.  
>Colleen walked out of the kitchen.<br>"Hello you two lovebirds!" she began.  
>"Hey Colleen. " Nic said.<br>"Can we get some coffees please?" Geoff asked her. He kept Colleen talking while Nic and Irene scooted off to a table out of earshot of the other woman.  
>"How was she, Irene?" Nic asked quickly, "I thought maybe Rachel would keep her in for a bit." She confessed.<br>"She's not doing ok, that's for certain. I gather that she doesn't want you to worry about her so you need to stick a smile on your face when you see her otherwise she's just going to feel worse." Irene told her.  
>"I know. I really try. I keep distracting her with wedding stuff and showing my latest designs to her but I just take one look at her and want to wrap her in cotton wool. I would rather go through this instead of her." Nic said for the first time, and realising just how true that statement was.<br>"Strike me!" Irene said. She patted the other woman's hand unable to hug her in front of Colleen without tongues wagging.  
>"I know Irene. I keep surprising myself. It's Geoff's fault his goodness keeps rubbing off on me." Nic said and then blushed. "Oh you know what I mean!" she said with a quick grin.<br>Geoff arrived with Coffees and sat next to them.  
>He winked at Nic.<br>"I've just told her we are having a circus theme to the wedding and she needs to wear a costume. She's over the moon at the moment and I think she's planning to come either as a clown or the ringmaster." Geoff said.  
>Nic laughed.<br>"See that's Ella's influence on us!" Nic told the other woman.  
>"Your Dad's definitely met his match in that one." Irene said. She stood up quickly and swiped discarded pots from an adjacent table. "Did I ever tell you he used to wink at me from the kitchen?" she asked the girl.<br>Nic laughed.  
>"No you didn't!" she said.<br>"Well when he first pitched up he was sleeping in his panel van and he was supposed to be my new partner. Well he seemed a very dicey character to me but I was persuaded to give him a month's trial. And blow me if he didn't wow everyone with his cooking." Irene told them. "There was I, still not convinced but he would look at me through the hatch, this was back in the old diner and he would just give me this beaming smile and next thing you know he would wink at me!" she laughed at the memory.  
>"Yeah, that sounds like my Dad." Nic sighed. "Before…" she began and broke off.<br>Geoff took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
>"Ella has brought him out of his shell a bit." Irene said softly. "Anyway Darls I better get back to it before the ringmaster cracks her whip at me!"<br>Nic took a sip of her coffee and smiled slowly.  
>"Circus theme? Now why didn't I think of that?" she asked Geoff.<br>"Oh no you don't!" Geoff warned her. "It's bad enough that your Dad has had to get a mortgage to buy you a dress with making him hire clowns and circus elephants!" he grinned.  
>She poked him in the ribs.<br>"Oi, I told you that dress was from Ella. I couldn't say no it would only have upset her!" she tried to keep a straight face as she said it but one look into his blue eyes and she melted. She laughed out loud.  
>She pulled out her wedding planner and started looking through it.<br>"I'll speak to Colleen about a cake in a bit." She said distractedly. She looked at him. "Can you remember when I gave Annie a load of my clothes?" she asked him with an embarrassed groan.  
>He laughed.<br>"Yeah," he grinned, "Sorry about losing you that bet!"  
>She blushed.<br>"That's ok I made another one later." She looked at him straight in the eye. "I bet Aden that I would marry you one day!" she said.  
>Geoff choked on his coffee.<br>"You so didn't!" he groaned.  
>She looked at him over the rim of her cup.<br>"No I didn't." she said with a sigh. "But I wish I had, can you imagine what I could scam out of him?"  
>Geoff laughed and found himself reaching out and holding her hand.<br>"Anyway, I have a tonne of clothes that I will need to sort through before I move out of the house. Do you think Annie will be offended if I offered them to her again?" she asked him seriously.  
>"I don't know Nic, to be honest anything you could get her to wear would be an improvement on the Beige dress she seems to be superglued into!" he said.<br>"You noticed?" she asked him.  
>"I know I'm mostly clueless about clothes Nic but that I have noticed!" he grinned at her.<br>"I wouldn't say you were clueless you liked that black number I used to wear." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
>He laughed.<br>"Was that the lace one or the velvet one?" he asked grinning.  
>"Now I'm really impressed you actually remember two of my favourite outfits!" she grinned back.<br>"Nic I have to say seriously that you look beautiful in everything you wear." He looked deep into her eyes and whispered the comment.  
>She blushed before walking around the table and kissing him slowly and thoroughly. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back.<br>"Have I told you I love you lately?" she said.  
>"No you haven't and please don't call me lately!" he grinned at his own joke.<br>She laughed and placed another kiss on his lips.


	29. Chapter 28

Ruby collected her cases for the luggage carousel and walked outside to find a taxi. She took a deep breath and sighed. There was nothing like Australian air. She'd been all around the world with Green peace and it was so good to get home. The taxi driver left her at the bus station, grumbling when she made him carry her cases for her and she bought a ticket and boarded the bus heading for Summer Bay. She felt a shiver of excitement about going home for the first time in months and then did a quick calculation in her head, it wasn't months it was 1 year, four months and 12 days. She had left the day she and Xavier got their Decree Absolute through. The day of her divorce.  
>She groaned as thoughts of that day entered her head. She had gone to the Sands Hotel and got very drunk then she had stumbled home along the beach, cursing at the full moon. She imagined she had been raving like a lunatic but then she had discovered something worse and more hurtful than the Divorce papers. She shut her eyes, reaching into her bag for her Ipod. She clicked in the ear pieces and tried to distract herself from thinking about the past. She listened to song after song but it was no use.<br>She'd stumbled into their old house calling him, thinking that even then they would somehow talk and get past this. The house was a mess and she thought about who would do the washing up now she was gone. She walked down the hallway hearing the click of her shoes on the floor tiles. The bedroom door was open and he was in there. She pushed the door wide and saw him in bed.  
>Tears sprang into her eyes as she remembered. She'd looked on in shock as he sat up and revealed that he wasn't alone. Annie was in bed with him. She'd screamed at them, seeing only how hurt she was. Then walked out racing back to the beach and throwing up. She'd left Summer Bay the next day and now was her first time back.<br>Annie had tried to contact her but she refused to answer the phone, she deleted text messages and voicemail and finally returned letters unopened. She'd heard later that Annie and Xavier married. She's tried to tell herself that it didn't matter but she knew she was lying. Xavier was her soul mate and nothing anyone could do would change that. Part of her, admittedly a very small part of her hoped he was happy!  
>She pulled on a pair of large sunglasses to hide the fact that she was crying and listened to all the sad songs she could find on her Ipod so that she could get this out of her system by the time she arrived.<br>'Look Out Summer Bay here she comes.' She thought with a grin.

Nicole and Geoff walked outside and climbed into the car. He started the engine and slowly reversed out of the parking slot and turned around heading for the beach house. He could see that Nic was still worried about Ella.  
>"What did Irene have to say?" he asked eventually, unable to do so in the diner.<br>"Just that she wants us to not worry about her. " Nic told him.  
>"But you are going to aren't you?" Geoff asked with a quick grin.<br>"Of course. You are going to worry about Annie!" she replied back.  
>He chuckled.<br>"I suppose you are right." He said.  
>"I know that I have a mother but Ella came around and after she and Dad said they were getting married she asked me if I were ok with it. I know now that if I said anything she would have backed off and waited until I was fine with it." Nicole told him seriously.<br>"Hey, you never told me that." Geoff said.  
>"I was a little embarrassed. I mean I was like an adult and she really cared about my feelings. It made me feel like …" she broke off. "Like someone cared about me in a way my mother should have done." She looked over at his profile and noticed that his jaw was clenched.<br>"Hey! I'm ok Geoff. I found my Dad." She reached out and put her hand on his knee. "And Natalie isn't the best mother but she has tried." She told him.  
>They pulled up outside the beach house and climbed out of the car. He quickly walked round to where she was standing and then he took her in his arms.<br>"I love you Nic." He told her.  
>"Oh Geoff, I love you too." She told him her voice husky.<br>He kissed her deeply pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms tight round her.  
>"For what its worth Nic I think you are going to be a wonderful Mum to our children." He said seriously.<br>She looked up at him with tears in her eyes before thumping him on his arm.  
>"Ow!" he muttered. "What was that for?"<br>She shook her hand out.  
>"Stop making me cry otherwise people will start to think I've gone soft!" she said crossly.<br>He laughed.  
>"Did you hurt your hand?" he asked.<br>"Yes, have you been working out again?" she asked.  
>"Only a little bit. Helps with the frustration!" he grinned at the slow blush that spread over her face.<br>"Well I think I can help with that!" she told him softly moving closer to him until she was pressing herself against his toned body.  
>"You mean you're going to come down to the Gym too?" he asked innocently.<br>"Geoffrey Campbell!" she muttered and turning quickly she marched into the beach house casually flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder with a dismissive hand as she did so.  
>"Hello!" Annie called to her.<br>"Hey Annie, It's a lovely day outside!" Nic greeted the girl. Had she not unpacked yet she was in that beige dress again! Nic thought.  
>Geoff picked up Nic's handbag from the car and followed her inside.<br>"Hi Annie!" he called to his sister, "I still can't get used to you being back." He told her with a grin. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek  
>"Geoff!" Annie muttered wiping her cheek. "What was that for?"<br>"Well I'm happy and I've missed you." He told her with a grin.  
>He handed Nicole her handbag.<br>"We also want to ask some favours too!" Nicole said and poked Geoff in the ribs as if that would get him out of the silly mood he seemed to be in.  
>"Anything." Annie said quickly. She stood from the sofa and walked over to the table.<br>"Well Geoff here has to go out tonight. He says its for a meeting but I think he's just meeting up with Aden and going for a drink so he can get out of doing the invites with me." Nicole explained. "So anyway, will you help me?  
>"Of course I will." Annie replied quickly. "What was the other thing?"<br>"Well you might get offended but seriously" Nic paused. "I need help sorting through my wardrobe. I have a tonne of clothes that need a new home." She said with a quick grin.  
>Annie self-consciously put a hand down her dress.<br>"I mean that you don't have to take them all. But I have like stuff I've never even worn." She said to the girl.  
>"Actually Nic," Annie began. "I would like to help you. Its time." She said cryptically. She stood up and went upstairs to her room.<br>Geoff looked at Nic.  
>"Is that a good sign?" he asked.<br>Nicole shrugged.  
>"I think so. Now I need your list." She told him.<br>He picked it up form the side and walked over to her. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.  
>"Thank you." He said softly.<br>She knew that he meant thank you for caring about my sister and blushed.  
>"She'll be my sister soon you know." Nic said.<br>She looked down at the list and saw one name on there that seemed to stand out to her.  
>"Do you really want to invite him?" she asked quickly.<br>"Darren Hughes?" Geoff asked. "Yeah sure. I know you didn't like him much Nic but he was a mate." Geoff confirmed.  
>Nic chewed on a fingernail and nodded slowly. She seem about to tell him something when they saw Annie walk down the stairs wearing a pair of black shorts and a cream blouse. She held the beige dress in her hand and walked into the kitchen. Picking up a pair of scissors she started cutting the dress up in bits until it could never be worn again. She looked up at Geoff and Nic and saw that they were not asking questions or being judgmental.<br>Nicole opened her arms after she'd finished and Annie walked into them and started to sob. Geoff walked over and embraced both girls.  
>"Its ok Annie. We're here. We won't let you be lonely again." Nicole said to her, tears falling from her own eyes. "We love you Annie." She told the other girl.<br>"Yes, Annie we love you so much." Geoff confirmed.  
>She looked up at both of them.<br>"I lost my baby." She said finally.  
>Nicole wiped tears form the other girl's cheeks.<br>"It's ok to grieve for that loss honey, but you have us to help you now." Nicole said. She didn't know where the words came from but she hoped that they were the right ones.  
>"I know. I'm sorry that I shut you out." She said, looking at Geoff as she spoke.<br>"Annie, I love you. You are my family and part of me. I'm sorry if you thought I would judge you or not be there for you. " Geoff said.  
>Nic could tell from his voice how emotional this was for him and felt her heart beat quicker as she thought she wanted to mend this so that these two were ok. She had never known such an overwhelming feeling of love before.<br>"No Geoff, I never thought that, I just cut myself off from everybody." Annie said.  
>"Hey, you're here now and you are with us." Nicole said. "We love you baby sister." She said and saw Annie give a small smile.<br>Geoff looked at his watch and kissed both of them.  
>"I'm sorry I have to go." He told them. "Are you going to be ok?" he said to Annie.<br>She nodded.  
>"Thank you Geoff. I am. I have my sister looking after me." Annie told him bravely.<br>He pressed a quick kiss to her head and another one to Nic before racing out of the house.  
>"Hey, if I'm your sister that means you get to be adopted by Ella." Nicole told her.<br>The other girl laughed.  
>"I think I already have been." Annie said quickly.<br>Nic smiled.  
>"Right then. Come one lets go to mine and get these invites done." She told her with a frown after looking at Geoff's list again.<br>"Is something wrong Nic." Annie asked her.  
>"No it's nothing. Just counting numbers!" she told her the half-truth. She took hold of Annie's hand and led her out of the house and over to her place.<br>They found Ella in the kitchen wearing a bathrobe and looking in the fridge.  
>"Hey." She called to the girls.<br>"Hello Step Mama!" Nic called.  
>"I'm trying to decide if I want something to eat." She told them.<br>She picked up a bottle of water and then went and sat at the table.  
>"But your Dad seems to have bought healthy stuff that needs cooking." She told them with a quirky grin.<br>"Where is he? I didn't think he would leave you alone." Nic wondered over to the fridge herself and pulled out a bottle of water. "What would you like Annie?" she asked the other girl.  
>"Do you think I could get a soda?" Annie said softly.<br>Nic handed over a can of cola and then reached for a glass passing that to the girl.  
>Annie sat down at the table.<br>"I sent him out while I had a nap. I think he is with Miles." Ella told them.  
>"I can cook something." Annie offered.<br>Ella smiled.  
>"Nonsense. I can cook some things. I just can't decide what I want."<br>"Ella, since when can you cook?" Nic asked. "Mike told me his first words were Egg fried rice!"  
>She turned to Annie.<br>"In case you don't know. Mike is my baby brother." She told the girl. "He is at boarding school during the week."  
>"He's staying there this weekend. I think he had a falling out with Ollie." Ella told her.<br>"Well how about something like Cheese on toast?" Nic asked. Naming the one thing she could cook. "Are you hungry Annie?" she asked her.  
>"Yes, a little bit. I …" she began and then looked up in shock. "I actually haven't eaten today." She said. "And now I'm starving." She confessed and laughed as the mention of food made her stomach rumble.<br>"Maybe I'll call Dad?" Nic said quickly.  
>"I'm still in shock that your Dad not only has a daughter that can't cook but married me knowing the only thing I can make involves a microwave!" Ella grinned.<br>"Funny that's what I keep wondering myself!" he said from behind them.  
>"Will you stop doing that!" Ella exclaimed.<br>He walked over to her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.  
>"Hey! Where's mine Daddy?" Nic asked cheekily. Roman grinned and went and kissed Nic on the cheek too.<br>"We've decided to adopt Annie too." Nic and Ella said at the same time.  
>"Snap!" said Nic with a grin.<br>Roman grinned and bent and kissed Annie on her cheek as well despite her blushing.  
>"Now then what were you going to ring me for?" he asked<br>"We need food and well, the stuff you buy needs cooking." Ella grinned.  
>He raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled and gave him a quick nod.<br>"So what do you want?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.  
>Ella looked at him quickly then blushed and looked down.<br>"Nic?" Roman asked smirking,  
>"I don't know. Pasta?" she asked looking at Annie who nodded.<br>"Fine. Why don't you go and sit in the other room while I cook your dinner." He grinned.  
>The girls left and Ella stood up slowly.<br>"Are you really ok?" he asked softly.  
>"I think so. I am hungry which is a good thing. Normally only thinking about food is enough to set me off." she told him.<br>He pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick hug.  
>"I love you." She told him pressing a quick kiss on his lips.<br>He smiled.  
>"That's only because I can cook."<br>"Well there is that too!" she told him with a wicked smile on her face.  
>"Please!" he groaned theatrically, "Not in front of the children!"<br>She laughed up at him and he was surprised that he had missed her laughing the past few days.  
>"You don't mind do you?" she asked indicating the adoption of Annie.<br>"Of course I don't love, but I do draw the line at kissing Geoff on the cheek before any of you suggest it!" he told her.  
>She giggled at him and he found himself looking down at her with a smug smile on his face.<br>"What is that look for?" she asked.  
>"Because somehow I convinced you to marry me." He said.<br>"That's only because you can …" she paused. "Cook" she finished and heard him laugh.  
>She moved reluctantly out of his arms and into the living room to see what the girls were up to. After a few minutes she walked over to the cabinet and reached for her camera off the top shelf.<br>"Hey, do you mind?" she asked them.  
>Annie looked up and grimaced.<br>"El" Nic protested, half-heartedly.  
>"Tough!" she told them and snapped a quick half a dozen shots.<br>"My evil stepmother is a photographer." Nic explained to Annie and stuck her tongue out at Ella! Ella smirked and pressed the button quickly. She moved over to Nic and showed her the back of the camera.  
>"Oh god you need to delete that one!" Nic cried.<br>Ella grinned and leaned over to show Annie.  
>Annie laughed and pushed at Nic.<br>"You stuck your tongue out when she had a camera you should expect the consequences!" Annie told her matter of factly.  
>Nic glared at her before laughing. She didn't notice Ella move back over the other side of the room and start taking pictures again,<br>Nic pushed at Annie who turned and picked up a cushion and hit at Nic with it before glaring at Ella with crossed eyes.  
>Nic responded by tickling Annie making her giggle.<br>Ella laughed and took shot after shot.  
>She stood and wobbled a bit, pausing before walking into the kitchen. Roman saw her clutch the doorframe.<br>She pointed to her water bottle and he handed it to her, watching as she drank. She caught hold of his hand and looked at him.  
>"I'm ok." She whispered.<br>"Hey, I didn't ask." He grinned. "You were way too close to sharp objects" he grinned.  
>She smiled.<br>"Can you fetch my laptop down for me in a bit please?" she asked him.  
>He nodded.<br>"Thank you." He said softly, meaning thank you for asking and letting me look after you.  
>She smiled again. She mouthed 'I love you' and turned slowly walking back into the living room and sank down on the sofa.<br>Nic looked over at her and tried to smile but she felt a worried frown on her face. She watched as Ella tucked her legs up on the sofa and she went and pulled the throw out and placed that over her.  
>"Are you ok Step-Mama?" Nic asked.<br>Ella caught her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
>"Thank you daughter I am fine." She told her.<br>They looked at each other for a long moment, knowing neither of them was fooled.  
>Annie came over and sat on the table.<br>"Are you pregnant?" she asked.  
>Ella reached out her other hand and watched as Annie took hold of it. She gave the girls' hand a quick squeeze.<br>"Yes I am." She told her softly.  
>Annie reacted visibly for a flash of a second then reached out and took Ella in her arms. Ella grinned at Nic over Annie's head.<br>"I think this one is going to be ok." She said to Nic, talking about Annie.  
>Annie looked up at them.<br>"Yes I am." she said confidently.  
>"Well let's not smoother Ella we need to get invites done!" Nic bossed and pulled Annie back to the other sofa.<p> 


	30. Chapter 29

Roman and Ella climbed the stairs together. The Girls were ensconced on the sofas with popcorn and watching a scary movie. He smiled at Ella and saw how happy she was. Plus she had eaten and not been ill which was a bonus.  
>They walked through to their bedroom and he kissed her slowly and thoroughly.<br>"What is that in aid off?" she asked with a slow smile.  
>"I've missed you, thats all."<br>She grinned.  
>"I'm always here." She told him pressing her hand on his chest over his beating heart.<br>He smiled and slowly began to undress.  
>She pulled off the bathrobe and was about to drop it to the floor when she caught the expression on his face.<br>She walked over and hung it up on the back of the closed bedroom door.  
>"Happy?" she asked him a grin on her face.<br>"Yes I am." He said. He dropped his trainers and socks in an untidy mess on the floor. Adding his top and trousers to it.  
>"Happy?" he asked.<br>She laughed.  
>"Much better!" she commended.<br>He smiled and went to climb in bed.  
>"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.<br>"No I don't think so." He grinned.  
>She reached down and pulled the nightdress off and dropped it on the floor.<br>"Ok then." She said climbing into the other side of the bed.  
>He reached down and tugged his boxers off and pulled her into his arms.<br>"You are seriously going to wear me out!" he grouched.  
>"Oh come on you love it when I'm demanding!" she said to him.<br>He rolled over so that she was on top.  
>"Take me then!" he told her.<br>She bent and kissed him slowly. Her hair falling down in a velvet curtain. Suddenly a rush of nausea went through her and she groaned. She pulled away and stood up. She felt the blood rush out of her head and she swayed. Roman stood quickly and put his arms around her.  
>"Steady." He murmured softly.<br>"Oh god!" she moaned.  
>He sat her on the bed and picked her robe off the back of the door.<br>"Deep breath hun." He told her wrapping the robe around her.  
>She looked at him and reached out. He caught hold of her hands and sat for a long time until she felt like she could move.<br>"I hate this," she told him.  
>"It's going to be ok. We'll get through this." He told her.<br>She laughed.  
>"How? Because the only thing that doesn't make me feel like a hormonal freak is to make love to my husband and I can't even do that." She moaned trying not to cry.<br>He laughed and lifted her chin up.  
>"I don't need sex to love you El. I told you that when I first met you." He smiled down at her. "Look at you. I'm so proud of you. Looking after Annie, caring about Nicole, keeping an eye on me and all the time you feel like crap."<br>"Ha!" she muttered. "I'm a mess and you might as well just admit it" she grouched. "One minute I'm screaming at you like a banshee and the next I won't leave you alone!" she blushed as she admitted that she had turned into a sex mad, well banshee.  
>He laughed.<br>"Yes but I do consider that I'm at fault to a certain extent." He grinned at her. "I rushed you into marriage without talking certain things through," he referred to their pasts. "And then I did actually get you pregnant unless there is something you've been wanting to tell me?"  
>"No it's definitely yours! I can write a list of all the men I've slept with and it would barely fill a post it note! We'll have to get the phone book out for your list! You can just cross out the ones you haven't slept with. Shouldn't take you long!" she grinned at him and noticed the tide of colour that spread along his cheeks.<br>"Yes, well it's different for a man!" he said for want of anything else. "And yes, I am aware that is sexist! Before you thump me!" He was still blushing.  
>"Rachel and Leah and I had an interesting chat the other day!" she told him, her nausea was definitely receding she thought trying not to grin at his discomfort.<br>"I only dated Rachel once and well Leah was." He broke off unable to phrase the nature of the relationship with Leah. Had they been friends with benefits or could it have been more? He asked himself.  
>She looked at him from under her lashes.<br>"And then of course Charlie and Martha." She said softly. "And that is only Summer Bay!"  
>"Obviously, I have had some experience. I'm not a saint." He grouched.<br>"What role would you have taken in Lindsay's life Roman?" she asked suddenly realising she was being serious. She reached out and squeezed his hand.  
>He looked at her.<br>"I don't know. Jack would have sidelined me, I think. It's not something I ever really gave a thought too. It's hard to explain I know you are pregnant and aside from worrying myself sick I'm over the moon. This baby seems real to me. It wasn't ever like that with Martha, even though I thought I loved her, and I think the word Panic pretty much describes the state of mind I was in when Natalie took her pregnancy test. " He told her, and it was the longest conversation he had ever had about his feelings, she thought.  
>She reached across and kissed him gently on the lips.<br>"What was that for?" he asked.  
>"Because I love you." She told him.<br>"Even though I've slept with half the western world?" he queried self-mockingly.  
>"Presumably that statement just refers to women and don't forget to include all of Summer Bay!" she grinned. "Exactly how close is your relationship with Colleen?" she asked him.<br>"Excuse me, you're hormonal and you know where I keep my knives, like I'm going to answer questions like that!" he grinned.  
>She put her arms round him and they hugged.<br>"Exactly how big a post it note?" He asked eventually. "Like a little one or one of the bigger ones and how big would your writing be?" he found himself asking almost against his will. "Would you use both sides of it?"  
>She giggled as she pulled away from him and crawled underneath the covers and he switched off the lights and climbed in beside her.<br>He reached out and pulled her into his arms holding her close.  
>After a long time, knowing she was still awake he kissed the back of her neck and pulled her tight against him letting his hands gently roam over her body.<br>"Yes!" she said into the dark.  
>He sighed and rolled her over and underneath him.<br>She kissed him and pulled him close running her hands down his back and holding his waist.  
>He pressed gentle kisses to her neck and down.<br>"Are you sure?" he asked.  
>She sighed.<br>"Yes." She told him.  
>She cradled his face between her hands.<br>"Make love to me please." She asked him.

Annie looked over at Nic.  
>"Your worried about her aren't you?" she asked her.<br>Nic tried to look brave but found her eyes filling.  
>"Yes of course I am but its more than that." She looked up as Annie stood and moved over to the sofa she was lying on.<br>"Budge up." Annie ordered,  
>Nic moved and Annie lay down next to her. She put her arms around her and pulled her cover over the pair of them.<br>"You and Ella and Geoff made it ok for me to tell you about the baby and the divorce. You can tell me anything." Annie told her.  
>"You are going to hate me." Nic said.<br>"Is this about Ruby?" Annie said softly.  
>"Yes," she said quickly, "I want her for my other bridesmaid and I haven't told her about you." She said.<br>"Well we'll deal with that when Hurricane Ruby hits town." Annie said without malice. "What else is bothering you?"  
>"You are as bad as Geoff!" Nicole muttered.<br>"Yes. And just wait until you've lived with Irene for a while!" Annie told her.  
>Nic laughed.<br>"Don't get me wrong I really like Irene and of course I am going to adore living with Geoff but I am so going to miss Ella." She said and then grinned and added. "And my dad of course."  
>"I doubt she'll stop being there for you." Annie said.<br>"I know." She said with a sigh.  
>"But?" Annie asked.<br>"Oh Annie. I thought this was in the past." Nic started crying softly.  
>"Seems to me Darl that the best way is just to spit it out!" Annie said in a near perfect imitation of Irene.<br>Nic laughed despite the tears.  
>"Geoff wants to include someone at the wedding who." She stopped. "Well he got a bit." She stopped again.<br>"Did he…." Annie started to ask.  
>"No!" Nic exclaimed. "No!" she said again in a quieter tone.<br>"But?" Annie asked again.  
>"Well it was close. And I thought that I wouldn't have to see him again. I didn't think Geoff was still in touch with him." Nic said and a shudder ran though her.<br>Annie held her and waited until the other girl was calm again.  
>"You need to tell Geoff." Annie said.<br>"I know. I just don't want anything to spoil the wedding." She confessed. "Pretty selfish, eh?" she muttered with a mocking expression on her face.  
>"You have to think about if you and Geoff want secrets between you or if you want to start married life off as a couple." Annie said wisely. "I learned that lesson the hard way." She told her.<br>"Oh Annie." She said and put her arms around the other girl. "I should be cheering you up!" she muttered, feeling guilty.  
>"Don't be daft!" You needed a hug and after what you guys have done for me today well least of my worries is to come and give my big sis a hug!"<br>"Oi!" Nicole said. "Less of the big!"  
>"Older?" Annie said with a slight giggle.<br>"I think we'll just stick with the Sis part, thank you very much!" Nicole told her.


	31. Chapter 30

Ella dressed quietly after her shower and walked downstairs. Roman was still asleep in bed. She saw the two girls dressed and sitting in the kitchen.  
>"Hey Step-mama!" Nic called.<br>"Hey girls!" She said softly. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the last bottle of chilled water and then went over and sat at the table.  
>"Now would anyone like to explain your guilty looks this morning?" Ella asked taking a long drink.<br>Annie and Nic looked over at each other.  
>"Do we look guilty?" Nic asked the other girl.<br>"Yes!" Ella answered for her. "Might it have something to do with the sofas being moved?" she said quietly.  
>"She spilled it not me!" Annie said quickly.<br>"What?" Ella asked.  
>"I had a glass of red wine last night when I couldn't sleep." Nic said "And we had a pillow fight and the glass got knocked over. I tried to clean it but I picked up bleach instead of the carpet shampoo."<br>"We thought if we move the sofa then Roman might not notice!" Annie spoke up.  
>"Uh huh." Ella smiled. "And by what stretch of the imagination would you think he wouldn't notice?" she asked them.<br>They looked down at the pieces of toast on their plates.  
>Nic shrugged.<br>"Perhaps if you were to distract him?" she said to Ella.  
>"And how did I get involved in this?" Ella asked.<br>"Well you let us stay here last night and you bought him the wine." Nic explained trying to sound as though what she said made sense.  
>"Uh huh, but he'd never fall for me buying cleaning stuff Nic!" Ella said with a laugh.<br>Nic looked at Annie.  
>"Well we tried." She said.<br>Ella stood up and walked over to the cooker. After a moment she remembered how it worked and switched the grill on.  
>"Nicole pass the phone book." She instructed and nearly laughed at the connection with last night's conversation.<br>Ella opened the fridge again and pulled out the fixings for her famous cheese on toast. She put the bread in the toaster and opened the phone book.  
>"How bad is it?" she asked them.<br>They looked at each other and then moved over to the sofa and moved it so that Ella could look at the damage.  
>"Ok then." She said and closed that section of the book and opened it at Carpet warehouses. A couple of phone calls later she had carpet fitters lined up to come within the next hour and replace the carpet.<br>She added the cheese to the toast and put it under the grill, making sure she wasn't distracted as she watched it melt. Normally she went off and did something else and came back to charcoal. Pulling it out she placed it on a plate and fixed a cup of coffee, grimacing at the strong smell.  
>"Ok, you two will need to move all the ornaments and books and thing out as soon as I drag your Dad out for a walk. The carpet fitters will measure up and replace the carpet." Ella outlined the plan. She carried the coffee and toast up the stairs and went to distract Roman.<br>Annie smiled at Nic.  
>"She really is a bad cook isn't she?" Annie said. "I thought you were joking."<br>Nic looked at her.  
>"What makes you say that?" Nic asked.<br>"Because she left the grill on and everything has been left out on the top." Annie explained.  
>Nic swore and reached out to switch the grill off.<br>"Perhaps its just hormones?" she suggested as she put everything away.  
>"Uh huh?" Annie said.<br>"No, she's terrible. She gets distracted. I have no idea how Mike survived aside from living on take-away of course." Nic said.  
>"You should tell her." Annie told her.<br>"I can't she's got enough to deal with." Nic chewed on another fingernail. At this rate she would have none left for the wedding.  
>"Uh huh Nic, we just gave her a big problem and instead of getting upset she just dealt with it. What makes you think that she won't do the same for that?" Annie said confidently.<br>"Since when did you get all grown up and bossy?" Nic asked her.  
>"It's Ella she kinda turns things around!" Annie said with a quick grin.<br>A knock sounded at the door and they looked at each other.  
>"This had better not be the carpet people arriving early." Annie said fearfully.<br>"If it is then Ella will manage to keep him entertained upstairs." Nic said and then looked at Annie as she realised what she had said.  
>Annie pushed her.<br>"Stop giggling and answer the door before he comes down." She instructed.  
>Nic walked over to the door and opened it wide.<br>"Oh my god Ruby!" she exclaimed seeing the other girl there. She glanced back at Annie and then at Ruby like in a comic soap opera.  
>"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Ruby asked smiling,<br>She looked up and saw Annie and the smile disappeared.  
>"Oh!" said Ruby.<br>Ruby had had a feeling that she would have to deal with this but not quite so soon.  
>"Hello Ruby." Annie said calmly.<br>"Come in." Nic instructed grasping hold of her hand and pulling her inside. "We don't have time to have any drama today we need your help!"  
>She dragged her into the kitchen.<br>"I had a glass of wine last night and I split it." Nic started to explain, then hearing her Dad and Ella coming down the stairs she placed her finger over her lips and cautioned Ruby not to say anything.  
>Roman walked to the door and stood in the doorway as Ella carried the pots through to the kitchen.<br>"I've persuaded your Dad to take me out for a walk while I'm feeling so good." Ella explained and then looked curiously at the third girl.  
>"Ella this is Ruby. I'll let you go as time is moving on and you want to get started on your walk." Nic said sounding slightly desperate.<br>"Nice to meet you Ruby. I'll talk to you later, obviously." Ella said looking at Nicole. She left the things on the table and turned and took Roman out.  
>"Nic, do you think you could I dunno, let go now?" Ruby asked.<br>Nicole looked down and saw that she was still holding Ruby's wrist. She grinned. And pulled Ruby to her giving her a hug.  
>"I've missed you!" she said to her.<br>"I missed you too." Ruby replied. "So what is this drama?" she asked avoiding talking to and making eye contact with Annie.  
>"First off, I insist on a truce between you two. You are my very best friends and my bridesmaids. At least for the next hour. Do you think you could manage that?" Nic said. "I know it's a big ask but please you did used to be besties!"<br>"Ruby. I would like us to talk but I understand if you feel that you can't" Annie told her.  
>Nic's jaw dropped. Way to grab the bull by the horns she thought.<br>Annie picked up the pots of the table and put them in the dishwasher, without waiting for a reply.  
>"Ok Annie. Nic." Ruby said finally. "Truce for today at least." She conceded.<br>"Right then. Nic spilt a glass of wine last night on the carpet and then tried to clean it with bleach instead of carpet shampoo. Ella has ordered a new carpet and it will be here soon and we need to clear the living room so they can put it down." Annie told Ruby, looking her in the eye.  
>Nic glanced at both of them.<br>Then dragged them into the lounge to clear the room. They worked in silence for the most part until Annie decided to put on some music. She was soon singing along to an old pop song. All three looked at each other when Gloria Gaynor's "I will survive" came on. They stood next to each other and started singing and dancing remembering how they had done this in the past when one of them or the other had had a break up.  
>They looked up in horror to see the carpet fitters applauding them.<br>"Right girls I understand you want this replacing?" The foreman said, indicating the carpet.  
>Nic stepped forward.<br>"Yes please." She told them.  
>"You understand how much it's going to cost. My men don't normally move furniture." He said.<br>Nic nodded understandingly.  
>"Well it's like this." Annie began, "I had a really bad break up and my friend here tried to console me."<br>"Yeah I poured her out a glass of wine and then I tripped and it went everywhere!" Nic said.  
>"Yeah, and I made matters worse because I tried to clean up with bleach. It was dark and we didn't want to wake the grownups!" Ruby said looking at the other two girls.<br>"Alright, enough of the soft soap. I'll knock a bit off the price if you get us a brew we're gasping!" he said and motioned for the men to start work.  
>Annie walked into the kitchen followed by the other two.<br>"Annie we do need to talk. But I can say that I am happy to see you." Ruby finally said.  
>"Thank you Ruby, I'd give you a hug to welcome you back to the bay but I think we'd get wolf whistled." She joked softly, trying to keep the atmosphere light.<br>Ruby grinned.  
>"Well if it gets us another discount Girls, then go for it!" Nic said to them.<p>

"Was I supposed not to notice the sofa had been moved?" Roman asked her when they reached the beach.  
>"The girls were planning to surprise you with a …" Ella paused as she looked at him. "Cleaning session?" she suggested.<br>"I see." Roman said. "Ella you are a terrible liar."  
>"I can't be that bad, you believed me about the post it note!" she said cheekily and began to run off.<br>He caught up with her easily and catching hold of her waist he swept her legs out from under her and controlled her fall to the soft sand. Laying down with her.  
>"You do realise if I wasn't pregnant you wouldn't have got away with that don't you?" she asked him.<br>He chuckled.  
>"Just because your brother taught you a few moves doesn't mean you can beat me. I'm stronger and I work out." He said logically.<br>"Oh, so I'm just a little woman to you?" Ella asked him.  
>"That is so not what I mean." He told her.<br>"Right then. Stand up." She instructed.  
>"Ella you are pregnant." He reminded her.<br>"I do know. " she pushed at his shoulders and he rolled over and stood up. He extended a hand to her and she ignored it standing up on her own.  
>"Like that is it?" he asked.<br>She smiled.  
>"Com'on big boy." She said with a grin.<br>He moved to sweep her legs again, his hands on her shoulders. Only to find himself somehow looking up at her, laying flat on his back on the sand.  
>"How did you do that?" he asked puzzled.<br>She laughed.  
>"Want to go again?" she asked him stretching her hand out to help him up.<br>He ignored her hand and stood up.  
>"Like that is it?" she asked with another grin.<br>He approached her quickly, reaching out to grip her hand and suddenly found himself flat on his back again.  
>"Ok, that is weird!" he muttered.<br>"Are you out of practice Lt Harris?" she asked with a grin.  
>"You are asking for trouble." He grouched and stood up. He stepped forward quickly and she let herself fall this time, landing softly on the sand. He lay down with her.<br>"Fine, you have some explaining to do!" he told her.  
>She put her arms around his neck.<br>"My brother taught me some moves that's all."  
>"El, there is a difference to learning some moves and instinctive training." He told her.<br>"I doubt I could have taken you so easily if I wasn't pregnant and you were going easy on me!" she told him. "But yeah, I told you Dad and Brother in the army and grew up on bases around the world." She said. "I learnt a few tricks."  
>"Uh huh." He lowered his head and kissed her. "What secrets are you keeping now I wonder?" he asked softly.<br>She smiled at him.  
>"I'll tell you one of my secrets if you tell me one of yours?" she suggested.<br>"No." he said instinctively in a harsh tone and saw her flinch.  
>"I wasn't going to probe you know, Roman." she pulled away from him and sat up.<br>"El I'm sorry. I wish I could say I didn't mean it but I did." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
>She flinched and stood up.<br>"I ran away when I was 15 and joined the army and completed basic training. There, that's the secret. " She walked to the seas edge and looked out at the horizon.  
>Roman sat and watched her. She had her head bent and he could tell she was upset and angry. And once again he was at fault.<br>"Ella!" he called and held out his hand,  
>She turned and looked at him and sighing she walked over to him and sat down next to him almost touching. He put his arm around her and held her close to him.<br>"I'm sorry. " he said.  
>"Roman, glossing over what happened, which incidentally I do happen to know about but won't pretend I understand what you feel about it, I am your wife. I feel that there is a brick wall between us sometimes. I don't like not talking about things to you." She grinned. "Now is that vague enough so that you know what I'm talking about without me having to go into more detail and getting you grumpy again?" she asked.<br>"That was vague enough." He replied. "Did you know before or after you looked me up?" he said.  
>"Before." She answered quickly.<br>"Is that why you came to the Bay?" he said, not really sure what he should be feeling.  
>"No. I came because Mike needed to meet you. I didn't expect this." She reached out and took a hold of his left hand holding it between both of hers.<br>"I don't know what to say right now." He said.  
>"It's ok not to say anything." She told him and leaned into him.<br>"Is it?" he asked.  
>She put her hand to his face and turned his head towards her.<br>"I know who you are and I am not confusing this man that I married with the idiot I loved in Afghanistan. Is that what you think?" she asked him.  
>"I really don't know. I am happy with you El, its uncomplicated and easy and fun and I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't have found me. I was drifting along in the Diner pretending that the whole past didn't exist. I couldn't even open your letter." He told her. "I've done some bad things and I can never wash away the guilt. I.." he stopped.<br>"Don't feel you deserve to be happy?" she asked in the silence.  
>"Yes. I don't deserve to have Miles still as a friend or have Nic love me as her Dad or have Mike look up to me or have Aden have his kids call me Grandpa." He said.<br>"Or me to love you?" she asked.  
>"Oh I really don't deserve that one." He said, with a fatalistic grin. "What can you see in me? I got your brother killed and I intentionally made you pregnant and didn't even check on you and you lost the baby after flying a hell of a long way to tell me about it because I ignored you when you came back to see me. Then I conned you into a marriage where I stomp around telling you that I can't talk to you about half the things that we need to talk about."<br>"Conned me into a marriage?" She asked. "I'm sorry did you use rohypnol or something?"  
>He looked at her quickly.<br>"I loved you and wanted to marry you. Yes, it has been fast, I don't recommend marrying someone on the third date and yes, we are still dealing with lots of stuff. Maybe it is a bit mixed up that we are bringing a baby into the relationship so soon but hey, I was under the impression that you loved me."  
>"I do love you El. I can't remember what it was like not to wake up and love you." He said finally.<br>"Good because we have the kids to think about and I suspect that I am about to adopt someone called Ruby too!" she warned him.  
>He laughed and reached over and kissed her.<br>"I love you Roman Harris." She said laughing.  
>"I love you too Elizabeth Harris." He replied with a smile. She pushed him back until he lay flat on the sand and kissed him before looking at her watch.<br>"Is it safe to go back now?" he asked catching her looking at the time,  
>"I don't know, I think they might still be cleaning." She said with a quick grin.<br>"Uh huh!" He pulled her on top of him. "Perhaps you need to keep me distracted then."  
>She looked around and said deadpan. "What here?"<br>"I didn't mean that!" he said with a quick laugh. "Although there isn't anyone around." He looked deep into her eyes pushing her hair back off her face.  
>"Maybe when it is dark mister!" she told him.<br>He laughed.  
>"I thought you had out of control hormones!" he said.<br>"Out of control yes but they would prefer not to get us arrested!" she said.  
>"I thought you liked a hint of danger." He told her grinning.<br>"A hint of danger is eating my own cooking not making out on a public beach!" she told him.  
>"Making out?" he asked quickly.<br>She nodded.  
>"I was trying to phrase it so it wouldn't seem so…." She began to say.<br>"Uh huh!" he interrupted. "You were trying to say it so that the words wouldn't turn you on a little." He grinned as he saw her blush. He caught hold of her head and pulled it towards him gently. He kissed her deeply before whispering some words to her that had her blushing some more.  
>She pushed away and stood up. Walking away she bent and picked up the sandals she'd dropped earlier and held out her hand to him.<br>"Come on then!" she instructed and lead him to the dunes his favourite spot on the beach.  
>He laughed.<br>"El I wasn't serious!" he said.  
>"You messed with my hormones You better face the consequences." She told him and pulled him down beside her in the middle of the dunes.<br>He kissed her quickly and found her hands pulling his top off.  
>"El!" he protested.<br>"Hurry up!" she grouched and kissed him again. He pulled her hands away and pinned them to the sand.  
>"Are you serious?" he asked quickly.<br>"Yes. Aren't you turned on?" she asked.  
>"Yes I am." He confessed with a quick grin.<br>She smiled and pulled him to her, looking at her watch again she grinned. The things she had to do to distract a man she thought laughing.

They walked towards the diner, Ella was laughing and they were brushing sand off each other. She kept giggling every time he looked at her.  
>"It happens to every guy." She told him. "Don't worry about it!"<br>"Ella." He cautioned.  
>"Some men just aren't comfortable with taking chances." She said.<br>"Ella." He muttered.  
>"I won't tell a soul." She told him. "Not even Miles!"<br>"Right that's it." he muttered and picked her up and over his shoulder carrying her back to the dunes.

"Well." She said later.  
>"Yes." he said.<br>"I think that was…" she trailed off.  
>He rolled over and looked at her.<br>"Yes." He said again. He pulled on his clothes and looked around making sure that no-one had seen them. Or, he hoped, heard them.  
>He reached out and pulled her to her feet and she adjusted her clothes.<br>"I think we should take up skinny dipping too!" she said with a grin.  
>He tugged her against him.<br>"These hormones of yours are going to get me arrested aren't they?" he kissed her quickly.  
>She put her arms around his neck.<br>"Uh huh. You might need to carry me home Mister. I can't find my sandals"  
>"Where did you drop them?" he asked.<br>"Near the diner when you went Caveman on me." She laughed.  
>"Oh my God, did anyone see us?" he asked. He groaned.<br>"I don't know." She answered him. "But if Colleen did she might be a bit jealous!" Ella laughed at him.  
>"Ella this is serious I've just picked you up and dragged you…" he stopped and looked at her and laughed.<br>"Caveman!" she said. "And you stopped asking me if I were ok every 5 minutes too!" she grinned at him before setting off along the beach.  
>He ran and caught up with her, putting his arm around her and pressing a quick kiss to her temple.<br>They walked into the Diner and saw Miles and Kirsty sitting at the table.  
>"Hey!" Ella called and walked over to them. "Is Ollie ok?" she asked them.<br>"Funny you should ask. He's been in a bad mood. I take it he and Mike had a fight?" Kirsty asked.  
>"I have no idea what happened I just got a text from Mike saying he didn't want to come home this weekend." Ella said. She sat next to Miles.<br>Roman walked over and handed her a bottle of mineral water. She smiled up at him as their fingers touched for a second.  
>He had a cup of coffee and as soon as the smell hit her she flinched.<br>"I was like that with coffee too." Kirsty said.  
>"Sorry." Roman said standing.<br>"Don't be silly hun, sit and drink it. I'll be ok. I feel really good today." She caught his arm and he sat down again, she smiled at him, stroking his arm.  
>He caught hold of her hand and sat there holding it, his thumb rubbing her fingers.<br>"Miles don't you remember what it was like to be like that?" Kirsty asked him with a glint in her eyes.  
>"To be in love? Or to be carried off into the sand dunes?" Miles asked.<br>Roman and Ella looked at each other and both of them blushed.  
>"Please tell me Colleen didn't see that?" Roman asked his friend.<br>Kirsty grinned.  
>"Well." Miles said. He reached down beside himself and handed over Ella's sandals.<br>"Thank you." El told him with an embarrassed grin.  
>"We were just arriving when we saw you do your caveman thing." Miles explained.<br>"I was jealous!" Kirsty confessed.  
>"But in answer to your question, no Colleen didn't see it!" Miles told him. "Doesn't mean that I won't keep reminding you at certain moments. I don't think I've ever seen you face that particular shade before!" Miles laughed.<p> 


	32. Chapter 31

Ella pulled on his hand and stopped him.  
>"How strong are you feeling?" She asked.<br>"Are you ok?" he murmured softly.  
>She wavered.<br>"I seem to have no energy left." She confessed.  
>He responded by picking her up and carrying her.<br>"I'm beginning to think you are doing this just to test me!" he teased.  
>She laughed softly.<br>"I felt good all day and now I'm just so tried." she said to him wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him.  
>"And what have you eaten?" he asked quickly.<br>"A couple of biscuits and a banana smoothie." She replied. "Don't nag."  
>"How am I supposed not to nag?" he grouched at her. "Ella, you know what Rachel said. "<br>"Put me down I'll walk from here." She told him huskily.  
>"Nope." he replied.<br>"I said put me down."  
>"And I said no." he muttered.<br>"Put me down or I'll scream." She muttered wriggling in his arms.  
>"Fine!" he said finally, and let go of her. She stood beside him and tugged his arm so that he was facing her.<br>"I know exactly what Rachel said to me and I have been through a miscarriage before. I have eaten a Banana Smoothie, which has fruit and vitamins and potassium and iron in it. I have taken my vitamin tablets and my iron tablets. The two biscuits I ate this morning are especially for pregnant woman to help with nausea and stomach upsets. Now I am sorry that it isn't a three course meal that I have had but I am not a big eater anyway and I intended to have a meal this evening, it was going to be with my husband but he can go to hell." She finished shouting at him and walked away into the house.  
>Ella walked in through the front down and tried to slam it but the new carpet prevented her from forcing the door closed.<br>"Dammit!" she muttered and walked quickly upstairs where she slammed the bedroom door successfully.  
>"So much for hoping that they wouldn't notice the door not closing!" Nic said to Ruby and Annie.<br>"You're not worried about Ella?" Ruby asked.  
>"No my dad keeps doing stupid things and anyway her temper usually cools down after about 5 minutes." Nic told them with a grin.<br>Annie chuckled.  
>"Still Nic perhaps you ought to check on her?" Annie said.<br>"No chance, my Dad was in the SAS not me!" Nic told them.  
>Ruby laughed.<br>"Ruby I'm serious, it'll be ok its just hormones mostly, she's pregnant." Nic told her. "She's been a bit under the weather though, and we keep asking if she's ok and it drives her nuts." Nic explained.  
>"I would have thought that even more reason to go check on her." Ruby told her a worried expression on her face.<br>Nic looked at her watch and on cue the bedroom door opened and Ella walked slowly down the stairs.  
>"Feeling better?" Nic asked.<br>"Yes." Ella said with a slow blush on her face. "But I think he's going to notice the door won't close." She told them.  
>"He might not. What did he do this time?" Nic asked.<br>"Nag me about what I'm eating." Ella told her.  
>"Ah ha." Nic said. "So you've actually eaten something?" Nic asked.<br>Ella looked at her.  
>"No you don't daughter! You are not going to wind me up so I distract him by having another argument as soon as he walks in." Ella told her with a laugh.<br>"I tried." Nic said with a shrug.  
>Ruby looked at Annie and saw that the other girl was trying not to laugh.<br>"You are all mad." Ruby told them with a grin on her own face.  
>Annie picked up a cushion and threw it at Ruby, who caught it and fell back on the sofa giggling.<br>"El what do you think of these?" Nic asked showing Ella a wedding magazine with bridesmaids dresses in.  
>"I like the gold colour I think that could pick up a theme for the wedding." She told her. "But are you going to make them wear matching dresses because obviously they have different tastes."<br>"We were discussing that when you er…walked in!" Nic said.  
>"Uh huh!" Ella said to her. "And what did you come up with?"<br>"Nothing. Still deadlocked." Nic said with a sigh.  
>"Well they are your Best friends Nic, why don't you make them something. " Ella suggested. "You can pick up the material in the city and run up the dresses yourself."<br>Annie and Ruby grinned.  
>"A Nicole Franklin Design." Ruby said,<br>"No." Nic said. "A Nicole Harris design. Thank you." She said.  
>"Since when?" Ruby asked.<br>"Since when Mike decided that he wanted dad to adopt him legally so that he had the same name. I know that it will change to Campbell in a few weeks. But when I stand next to Geoff at the altar and they get to the bit where they ask me if I take this man I want to see the look on my dad's face when they call me that." She said a tear falling down her cheek. "And I will keep the Harris part for my designing. I've already done the paperwork to change it on both counts." She confessed with a teary smile.  
>Ella pulled the other girl into her arms and held her, tears pouring down her own face.<br>"He will be so proud of you." She told the girl.  
>Nic laughed and wiped the tears away.<br>"Until he tries to close the door he will be!" she said.  
>Ella laughed and wiped her tears away.<br>She stood and walked into the kitchen pulling things out of the fridge to make dinner. Inside 10 minutes she had a salad ready and was grilling veggie burgers while jacket potatoes were cooking in the microwave. She set the table making sure that the burgers didn't crisp under the grill too much and lifted down a jug to make some fruit punch in.  
>The burgers were cooked and she lifted them onto a plate and placed another one on top to keep them warm whilst waiting for the microwave to finish.<br>She cut up an apple and orange and placed them in the jug adding fruit juice and lemonade to it. Oh, for the pre pregnancy days when a slug of vodka would have gone in as well, she thought with a sigh. The microwave pinged and she tested the potatoes making sure they were cooked before placing them in a dish on the table.  
>"Lunch." She called to the girls.<br>Annie looked up.  
>"Do we have to eat it?" she asked mock fearfully.<br>Nic pushed her towards the kitchen.  
>They saw the food on the table.<br>"Ella I thought you couldn't cook?" Nic said to her.  
>"I can't. Not stuff like your Dad does but I can do simple stuff and I can order pizza." She grinned.<br>"Seriously this is amazing!" Nic told her.  
>She sat down at the table and poured out some of the drink. And topped up the glasses of Ruby and Annie.<br>"Thanks Ella." Ruby said.  
>"No problem." Ella poured herself a glass of milk and sat sipping it before lifting up the lid of the burgers and placing one on her plate. "Sorry that they are vegetarian."<br>Ruby grinned.  
>"I wasn't quite sure how I was going to tell you but I'm a vegetarian now." Ruby told them.<br>"Seriously?" Annie asked.  
>"Yes, I know you and Geoff come from the farm and its natural to you but I have strong views about it." Ruby told her.<br>Annie laughed.  
>"Sorry Rubes, but I've been a vegetarian for the past two years now!" Annie said.<br>"Get out!" Nic said.  
>"No way!" Ruby said at the same time.<br>Annie laughed.  
>"Yeah, I just decided one day and that was it!" Annie said.<br>Ella avoided the salad but ate a small jacket potato and managed two of the burgers and even some bread. She stretched and stood from the table.  
>"Can I leave you guys to clean up for me?" she asked them.<br>"Of course you can." Nic told her.  
>Ella walked up the stairs and was at the bedroom down when she heard Roman walk in and ask why the door wouldn't shut. She thought she heard him grouchily say never mind, and walk up the stairs.<br>She was lying on top of the covers on the bed when he came in.  
>"Is it my turn to apologise or yours?" he asked folding his arms across his chest and grinning.<br>She looked over at him.  
>"I think its mine this time. " she told him. "But I am worried. If we are like this now how are we going to cope with sleepless nights and nappy changes?" she asked.<br>He kicked off his shoes and lay beside her.  
>"Well we are coping with sleepless nights very well!" he murmured in that tone of voice that usually managed to make her knees go weak.<br>"Oh no you don't." she muttered. "You are so not getting round me like that!"  
>"Really?" he asked using the same tone.<br>She looked at him and burst out laughing.  
>"You did it deliberately didn't you?" she asked.<br>He tried to look innocent but a slow grin spread on his face.  
>"Guilty as charge. Seems when I get you mad you …" he began.<br>"Go off like an angry cat?" she suggested the ending of the sentence for him.  
>"Well," he paused. "Yes!" he confirmed.<br>"If I wasn't totally in love with you I would be so mad right now!" she said with a grin.  
>"Yeah and if I wasn't in love with you I would suspect that the carpet downstairs is new." He told her.<br>She blushed.  
>"It may have been really good carpet shampoo they used?" she suggested.<br>He leaned over and kissed her.  
>"El I do love you and no matter what happens to us we will get through it." He pulled her into his arms and held her.<br>"Uh huh! Well in that case I cooked lunch and yours is waiting downstairs." She told him.  
>"I said I love you not that I'm suicidal." He said with a grin.<br>She sat up and looked at him, a hurt expression on her face before standing and walking away into the bathroom. He heard the shower go on and decided to follow her. She was hormonal and the last joke may have really upset her, he thought with a frown. He should stop picking on her cooking, he thought, but normally she laughed.  
>He stepped through the bathroom door and saw her dress and underwear had been dropped in an untidy pile on the floor. He looked up in time to catch the sponge she threw at him.<br>"For that last remark you can wash my back!" she instructed.  
>He grinned.<br>"Just your back?" he specified.  
>She peered at him from under the hot spray.<br>"To start off with!" she grinned.  
>He stripped of his own clothes and climbed in beside her.<br>"Hey this is my shower gel!" He grouched, looking at the bottle she handed him.  
>She smiled at him.<br>"It's the only smell I like at the moment." She explained.  
>He sighed and squirted a generous amount on the sponge and rubbed it slowly down her spine until it lathered up. He spread the foam across her shoulders and began a slow massage.<br>"Is that what you wanted?" he asked.  
>"Yes it is." She confirmed with a sigh.<br>"Now is that all you wanted?" he asked huskily.  
>"Yes." She said. "Unless you have any suggestions?"<br>He turned her around and kissed her long and slow, his arms tight around her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
>"I may be able to come up with something." he whispered in her ear.<br>She laughed.


	33. Chapter 32

Roman was sitting on the sofa with Ella lying across his lap. They were wearing matching fluffy white towelling bathrobes. He'd been suspicious when she'd suggested he put on a bathrobe wondering who else she had suggested that too but watched as she pulled a new one out of her wardrobe, still in plastic covering. She'd laughed at the expression on his face and told him she'd picked it up free at one of the hotels she'd stayed at.  
>She'd then wandered into the kitchen and poured him out a glass of very good red wine while she had a tall glass of fruit juice and lemonade over ice. She looked at him and grinned explaining that she'd texted her assistant and asked him to fill up the fridge with basics. The wine she'd told him was a present from somebody at some point but as he knew she never drank it. He'd sipped at the wine and nodded, whoever had bought it had good taste.<br>Then they'd settled down on the sofa waiting for the pizzas to arrive. They'd argued over choice of movie but eventually settled on one that they both liked.  
>A knock sounded at the door and she went over to open it.<br>"Hey Ms Addison" The pizza guy called. "How you doing?"  
>Roman found himself standing up and walking up behind her.<br>"That's Mrs Harris Now!" she told the pizza guy, handing over the cash.  
>"Cool congratulations!" The guy said. "So… do I get to kiss the bride?" he grinned.<br>Roman peered round the door and glared at the delivery guy.  
>"No!" he said softly.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"See ya Pete!" she called to him. "Make sure you close the outside door won't you?" she asked.<br>"Sure thing Ms.. I mean Mrs Harris!" Pete said and clicking his headphones back in he walked back downstairs.  
>Ella waited for a moment and on hearing the downstairs door closing she closed the door and handed Roman the pizzas.<br>"The pizza guy knows how to get in?" Roman asked.  
>"Yes!" she said.<br>"The pizza guy who has a crush on you knows how to get in your place?" Roman asked.  
>"No the pizza guy knows how to get in through the bottom door." Ella said.<br>"How about the guy who delivers Chinese food?" Roman had placed the pizzas on the top and now stood folding his arms across his chest.  
>"No, he has to be buzzed in!" she told him grinning. "But if you are worried I'll introduce you to Pete's dad tomorrow."<br>"Ella!" he groaned.  
>"Sorry do you have me confused with …I dunno…an idiot?" She was still smiling. Followed by her saying. "But it was sweet how you were jealous and then overprotective."<br>He smiled slowly as he pulled her toward him and kissed her.  
>She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out napkins and picked up the wine bottle. Roman collected the pizzas and followed her over to the sofa. She topped up his glass before she sat down.<br>"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he asked.  
>She laughed.<br>"Maybe I'm trying to get you drunk so I can get some sleep." She suggested an alternative.  
>He laughed loudly.<br>"Since when?" he asked her placing a kiss on her temple as he sat next to her.  
>She snuggled closer to him and tucked her feet up beside her. He checked which pizza was which and handed hers to her, before sliding his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and sighed.<br>"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.  
>"Nothing, I'm just really happy!" she told him.<br>He put his pizza to one side and then placed her pizza box on top of it pulling her onto his lap he kissed her lips hard and long.  
>"I'm sorry!" she told him pulling away "but if it comes to a choice between you and pizza you won't win!"<br>"Pizza over a fantastic orgasm?" he asked.  
>"Fantastic?" she questioned.<br>"Amazing?" He tried again.  
>"Uh huh!" she said, shaking her head. "I need food!"<br>He lent forward and whispered in her ear.  
>"Well if you insist!" she told him with a grin.<br>He laughed.  
>"I will definitely do my best!" he told her.<br>She stood up and held out her hand.  
>"This had better be exactly what you promised." She told him.<br>He laughed.  
>"Well it won't be from lack of trying on my part!" he said to her following her to the bedroom.<p>

"Well?" he asked.  
>"I'm not sure you might have to try again." She told him.<br>"Ha ha, you are so funny." He groaned. "I wish I'd thought to bring the pizza in with me!" He said  
>"You'd put pizza crumbs in my bed?" she grouched.<br>"Are you sulking because you didn't think of it first?" he asked.  
>"No. I may be a slob compared to you but I do have some standards." She said standing and pulling on her robe before walking into the lounge. She opened up her pizza box and picked up a slice to eat.<br>Roman walked over to the sofa and sat next to her. He picked up his wineglass and took a long drink before opening his pizza box and picking up a slice. He tried to take a bite but found his appetite had left him. He looked over at her.  
>"Do I nag you about cleaning too much?" he asked eventually.<br>She looked at him  
>"Yes." She answered immediately.<br>"I'm not a messy person. I'm used to being orderly." He said eventually.  
>"And I understand that. I don't have a problem with you being neat. It's what I drilled into Mike myself but it feels a bit much when you are forever criticising my food and my habits. If I mess something up I will clean it up." She said. She put the pizza to one side.<br>"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said. "I think I'll go to bed." She walked through to the bedroom and climbed into bed.  
>Roman sat and drank the wine, he refilled the glass and flicked through the tv channels before finding something mind-bendingly boring to watch. After he finished the wine he debated about staying where he was or going to bed. Comfort won and he decided to go to bed. He clicked the tv off and walked through to the bedroom.<br>She'd left the bedside lamp on for him he noted and smiled. He walked through and climbed naked into bed with her clicking the light off. She immediately snuggled up to him and he sighed feeling her naked body press into him.  
>"I'm sorry." He said into her hair.<br>"Me too." She replied.  
>He put his arms around her.<br>"You don't nag me I'm just feeling sensitive. It's been a challenge fitting in with you and Nic and making sure Mike is ok. It still feels like it is your place sometimes and I'm a visitor." She told him.  
>"I had no idea you felt that way." He admitted.<br>"Yes. Not all the time though, just the odd moment." She said.  
>"Maybe we should look for a new place for ourselves" he suggested.<br>"I'm not sure that would be the best thing at the moment with the baby coming we should make sure that Mike is settled first and we have Nicole making a big change. It will be a struggle buying a place for them." she told him.  
>"Uh huh, maybe I'll retire and let my rich wife keep me in the manner in which I can become accustomed. " he suggested.<br>"And maybe pigs will fly Mr macho I will pay all the bills and I won't touch a penny of your money!" she grinned.  
>"Ok so I'm a bit …" he began to say.<br>"Chauvinistic?" she asked interrupting him.  
>"Yes fine. I'm a macho Alpha male who likes to wear the trousers." He said.<br>"Great now we've established that could you go fetch my pizza?" she asked.  
>"You complete …" he groaned. "I so don't believe I fell for that."<br>She switched on her light and turned toward him laughing at the expression on his face.  
>"How serious are you though?" he asked.<br>"The first couple of weeks were a challenge I admit and yes sometimes I still think of it as your place but not enough to cause me any unhappiness." She explained.  
>"Uh huh. How about you don't keep any secrets from me?" he suggested and then groaned.<br>She laughed.  
>"I so can't believe you tricked me into saying that too!" he groaned.<br>"That one was just an accident." She grinned at him. "But aren't you supposed to be trained to resist all types of persuasion?" she asked.  
>He laughed out loud.<br>"Having naked women press themselves against us wasn't part of our training exercises!" he said. "We just did that for fun!"  
>She hit him in the ribs.<br>"Ow!" he cried.  
>"Excuse me. I do believe that you were jealous of the pizza delivery guy and then you talk about other women in our bed!" she muttered.<br>He laughed.  
>"I am jealous of any man you look at." He confessed his tone serious.<br>She snuggled up close to him and pressed her lips to his neck.  
>"I will always be yours." She told him huskily.<br>He kissed her and pressed her back into the pillows.  
>"Mine!" he groaned and moulded her body to his.<br>She pushed him away.  
>"No more. I need pizza." She told him.<br>"Uh huh." He said.  
>"What are you doing going for some kind of record?" she asked.<br>"God no!" he groaned. "I'm not 26 anymore!"  
>She looked at him and laughed.<br>"I thought you didn't like to remember those days?" she asked smiling.  
>"Hey that was pretty memorable!" he looked down at her. "Especially the last minute mission they put us on the following day. I was so worn out I suspect I was marching asleep half the day!"<br>She laughed.  
>"You were pretty incredible!" she admitted with a blush!<br>She climbed out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe before going and fetching the pizza. She returned minutes later and handed him part of his on a plate and another glass of wine. He moved the pillows so they could sit up in bed and she kissed him quick and went and fetched hers. She handed him a photo album.  
>"What's this?" he asked.<br>She climbed in to bed beside him and put her pizza and drink to one side while she took the album and opened it.  
>He found himself looking at a picture of himself as a younger man. He was smiling into the camera.<br>"El I don't…" he began.  
>She pulled his arm around her and snuggled up to him.<br>"I'm right here and its only photos. " she said softly. She turned the page and showed him the one she wanted him to look at.  
>He saw himself and Michael posing for the camera. They'd been drinking beer and had cheekily flipped peace signs when she'd clicked the button. He remembered that she'd laughed at them and ran off to her tent, returning moments later with a handful of things. She'd put a peace symbol patch on his uniform stuck there with two-sided tape and something similar on Michael's. Then she handed them each surfer beads. He remembered suddenly that he'd never given his back and idly thought about where they could be now. She snapped the photo and they'd told her they wanted one with her in it. She climbed up in between them after setting the camera on timer. She turned the page and he saw the result. It was the three of them sitting together. He caught a glint of a silver chain at her neck and instantly remembered what it was. Michael had known and laughed at him. He smiled at the memory. They had made her do it again and again telling her they wanted a shot each. The final one he'd been unable to resist kissing her just as the camera snapped. He knew exactly where that picture was.<br>"See that wasn't so bad was it?" she told him and closed the album.  
>"No that was ok." He told her reaching for the album.<br>She put her hand on top of his.  
>"No, in time don't force it." she cautioned.<br>She placed the album on the floor and held his hand.  
>"It'll be here when you are ready!" she explained.<br>"How did you get so wise?" he asked with a half smile on his lips.  
>"I can't be that wise I married you!" she replied with a quick grin.<br>"Ha ha!" he said and kissed her.  
>She smiled up at him and snuggled closer before reaching for her pizza.<br>He placed the plate on his lap before picking up a slice so that he could keep his arm around her.

Nicole woke slowly. She looked down and saw she was wearing her school uniform. She sat up noticing that the room was spinning ever so slightly. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and screeched loudly. She had ponytails, plural. Like Brittany Spears in Oops video and groaned again. She had a vague memory of singing.  
>"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.<br>"Not so loud Princess!" came a voice beside her.  
>She looked over and saw Geoff in bed.<br>"Thank God!" she exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, I'm glad you are seeing things from my point of view at last but do you think you could keep the noise down a little!" he said with a grimace.<br>"But I snogged…" she trailed off and blushed.  
>"Yes I know… Aden." He smiled. "And then you told him he wasn't as good a kisser as me and dragged me up to bed."<br>"What else happened?" she asked.  
>Geoff threw back the covers and revealed that he was also wearing a school uniform.<br>Nicole laughed hysterically.  
>"You and the girls gave us a makeover at around 2am." He told her. "You shaved…"<br>Nicole gasped.  
>"I shaved off one of Aden's eyebrows!" she groaned. "I am so never drinking again!" she hung her head down.<br>"Only part of it. That was when you decided to kiss it better…" Geoff told her.  
>"And snogged him."<br>"Yes, Nic, I was there you don't have to keep telling me!" he grinned at her blush.  
>"How could you let me get in this state?" she prodded him in the ribs.<br>She moved out of the bed and into the hallway almost tripping over Ruby who was asleep on the floor.  
>"What?" Ruby said sleepily, still sounding drunk.<br>"Why are you on the floor?" she asked her peering down at the other girl. "Never mind I need coffee and aspirin and more coffee." She groaned and stumbled downstairs.  
>She saw Aden asleep on one of the sofas holding Annie in his arms and did a double take.<br>"Annie!" she screeched.  
>The other girl opened her eyes and looked at her.<br>"We have clothes on and I wasn't the one who snogged him" she said quickly.  
>Aden stretched as he woke up.<br>"Yes I know I snogged him. I was drunk. Ok?" Nic blushed again and strode into the kitchen. She found a jar of instant coffee and made a very strong cup before reaching for the aspirin. She turned and saw the empty bottle of vodka. So this was all El's fault she grimaced. She turned and poured herself a tall glass of water drinking it down quickly.  
>"Yup that's what you did with the vodka last night!" Aden said from behind her.<br>She choked and nearly dropped the glass as she was struck by another flashback.  
>"It was you" she screeched. "You made me sing Britney Spears!"<br>He laughed and looked down.  
>"You made us wear school uniforms" he told her gesturing to the dress he was wearing over the top of his jeans. "And I had to ring Belle at midnight to let her know I wasn't going to be coming home."<br>She bent her head.  
>"That's when I told her I'd kidnapped you and was using you as my sex slave wasn't it?" she said quietly.<br>Aden chuckled.  
>"Yes Princess. " he confirmed.<br>Geoff walked up behind them and laughed at the expression on Nics face.  
>"We could so have fun with this!" Geoff told Aden.<br>"Don't you dare!" she warned.  
>Geoff pulled out his phone and showed Aden the video he took last night of Nic singing 'Oops I did it again'.<br>Nic stamped her foot and ignored the resulting throb in her head.  
>"Geoffrey Campbell you delete that or I swear I will not marry you." She warned.<br>He laughed and walked over and kissed her before reaching down and taking a long drink of the coffee. He caught Aden's expression and handed him the cup next.  
>"And how did you end up sleeping with my sister?" he asked the other man.<br>"Can't tell you." Aden said. "Doctor Patient confidentiality"  
>"Is that what they call your bedside manner?" Geoff asked.<br>"No that was just my sofa side manner." Aden punned.  
>Nic made more coffees handing Annie one and asking her to take it upstairs to Ruby.<br>"Seriously Aden" Nic began, hands on her hips.  
>"Seriously guys, Annie got upset last night and I was comforting her. Nothing sinister." Aden said. He grinned at Nic. "We didn't kiss or anything else." He confirmed. "And the rest really is confidential." He told them.<br>Geoff put his hand on the other mans shoulder.  
>"In that case thank you for looking out for her." He told him.<br>"No problem Bible Boy!" Aden said handing over the now empty cup for a refill.  
>Nicole made more coffees and searched out bread to make toast. She found the bread bin empty and groaned.<br>"How about we go down the diner?" Geoff suggested.  
>Annie joined them with Ruby tailing behind her looking very green.<br>"We're going down the diner to get some food in us." Nic told them.  
>Aden peeled off the dress and went over and picked up his T-shirt.<br>"See Ruby I told you I could get him to strip!" Annie said to her.  
>Ruby pulled out another banknote and handed it over.<br>"Annie since when did you start to gamble?" Geoff asked trying to sound shocked.  
>"Probably around the same time you started wearing girls clothes." She told him pointing out the dress he was wearing.<br>He laughed and looked down.  
>"I wondered why my knees were feeling a draft!" he said.<br>"Amongst other things bible boy?" Aden asked.  
>"That would be telling." Geoff grinned.<br>He began walking up the stairs to get changed and looked over at Nic.  
>"Are you planning to go like that?" he asked her.<br>"Hey I'm liking this image of you Nic, you look kinda innocent." Ruby said.  
>"Ha bloody ha!" Nic said and made for the stairs.<br>She walked into her bedroom after Geoff and watched as he peeled off the dress and revealed the underwear he was wearing underneath it.  
>"Oh my god!" she said. "I made you wear that?" she asked.<br>"Yes."  
>"I can see that married life is going to be fun." She walked over to him and kissed him slowly.<br>"Nic, it may be fun for you but seriously lace thongs just don't do it for me not to mention they are really uncomfortable!" Geoff complained.  
>"Not even if I'm wearing them?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"I'm pretty convinced that I prefer you wearing nothing!" he said. "Of course I may need to experiment a little." He told her. "You know, see you wearing different things. Basques, suspenders and stockings," he began a list.<br>"Uh huh" she said.  
>"Nurses uniforms, see through nighties, leather cat suit." He continued.<br>"Geoffrey Campbell!" she exclaimed in shock.  
>He moulded her body to his and kissed her long and deep.<br>They got dressed and made their way downstairs slowly meeting the others. She grabbed a set of keys and handed Ruby the spare set and they set off to the diner.


	34. Chapter 33

Roman was sitting on the sofa with Ella lying across his lap. They were wearing matching fluffy white towelling bathrobes. He'd been suspicious when she'd suggested he put on a bathrobe wondering who else she had suggested that too but watched as she pulled a new one out of her wardrobe, still in plastic covering. She'd laughed at the expression on his face and told him she'd picked it up free at one of the hotels she'd stayed at.  
>She'd then wandered into the kitchen and poured him out a glass of very good red wine while she had a tall glass of fruit juice and lemonade over ice. She looked at him and grinned explaining that she'd texted her assistant and asked him to fill up the fridge with basics. The wine she'd told him was a present from somebody at some point but as he knew she never drank it. He'd sipped at the wine and nodded, whoever had bought it had good taste.<br>Then they'd settled down on the sofa waiting for the pizzas to arrive. They'd argued over choice of movie but eventually settled on one that they both liked.  
>A knock sounded at the door and she went over to open it.<br>"Hey Ms Addison" The pizza guy called. "How you doing?"  
>Roman found himself standing up and walking up behind her.<br>"That's Mrs Harris Now!" she told the pizza guy, handing over the cash.  
>"Cool congratulations!" The guy said. "So… do I get to kiss the bride?" he grinned.<br>Roman peered round the door and glared at the delivery guy.  
>"No!" he said softly.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"See ya Pete!" she called to him. "Make sure you close the outside door won't you?" she asked.<br>"Sure thing Ms.. I mean Mrs Harris!" Pete said and clicking his headphones back in he walked back downstairs.  
>Ella waited for a moment and on hearing the downstairs door closing she closed the door and handed Roman the pizzas.<br>"The pizza guy knows how to get in?" Roman asked.  
>"Yes!" she said.<br>"The pizza guy who has a crush on you knows how to get in your place?" Roman asked.  
>"No the pizza guy knows how to get in through the bottom door." Ella said.<br>"How about the guy who delivers Chinese food?" Roman had placed the pizzas on the top and now stood folding his arms across his chest.  
>"No, he has to be buzzed in!" she told him grinning. "But if you are worried I'll introduce you to Pete's dad tomorrow."<br>"Ella!" he groaned.  
>"Sorry do you have me confused with …I dunno…an idiot?" She was still smiling. Followed by her saying. "But it was sweet how you were jealous and then overprotective."<br>He smiled slowly as he pulled her toward him and kissed her.  
>She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out napkins and picked up the wine bottle. Roman collected the pizzas and followed her over to the sofa. She topped up his glass before she sat down.<br>"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he asked.  
>She laughed.<br>"Maybe I'm trying to get you drunk so I can get some sleep." She suggested an alternative.  
>He laughed loudly.<br>"Since when?" he asked her placing a kiss on her temple as he sat next to her.  
>She snuggled closer to him and tucked her feet up beside her. He checked which pizza was which and handed hers to her, before sliding his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and sighed.<br>"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.  
>"Nothing, I'm just really happy!" she told him.<br>He put his pizza to one side and then placed her pizza box on top of it pulling her onto his lap he kissed her lips hard and long.  
>"I'm sorry!" she told him pulling away "but if it comes to a choice between you and pizza you won't win!"<br>"Pizza over a fantastic orgasm?" he asked.  
>"Fantastic?" she questioned.<br>"Amazing?" He tried again.  
>"Uh huh!" she said, shaking her head. "I need food!"<br>He lent forward and whispered in her ear.  
>"Well if you insist!" she told him with a grin.<br>He laughed.  
>"I will definitely do my best!" he told her.<br>She stood up and held out her hand.  
>"This had better be exactly what you promised." She told him.<br>He laughed.  
>"Well it won't be from lack of trying on my part!" he said to her following her to the bedroom.<p>

"Well?" he asked.  
>"I'm not sure you might have to try again." She told him.<br>"Ha ha, you are so funny." He groaned. "I wish I'd thought to bring the pizza in with me!" He said  
>"You'd put pizza crumbs in my bed?" she grouched.<br>"Are you sulking because you didn't think of it first?" he asked.  
>"No. I may be a slob compared to you but I do have some standards." She said standing and pulling on her robe before walking into the lounge. She opened up her pizza box and picked up a slice to eat.<br>Roman walked over to the sofa and sat next to her. He picked up his wineglass and took a long drink before opening his pizza box and picking up a slice. He tried to take a bite but found his appetite had left him. He looked over at her.  
>"Do I nag you about cleaning too much?" he asked eventually.<br>She looked at him  
>"Yes." She answered immediately.<br>"I'm not a messy person. I'm used to being orderly." He said eventually.  
>"And I understand that. I don't have a problem with you being neat. It's what I drilled into Mike myself but it feels a bit much when you are forever criticising my food and my habits. If I mess something up I will clean it up." She said. She put the pizza to one side.<br>"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She said. "I think I'll go to bed." She walked through to the bedroom and climbed into bed.  
>Roman sat and drank the wine, he refilled the glass and flicked through the tv channels before finding something mind-bendingly boring to watch. After he finished the wine he debated about staying where he was or going to bed. Comfort won and he decided to go to bed. He clicked the tv off and walked through to the bedroom.<br>She'd left the bedside lamp on for him he noted and smiled. He walked through and climbed naked into bed with her clicking the light off. She immediately snuggled up to him and he sighed feeling her naked body press into him.  
>"I'm sorry." He said into her hair.<br>"Me too." She replied.  
>He put his arms around her.<br>"You don't nag me I'm just feeling sensitive. It's been a challenge fitting in with you and Nic and making sure Mike is ok. It still feels like it is your place sometimes and I'm a visitor." She told him.  
>"I had no idea you felt that way." He admitted.<br>"Yes. Not all the time though, just the odd moment." She said.  
>"Maybe we should look for a new place for ourselves" he suggested.<br>"I'm not sure that would be the best thing at the moment with the baby coming we should make sure that Mike is settled first and we have Nicole making a big change. It will be a struggle buying a place for them." she told him.  
>"Uh huh, maybe I'll retire and let my rich wife keep me in the manner in which I can become accustomed. " he suggested.<br>"And maybe pigs will fly Mr macho I will pay all the bills and I won't touch a penny of your money!" she grinned.  
>"Ok so I'm a bit …" he began to say.<br>"Chauvinistic?" she asked interrupting him.  
>"Yes fine. I'm a macho Alpha male who likes to wear the trousers." He said.<br>"Great now we've established that could you go fetch my pizza?" she asked.  
>"You complete …" he groaned. "I so don't believe I fell for that."<br>She switched on her light and turned toward him laughing at the expression on his face.  
>"How serious are you though?" he asked.<br>"The first couple of weeks were a challenge I admit and yes sometimes I still think of it as your place but not enough to cause me any unhappiness." She explained.  
>"Uh huh. How about you don't keep any secrets from me?" he suggested and then groaned.<br>She laughed.  
>"I so can't believe you tricked me into saying that too!" he groaned.<br>"That one was just an accident." She grinned at him. "But aren't you supposed to be trained to resist all types of persuasion?" she asked.  
>He laughed out loud.<br>"Having naked women press themselves against us wasn't part of our training exercises!" he said. "We just did that for fun!"  
>She hit him in the ribs.<br>"Ow!" he cried.  
>"Excuse me. I do believe that you were jealous of the pizza delivery guy and then you talk about other women in our bed!" she muttered.<br>He laughed.  
>"I am jealous of any man you look at." He confessed his tone serious.<br>She snuggled up close to him and pressed her lips to his neck.  
>"I will always be yours." She told him huskily.<br>He kissed her and pressed her back into the pillows.  
>"Mine!" he groaned and moulded her body to his.<br>She pushed him away.  
>"No more. I need pizza." She told him.<br>"Uh huh." He said.  
>"What are you doing going for some kind of record?" she asked.<br>"God no!" he groaned. "I'm not 26 anymore!"  
>She looked at him and laughed.<br>"I thought you didn't like to remember those days?" she asked smiling.  
>"Hey that was pretty memorable!" he looked down at her. "Especially the last minute mission they put us on the following day. I was so worn out I suspect I was marching asleep half the day!"<br>She laughed.  
>"You were pretty incredible!" she admitted with a blush!<br>She climbed out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe before going and fetching the pizza. She returned minutes later and handed him part of his on a plate and another glass of wine. He moved the pillows so they could sit up in bed and she kissed him quick and went and fetched hers. She handed him a photo album.  
>"What's this?" he asked.<br>She climbed in to bed beside him and put her pizza and drink to one side while she took the album and opened it.  
>He found himself looking at a picture of himself as a younger man. He was smiling into the camera.<br>"El I don't…" he began.  
>She pulled his arm around her and snuggled up to him.<br>"I'm right here and its only photos. " she said softly. She turned the page and showed him the one she wanted him to look at.  
>He saw himself and Michael posing for the camera. They'd been drinking beer and had cheekily flipped peace signs when she'd clicked the button. He remembered that she'd laughed at them and ran off to her tent, returning moments later with a handful of things. She'd put a peace symbol patch on his uniform stuck there with two-sided tape and something similar on Michael's. Then she handed them each surfer beads. He remembered suddenly that he'd never given his back and idly thought about where they could be now. She snapped the photo and they'd told her they wanted one with her in it. She climbed up in between them after setting the camera on timer. She turned the page and he saw the result. It was the three of them sitting together. He caught a glint of a silver chain at her neck and instantly remembered what it was. Michael had known and laughed at him. He smiled at the memory. They had made her do it again and again telling her they wanted a shot each. The final one he'd been unable to resist kissing her just as the camera snapped. He knew exactly where that picture was.<br>"See that wasn't so bad was it?" she told him and closed the album.  
>"No that was ok." He told her reaching for the album.<br>She put her hand on top of his.  
>"No, in time don't force it." she cautioned.<br>She placed the album on the floor and held his hand.  
>"It'll be here when you are ready!" she explained.<br>"How did you get so wise?" he asked with a half smile on his lips.  
>"I can't be that wise I married you!" she replied with a quick grin.<br>"Ha ha!" he said and kissed her.  
>She smiled up at him and snuggled closer before reaching for her pizza.<br>He placed the plate on his lap before picking up a slice so that he could keep his arm around her.

Nicole woke slowly. She looked down and saw she was wearing her school uniform. She sat up noticing that the room was spinning ever so slightly. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and screeched loudly. She had ponytails, plural. Like Brittany Spears in Oops video and groaned again. She had a vague memory of singing.  
>"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.<br>"Not so loud Princess!" came a voice beside her.  
>She looked over and saw Geoff in bed.<br>"Thank God!" she exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, I'm glad you are seeing things from my point of view at last but do you think you could keep the noise down a little!" he said with a grimace.<br>"But I snogged…" she trailed off and blushed.  
>"Yes I know… Aden." He smiled. "And then you told him he wasn't as good a kisser as me and dragged me up to bed."<br>"What else happened?" she asked.  
>Geoff threw back the covers and revealed that he was also wearing a school uniform.<br>Nicole laughed hysterically.  
>"You and the girls gave us a makeover at around 2am." He told her. "You shaved…"<br>Nicole gasped.  
>"I shaved off one of Aden's eyebrows!" she groaned. "I am so never drinking again!" she hung her head down.<br>"Only part of it. That was when you decided to kiss it better…" Geoff told her.  
>"And snogged him."<br>"Yes, Nic, I was there you don't have to keep telling me!" he grinned at her blush.  
>"How could you let me get in this state?" she prodded him in the ribs.<br>She moved out of the bed and into the hallway almost tripping over Ruby who was asleep on the floor.  
>"What?" Ruby said sleepily, still sounding drunk.<br>"Why are you on the floor?" she asked her peering down at the other girl. "Never mind I need coffee and aspirin and more coffee." She groaned and stumbled downstairs.  
>She saw Aden asleep on one of the sofas holding Annie in his arms and did a double take.<br>"Annie!" she screeched.  
>The other girl opened her eyes and looked at her.<br>"We have clothes on and I wasn't the one who snogged him" she said quickly.  
>Aden stretched as he woke up.<br>"Yes I know I snogged him. I was drunk. Ok?" Nic blushed again and strode into the kitchen. She found a jar of instant coffee and made a very strong cup before reaching for the aspirin. She turned and saw the empty bottle of vodka. So this was all El's fault she grimaced. She turned and poured herself a tall glass of water drinking it down quickly.  
>"Yup that's what you did with the vodka last night!" Aden said from behind her.<br>She choked and nearly dropped the glass as she was struck by another flashback.  
>"It was you" she screeched. "You made me sing Britney Spears!"<br>He laughed and looked down.  
>"You made us wear school uniforms" he told her gesturing to the dress he was wearing over the top of his jeans. "And I had to ring Belle at midnight to let her know I wasn't going to be coming home."<br>She bent her head.  
>"That's when I told her I'd kidnapped you and was using you as my sex slave wasn't it?" she said quietly.<br>Aden chuckled.  
>"Yes Princess. " he confirmed.<br>Geoff walked up behind them and laughed at the expression on Nics face.  
>"We could so have fun with this!" Geoff told Aden.<br>"Don't you dare!" she warned.  
>Geoff pulled out his phone and showed Aden the video he took last night of Nic singing 'Oops I did it again'.<br>Nic stamped her foot and ignored the resulting throb in her head.  
>"Geoffrey Campbell you delete that or I swear I will not marry you." She warned.<br>He laughed and walked over and kissed her before reaching down and taking a long drink of the coffee. He caught Aden's expression and handed him the cup next.  
>"And how did you end up sleeping with my sister?" he asked the other man.<br>"Can't tell you." Aden said. "Doctor Patient confidentiality"  
>"Is that what they call your bedside manner?" Geoff asked.<br>"No that was just my sofa side manner." Aden punned.  
>Nic made more coffees handing Annie one and asking her to take it upstairs to Ruby.<br>"Seriously Aden" Nic began, hands on her hips.  
>"Seriously guys, Annie got upset last night and I was comforting her. Nothing sinister." Aden said. He grinned at Nic. "We didn't kiss or anything else." He confirmed. "And the rest really is confidential." He told them.<br>Geoff put his hand on the other mans shoulder.  
>"In that case thank you for looking out for her." He told him.<br>"No problem Bible Boy!" Aden said handing over the now empty cup for a refill.  
>Nicole made more coffees and searched out bread to make toast. She found the bread bin empty and groaned.<br>"How about we go down the diner?" Geoff suggested.  
>Annie joined them with Ruby tailing behind her looking very green.<br>"We're going down the diner to get some food in us." Nic told them.  
>Aden peeled off the dress and went over and picked up his T-shirt.<br>"See Ruby I told you I could get him to strip!" Annie said to her.  
>Ruby pulled out another banknote and handed it over.<br>"Annie since when did you start to gamble?" Geoff asked trying to sound shocked.  
>"Probably around the same time you started wearing girls clothes." She told him pointing out the dress he was wearing.<br>He laughed and looked down.  
>"I wondered why my knees were feeling a draft!" he said.<br>"Amongst other things bible boy?" Aden asked.  
>"That would be telling." Geoff grinned.<br>He began walking up the stairs to get changed and looked over at Nic.  
>"Are you planning to go like that?" he asked her.<br>"Hey I'm liking this image of you Nic, you look kinda innocent." Ruby said.  
>"Ha bloody ha!" Nic said and made for the stairs.<br>She walked into her bedroom after Geoff and watched as he peeled off the dress and revealed the underwear he was wearing underneath it.  
>"Oh my god!" she said. "I made you wear that?" she asked.<br>"Yes."  
>"I can see that married life is going to be fun." She walked over to him and kissed him slowly.<br>"Nic, it may be fun for you but seriously lace thongs just don't do it for me not to mention they are really uncomfortable!" Geoff complained.  
>"Not even if I'm wearing them?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"I'm pretty convinced that I prefer you wearing nothing!" he said. "Of course I may need to experiment a little." He told her. "You know, see you wearing different things. Basques, suspenders and stockings," he began a list.<br>"Uh huh" she said.  
>"Nurses uniforms, see through nighties, leather cat suit." He continued.<br>"Geoffrey Campbell!" she exclaimed in shock.  
>He moulded her body to his and kissed her long and deep.<br>They got dressed and made their way downstairs slowly meeting the others. She grabbed a set of keys and handed Ruby the spare set and they set off to the diner.


	35. Chapter 34

Roman looked through his wash kit twice. He tipped it out on the surface near the sink and groaned. He must have been extra excited about the trip, he thought with a sardonic grin.  
>"What's up?" Ella called from beside the shower, she'd been testing the temperature to make sure it was ok before climbing. She had to admit to having a few extra aches this morning she thought with a grin.<br>He turned round to look at her.  
>"I forgot my razor." He admitted. "You'll have to put up with me growing a beard." He told her.<br>She swore causing him to lift his eyebrows in surprise.  
>"No way." She told him. She walked over to the vanity unit next to him and opened the cupboard door pulling out a new bright pink razor and handing it to him.<br>He laughed.  
>"That is a girls razor." He said gingerly taking hold of it.<br>"Yes and it copes with a lot more than just a beard!" she informed him. "Would you prefer it if I had a man's razor stashed away?" she asked him.  
>His eyebrows shot up again.<br>"No!" he said without thinking about it.  
>She laughed at the expression on his face.<br>"I can't cope if you grow a beard!" she told him.  
>"Why?" he asked puzzled.<br>"Oh that would be because these are getting sensitive." She gestured to a part of her anatomy. His eyes travelled downwards and he noticed the red marks for the first time.  
>"Perhaps I should kiss it better?" he suggested.<br>"Certainly, once you've had a shave!" she told him pulling away and heading for the shower.  
>He caught hold of her hand.<br>He handed her the razor and used his other hand to lather up his face.  
>"You do it!" he told her.<br>"No way!" she protested.  
>"El come on."<br>She clicked the top off the razor and lifted it toward his face noting that her hand was shaking.  
>"The sooner you get it done the sooner I can join you in that shower." He told her.<br>"Hey!" she said. "Who said you were invited?" she grouched.  
>He laughed and caught hold of the hand with the razor in. He guided it to his face and she began shaving him slowly. He looked in the mirror after she was done and smiled at her. Peeling the towel from his body he guided her into the shower and began soaping them both.<br>He kissed her slowly and held her slippery body against his.  
>She lifted her hands to his face and stroked his cheeks.<br>"Checking you haven't missed anything?" he asked grinning.  
>"Yes." She said honestly.<br>"And?" he questioned.  
>"Pretty smooth." She confirmed kissing him. "But this won't get us to the market and if you want me to cook for you we need to go."<br>"Uh huh." He murmured. "You going to leave me in this condition?" he asked.  
>She moved against him and moaned softly.<br>"You are going for the record aren't you?" she asked.  
>"Maybe, now you reminded me of it!" he confessed.<br>"That would explain why you woke me up twice." She said softly.  
>He chuckled.<br>"That's funny because we actually made love three times during the night. Are you saying you were asleep during the third time?" he asked.  
>She didn't answer just climbed out of the shower and pulled a towel round her.<br>"El?" he questioned.  
>She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom without answering hearing the shower shut off it was moments before he joined her. He pushed her down on the bed.<br>"Now answer the question." He said kissing her.  
>"This is so funny because I can't remember that having a naked man questioning me was part of the army basic training I thought I was just doing that for fun!" she murmured softly.<br>He found himself roaring her name and rolled over.  
>"You so did not." He groaned.<br>"Jealous much?" she asked laughing.  
>"Yes. And I hate being jealous." He said.<br>She reached out and ran a finger down his profile.  
>"Tough cookies. We both have a past. I deal with yours everyday in Summer Bay." She told him.<br>"I think I need your post it note." He told her seriously.  
>"Great I'll just go get you a phone book." She replied.<br>"El I'm serious." He looked at her.  
>"Roman." She sighed his name. "You are an experienced man and in one respect I am grateful." She grinned as a slow blush spread on his face. "But seriously we both have a past and if you get jealous of everyone I'm with then you are going to waste an awful lot of time on negativity." She told him.<br>"Have you brought me here to do marriage counselling?" he asked with a quick grin.  
>"No I just wanted to spend time with you. But if we talk about stuff and work out kinks then so be it." she said to him. "You are the only man I have brought here. The only man who has lain with me in this bed. The only man I want to wake up with tomorrow." She paused. "Although if George Clooney is available I may have to reconsider that last one."<br>He laughed.  
>"Fine I get the message. I will not be jealous." Roman said to her.<br>He looked over at her and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.  
>"I love you." She told him. "I always will."<br>She laughed.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Or Russell Crowe. Seriously. Ouh, maybe Christian Bale." She said.  
>"Fine give me a complex." He muttered.<br>"Arnold Schwartznegger." She said. "Nice muscles."  
>"Right that's it. The only name I want on your lips is mine." He kissed her and let his hand remove her towel. He caressed her slowly then more urgently.<p>

"That was not funny." He repeated for the fifth time.  
>"I thought it was hilarious." She smiled.<br>"Asking my name?" he looked at her. "At that particular moment?" he looked away and folded his arms over his chest refusing to hold her hand.  
>She laughed at him.<br>"We're here." She announced. She'd made them walk the four blocks to the market. "Are you going to keep sulking?" she asked him.  
>"I am not sulking. I am merely keeping my hands to myself until you can get my name right." He said and almost spoiled it by laughing at the pathetic excuse. He turned his head away so she wouldn't see his lips twist with amusement.<br>"Liz!" he heard called.  
>She turned around and walked over to the stall holder who had called her name.<br>"Franco!" she greeted and leaned over to kiss the older man on both cheeks. "Let me introduce someone to you. This is my husband Roman." She pulled Roman over and watched them shake hands.  
>"Congratulations Roman, I take it you know what a cutie you've got here" Franco grinned.<br>"Yes I do!" Roman told the other man and threw her a look.  
>She laughed.<br>"Right down to business. I need potatoes and vegetables to cook a meal tonight!" she told him handing over a cloth bag.  
>Franco picked out the vegetables and put them into the bag. He turned and grabbed an apple and tossed it to her.<br>She laughed and bit into it.  
>"Lovely." She grinned.<br>"I'll have your bag ready for when you leave Princess!" Franco said to her.  
>Ella turned round and looked at Roman. She saw that he was smiling and she just held out her hand to him. He took it and pulled her toward him kissing her gently on the lips.<br>"Nice." He murmured.  
>She held up the apple and he took a bite.<br>She tugged on his hand and walked further into the market. She stopped by one of the other stalls that sold material and looked at some of the ethnic prints. When she looked over at him he was looking at a cot blanket in pale yellow on a nearby stall. She smiled and shook her head at him. He held up a baby sized leather motorcycle jacket and she grinned at him.  
>She finished her apple and threw the core in a nearby bin before looking more closely at some of the material.<br>She was holding some up when she felt him stand next to her.  
>"Hey." She said to him.<br>He smiled at her and picked up the corner of a bolt of cloth.  
>"I like this." He told her.<br>"I was just looking at that." She leaned over his arm and ran her hand over the cloth.  
>"Can I get 3 meters please?" she asked and watched at the stall holder cut the cloth and place it in a bag for her. She handed over the money and they moved on.<br>"What exactly do you plan to do with that?" he asked placing an arm around her shoulders.  
>"A bed cover for our room." She told him. "I'm nesting."<br>He laughed and placed his hand on the still slight curve of her belly.  
>"So you are." He commented. "Maybe I should…" he began.<br>"No you are so not buying baby stuff." She told him.  
>"But that jacket was seriously cute." He said imitating Nicole.<br>She laughed and led him through the market. He found himself picking out a glass candle holder, while she added church candles to the pile.  
>"Stay here!" he instructed.<br>She waited until he came back he had a bag in his hand and refused to tell her what was in it.  
>"Now then. Give me the heaviest bags. " He instructed.<br>She smiled up at him and handed over all the bags.  
>"It's a good job I love you!" he said trying to hold a stern expression on his face.<br>She laughed up at him and standing on tiptoe she kissed the corner of his mouth.  
>"Come on, we need to see Franco and then I will take you for a cup of the best coffee in Australia. When you tell Miles how good it is he'll be so jealous!" she promised.<br>They walked back to the beginning of the market and he watched as Ella picked up the bag. She kissed the other man on the cheek and promised to come back and see him before they left. Roman looked over at her and could only describe her as glowing. She handed him the bag and took some of the lighter ones away from him despite his protest. She hooked her arm through his and steered him towards a café.  
>She walked confidently through the door.<br>"Wow!" she was greeted immediately. "Elizabeth!"  
>"Harry. How are you?" she called.<br>The other man walked around the counter and enfolded her in a bear hug.  
>"I'm good. Who is this person you bring to meet me than?" Harry looked over at him.<br>"Now Harry I want you to be nice to him. This is my husband Roman." She introduced them. Harry reached out and shook Roman's hand. For a second he felt the vicelike grip of the other man was almost painful and looked and saw the twinkle in Ella's expression so he returned the same pressure in his grip and saw the other man smile.  
>"He gets my approval." Harry told her.<br>She laughed.  
>"And he can cook!" she told him.<br>Roman raised his eyebrow at her.  
>"That's good because if he were relying on you to feed him he'd starve!" Harry told her.<br>She laughed.  
>"That is so not funny." She told Harry. "It's true but not funny!"<br>She turned to Roman.  
>"Mike went to Harry and asked him if he could give me cooking lessons." She began.<br>"Mike?" Harry questioned.  
>"Little Roman decided he wanted to be called Mike and seriously it saves confusion in the house. Well mostly, I should add that I am now called Ella."<br>Harry shook his head.  
>"Don't even bother I will still call you Elizabeth." He told her.<br>Roman laughed at the look on her face.  
>"Now Elizabeth, " Harry began, and Roman suspected that he had used her name deliberately. "Make this man of yours a coffee."<br>Harry led Roman to a table and sat down with him while Ella went behind the counter and wrestled with the mechanics of the coffee maker.  
>"How did you meet?" Harry said to him.<br>Roman laughed.  
>"Long story. We knew each other years ago. And met up again recently." He abridged it.<br>Harry looked over at him.  
>"You love her?" he asked straight out.<br>"Yes." Roman said immediately.  
>"I thought you did because even though you are over here with me you are still watching her out the corner of your eye. Unless you are used to doing that?" Harry asked him.<br>Roman did a double take and looked at the other man.  
>"I am Elizabeth's godfather. I've known her since she was born and I did my training with her father." He explained quickly.<br>Roman pondered what to say when Ella walked over to the table with the coffee. He took a sip of it and smiled at her as she sat next to him.  
>"Ok. You can work in the Diner." He told her.<br>"No fear. I'd have to deal with your other woman. Colleen!" she grinned.  
>"So." Harry began. "When is the baby due?" he asked.<br>They looked over at him in shock.  
>"Elizabeth since when do you not make yourself a coffee?" he asked her pointing out the logic that had made him suspect her condition.<br>"In 6 months." Ella confirmed and looked over at Roman who was grinning.  
>"Congratulations." Harry told them.<br>"You aren't going to shake my hand again are you because I've just got back the use of my fingers." Roman said.  
>Harry let out a loud bark of laughter.<br>"I like this man Elizabeth. " Harry told her. "I think your…" he began and she glared at him.  
>"No." she told him flatly.<br>"Not even now?" he questioned.  
>Roman looked at them and listened to their exchange.<br>"Sorry." She said to both of them. She placed her hand on Roman's knee and he immediately covered it with his own.  
>"I can't." Ella told Harry.<br>Roman leaned over and placed his arm around her shoulders not understanding the conversation but feeling that Ella needed his support. She leaned into him.  
>"Fine. I won't push." Harry told her.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"Now why don't you take this man of mine and show him your kitchen and teach how to make Almond fingers Harry style." She suggested. "I'll take a trip to the butchers and I'll see you back here in about 10 minutes." She stood and kissed Roman before she turned and walked out of the café.<br>Harry sighed.  
>"She is a stubborn one." He said.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"Funny, I have noticed that myself." He told Harry in a soft tone of voice that was much to the other mans amusement.<br>"Come on Roman. I should at least show you my kitchen or she will know." Harry led the way through the back and into his spotless kitchen.  
>For the first time in his life Roman felt Kitchen envy. He sighed.<p> 


	36. Chapter 35

"I say why don't you do a joint one." Ruby suggested. "Start off in the surf club together and then we women will get a limo or something and go to the Sands and leave you men doing whatever."  
>"No offence but Bible Boy isn't the most wild of people." Aden grinned at Geoff as he said it.<br>Geoff had his arm around Nicole and pressed a quick kiss on her lips before she could comment. He didn't want his secrets revealed around Colleen!  
>She laughed.<br>"I like the idea of a joint do. It will let everybody join in. And if we girls go off and do our own thing and leave you to it." Nic nodded.  
>"By own thing I presume you mean go to a strip club?" Annie asked loud enough for Colleen to hear. "I still owe that money to the casino."<br>Ruby rolled her eyes and then grinned.  
>"I was thinking that we could all get matching tattoos as well." Ruby joined in.<br>"I'm sorry but I have to draw the line at a tattoo. I don't like the two I have now." Geoff winked at Aden. "And the big one still looks like it says Aden instead of Amen."  
>Aden sipped his coffee slowly before replying with. "Well at least we managed to get out of that Gay bar still wearing clothes."<br>Nic stifled the giggles as she added.  
>"I still don't know how you managed to convince me to get up on stage and pretend I was a bloke pretending to be a woman and singing 'stand by your man'."<br>Annie looked over at Aden.  
>"I'm sorry that we got you drunk last night. I hope the botched surgery this morning won't go on your record." She said to him.<br>"I'm sure it will be fine. I'll just amend the paperwork so it reads he wanted to become a woman." Aden replied to Annie raising one and a half eyebrows at her.  
>Colleen dropped the plates she was carrying on the floor at the last comment and the five off them burst out laughing.<br>"What has got into us?" Nic asked with a grin. "We so did not used to be this bad."  
>Geoff groaned.<br>"I think we are happy." He said. "and hung over."  
>Ruby looked at them and picked up another French fry off Aden's plate.<br>"Ruby why didn't you order your own food." He asked her.  
>"Because I kept making bets with Annie last night and I'm now broke." She told him. "Besides I think if I actually had my own food in front of me I might not be feeling so good!"<br>Nic laughed at her.  
>"Vodka shots are not a good idea!" she commented wisely after the fact.<br>"It wouldn't have been so bad if in fact you used shot glasses and not tumblers!" Aden told her.  
>Belle chose that moment to walk into the diner. She walked over to their table and smiled at her husband. Then full out laughed as she noticed the missing section of eyebrow.<br>"Have you finished using my husband as a sex slave?" she asked Nic.  
>They all turned round as they heard a crash from behind them.<br>"I think Colleen is having a bad day!" Geoff said and they burst out laughing again. He placed a kiss on Nic's mouth before getting up and going over to help Colleen clean up the dropped tray of food.  
>Nic moved over and let Belle sit next to her.<br>"We had such fun last night that we are talking about the respective Stag and Hen do's." she told Belle.  
>"In here?" Belle asked nodding at Colleen.<br>"Yeah." Annie said. "We did kind of embellish a few details of last night. " she said.  
>Belle laughed.<br>"That explains it." she said. "So what have you come up with?"  
>"Holding a joint one to start off with and then moving to separate parties." Nic told her.<br>"Sounds like a good idea. That way everyone can join in and those who don't want the wild night can still celebrate with you." Belle said softly.  
>"That's sorted then. I'll contact Alf to sort out dates. I think we'll go the week before the wedding so that we can recover!" she grinned at Annie and Ruby.<br>"What else needs sorting?" Annie asked her.  
>"Your dresses, my dad's and Aden's suits, caterers and a photographer." Nic mentally went through the list. "Clothes for Brett and Amy-Belle.." she said.<br>"Well when I drag Aden to get fitter for the suit you come along and we pick out something for the kids?" Belle asked Nic.  
>Nic grinned.<br>"Ok so I am only getting married to experience multiple…" she began and blushed as Aden raised his half eyebrow at her. "I was going to say shopping trips." She glared at him.  
>They laughed at her.<br>Ruby stood up and stretched.  
>"I'm going to go see Charlie and collect my stuff. Are you sure it's…"<br>Nic laughed at her.  
>"Yes its cool. I'll see you later. Don't fall asleep on the way to Charlie's!" she warned her.<br>"I'm going to go too." Annie said. "I need some sleep." She grinned.  
>Annie lent over and hugged Nic.<br>"See you later Sis." She told her.  
>She and Ruby walked out together.<br>Belle stood and went and sat next to her husband.  
>She lifted her hand and stroked his eyebrow with the missing section.<br>"I presume there is a reason for this?" she asked him.  
>Nicole coughed and looked into her cup and took a long drink.<br>Aden smirked.  
>"If I could remember I'd tell you." He told Belle and heard Nicole sigh with relief.<br>Belle looked over at Nic and smiled.  
>"So nothing to do with that drunken message from Nicole about snogging you then?" she asked them.<br>Nicole choked on her coffee.  
>"See I told you not to let me near a phone drunk!" she told him.<br>Belle laughed at them before leaning over and kissing her husband.


	37. Chapter 36

Roman walked out of the bedroom wearing black trousers and a crisp white shirt. He saw the table had been set with neat white china and candles.  
>"Wow! .My husband is handsome. Incidentally how many clothes did you pack?" she asked him with a quick grin.<br>"I was thinking that maybe I would take my beautiful wife out to dinner one night." Roman said and walked over to take her into his arms for a kiss.  
>"Well dinner is ready. Why don't you take a seat while I go and freshen up I'm feeling a little underdressed." She gestured to the brightly patterned skirt and vest top she was wearing.<br>He kissed her again.  
>"Don't be long." He said with a smile.<br>She looked at him and grinned.  
>"I think I have just the outfit." She told him and slipped into the bedroom to change.<br>She opened up a section of her wardrobe and pulled out a long silver sheath dress and matching shoes. She stepped into the bathroom to freshen up and added a splash of her favourite perfume. She pinned her hair up into a neat roll leaving a few errant tendrils to curl around her face. With a shaking hand she changed her earrings for long glittery ones and also added makeup.  
>Slipping on the dress she smoothed it down over the slight curve of her belly pressing her hands there for a second before letting fall over her hips. The backless design meant that she could only wear certain underwear with it and being at home she decided to go without, apart from a minuscule silver thong. She stepped into the very high heels and wobbled for a second before walking back into the lounge.<br>She knew it was worth the effort when Roman whistled slowly under his breath.  
>"Breathtaking." He told her.<br>She looked and saw that he had lit more candles and soft romantic music was playing.  
>"Oh." She said.<br>"Have we got time to dance?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>Roman held out his hand and she stepped into his arms for a very slow dance. She smelt her favourite aftershave on him and sighed softly as she moved closer to him. He breathed out and she felt the whisper of his breath on her hair. She sighed and as she felt the warmth of his hand on her bare back a delicious shiver went through her. She looked up and felt her gaze trapped by his intense blue eyes.  
>"I love you." She told him.<br>"I love you." He whispered and she felt his arms tighten as he held her closer for a second.  
>She looked up at him and felt her eyes moisten with tears. Drat, and she'd put mascara on too!<br>The song finished and she moved away from him to serve the first course.  
>They ate slowly stopping to look into each other's eyes as they talked. She cleared the plates and hoped he wouldn't notice she had kicked the shoes off under the table, bringing out the next course.<br>He ate slowly savouring the food and the company.  
>"I am so making you cook more often." He warned her.<br>"And spoil my reputation?" she asked him.  
>As they finished the meal he took her in his arms for another dance laughing as he realised she'd discarded the shoes.<br>"Well I can't be girlie for long!" she muttered at his amusement.  
>"I wouldn't change a single thing about you." He told her.<br>"Not even wet towels on the floor? Leaving my perfume and things everywhere? Burning toast because I got distracted?" she asked him.  
>"Maybe a few things." He said and laughed when she pouted up at him. "Anyway what is for desert?" he asked.<br>She looked at him.  
>"Me." She told him and led him into the bedroom.<p> 


	38. Chapter 37

Nic and Geoff were sitting on the sofa. She had her wedding planner open and the phone book. So far they had rung round all the caterers in there this afternoon and none of them could cater for the day.  
>"Well we've both agreed that we want a buffet so we could ask the diner. I know its not perfect Nic but well they might be upset if we go somewhere else." Geoff said.<br>She looked at him.  
>"I want Irene and Leah and Colleen to be guests not worry if they have done enough food for everyone." Nicole said. She still felt rough from the previous night, not to mention she really ought to tidy up a little, looking round at the debris from the previous night. How was she going to keep their place tidy if this was the state of a place she was looking after? She thought to herself.<br>They turned as they heard a knock at the door before it opened to admit Ruby and her bags.  
>"You knocked?" Nic asked her.<br>"I didn't want to interrupt you and Geoff or you and Aden." She said with a grin.  
>"Ha bloody ha Rubes" Nic said.<br>"What's up?" she asked quickly sensing Nic was feeling a bit stressed.  
>"We can't find a caterer. But on the plus side we have the cake ordered and Colleen is doing the middle tier." Geoff said trying to cheer her up.<br>"Yes but I have to design their dresses, find a caterer, sort out a photographer, decide on the waistcoats," Nic began a list, she could feel her voice rising.  
>"Nic, we are your bridesmaids. Me and Annie will help you." Ruby said looking at Geoff. "And you forgot flowers." she added as an afterthought.<br>Nic burst into tears.  
>"Nicole." Geoff said pulling her into his arms and trying to comfort her.<br>"Sorry." She said after a minute. "I'm ok really." She tried to smile at Geoff but it ended up being a twist of her lips before she burst out sobbing.  
>Geoff held her for a time while Ruby collected a glass of water from the kitchen and handed that to her.<br>"Sorry I didn't mean to have a meltdown. I'm fine really. Geoff can you carry Ruby's bag upstairs for me please?" she asked him.  
>He pressed his lips to her temple before going upstairs.<br>"Ok Nic spill!" Ruby told her.  
>"I want Ella." She said. "She'll know what to do." Nic said bursting out crying again.<br>"Isn't that a bit selfish?" Ruby asked her. "I mean you told me they didn't have a chance to go away after their wedding so this is like a holiday for them to be together." Ruby stroked Nic's hair and put her arms around her.  
>"That's why I'm crying!" Nic said. "Because I am horrible and selfish and I kissed Aden when I love Geoff!"<br>Ruby looked over at Geoff who had come down the stairs and saw that he put his finger on his lips to stop Ruby from telling Nic he was there.  
>"uh huh!" Ruby said.<br>"How can he trust me after last night?" she asked.  
>"I think the fact that you told Aden that you wanted to kiss him because you wanted to prove he was your brother. Then you said that you really did love me and no-one would ever know how good I was kinda told me that you are head over heels in love with me." Geoff told her moving round to the other side of her.<br>She looked up in shock.  
>"I said that?" she asked.<br>"'Fraid so Nicster!" Ruby grinned at her. "There was a bit more there as well."  
>Nic looked at both of them.<br>"What did I say?" she asked.  
>"Well you said that it may have been a long time ago but I was actually better in bed!" Geoff said blushing. "Of course you added that a bed wasn't involved so you really couldn't wait until we were married to try it out!"<br>Nicole groaned.  
>"And that you couldn't wait to have "Niff" babies!" Ruby added. "Whatever they are."<br>"It's when you combine the two names of the people who are dating." Nicole said conversationally.  
>"Hey!" Ruby said, she screwed up her face. "RuXa?" she muttered. "Xavru?" she tried again.<br>"Does that mean we refer to Belle and Aden as Bead?" she asked them.  
>Nicole and Geoff laughed.<br>He looked over at her.  
>"How about I stay here tonight and we snuggle?" he said softly.<br>Nic nodded.  
>Ruby smiled at them.<br>"If you insist Geoff but I have to say that if you steal all the covers you are so sleeping on your own!" she said.  
>Nic and Geoff laughed.<br>"Sorry that is not one of the tasks of the bridesmaids. I hope you can find your bed tonight!" Nic told her and led Geoff upstairs to her room.


	39. Chapter 38

Roman picked up his watch from the dresser. He found his hand reaching down and tugging at the first drawer. He was surprised when it opened. He went to shut it when he looked inside. She had brought the identity discs here out of the way so that they wouldn't confront him at home. He didn't know whether he was relieved or upset to find out how sneaky she was and then grinned, as he was now looking in the one drawer she'd asked him not to go in. He pulled them out and put them in his pocket with a wry smile on his face and then saw a moth eaten teddy bear. He chuckled softly as he recognised it. Travel Bear. The bear had been around the world with her since she was little and had sat on the pillow of her bunk in her tent in Afghanistan. Her brother had teased her about it and how she took it everywhere. Well everywhere except Summer Bay, he acknowledged slowly. Was that a good omen? He pushed the drawer closed and went out to join her in the lounge.  
>"Ready to see my studio?" she asked him.<br>He smiled but felt his shoulders had tensed up and it was his fault for being nosy.  
>"Yes." He told her and bent down to kiss her.<br>She held out her hands and he helped her to her feet. She was once again barefoot and her hair was loose around her shoulders. He liked the way she was looking. Exactly the same as she dressed and looked in Summer Bay. He couldn't help making the analogy. He had never been unsure about any relationship, not even the drama with Martha. But this was different.  
>She stepped forward and pressed herself close to him for a kiss and he obliged. She tugged on his hand and led him downstairs to the studio.<br>Along one wall she had a row of lockers, similar to those found in a school and she opened a couple and pulled out some albums.  
>"These are where I have most of my prints." She told gesturing to the expanse. She pointed out to metal shelving on the other wall, where storage boxes were stacked.<br>"I have bigger shots over there. And behind you a fireproof safe that holds discs and memory cards."  
>He was impressed with the set up he had to admit. She looked proud of her work. He looked through the albums commenting on the odd photo.<br>"What's the matter?" she asked him after a few minutes.  
>"Nothing." He pinned a smile on his face hoping that she wouldn't notice that it was false.<br>"Uh huh." She said. "Come on."  
>She dragged him over to a platform.<br>"Right, take your T shirt off." She instructed.  
>"What?" he asked puzzled.<br>"I'm going to take your photo and I want you t shirt off and also your shoes. I want you barefoot."  
>"El" he protested but looked at her face.<br>She put her hands on her hips and just looked at him.  
>He stripped off the top in a fluid movement and slipped out of his trainers and pealed off the socks too. She guided him to the spot she wanted him and reached down and undid the top button of his jeans.<br>"El?" he questioned.  
>"Trust me." She told him. "Right put your hands in your pockets." She instructed.<br>He did so encountering the Identification discs, a guilty expression crept on his face and he frowned.  
>"No none of that. I want you to smoulder. Imagine I've just left wet towels on the floor" she told him and he laughed.<br>"Uh huh." She said.  
>She walked over and picked up one of her cameras, checking the battery and settings for a moment. A click of a switch put on a couple of the studio lights and she moved him slightly.<br>"Ok, Smoulder!" she instructed, "Think wet towels, burnt toast " she told him.  
>He laughed.<br>"I can't." he said.  
>"What my leaving piles of clothes on the floor doesn't tick you off?" she asked.<br>He laughed again, unaware she had clicked a number of shots.  
>"No not anymore." He admitted reluctantly.<br>She laughed and walked over to him pressing a kiss to his lips.  
>"Do you do that with all your models?" he asked.<br>"Maybe!" she told him with a quick grin. "Why are you jealous? I have lots of male models come through this place." She told him with a wicked cat got the cream look on her face.  
>Roman looked over at her and pulled her towards him.<br>"Uh huh." He said and kissed her long and hard.  
>She lowered her hand and caressed him, running her hand over his chest and stomach before quickly stepping away.<br>He looked over at her and watched as she quickly raised her camera. She took a quick half a dozen shots.  
>"Thanks!" she told him.<br>"What, is that it?" he asked.  
>"Almost." She said. She walked over to her laptop and opened it up. She connected the camera to it and after it powered up she clicked through a number of options and he saw his image spread out on the display screen in front of him. He'd assumed it was just a bench top.<br>"It's hooked up to my laptop so I can view the photos in more detail." She explained.  
>She pressed though another few options and he saw himself displayed in black and white. And she was right he did smoulder, he thought proudly.<br>"Wow! I'm so impressed right now." He told her.  
>"Really?" she asked. She typed a few more commands into the laptop and suddenly he appeared taller and model thin with bigger muscles.<br>"Uh huh." He said.  
>She looked over at him and smiled before typing something else into the laptop and suddenly he looked down at a rather well endowed image of himself.<br>"Now is that wishful thinking on your part?" he asked folding his arms across his bare chest.  
>She laughed even as she shook her head.<br>"I rather like what you've got now." She admitted.  
>He put his arms around her and pulled her against him, resting his head on top of her shoulder.<br>"Thank you for sharing this with me." He said softly.  
>She turned in his arms and kissed him.<br>"Its not a sacrifice." She told him. "I still have this."  
>"How did you know that is part of what I was thinking?" he asked.<br>"I'm a witch and I can read your thoughts." She said.  
>"Oh yeah! What am I thinking now?" he asked.<br>"You're thinking if I can make that." She began pointing to a certain part on the picture. "Any bigger so you can print it off and show Miles." She said.  
>"Hey!" he muttered. He had thought that …briefly.<br>"And now you are thinking how long is this going to take because you want to make love to me again."  
>He laughed and picked her up carrying her up the stairs.<br>"You can show me the rest later." He said softly.  
>"Put me down I have to sort out my equipment." she said with a husky laugh.<br>"I know the feeling and I'm hoping you can give me a hand with it." he said grinning.  
>She burst out laughing as he carried her through to the bedroom.<br>"You do realise that we won't be able to do this next week." She said to him.  
>"What make like bunny rabbits?" he asked grinning.<br>She laughed and pushed at his shoulders.  
>"Yes!" she said. "And I really do need to sort out my camera." She pouted.<br>He placed her gently on her feet and smiled at her.  
>"Go on then." He followed her back downstairs and watched as she cleared the photo on the top and chose a couple of him to print off. She pointed to the printer and he collected the prints while she powered down the laptop and stored the camera back on the shelf unit.<br>He saw a door the other side of the studio.  
>"What's that?" he asked.<br>"My darkroom for when I go old school." She told him. She placed a hand on her belly. "Sorry I can't show you I don't know what chemicals are ok."  
>He smiled at her being protective.<br>"Speaking of the baby did I hear you in the bathroom this morning?" he asked. "In fact the past few mornings?"  
>She nodded.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
>"Because I still feel ok and I'm eating. If it were anything serious I would have done. But this has been like our honeymoon and I wanted to enjoy it." she told him.<br>He looked over at her.  
>She met his gaze evenly.<br>"I believe you." He said. "And yes this has been like our honeymoon. I can't keep my hands off you!" he grinned.  
>"I had noticed." She said softly. "There all done." She told him and started towards the stairs.<br>"How about we go out for a bit?" he suggested, despite the fact he wanted to whisk her straight upstairs.  
>She laughed.<br>"How about a cup of really fattening hot chocolate, a soppy romantic film and then snuggling on the sofa?" she suggested.  
>"I think I could manage that!" he told her.<br>He walked over and collected his shoes and top and walked up the stairs with her. She led him into the kitchen and showed him how she made her chocolate. Somehow it involved lots of cuddles and kisses and the first pan boiled over on the cooker.

"What's up?" he asked her halfway through the film.  
>"Text message from Ruby." She told him. "She got my number from Nic's phone. Said Nic is having a crisis. She's cleaning."<br>Roman's head shot up.  
>"Nicole cleaning?" he asked.<br>"Yes." She confirmed.  
>"My daughter Nicole?" Roman asked.<br>"Do you know any other Nicoles?" she asked him lifting an eyebrow.  
>Roman blushed when he realised that he may have done at some point.<br>"Er no." he said his voice lacking conviction. "So she's cleaning?"  
>"Yes. Is this a bad thing?" Ella asked him.<br>"Well lets see you've been in her bedroom." He told her.  
>"Perhaps we ought to go home?" Ella suggested.<br>Roman looked torn.  
>"Maybe we should just ring and check she's ok." He provided an alternative.<br>She handed him her phone.  
>He handed it back.<br>"Might be better coming from another woman." He said to her.  
>"Coward." She told him with a laugh. She pressed a quick kiss on his lips before going into the bedroom to ring Nicole.<br>She dialled her number and waited.  
>"Ella!" Nic said.<br>"Hi Daughter! I was just thinking about you and thought I'd give you a call!" El said into the phone. "Is that the vacuum in the background?" she asked.  
>"Wait, hang on. Just a sec." Nic said with a trace of panic in her voice.<br>The background noise eased.  
>"Ella it's all too much I have no idea what I'm doing." Nic said finally.<br>"Well do you think you could stop whispering Nic?" Ella asked.  
>"I can't. Because they will know that I'm talking to you and I'm trying to be good and not let them know I'm having a meltdown." Nic said quickly. "I'm hiding in my bedroom right now because they keep talking about the wedding and I can't do it."<br>Nic paused.  
>"I can't find a caterer and the material for the bridesmaids and I kissed Aden. And it's all too much. How was I going to know that the date would be brought up?" Nic started crying. "And I want you home so you can help me. But that is really selfish."<br>"Ok Nicole, take a breath. First off I'll sort the caterer. There is a market here that does wonderful material. Why don't you Annie and Ruby come here for the weekend? Travel here Friday morning and we'll show you around and leave you to it. You can go out and have some fun and relax for a bit."  
>"Ella I can't. It wouldn't be fair on you or Dad." Nic said softly.<br>"Well we have to leave on Friday to go pick up Mike from school for the weekend anyway." She said logically. "Tell Annie and Ruby and see what they think. And it is my idea Nic, you didn't contact me!" she told the girl.  
>"I'll let you know." Nicole whispered. "Anyway what are you and Dad doing with yourselves?" she asked then laughed. "Forget I asked."<br>Ella laughed.  
>"At the moment I have so totally Notebooked your Father!" she said to the girl.<br>"You didn't?" Nic laughed.  
>"I told him that it was set during the Second World War and he fell for it thinking he was going to be watching some scenes of violence!" Ella laughed.<br>"Every time I think you can't get any sneakier you always manage to impress me!" Nicole laughed.  
>"Thank you daughter! Anyway I better get back to him." Ella said.<br>"Wait. El, I need, no never mind." Nic said.  
>"What?" Ella said quickly.<br>"A photographer for the wedding." Nicole said finally. "I was going to ring round but I wondered if you knew of anyone who could help."  
>Ella laughed.<br>"My assistant Yannis could do it easily." She told her. "What else?" she asked Nic.  
>"Flowers." She said. "I forgot flowers. I thought about cakes and dresses and suits and asking Amy-Belle and Brett and invitations and I forgot flowers. We'll need to decorate the church and the hotel." Her voice rose as she went through the monologue.<br>"Nic breath. We'll sort those out next week. The hotel should have an idea of who to use and if the church is doing more weddings that day it will have lots of flowers anyway. Speak to the Pastor." Ella said logically. "Speak to Ruby and Annie it'll do you good to get away for a bit!" she told her. "I'll speak to you soon."  
>"Bye El. Thank you Step-mama!" Nic said.<br>"Bye daughter." She said and hung up.  
>She walked back into the lounge with a thoughtful expression on her face.<br>"Hey how is she?" Roman asked.  
>"Panicking I think is the right term to use." El told him.<br>"Do we need to go home?" He asked.  
>She walked over and sat next to him snuggling up to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her softly.<br>"No I've suggested that she comes here on Friday with the girls for a mini break. If she says yes I'll organise a pamper session for them." El told him.  
>He reached for the remote and restarted the film.<br>"I have to say I'm not seeing a lot of action in this movie." He commented. "I thought you said it was a war movie?"  
>She chuckled.<br>"I believe I said that it was set during the second world war." She told him.  
>"For about 30 minutes!" he grumbled.<br>"Yes." She looked up at him and reached for a throw off the back of the sofa, pulling it around her. "I didn't go into specifics!"  
>"Yes and now I know why!" he muttered.<br>He pulled her to him.  
>"Hey you feel cold." He said.<br>"I know. It's a good job you are hot stuff." She told him with a smile.  
>"That would explain why you keep warming your feet on me!" he griped.<br>She looked at him again.  
>"You are a big tough guy you can handle it!" she said.<br>He put a pillow across his lap and she lay her head on it and he put his arm around her.  
>"Are you feeling rough?" he asked quickly.<br>"No darling I'm just worn out." She confirmed. She reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
>"Why don't you go lay down?" he suggested.<br>"I will soon but first I want to snuggle some more." She yawned. "And if I suggest you come to bed for a snuggle I don't think we will get much rest!"  
>He laughed.<br>"True!" he confessed. He moved the throw so that it covered her and noted that within minutes she had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair and dropped a kiss on her temple.


	40. Chapter 39

She woke up slowly and groaned.  
>Looking around she saw that Roman was sitting on the other sofa with a cup of coffee and reading a book.<br>"Hey." He said.  
>She moaned feeling her stomach somersault on her.<br>"Not the usual greeting I get." He said.  
>He walked over to the kitchen and got her a glass of water.<br>"Sip this." He said, helping her ease into a sitting position, sitting beside her.  
>"How long was I asleep?" she asked her voice still drowsy.<br>"A couple of hours." He told her. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked her.  
>She smiled at him.<br>"Slightly sick but ok!" she confessed. "I think I need to eat something."  
>"Probably. I tried to wake you earlier to eat a sandwich or something but you were out of it."<br>She smiled again.  
>"I had this dream about someone checking my pulse." She murmured.<br>Roman looked sheepish.  
>"Uh huh" he said.<br>"Can I get some toast?" she asked. "I'll go freshen up in the bathroom."  
>She stood up and stretched.<br>He stood too and pulled her into his arms and held her.  
>"Hey what's this?" she asked.<br>"I just needed a hug." He told her.  
>"I notebooked you didn't I?" she grinned.<br>He coughed suddenly trying to cover up that he was feeling emotional.  
>"If you go into Mike's room you'll find a load of action films." She said to him with a chuckle.<br>He pulled away.  
>"You're telling me that now? After you made me watch that other film?" He moaned.<br>She chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before moving away and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and pulled on a bathrobe before walking back into the lounge. He had found a pile of films he had stacked by the tv.  
>"Lethal weapon?" she asked.<br>"No." He said, "Lethal Weapon 1,2, 3 and 4." He grinned.  
>She laughed and sat next to him on the sofa.<br>He walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of juice for her and cheese on toast with a side salad.  
>She sighed and looked over at him.<br>"How did you know?" she asked. "If I didn't think it possible to be more in love with you this would have me falling head over heels all over again." She sighed blissfully as she bit into the toast.  
>"See I said you only love me because I can cook." He grumbled.<br>"Yeah, that too." She grinned saucily.  
>He put his arm around had and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled automatically and he pressed play on the remote. She decided not to tell him that the films were hers, Mike must have borrowed them at some point.<p>

Nic had cooked.  
>Then Ruby had ordered more Pizza.<br>They sat at the table.  
>Annie picked up a slice and bit into it.<br>"Are you sure that's what she said?" Annie said again. "For all of us to go there?"  
>"Yup. And I didn't phone her." Nic said.<br>Ruby and Annie had exchanged a quick guilty look. It had been Annie's idea for them to get in touch with Ella and Ruby had sent the text.  
>"What does Geoff think?" Ruby asked.<br>"He thinks that anything that stops me from trying to cook or clean or cry will be good." Nic said with a suspicious sniff.  
>"Did you suggest that more sex would do that?" Ruby asked.<br>Nic looked up and blushed.  
>"Yes, he replied with he would take me out for a run or too the gym so I could use up the extra energy." She muttered. "Like am I a pet dog to be taken out for a run?" she added standing up and clearing the glasses from the table and emptying the half-drunk contents she washed them up.<br>"Er Nic, we were still drinking." Annie said finally.  
>Nicole looked over at the table and then at her hands. She was wearing rubber gloves and an apron.<br>"Ok when did I become a Stepford wife?" she muttered.  
>"I don't know but it is kind of scary. I vote that we go." Annie told her.<br>Ruby grinned.  
>"It's not kind of scary I'm bloody terrified." She laughed. "You hoovered my room at 6am this morning. Of course I vote we go."<br>"Right then Friday morning we go. I'll go and phone Ella to let her know." Nic said and moved over to the phone. She absentmindedly used the dishcloth to wipe the phone and the wall around it. Then sighing she wiped the paintwork around the door.  
>"Er Nic." Annie said.<br>"You did that already." Ruby added. "Phone Ella before we have to have an intervention or hire you out as a housekeeper." She grinned at Nicole's expression.  
>Nicole dialled.<br>Ella picked up the phone and handed it to Roman to answer while she ate a piece of the toast.  
>"Hello?" Roman said.<br>"Dad?" Nic questioned.  
>"Ella is eating at the moment." He explained.<br>"We are coming up on Friday." Nic said into the phone, rubbing at a tough spot of dirt on the wall.  
>"That's good." He said. "Ella is looking forward to showing you around."<br>"Er Dad." Nic began.  
>"Yes?" he asked.<br>"Where do you keep the window cleaner?" she asked.  
>"Under the sink." He replied without thinking.<br>"Good." She said and hung up rubbing at the spot on the wall again.  
>"Er Nic what did he say?" Annie said sharing a concerned look with Ruby.<br>"That it would be ok.. Ah ah. Got you." She said to the wall and its now clean surface. She turned and walked over to the sink and searched amongst the products until she found the window cleaner.

Ella looked over at Roman.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"The girls are coming and I think Nic is in trouble." He said looking over at her. "She wanted to know where the window cleaner was."  
>Ella laughed and stood walking into the kitchen she dragged out a pen and paper.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked her puzzled.  
>"I thought I'd make a list of jobs that need doing while she's here." She said.<br>Roman vaulted over the back of the sofa and ran over to her.  
>She tried running away but he caught her easily and pressed her close laughing and kissing her at the same time.<p> 


	41. Chapter 40

Ella picked up her cup and took a sip. She and Yannis were sitting and going through the diary and looking at commitments for the next few months and beyond that. She was lucky in that she was able to pick and choose her assignments.  
>"One more thing Yannis."<br>"Yes?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.  
>"My stepdaughter is getting married." She began.<br>"And you need a photographer?" Yannis guessed.  
>"Yup." She smiled. "Do you fancy it?"<br>"I do." He said and they looked at each other and laughed.  
>She wrote down the date, time and location for him and he tucked it in his own organiser.<br>"Now your last chance. You are happy if I use the studio to do some work aren't you?" Yannis asked her.  
>"Yes I am. " she nodded. "I would be offended if you went anywhere else you know that!" she told him. "Now I'm going to take my husband sightseeing."<br>She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and left him to finish up while she went upstairs to find Roman.  
>"Hey!" she called.<br>He turned around at the sound of her voice.  
>"Hey. All finished?" he asked.<br>"Yes and he is happy to do the photography for the wedding." She told him with a smile.  
>She walked over to him and kissed him slowly on his lips.<br>"Very nice." He told her. "Almost makes up for falling asleep on me last night."  
>"Uh huh. Perhaps I needed my rest!" she said.<br>He handed her a piece of toast and she bit it and chewed slowly.  
>"Thank you." She smiled at him.<br>He reached out his hand and she walked around the kitchen counter to move into his arms.  
>"Are you feeling ok?" he asked her. "You've slept a lot and I heard you again this morning."<br>"I know I wasn't too well this morning." Ella said with a shrug.  
>"That's one word for it." he said and she rested her cheek on him and felt his arms give her a squeeze.<br>"I want to take you around the city." She told him.  
>"Well how about you save it until the weekend and take us and the girls around." He suggested.<br>"Uh huh. Are you trying to get me to rest today?" she asked.  
>"Yes please." He said.<br>"I need to go see Harry at least." She said. "I told Nic that I would sort out the caterer and Harry is the best person to talk to about it."  
>"We will go later." He agreed.<br>She lifted her face and he took the hint and kissed her.  
>"I love you." She told him.<br>"That's good because I happen to love you too." He told her.  
>She caught hold of his hand and led him over to the sofa.<br>"What are you plotting?" he asked her.  
>"Nothing sinister." She told him, grinning.<br>She pushed him back and he sat slowly on the sofa and then she climbed on his lap straddling him. His arms went around her automatically and he kissed her.  
>"I think I like this." He told her with a grin.<br>She laughed huskily.  
>"I'm sure you do." She tugged up his T-shirt and pulled it over his head.<br>She stroked his arms and chest and continued to kiss him deeply. He tried to stroke her in turn but she pulled away.  
>"Nope." she told him laughing.<br>She moved his hands and placed them on her waist.  
>She continued with her gentle massage of his chest, before she stood up.<br>"Lay down" she ordered. "On your front." She added, when she saw his eyebrows lift.  
>He did so and she once again straddled him, across his prone form. She let her hands glide over his back rubbing his muscles.<br>"I know I like this." He almost purred.  
>"Uh huh." She told him.<br>She lowered her head and pressed gentle kisses down his spine.  
>"I definitely like this." He told her.<br>Her tongue slipped between her lips and she let it glide up his spine. She pressed her kisses to the side of his neck and blew softly on a special spot in the way she knew he liked.  
>"You are not playing fair." He said. "I so need to touch you." He moaned.<br>She laughed.  
>"No. This is my time to play." She whispered.<br>He chuckled.  
>"I'm liking this." He said.<p>

Nic stepped into the florists and looked around. She looked down and saw that the floor could do with a clean and resolved to stop doing that everywhere she went. Ruby and Annie had taken it upon themselves to remove all the cleaning products from the house and the vacuum too. Geoff had woken her at 6am and made her go for a run. Technically though fast walk would be a more accurate description. He'd also promised her a designer handbag if she went to gym with him later and she was tempted.  
>"Hello, you must be Nicole." A voice cut through her daydream.<br>She looked up and saw a plump woman with her hair in a bun.  
>"Hello, yes I am." Nic confirmed.<br>The woman shook her hand and said.  
>"I'm Laura Windsor, Pastor Frank's wife. It is nice to meet you."<br>Nic smiled.  
>"Good to meet you. I've spoken to Pastor Frank a couple of times." Nic said feeling awkward.<br>"I know. It's ok Nicole this isn't some kind of test. I run this shop and do most of the flowers for the church that's why he sent you here." She told her.  
>Nic sighed.<br>"Sorry I'm just really tense and nervous. The wedding is 4 weeks away and I have so much to do. I thought I had a handle on it but well things seem to have run away with me. " Nic babbled. "My mum was helping me but she's just found out she's having a baby and so my dad has taken her away for a rest and I can't do this."  
>In her confused state she didn't even realise she had referred to Ella as her mother.<br>"What is the most important thing?" she was asked.  
>"Geoff." Nic answered back immediately without thinking about it.<br>"Well then everything will fall into place." She was told.  
>Laura placed a comforting hand on her arm and led her through to the back room where she had a patio table set with a tea tray on it.<br>"I tend to find my brides can be a little tense so I bring them here and give them a nice cup of tea before we get started talking about flowers." Laura told her.  
>Nic laughed.<br>"I'm not a little tense." She replied. "I'm a lot tense."  
>Laura poured the tea and handed Nic a cup. Nic found herself pulling out a tissue and wiping the rim of the saucer with it. She glanced up and saw Laura's knowing smile.<br>"Ok, so I've become a little wired too." Nic said. "They kept trying to calm me down with Tea but I think the caffeine is making it worse." She sighed. "And I never clean."  
>Laura laughed.<br>"I thought I saw you inspecting my floor when you came in." she said to her.  
>Nic flushed guiltily.<br>Laura reached over and patted her hand.  
>"It's quite alright. We clean every night because during the day flowers get delivered and the floor becomes a mess." Laura explained.<br>"Oh you…" Nic began.  
>She laughed feeling suddenly less tense.<br>"Thank you for helping." She told Laura. "I hope I can do that when Geoff becomes a pastor."  
>"You'll be fine. Geoff has told us all about you." Laura said. "And the fact that you have made it through some horrifying things and always come back together shows how strong your relationship is."<br>Nic blushed then giggled.  
>"Yeah we have kinda been through a lot." Nic confirmed.<br>"And you've supported his faith and encouraged it despite having none of your own." Laura said.  
>"Oh." Nic said huskily before she blushed again and tried to think of something to say.<br>Laura laughed at the expression on her face.  
>"Don't worry Nicole." She told her.<br>"But is it wrong? To be a pastor's wife and not believe in God?" she asked, realising this had been on her mind for a long time. She didn't realise that she had been worrying that her Princess like ways would hold him back.  
>"Well I've done it for 17 years." She was told.<br>Nic's head snapped up at the comment.  
>"Seriously?" she asked.<br>"Oh yes, I'm a hippie. Vegetarian. Make my own clothes. Tie Dye. Love beads. Hippie." Laura told her. "At one point I had my own kiln and insisted that all the plates we used I made myself. Luckily that didn't last long. I hated the clay under my fingernails."  
>Nicole laughed.<br>"Seriously. Oh my god." She said and then clapped a hand over her mouth.  
>Laura looked at her for a moment before they both burst out laughing.<br>"Finally Frank says to me. The only thing you like doing are your flowers so go sort out a shop and get doing them." Laura explained when they had sobered. "So here I am."  
>Nic reached into her bag and pulled out a white envelope. She opened the envelope and then the tissue paper inside it.<br>Laura looked over at the pressed flower.  
>"I want some of these in my bouquet." Nic said softly.<br>Laura reached for the tissue and took a look at the flower.  
>"That's a blue Dampiera." She looked up at Nic. "Not usually found around this area."<br>Nic smiled.  
>"He picked it for me when he proposed. So I want this as my something blue." She explained.<br>"What a lovely thought. I will do my best." Laura promised. "Have you had any thought what you want the bouquet to look like?" she asked.  
>"My dress is a fairytale dress so I want something magical. I was thinking some baby's breath, which I know is totally 80's, but I like it. And I'm going for gold as a theme. So in the bridesmaids arrangements I was thinking using gold ribbon." Nic pulled out her organiser and showed a number of arrangements she had taken out of the various bridal magazines.<br>Laura stood and picked up her album.  
>"These are the flowers in the church. As you know there are two weddings before yours and they are going with this theme." she pointed out.<br>Nic looked at the arrangements.  
>"Will there be time to add something to them?" she looked over to the other woman.<br>"Yes. What did you have in mind?" Laura said.  
>"Well how about tall gold candles in the centre and remove the white ribbon and add some gold ribbon instead. If we pick up one of the flowers from that arrangement for the men's buttonholes it will tie in both the theme and the flowers." Nic mused.<br>"I like that idea." Laura said to her nodding.  
>"I'm going to the city tomorrow it will be easier if I pick up the ribbon because I will be getting the material for the bridesmaid dresses at the same time and I can match it up."<br>Nic quickly wrote ribbon on her list.  
>"Will you be wanting headpieces?" she was asked.<br>Nic shrugged.  
>"At the moment until I get the material I really don't know." Nic told her. "I'm having a very expensive tiara" Nic grinned.<br>The other woman looked over at her.  
>"Oh, and I'm having my kinda niece and nephew as part of it so I might need a basket of rose petals for Amy-belle to throw about." Nic added after looking at the list again.<br>"Well how about we go for creamy white ones and I add some glitter to them. And maybe some golden confetti shapes." Laura suggested.  
>"Wonderful." Nic said with a sigh. "Thank you Laura. This has been good."<br>Laura looked over at the girl.  
>"The broom and mop bucket are over there if you really need to do the floor." Laura told her.<br>Nic laughed.  
>"Was I so obvious?" she asked.<br>"No of course not, aside from the 50 million glances at the floor and the 5 millions sighs." Laura laughed at the expression crossing Nicole's face.  
>"I'm sorry Laura but I really do have to clean your floor. I bet I'm one bride you are never going to forget." Nic sighed and walked over to collect the broom and started sweeping.<br>"Nicole I'm sure that you and I are going to be friends!" Laura said. "I hate cleaning."  
>Nic sighed again.<br>"Me too, but I seem to be getting better at it these days."

"Ok how long was I asleep?" Roman asked.  
>"An hour or so." She told him grinning. She blew on his neck again and snuggled closer.<br>He sighed.  
>"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She grinned some more.<br>"Tell anyone what?" he asked grumpily.  
>"That you fell asleep during a sensual massage just when I'd decide to put you out of your misery and have sex with you."<br>He tugged her even closer and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
>"It was sensual relaxing massage." He grouched, emphasising the relaxing part of the statement.<br>"I guess you aren't 26 anymore." She said with a sigh.  
>"No I'm not." He told her. "I've learnt a few things since then."<br>He slid his hand up her vest top and started caressing her back.  
>"I thought you wanted me to rest?" she asked him.<br>"Yeah I'm thinking you should probably go to bed." He grinned.  
>She pulled away and eased off the sofa. She picked up his T shirt from where she'd tossed it earlier and handed it to him.<br>"Come on we are going out before you get any ideas." She told him.  
>He sat up and rubbed his hand over his face before pulling on the T shirt.<br>"I've already got lots of ideas." He told her standing up. "Would you like to hear some?" he asked.  
>"No!" she exclaimed. "Well at least not right now I'm hungry and we need to get some fresh air inside of us." She amended.<br>He laughed and pulled her to him for a long kiss.  
>"Are you sure?" he asked.<br>She smiled and reached out to caress him slowly and teasingly.  
>"Quite sure." She murmured stepping away from him and picking up her bag and heading toward the door.<br>"Ella!" he roared chasing after her.  
>She laughed and ran down the stairs.<br>He caught up with her by the bottom door.  
>"Hey you. Don't run on the stairs." He told her catching hold of her hand.<br>She grinned.  
>"I thought I would get a warning before you went into over protective." She told him.<br>He smiled and kissed her.  
>"Sorry." He muttered.<br>"Uh huh." She said. "Come on lets go grab something to eat in Harry's then we'll have a look and find something to do this afternoon."  
>She caught his look.<br>"That doesn't involve a bed."  
>She caught his look again.<br>"Fine, which doesn't involve a bed or sex or petting or….." she ran out of descriptors.  
>"Really, I bet I can still find something!" he told her.<br>She blushed a fiery red colour.  
>"I know." She said to him. "Why do you think I married you?" she asked grinning.<br>"You are so going to pay for being cheeky!" he warned.  
>She tugged the door closed and locked it<br>They walked slowly to Harry's.  
>"Elizabeth. Two visits in one week?" Harry said as soon as he saw her.<br>"Is that unusual?" Roman asked the other man.  
>"That it is so few, yes!" Harry grinned at them.<br>Roman laughed and watched as she blushed again.  
>"Harry we so need to talk." Ella told him, her grinning back spoiled trying to go for a stern tone of voice.<br>"Sure thing. What would you like to eat first?" he asked.  
>"I'm not sure I need to look at a menu." She said and realised that was a first. Normally she adored one of his pasta dishes with lots of cream and garlic, but thinking about that made her feel slight queasy.<br>She grinned and patted her stomach.  
>Roman looked over at her and saw this smile on her face he didn't think he'd seen before.<br>She looked at him her mouth open.  
>Reaching quickly for his hand she pressed it on her belly. He felt a slight movement against his fingers, almost a ripple.<br>"Isn't it too early?" he asked.  
>She shook her head unable to speak.<br>He smiled at her.  
>"Wow." He said eventually, pulling her into his arms for a very public display of affection. He led them away to a table at the back. Ignoring the spattering of applause from the other customers.<br>"That's our baby." She said to him, her eyes sparkling as they sat down.  
>He looked at her and said.<br>"Wow."  
>She grinned.<br>"I hope that is not a name choice you are trying out." She grinned even wider.  
>"I like traditional names." He admitted. "After being saddled with Roman I don't want my kid bullied because of his name!" he murmured.<br>She raised her eyebrows at him.  
>"You want a boy?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"I really don't care as long as you and the baby are ok." he said softly. "Girls are pretty fantastic and they even let them join the army now if she wanted to follow in my footsteps." He laughed at her expression.<br>"Or learn to cook?" he suggested the alternative.  
>She glowered at him.<br>"Maybe my daughter will take after me." She muttered,  
>"Well that rules out the cooking." Roman said laughing as her hand connected with his ribs.<br>He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
>"I really do not care what our son or daughter does as long as they are happy." He told her and pressed another kiss to her lips.<br>She smiled.  
>"I like Grant for a boy and Laurel for a girl." She told him.<br>"Grant?" he questioned trying the name out. "Grant Harris"  
>She shook her head.<br>"Grant Miles Harris." She told him. "And Laurel Nicole Harris for a girl."  
>"So while you've been telling me to take each day as it comes and putting an embargo on buying baby things you've been thinking of names?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>He looked at her.<br>"Daniel and Natasha." He confessed. "But I like the idea of Miles as a middle name."  
>She laughed.<br>"See you are as bad as me!" she kissed him. "Daniel Miles Harris." She tried it out and nodded.  
>"But not Natasha?" he asked.<br>"No it'll be abbreviated" she told him "and I went to school with a Natasha. She wasn't very nice. I like Freya." She said to him.  
>"Freya Nicole Harris." He murmured. "Are you sure about the Nicole bit?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"I want my baby to have a connection and know where she or he comes from."<br>Roman kissed her again.  
>Harry walked over by their table.<br>"Are you planning to be in here all afternoon because if so I think I could sell tickets." He told them.  
>A hint of colour ran across Roman's cheeks.<br>Harry put a coffee in front of Roman and a large glass of banana milkshake in front of Ella.  
>She took a long drink.<br>"Perfect." She told him.  
>Harry sat opposite them.<br>"What did you want to ask me?" he said.  
>She looked at him.<br>"Our daughter Nicole is getting married and we need a caterer. I was wondering if one of your students would like to do it?" Ella asked, referring to the trainee chefs that Harry worked with.  
>Harry raised his eyebrows.<br>"That's funny because you only confirmed you were pregnant a couple of days ago."  
>Ella laughed and blushed.<br>"I mean my stepdaughter." She amended with a grin.  
>"I'll ask. When and where?" Harry told her and wrote down the information. "And if they can't I'll do it for you. Now have you decided what you want to eat?" he asked.<br>Roman looked at the menu and asked for a lasagne. Ella looked at Harry and smiled.  
>"This can't be good." He commented.<br>"Can I get a chilli?" she asked.  
>He grinned.<br>"Just for you I will do one. You still on Soya stuff?" Harry asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"And not too spicy." She added.  
>Harry smiled and went back into the kitchen.<br>Roman looked over at her.  
>"Our daughter Nicole?" he quoted.<br>She flushed a darker red colour than ever before.  
>"Yes, ok. I think of her as my daughter." She said eventually.<br>He kissed her and pulled her as close to him as possible.  
>"I love you." He told her.<br>"And don't you even think about telling her I said that I am not giving her a credit card." She muttered.  
>Roman looked down at her.<br>"Uh huh. And how are you going to persuade me to forget it?" he asked.  
>She lent over and whispered in his ear.<br>"That will do it. " he confirmed. "I wonder if we can cancel the order.  
>She laughed.<br>"No chance I want my chilli first." She said.  
>He mock groaned.<br>"I suppose I will need to keep my strength up too." He said softly and watched her blush all over again.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Morning!" Ella murmured.

She placed a cup of coffee by the side of him and he yawned sleepily.

"I'm worn out." He mumbled.

She laughed.

"We are so doing that again sometime." He mumbled again.

She huddled back under the covers and snuggled up next to him.

"uh huh!" she murmured softly.

"Is there coffee?" he asked his voice sounding as though he was still half asleep.

"Yes and I've had a text from the girls. And by the girls I mean all of them have texted me. To say they will be here soon."

Roman moved and pushed the covers down. He rearranged the pillows behind him and sat up.

Taking a long drink of the coffee he looked at her.

"I think I'm ready. What else did they say?" He said.

"Well Ruby is afraid of Nic's driving so she made Annie drive. Annie got a bit tense and Ruby and her had a fight over the car. But I don't think it was about the car. Nic is upset with both of them because they hid the vacuum and she wanted to give the carpets a quick going over this morning before they left." Ella told him with a completely straight face.

Roman drained the coffee.

"Right. What time do they arrive?" he asked.

"Oh no you don't." she told him.

"Don't what?" he said quickly.

"Don't think that you can run away. This is your daughter and she is in trouble." Ella told him with a laugh.

"Funny because yesterday she was our daughter." He responded.

"Ha Ha. I thought that last night meant you forgot that slip of the tongue." She muttered a slow stain of embarrassment appearing on her cheeks.

"I hope that last remark was a joke?" he said. "Because if I thought for one minute that you were under the impression you had to…" he trailed off.

"Had to what?" she asked getting out of bed and pulling on her bathrobe.

He grinned but said nastily.

"Perform circus tricks to entertain me."

"You pig!" she muttered. She picked up the pillow and hit him with it.

He looked at her as she raised the pillow again and caught it tugging her with it. She fell on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't sound sorry." She told him.

He pulled her towards him.

"I am very very sorry." He said softly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I've been afraid that you feel you have to keep me…" he trailed off.

"Entertained?" she asked with a wry lift of her eyebrow.

"Uh huh. And I know that you haven't been feeling well. I am truly happy just to hold you and kiss you," he said. "And I just said something very nasty to you which I didn't mean."

"I like entertaining you." She murmured.

She pressed a hand to her stomach.

"I know that we won't be able to do this next week back home and soon we'll find it difficult because of the demands of a baby. I'm happy with holding and kissing but I really want my husband."

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I love being in his arms and feeling him against me. I love the way he touches and kisses me." She told him softly. "And I really love the way he thinks that we have time for more sex right now because the girls will be here in about 20 minutes."

He looked at her.

"Maybe they'll get stuck in traffic." He suggested.

"Oh I hope so." She said and kissed him.

"We've been buzzing for like 10 minutes." Nicole said to her again.

"Yes I know but the buzzer isn't very loud and I was asleep." Ella told her trying to pacify her.

"And Dad was in the shower where he still is." Nic said grumpily folding her arms across her chest.

"Not at all like an alibi." Ruby commented.

Ella blushed and held up her hands.

"Fine. I admit it. I confess. Nicole your father and I were having amazing sex just when you arrived." Ella told her and watched, as the other girl blushed before turning pale. "I'm sorry I didn't hear the buzzer but your father is…"

"ENOUGH!" Nic said and put her fingers in her ears.

"Is what?" Ruby asked leaning forward.

"Very distracting." Ella came up with and grinned.

"Now who would like a drink and maybe some toast." She asked.

"I would." Annie said at last. The first words she had spoken. She looked over at Ruby and glared at her. Ruby glared back.

Ella sighed and looked at all three girls.

"Come on let me show you Mike's room. I hope you don't mind sharing." She told them.

They each looked at each other without saying anything.

Ella walked over and opened the door to Mike's room. Although she referred to it as a room it was more like a suite. It had it's own bathroom, a sitting area complete with wide screen tv and entertainment system, and the bedroom area had a bunk bed with a double futon underneath it and another couple of futons.

"The sofa opens out as a bed too so you can decide where to sleep." She told them and left them to it.

Roman stood in the kitchen.

"Hey" he said.

She walked straight into his arms.

"She is so your daughter." She said grumpily.

"Would you feel better if you hit me with a pillow again." He asked.

"Maybe, if it had a brick or something in it." she said without thinking about it.

"Hey!" he muttered.

She looked up.

"Did I say that aloud?" she asked with a blush.

"Yes." He tried to look offended.

She smiled and kissed him before moving away.

"The girls need breakfast as I understand it they weren't allowed to eat before they came because Nic didn't want them to mess up the kitchen. Since that is your area of expertise I'm going for a shower and maybe escape through the fire exit."

"You said that last bit aloud too!" He muttered.

She turned and looked at him.

"I know. That was just in case you wanted to follow me later." She winked at him before dashing into the bathroom.

Roman chuckled and started to cook breakfast. He made a strong pot of coffee and poured out a cup for himself. He figured he'd need it.

Nic walked slowly out of the room and into the kitchen area.

"Hey." She said to him.

He opened his arms and she ran into them and burst into tears.

"What's up Princess?" he asked.

"It's all so horrible. I can't stop cleaning and the girls hate each other and I missed Ella. And Geoff keeps trying to get me to the Gym." She sniffed.

"Well the Gym might be a good thing. I mean I know you wouldn't be going there for the same reasons this time round." He said softly.

She looked up at him.

"Huh?" she asked puzzled.

"To spy on Geoff." He told her.

"I so did not." She muttered and blushed. "I so did, didn't I?" she hid her face.

"And all friends fall out sometimes. But they are here despite it." He told her and she sniffed. "Are you going to tell me that you haven't fallen out with either of them at some stage." He pointed out.

"And what about the cleaning?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tackle that one I like the house neat and tidy." He told her with a grin.

She looked up and laughed.

"You're here now so you won't be missing Ella. Although I think you stressed her out earlier." He told her.

"I know I was the old Nicole." She muttered. "She keeps coming back." Nic sighed.

"I like the old Nicole. She was a bit stroppy but underneath it she was still a good person. I adore this Nicole who will let me hug her and see her cry because she is not afraid anymore. And I love Nic. She's the old Nicole and the new Nicole and Geoff's fiancée and Ella's daughter." He said to her.

She looked up at him and blinked. She took a deep breath and then another one before she started sobbing. She threw her arms around him.

"I love you daddy." She cried.

He held her tight.

"I love you too Princess." He told her.

He saw Ella walking out of the bedroom and he half smiled at her.

She walked over to them and put her hand on Nic's head.

"Hey daughter." She said.

Nic turned around and threw her arms around Ella.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She told her.

She handed her phone to Roman and he read the message on the screen. He shrugged but had a puzzled look on his face he handed the phone back to her and she tucked it in her pocket.

"Right then as soon as you've had breakfast I'm going to take you to the market so we can look at material for the dresses. Then this afternoon I've booked us all in for a pamper session."

"What time do you have to pick up Mike?" Nic asked.

"It's ok he's decided to stay at school again this weekend. Something about a sports event coming up." Ella told her. "So its up to you girls how long you want me and your Dad this weekend."

Nic sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Seriously? Is he alright?" she said referring to Mike.

"Yeah." Ella said.

She met Roman's glance as he looked at her.

"Why?" She asked Nic.

"I just didn't want him to think I was taking up all your time with wedding stuff." Nic looked at her. "He's fine. Doesn't think that at all." Ella told her. "But thank you for thinking about him."

"Come on Nic get some breakfast before it gets cold." Roman told her.

He waited until she was sitting at the table before following Ella into the bedroom.

"What's up with Mike?" Roman asked.

"I don't know but next weekend I am dragging his ass home." Ella said and started making the bed.

"El?" he questioned.

She looked at him.

"I still haven't told him about the baby and I'm thinking that maybe Ollie overheard you and Miles talking about it and told him." She said.

"You said he was giving you some trouble before. Was it anything like this?" Roman asked.

"No he was clingy. Wouldn't go to school despite loving it." She said.

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to go to the school and rip his head off." She said. "But I am going to leave him until next week and if he sends me another sarcastic text message I will take him out of school and enrol him in Summer Bay high."

"How about I talk to him?" Roman asked.

She looked over at him.

"Ok. Pretend I am him and tell me what you would say." She grinned at him.

He folded his arms across his chest.

"No first mistake." She grinned. "Defensive body language."

He looked at her.

She nodded.

"He uses every trick in the book." She told him.

"Ok. How about this? Mike I think we should have a talk." Roman said.

"What about?" she answered assuming the typical teenager pose.

Roman laughed.

"Well lots of things have been happening lately." Roman added.

"Whatever." Ella said dismissive. "Not like you even ask me anyway."

"I think you'll find that isn't true and you know it. But anyway, I wanted to tell you…" Roman began.

Ella shook her head.

"Nope!" she told him. "You bought into the guilt thing and felt the need to tell him it wasn't true. He knows it isn't true he's trying to deflect you and it worked because you went off topic." She smiled. "I thought you were good at interrogation."

He laughed.

"Mike is a superbrain. Don't let him get to you." She told him. "You can't get emotional because he will use it against you."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded.

"IQ of 147" she told him. "That's why he's been at boarding school for most of his life. I'm not an uncaring mother. He really does need the structure and discipline." She told him with just a touch of pride.

"And you didn't think to tell me earlier." He asked.

"You mean like before we were married so you knew you would be getting a teenager with a superbrain someday?" she asked.

"Well yes." Roman said with a grin.

"No chance you wouldn't have married me!" she grinned back.

He sat down near her.

"So how did you cope with him?" Roman asked.

She shook her head.

"I didn't I just lurched from one crisis to the next. Took him out of school for a year and went travelling. Lived in California for another year. I tried to focus him on pretty much everything." She told him. "Such as sports as well as study."

"Uh huh crisis huh?." He said.

"Well…Maybe a little exaggeration." She said.

"Would these years out of school be so he would still be with the same age range kids when he returned?" he murmured.

She looked at him and grinned slowly before nodding.

He put his arm around her.

"We could drive to see him on Sunday and take him to lunch. Tell him about the baby." He suggested.

She looked at him and kissed him.

"I love you but seriously if we did that Mike would probably have a hissy fit. He's hoping that the text message will upset me." She told him.

"And it has." Roman told her.

"I'm more annoyed than upset. I was planning to see if he wanted to see Harry while we were here. But he's blown that chance and now next weekend he will be grounded to the house."

She said.

She patted her stomach.

"This one had better behave." She said.

Roman stood and walked over to the bedroom door.

"Not a chance in hell it will be half Nic and half Mike." He told her.

She groaned.

"Maybe it'll have all the good bits?" she suggested hopefully.

Roman looked at her for a moment.

She sighed.

"If I hear the Omen theme music when I'm giving birth we're putting it up for adoption." She told him.

He held out his hand and she went over to him and he kissed her.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 **

"So what do you think so far Nic?" Roman asked his daughter.

"The place is lovely. You could fit our entire house in just Mike's room!" she gasped.

He pulled his daughter towards him and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I did actually mean the city not just El's place." He grouched.

Nicole laughed.

"I know I was just winding you up. But seriously, why don't you guys buy somewhere bigger in the Bay. I've seen you looking on the Internet at houses."

Ella laughed.

"Because we are too busy to look properly." She told her.

Ella looked over at Ruby and Annie who were doing their best to ignore each other. She walked over to them and put her hand through Annie's arm and then the same through Ruby's.

"And are you two ok?" Ella asked them.

"Fine." They answered at the same time then glared at each other again.

Ella pressed a kiss to Annie's cheek and then likewise with Ruby.

"I so believe you." She told them.

She started running pulling them with her. They had no choice but to keep up with her and after a couple of minutes she stopped and looked at them. Roman followed dragging Nicole who'd groaned.

They were both smiling despite themselves.

"El." Roman said.

She laughed at him.

"Uh huh." He said.

"Right ladies and him. This is my favourite place the market. I love buying my ethnic skirts here and my lacy tops. There is a stall that does hand made candles. I get my fresh fruit and veg here." She told them. "Lots of funky jewellery too."

She looked at them and saw that they looked happier than earlier.

"So what first? Do you want to look at material?" Ella asked them.

Nic nodded.

Ella led them through the stalls and watched as Roman made another beeline for the stall that sold baby stuff. She waggled her eyebrows at him and shook her head.

"One item." He said to her.

"No." she said.

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine." He muttered.

She laughed at him and turned her attention back to Nic and the material.

"Come on Nic. What are you thinking?" she asked her.

Nic looked at Ruby and Annie and narrowed her eyes.

"Structured bodices exactly the same on each dress. With pin tucking to the waist. Embodied bands around the waist. Ruby's skirt bell shaped. Annie's skirt straighter." She murmured.

The other girls looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Ella asked them.

Annie nodded.

"Sounds nice." She said. "What do you think Ruby, you've got a better eye than me." Annie asked the other girl.

Ruby looked startled by the question coming from Annie but then she smiled and tucked her arm through Annie's.

"Perfect." She said.

"Ok I want Gold." Nic said.

She pulled out her phone and clicked it open so she could look at a picture she had taken off the waistcoats she wanted to use.

Ella found a bolt of cloth that was gold with fleur de lys embroidery in a different shade of gold and she showed it to Nic who nodded.

"Maybe for the band." She murmured.

Annie and Ruby went round the other side of the stall. They worked together to go through all the material until they came across a bolt of cloth that was pale gold colour with mutli-coloured flowers in.

"Nic?" Annie called.

She walked over to them and looked at their find.

"Yes. For the band. Perfect." She said.

She put her phone next to it and checked the colour against the waistcoats. She nodded again.

Ella walked round to them.

"That's nice." She said. "Will it go with this?" she asked showing Nic round to where she had found more cloth.

Nic looked at it.

"It's a match but the fabric will be hard to cut."

"Well it's up to you Nic. Can you do it?" Ella asked.

Nic nodded slowly.

"Yes." She said.

Ella looked over at the stall holder.

"Can we have both bolts of cloth?" she asked.

"Certainly. Would you like them delivered this evening?" she asked her.

Ella nodded.

"Saves us lugging it around. Thank you." She told her.

She pulled out a business card and handed it over.

"What sort of time were you thinking?" she asked her.

"Around half seven if that is ok."

"Great." Ella told her.

She handed over the money just as Roman joined her.

"Hey you." She said to him and then saw that he had another bag.

She grinned at him.

"Another mysterious purchase?" she asked him holding out her hand so the woman could give her the change.

He smiled.

"Might be." He said.

"Right girls. Shall we leave you to it?" Ella asked them.

They nodded.

"We'll be over there in Harry's café. You can't miss it." Ella told then.

She took hold of Roman's hand and went into the café.

"Are you ok?" he asked as soon as they were inside.

"I don't know." She answered. "I'll be back in a minute." She pressed a kiss on his cheek and went into the bathroom.

She came out minutes later.

"El?" he questioned when she joined him.

"I don't know Roman, I feel funny not like I'm cramping just strange I know I've been doing a lot."

She said looking worried.

He pulled her gently toward him and put his arm around her.

"And running." He muttered.

She grinned.

"Sorry I had to do a something or you would have been with 3 very stroppy girls." She told him.

He smiled.

"We'll have a drink and if you don't feel any better after we'll go home." He told her. "Ok?"

She nodded.

"El, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

Harry walked over and handed Roman a coffee and Ella a banana milkshake.

"Hey Harry" She said to him.

"And how are you two today?" Harry asked.

"A little stressed actually. Mike is being a pain. And we have Nicole and friends staying." Ella told him.

"I told you enrol Mike in the army and he'll be fine." Harry said.

Roman laughed.

She turned and glared at him.

"It's a valid suggestion." Roman said. "And leave my ribs alone before you even think about hitting me."

"No it's not. I will not have my son in the Army." She hissed at him. "That is one tradition that he will not follow." She stood up and walked out.

Harry caught Roman's hand.

"She'll be back in a minute. What do you know about her family?" Harry murmured.

"I served with her brother. That's how we met." He told him.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I thought so. Well after he died her mother committed suicide. Then she lost Jennie. She took care of Mike, while her father is still in the Army and she hasn't spoken to him since her mother's death."

"Woah." Roman gasped. "She'll kill you for telling me. And she refers to him as being dead."

Harry nodded.

"I'm not surprised. Michael was the favoured child. She sometimes had to grab attention for herself." Harry told him.

"So?" Roman questioned.

"Grandbabies are a good way to bring people together." Harry murmured.

"Yeah and I would like to have the equipment left to father some more of them" Roman told him with a grin. "If you feel the need to meddle then go right ahead."

"Who's meddling?" Ella asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I am." Harry told her.

"Harry I swear to god if you have opened your big mouth I will never speak to you again."

She told him her eyes shooting sparks at him.

Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"Tough Elizabeth," He told her.

She swore.

"Damn you Harry you had no right." She told him.

"And what about you Elizabeth. Shouldn't your husband know?" Harry asked.

"What that my mother never gave a damn about me and took a bottle of pills rather than help me when I needed her?" Ella said dashing tears from her eyes.

"El." Roman said standing and reached for her trying to calm her.

She pushed Roman's hand away.

"Harry you can go to hell." She told him and walked out.

"And I thought I was the only one who could get her that mad." Romans said softly. "Is that true?" he asked Harry.

The other man nodded.

"She was selfish woman who only thought of her pain." Harry said softly.

"Did you know about…." Roman began to ask.

"Yes." Harry said interrupting the other man.

"I think that is why she keeps things to herself. Her mother blamed the platoon leader for her son's death. And when Elizabeth came home and found she was pregnant by the same man, all hell broke loose." Harry said. "I gather you have more information." His eyes twinkled.

"She was told not to have anything more to do with this man but she told her family that they would lose another child and grandchild if they blamed him. She was there and knew he was blameless. In fact risked his own life to try and rescue her brother."

Roman sat down heavily on the bench seat.

"She really said that." He said softly.

Harry sat opposite him.

"Just in case this man has been carrying around any guilt." Harry murmured. "Anyway she went out to see him and had to come home. By that time it was more or less known that Jennie wouldn't make it and she had the baby to take care off. She attended 3 funerals in the space of months."

"That must have been rough." Roman sighed. "And her father never came around."

"Well that is another story. The man was hurting and he shut down. He never blamed anyone, being Army but by the time he was able to cope with his loss he had an additional one in his daughter." Harry finished.

"Have you finished telling my life story." Ella muttered from behind Roman.

He held out his hand and she took it. She sat down next to him and he pressed a quick kiss on her lips pulling her close, his arm going around her shoulders. She leaned into him needing his warmth.

"I knew there was something more." He told her.

She half smiled.

"Yes. It was a long time ago." She said softly.

He looked down at her.

"Why didn't you come and find me sooner?" Roman asked.

"Because I had Mike. He was my priority." She said.

"And he's not one of mine now?" Roman asked.

"I can't explain it. I had to create a family for him that didn't involve the Army. I don't doubt that you would have been an excellent father for him but well I needed to heal and I couldn't have done that as part of a couple." She said. "It's all very mixed up I know. I was just hurting a lot."

Roman put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the identification tags.

"I know. I remember." He told her.

She looked at him.

"I asked you to marry me El, and these were your engagement ring." He said to her. "That's why you kept them all this time."

She started crying.

He placed them in her hand.

"It's why when I asked you to marry me again I didn't buy you a ring. I thought it was strange. The words felt so familiar when I said them to you."

She looked at him unable to stem the tears.

"I think I blocked it from my memory because losing you was so hard for me. I thought you blamed me for Michael." He said emotionally.

She shook her head.

"No I knew what happened and what you risked for him and for me." She told him her voice breaking. "And I held you in my arms that night, all night long. If I blamed you could I have done that?"

He looked at her.

"I know but it was easier to believe that you blamed me than you didn't want to be with me." He said. "I know that wasn't what happened now but then it hurt. I love you El."

She leaned forward.

"I love you, but can I have a diamond ring please?"

He laughed.

"Of course. For our anniversary." He grinned.

She snuggled as close to him as she could get.

"Uh huh. Harry I still hate you." She told the other man.

Harry stood and leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It was worth it." he told her.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

They made their way back to Ella's where she booked a taxi to take the girls to their pamper session watching as they left in an excited rush. She kicked her shows off and picked them up walking through to the bedroom. Roman followed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm tired though. Do you fancy a cuddle?" she asked.

He grinned.

"When don't I?" he asked.

She smiled and held out her hand watching as he walked over to her. He pulled her slowly into his arms and felt her sigh against him. She pressed herself close her own arms going around his waist.

After a long time she lifter her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey," he murmured. "What is this about?"

"Because I should have told you about my family." She told him.

He chuckled.

"Uh huh" he murmured. "It's ok. I understand that you couldn't talk about it."

She sighed.

He lowered his head and kissed her gently.

She kissed him back almost desperately. She rubbed herself against him and moved her arms to his neck. He tried to pull back but she was pulling him towards her. She stepped back and toward the bed.

"El no." he said.

"I need you." She moaned.

He pulled at her arms.

"I said no." he told her.

She pulled back as though he had slapped her.

She turned and walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door.

"Ella." He called.

"Leave me alone." She replied.

"Fine." he called through the door and waited.

She opened the door and looked at him.

"That isn't leaving me alone." She told him.

"Uh huh." He said. "I was just waiting to use the shower." He improvised.

"Really?" she muttered and folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybe." He admitted shrugging. "Maybe not."

"I'm sorry. I needed to feel loved and I wanted sex to do it." she admitted slowly.

"El, I can't know what you went through with you family and losing them but I do know that we are a family; Mike Nic, you and me and the baby. We can't replace what you've lost but we love you."

She nodded.

"I know. I just needed….." she trailed off.

"It is ok El." He told her. "Now why don't you lay down for a bit and we can snuggle."

She pealed off her clothes and lay down under the covers. He climbed in beside her after kicking off his shoes and pulling of his T-shirt.

She clung to him as slow tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"I have no idea why I'm so upset it was a long time ago." She murmured.

"Because its unresolved. And trust me I know all about that." He said stroking her hair. "And you said yourself that you were tired."

She sighed again.

She lifted her hand and touched the dog tags around her neck.

"You were so romantic." She said.

He laughed.

"Like hell. I don't do romance." He grinned. "I may light a few candles and do the odd bit of cooking or maybe even some dancing."

"Well let's see you bought me a scarf at the market, a shawl which you put on the bed. Lit candles and incense. You created a picnic and even found a bottle of champagne and glasses." she said softly.

He chuckled as he remembered.

"And I came in all grumpy because some chopper pilot refused to take me to where I wanted to go." She laughed. "I took one look at what you'd done and I knew this night was going to be so special. You poured me out some champagne and we sat at that horrible picnic table I had in my tent and ate. Then we moved to the bed and you were so nervous you spilled the champagne. Then you …"

He interrupted.

"I knelt down on one knee and told you that I was completely mad for you and if you said yes I would be over the moon."

She giggled.

"I had to ask what I was supposed to say yes to." She said softly.

"So I took a deep breath and I said, "Ella will you marry me." And you said you would have to think about it." he groaned. "I was about to strangle you when I looked at you and saw you were smiling at me."

"I pulled you onto the bed and kissed you and said .."

"For the first time I might add!" he muttered.

"That I loved you." She said. "And yes of course I would marry you."

"I took off my tags and handed them to you telling you that I would get you a ring as soon as I could. I am so sorry I forgot all that El." He said to her.

"I'm not." She said. "I figure it was one of those things that you needed to forget. We are here now."

"But it must have hurt, especially when I told you to get rid of them." he told her.

She laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"No I knew you'd either remember or they would be here out of the way. You know hidden in that drawer I told you not to go in."

He grinned at her.

She yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Go to sleep El." He whispered.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Nic, Ruby and Annie piled out of the Taxi and walked into the hotel. There were greeted by a woman smartly dressed in a black suit.

"Hello, and welcome to the Sheridan. I'm Louisa and I will be your hostess for today." She told them. "If you would like to follow me we will go through to the Bar first and Migual will be creating a special drink for today."

Ruby and Annie looked at each other and turned to Nic.

"Hand over your phone." Ruby said to her.

Annie chuckled.

Nic flushed with embarrassment and poked Ruby in the ribs.

"This way please." Louisa told them.

"Good afternoon ladies, and which one of you lovelies is our bride to be?" a tall Spanish looking man asked them.

Nic looked at Annie and saw that her cheeks were flushed.

She leaned over and whispered to her. "No asking him to strip."

Turning she told the barman.

"I am."

"Now that is a shame that someone as beautiful as you should now be off the market." Migual told them. "My name is Migual and I will be creating the perfect drink for you today."

Nic could feel herself blushing and felt Annie poke her in the back.

"I will be back shortly to take you to our salon." Louisa told them and left them with Migual.

"Would you ladies care to take a seat at the bar?" he asked and they found themselves following him.

He pulled out a stool and assisted each one of them to sit down before walking around to the other side of the bar.

Annie, Ruby and Nic looked at each other and giggled.

"I so love Ella." Ruby said.

"Tough she's mine." Nic said.

"Ut hum, she's ours!" Annie amended.

"But just for you!" Nic said she pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Yes," her Dad answered.

"This is so weird are you like El's answering service?" Nic asked him.

Roman chuckled.

"No she's in bed asleep." He told her.

"Is that Lethal Weapon I hear in the background?" Nic asked distracted.

"It might be." He told her. "What did you want?"

"Well Ruby is feeling left out. " Nic explained with a giggle. "She wanted Ella to adopt her too."

"Consider it done She already mentioned it, but I'm not giving her an allowance!" he grumbled.

Nic laughed.

"I'll tell her and when El wakes up tell her we love her!" Nic said clicking the phone shut. She turned to Ruby. "You're adopted. She'd already told my Dad she wanted to!" Nic giggled.

"Is she ok?" Annie asked.

Nic leaned over and squeezed Annie's hand.

"I think so. My Dad didn't sound worried anyway. " Nic said.

"Right ladies, Lets get started shall we?" Migual asked.

He placed 3 cocktail glasses in front of them and pick up a tall silver cocktail shaker. He poured out a measure of White Rum and then Coconut milk before adding pineapple juice. He shook the drink.

"This is your standard Pina Colada." He told them and poured some into each of the glasses. He added a cocktail umbrella to each glass that had a curl of coconut on it, a piece of pineapple and a cherry.

They took a drink.

"Now if you were with Ella I would have to create something with Vodka but you ladies need something sweet that melts your inhibitions." He told them.

"You know Ella?" Annie asked first.

"Yes." He grinned, "Very well,"

Ruby and Annie looked at Nic.

"Tell me more about her?" Nic asked.

Migual reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card he handed to Nic.

Nic looked at it and read it before handing it to the others to read.

'Do not answer any questions they ask about me on pain of me telling them you are Gay!' Ella had written. 'And I so do not drink too much vodka' she'd added as a postscript.

"You're gay?" Annie asked sounding disappointed.

Ruby laughed at her.

He smiled at her.

"No querida." He said very softly.

She flushed again.

They laughed at her again,

She glared at them and took a long drink.

"Now back to your drinks. I want to add a dash of Cointreau to this. And some banana liquor. Perhaps a dash of Mango juice and a dash of lemon just to cut through the sweetness." He said. He poured it into their glasses and watched as they took a drink.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"Perfect." Nic murmured.

As they drank he made a big pitcher of the drinks adding ice and fruit to it.

They looked up to see Louisa standing beside them.

"If you would like to come this way?" she asked.

"One last thing. What are we going to call this creation?" Migual asked them as they stood up.

The girls looked at each other again.

"How about…." Annie began.

"The El." Nic and Ruby suggested.

"As in tomorrow morning we are going to wonder what the "El" we were drinking." Annie said and they burst out laughing.

They followed Louisa into the Spa with Migual carrying the tray with new glasses and the pitcher of drinks. He placed it on table nearby and poured out the first drink before leaving them.

Annie sighed.

Ruby leaned over and whispered.

"You swear, gamble and eye up men." She said. "What the heck has happened to you?"

Annie smiled.

"I grew up. And I might add that I had you and Nic as role models." She murmured back.

Ruby half smiled.

"I think I was being serious Annie, I like this new you but I kinda miss the old you."

Annie turned to her and threw herself at Ruby and hugged her.

Ruby returned the hug, admitting to herself only now that she had missed Annie more than her ex-sleazebag. 'wow' she thought.

"I couldn't be your Annie forever." She whispered. "I just really did grow up. And yes he is cute, " she said referring to the barman." But you have to know I wouldn't do anything."

Ruby pulled away and looked at her.

Neither girl realised that Nic was frantically distracting Louisa to give them the space to talk.

"What about.." Ruby started to ask then shook her head.

"Nothing happened then apart from me getting him to bed and he pulled me to the bed and wouldn't let go. I fell asleep. Then you came in" Annie explained. "Then about two years later we met up again and I'm sorry but it did happen then. We were both drunk." She confessed.

Ruby stiffened in the other girl's embrace but Annie just held tighter.

"He never loved me Ruby. We married because I got pregnant and now we are almost divorced." She explained. "Even though we were married it was only the once, we knew it was a mistake."

Ruby pulled away and looked at her.

"The baby?" she asked.

"I lost it." Annie said.

Ruby pulled her close and squeezed her.

"I am so sorry Annie. I should have been there for you." She told her.

Annie shook her head.

"I'm ok. For a long time I wasn't but now I am. There is something else." Annie stood on tiptoe and whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Oh Annie." Ruby said and started crying.

Annie pulled back and wiped Ruby's tears away.

"Are we ok?" Annie asked her.

"Yes. I love you Annie." She told her.

"Good because I've missed you." She told her.

They turned and saw Nic waiting for them, she was lounging in a chair and had finished another glass of "El".

"Ladies?" she said.

Annie and Ruby joined her.

"Louisa will be back in 10 minutes." Nic told them.

She placed her glass on the table and held out a hand to each of them.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

They took a hand.

"Yes." They replied at the same time.

"Good then you better drink up." She said only slightly slurred.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Ella walked out of the bedroom and Roman did a double take when he saw her. She was wearing a very black satin mini skirt, a gathering detail on the top part covered up the fact she was starting to show with the baby, with a black georgette blouse over a tight black vest. She had curled her hair and it was half up with a large red flower in it. He wanted to tell her to go back and change because he didn't want anyone looking at her in that outfit except him but swallowed those words back quickly. She had a red velvet choker on and ruby studs in her ears. When she moved her arm he saw a group of gold bangles on her wrist. She was wearing full make up, with dark smoky eyes and full pouting red lips.

He felt underdressed in the black trousers and a tight black T-shirt. He watched as she stepped into sexy little shoes and he wondered if he were developing some kind of fetish for her ankles as he found himself starring. She took a couple of steps before grimacing and slipping out of them.

She smiled at him before returning to the bedroom and coming back out in red wedges tying up the straps around the same ankles he had just admired. She took a few steps and smiled.

"Ok?" he asked his voice only slightly strained.

"Yes." She said and looked at him, raising an eyebrow in query.

He smiled.

"Girls!" he shouted.

They piled out of Mike's room and Nic stopped dead.

"Ella?" she asked. She walked over to her stepmother and walked slowly around her in a circle.

"Givenchy?" she asked.

Ella nodded.

"Can I look in your wardrobe?" Nic asked breathlessly.

"No." Ella told her. "Absolutely not."

"Oh step-mama!" Nic said. "We are going to talk." She threatened.

"We can talk Nicole but you are not borrowing my clothes." Ella laughed at her.

"Prada?" she asked.

Ella looked at her.

"Versace?" she asked.

"Nicole." Ella said laughing.

Nic turned to her Dad.

"You married someone who has designer clothes and she doesn't wear them in the Bay." Nic grouched. "I so could have borrowed them."

"Yes, and that is the reason I don't have them back home." Ella told her. "But if you are lucky I might, and that is might, let you have a quick look tomorrow."

Ruby laughed at the look on Nic's face.

"Come on the taxi will be waiting." Ella said and walked out picking up her clutch bag on the way out.

"Ella is that…" Nic started to ask.

"Yes Nicole it is."

"Can I just touch it?" she said.

Ella handed over the designer handbag and ushered everyone out.

Roman stopped her before she was due to step out.

He swooped her into his arms and held her against him before he kissed her hard and passionately. He looked down at her and noted that her lipstick was undamaged and now her lips looked more swollen and ready for more kisses. She looked at him and smiled.

"You look incredibly sexy." He told her. "Please never dress like this in the Bay."

She laughed at him.

"Come on I want to dance." She told him.

"I am so not going to like this am I?" He asked.

She handed him the keys and pulled the door shut behind them and walked down the stairs and through the outer door to the waiting taxi. She climbed in the back with the girls while he went in the front.

"To the hint of salsa club." She instructed the driver and they set off.

They walked into a hot steamy club, the walls painted a deep crimson. Couples were on the dance floor moving to hot sexy salsa music.

Ella turned and saw the girls were chattering excitedly about getting on the floor and dancing. She looked at Roman and saw that he was smiling at her.

"No!" he mouthed.

She smiled and shook her head. She led them to a table at the back and a waiter came over and took drink orders. She took a long swallow of the juice she'd ordered before looking at Roman and then heading to the dance floor on her own.

The girls looked over at him seeing that he was smiling.

"Dad?" Nic questioned.

"Go and dance girls." He told them.

Ruby led Annie away followed by Nic.

They looked over and saw that Ella was dancing with someone, only realising after a moment that it was Migual.

"Oh my god" Nic gasped.

Ruby laughed.

Annie peered at them.

"Is that…" she asked.

"Yes." Nic said "and that is way beyond dirty dancing." She added sounding shocked. "I think my dad will punch someone."

Ruby laughed and moved to the rhythm.

"I have the feeling that it won't be as bad as you think. However, he is on his way over."

"Oh no." Nic groaned.

He stepped behind Ella and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"You win." He told her and pulled her away to start dancing with him.

"Nic" Ruby began.

"I know. I'm not looking but isn't he supposed to do like Dad dancing and be really embarrassing, not that him dancing salsa isn't but I need a drink." Nic babbled. "A very long drink."


	47. Chapter 46

Hey, thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know that someone is reading this story! :P

**Chapter 46**

Ella cooked scrambled eggs and toast. She only burnt a few pieces of the toast which she hid in the bin before anyone saw. She served up the eggs, mixed to her special recipe, with a handful of chives too, in a serving bowl on the centre of the table. She added the toast in the two toast racks and set about cooking bacon.  
>She called the girls and they tumbled into the kitchen for the food. She added a large jug of orange juice and glasses. Then picked up a packet of headache tablets she went to put those on the table when Annie took them out of her hand.<br>"I love you!" she gasped.  
>"Me next!" Ruby groaned.<br>"My feet hurt." Nic moaned biting into a piece of toast.  
>Ella laughed and turned the bacon on the grill as the timer went on the oven. She opened up the oven and pulled out the muffin tray. Placing the hot muffins on the plate before transferring it to the table.<br>"Ella you're cooking." Nic said eventually.  
>"I know. Don't tell anyone." She knelt down and whispered to the girl. "I don't want my reputation spoiled."<br>Ruby grinned and picked up a muffin, juggling it between her hands.  
>"Ok it's hot." She said as they looked at her laughing.<br>"Er Nic." Annie prodded. "The thing from the market."  
>"Oh yeah." Nic groaned. "My head hurts too." She muttered.<br>She waited until Ella had served up the Bacon on another plate.  
>"Ella." Nic called.<br>She walked over to the girl.  
>"What's up Nic?" she asked.<br>"We bought you a present yesterday." They said together.  
>Nic pulled out the little pouch she'd made to put the ring in and handed it to Ella.<br>She pulled the ribbon and opened it.  
>"Wow." She said looking at the ring.<br>She put it on the middle finger of her left hand with the heart pointing toward her.  
>"You know the story behind the ring?" Annie asked.<br>"Yes. Now can I get hug girls?" she asked and they stood up pulling her into the middle so all of them could hug her.  
>They broke apart eventually.<br>Ella walked over and poured out a cup of coffee to take through to Roman when Nic stopped her.  
>"How." She began. "When." She stuttered.<br>"Your dad?" Ella guessed.  
>"Well yes." Nic said.<br>"I want to know the story too." Ruby grinned.  
>"Well we used to dance when I knew him back then." Ella said and grinned.<br>"No. I want the full story." Nic said folding her arms across her chest as she sat back down at the table.  
>"Sorry that's on a need to know basis." Roman said from behind them. He walked over and kissed Ella on the cheek smiling at her as she handed him a coffee.<br>Nic looked at the others.  
>"We need to know." They said.<br>He grinned.  
>"It's just that we used to dance a long time ago." Roman said looking at Ella.<br>She was smiling at him one hand pressed on her belly.  
>She looked at him and nodded and he pressed his hand on her small bump.<br>"Oh my God is the baby kicking?" Annie gasped.  
>Ella nodded.<br>Annie stood up and walked over.  
>"Can I?" she asked.<br>Ella nodded again.  
>Annie put her hand next to Roman's.<br>"Wow!" Annie said.  
>Roman and Ella laughed.<br>"Nic?" Ella asked looking at her.  
>Nic stood and walked over placing her hand where Annie's had been a moment earlier.<br>Roman kissed the top of Nic's head.  
>"It's real." Nic said. "I want one." She added.<br>Roman went pale.  
>Ella laughed and Ruby and Annie squealed with excitement.<br>"Er… everyone… the baby has stopped kicking now do you think you could let go because I'd like some food." Ella said after a moment.  
>Roman and Nic hastily removed their hands and stepped back.<br>She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek.  
>"Com'on Grandpa I've cooked." She whispered to him pulling him to the table.<br>He looked at her and smiled.  
>They sat down and started eating.<br>"What do you girls want to do today?" Ella asked them.  
>"Well I thought shopping. There are a couple of vintage clothing shops we could look in." Nic suggested looking at the others.<br>Annie grinned.  
>"We came up with this idea for the hen do." She explained.<br>"Yeah it's going to be so cool." Ruby added.  
>"We are going to do a joint party so everyone is included then we will split off into hen and stag do's." Nic told them. "But I thought of a theme for it. 1960's and 1970's." she said.<br>"We bought wigs the other day on the market so we need clothes." Annie added.  
>"That sound so funky. I can just see your Dad in something like a John Travolta white suit doing disco dancing." Ella told them.<br>"Like hell." Roman told her grinning.  
>She just smiled at him.<br>He laughed.  
>"No." he told her.<br>She continued to smile at him.  
>He shook his head.<br>She turned to look at the girls.  
>"You've given me an idea. We'll go to my studio after breakfast so I can show you something." She grinned at them.<br>Roman reached for a muffin and put his arm around Ella.  
>"I'll need your muscles too." She told him.<br>They ate all the food and finished more than one pot of coffee.  
>Ruby and Annie cleared the table while Ella went to shower and dress. Nic sat with her dad on the sofa.<br>"She's glowing. This break has done her good." Nic said.  
>Roman grinned.<br>"And you guys coming." He told her.  
>"Is everything ok with the baby?" Nic asked eventually.<br>"We've had a few problems and Ella has a blood pressure problem so we have to spend a lot of time resting." He admitted. "I know you have suspected there might be a problem Nic and I appreciate you not letting Ella know you were worried."  
>Nic moved into her Dad's embrace, wondering when it first felt this easy to love him and let him love her.<br>Ella came out and looked over at them.  
>"Everyone ready?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she walked downstairs to the studio. She walked over to a door next to her darkroom and opened the door. Roman walked up behind her and watched as she clicked on the light. He saw that it was a normal storeroom.<br>"You needed me?" he asked.  
>She turned around and placed a kiss on his lips.<br>"Always." She whispered softly.  
>He laughed.<br>She pointed to a vintage trunk on a shelf.  
>"Can you get that for me and I warn you it is heavy." She told him.<br>He grinned and lifted the trunk to the floor.  
>"You said heavy, you didn't say I should work out for a month before trying to lift it." he grumbled.<br>She smiled.  
>"How about I give you a hand with it?" she asked and waited for the explosion.<br>He walked over to her and kissed her.  
>"I think I can manage," he told her.<br>She smiled at him and ran her hand down his back.  
>"Are you going to tell Nic how you came to be able to dance." She asked him.<br>He looked at her.  
>"No." he grinned. "I really don't want her to hear that story." He muttered.<br>She smiled at him again and stood to one side while he lifted the trunk into the studio.  
>"Well if you don't want me to accidentally spill the beans you may have to take me dancing more often." She said.<br>"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked quickly.  
>"That depends will it work?" she said bending down to open the trunk.<br>He laughed.  
>"I will take you dancing again." He told her. "I did kind of enjoy holding you last night!"<br>He knelt down next to her stroking her shoulder and pushing her hair back so he could kiss her neck.  
>"I love you." He told her.<br>She looked over at him.  
>"I love you too." She murmured and touched the dog tags she was once more wearing.<br>He straightened and turned to go up the stairs.  
>"Do you want my muscles anymore?" he asked expecting the answer to be no as she was engrossed in looking in the trunk.<br>"Maybe later." She muttered distractedly. "Go watch Lethal Weapon." She added.  
>He was halfway up the stairs when he head her laughing.<br>The girls wandered down.  
>"El?" Nic asked.<br>"Here." She said and walked out of the storeroom with a clothes rail. She took it over to the trunk and started hanging up some of the outfits.  
>There were flapper dresses and Victorian dresses then she pulled up mod dresses and minis in silver. The girls went over and helped her until the rail was full of outfits.<br>"These are so cool!" Ruby said.  
>Ella set up a screen close by and wandered back into the storeroom to look in there.<br>"Help!" she called.  
>The girls went over to her.<br>"Right this one is full of accessories and that one has make-up in. I don't want to lift them although they aren't heavy." She told them.  
>Annie picked one up and Ruby the other taking them to the rail.<br>"Hang on Nic, if you look in that corner you should see some things that you might like." Ella told her. "I had a housewarming when I first moved in and I was given a few presents. I've never used them." She explained.  
>Nic walked over and saw a number of boxes. She looked inside and saw a dinner service, brand new the box not opened, a similar box containing a saucepan set. The other box had a glass set an iron still in original box and a set of cutlery.<br>"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Nic cried. "Are you totally serious?" she asked.  
>"Yes. I've never used them, if you want them take them." Ella told her.<br>Nic responded by hugging Ella and bursting into tears.  
>"Er… Nic… Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" Ella asked her.<br>"No. We have you now you can't escape." She said, her voice sounding serious. "If things don't work out between you and my dad promise me you get custody of me." She said.  
>Ella laughed.<br>"Come on you." She led her out and over to the others seeing that Ruby had spread the make up on the dressing table.  
>Ella bent down and clicked the switch and the lights around the mirror came on with a slow flicker.<br>"Hey!" Ruby grinned.  
>"Now would you like to model for me?" she asked them. "Not that you have a choice I'm telling you!"<br>They laughed.  
>Ella picked up a Victorian lace dress and handed that to Annie. She took the black and white dress and gave that to Ruby, before selecting the silver mini skirt and a matching boob tube for Nic.<br>"How about we fetch the wigs down?" Ruby suggested.  
>Nic nodded.<br>"I think this outfit would go with mine." She added.  
>"Mine won't." Annie said.<br>"Tough" Ella told her. "You can get changed first and then chose something else when I'm working with the others. I want to see you in that one!"  
>Annie laughed.<br>"Yes Adopted-mama!" she said grinning.  
>Annie got changed behind the screen while Ruby and Nic went upstairs. Ella selected the Camera and powered up the laptop. She put on a couple of studio lights. And debated whether to ask Roman to move a chair for her but in the end she tested to see how heavy it was and moved it by herself. She really wanted the chaise lounge but considered the size of that decided against it. She would add a bunch of colourful cushions for the other shots to jazz it up.<br>"Are you ready?" Ella asked.  
>Annie came out from behind the screen.<br>"Wow!" Ella exclaimed. "You are so lovely" she told her.  
>Annie blushed.<br>"Really?" she asked uncertain.  
>"Yes Annie." Ruby told her.<br>The young girls looked up and saw Nic had tears in her eyes.  
>"Don't." Annie cried out. "Or I'll start crying!" she added.<br>"I can't help it you are really beautiful and I am so lucky you are going to be my sister." Nic said.  
>Ella blinked back her own tears.<br>"Girls focus. You two get changed. Annie come on." She said and pulled the other girls to the platform. She adjusted the lights and started shooting pictures.  
>After a few minutes she told Annie to choose something else and took pictures of Nic wearing the pink wig and the silver outfit. She'd found big chunky bangles in the accessories and added those too.<br>"Hey Nic, you look cool." Ruby called to her.  
>"Ok change." Ella told them.<br>She looked at Ruby and made her kick off her shoes. She had her sit cross-legged on the chair. After a minute she went round to the accessories box and came back with a large ruby lookalike ring she put on her first finger.  
>"Ok I want you to looked bored as if you can't bare to be here another minute" Ella told her.<br>Ruby grinned and looked down her nose at Ella as she knelt on the floor taking the photos.  
>"Ok I'm done." She told her. "Annie!" she called.<br>Annie walked out wearing a pink mini dress with white polka dots on it and white go go boots. The blonde beehive wig completed the look and she added chunky white bracelets and clip on earrings in the shape of daisies with pink centres.  
>Ella added the cushions and beanbags to the platform and had Annie stand at the back to start off with. She then had her sit on the chair, her legs over the arm. After taking lots of shots she had all three girls come up for group photos. Another 20 minutes she finished.<br>She hooked up the camera to the laptop and put the pictures on the display choosing a few to print off. She saved them to disc and then handed some of the prints to the girls.  
>"Ella!" Ruby said. "I look like I'm a model." She gasped.<br>Ella laughed. She powered down the laptop and switched off the lights.  
>"I'll let you guys play with the clothes before we put them away." She told them heading for the stairs.<br>"Hey." Roman called. "Did you have fun? I heard a lot of giggling." He stood and walked over to her.  
>"Yes." She said with a tired smile, she looked at him. "Roman.." she started to say something before feeling darkness wash over her.<br>Roman caught her before she fell to the floor and he carried her through to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and checked to make sure she was still breathing. Yes, he admitted, he was over-reacting but he couldn't bare anything to happen to her. After a moment her eyes opened.  
>"Hey." He said softly. "How are you?"<br>"I fainted again?" she asked and watched as he nodded. "Well I have to keep you on your toes somehow!" she said to him.  
>He adjusted the pillows and helped her sit up a bit.<br>"How about something to eat, make sure your blood sugar is ok." he said. "And a drink."  
>She nodded tiredly and watched as he left the room.<br>"Listen to me junior I need you to behave yourself before you give your daddy a heart attack." She said to her bump a protective hand on it. She stroked the bump slowly.  
>She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway smiling at her.<br>He walked over to her and handed her a glass of juice. She placed the drink on the bedside cabinet before she caught his hand and held it to her bump.  
>"We're sorry for scaring you." She told him seeing him smile.<br>"I think scaring is a mild word, I'm bloody petrified." He admitted.  
>She patted the bed and he climbed on it beside her. She snuggled close to him his arms going around her.<br>"It will be worth it with the sleepless nights, the endless nappies, the look on you face when you realise he or she is going to cost a fortune. Especially the look on you face when you send a her out on her first date." She told him softly. "How is your panic level now?"  
>"Oh pretty high." He admitted. "And no way am I letting her date." He added.<br>She kissed him.  
>"I'm going to stay here for a bit and see how I feel. You may have to take the girls out to dinner on your own." She warned him.<br>"No chance. I'm not leaving you and no that isn't over protective."  
>"Just bossy!" she said with a small chuckle.<br>He smiled at her before going back to the kitchen and making her a sandwich. When he took it through to her she was curled up asleep.  
>He watched her for a few minutes before walking downstairs to the studio to talk to the girls.<p> 


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Did you get everything?" Roman asked them.  
>"Yes, popcorn three types, chocolate, marshmallows, non-alcoholic wine, assorted sweets and cakes, sodas, juices!" Nic said.<br>"Thank you." He told her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
>"Is she.." Annie started to ask.<br>"She's still asleep I checked on her five minutes ago." Roman told them. "It really is ok she just needs some extra rest, remember we didn't get home until nearly 4am and she was up cooking at 10am this morning." He told them.  
>"We did kinda wear her out." Ruby said guiltily.<br>"Nonsense," Ella said from the doorway of the bedroom. She pressed a hand to her belly. "It's this one that's doing that."  
>"Hey." He said to her.<br>"What's this? Have you been plotting something?" she asked.  
>Roman smiled at her.<br>"Nothing sinister. We thought we would have a night watching some films with you and not drag you out."  
>Her eyes flashed at him.<br>"We bought Chocolate." Nic told her. "We're going to change into PJ's and make dad watch chick flicks."  
>Ella laughed and walked over to Roman.<br>She held out her hand and he pressed a bar of chocolate into it.  
>"Anything except the Notebook." He warned.<br>Ella and Nic looked at each other and laughed.  
>"Now what pizza would you like?" Roman asked.<br>She glared at him some more before conceding.  
>"12" vegetarian." She told him.<br>He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before picked her up and placing her on the sofa. The girls covered her with a blanket.  
>"I don't have a say in this do I?" she asked.<br>"No." Annie told her.  
>She laughed and gave Annie a quick hug.<br>"Fine." She said unwrapping the chocolate bar and taking a bite.  
>She heard Roman ordering lots of pizzas and she smiled when he asked for Pete to deliver them.<br>The girls came back a moment later bringing out a couple of beanbags form Mike's room and wearing their night clothes and dressing gowns. They went back and grabbed blankets too.  
>"Dad are you going to get changed?" Nic asked.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"That might not be a good idea Nic." She told her.<br>"Why?" Nic asked then realised. "Oh!"  
>Annie and Ruby burst out laughing and Nic had to hand over money to them.<br>He chuckled at her.  
>They put on a film, selecting Gladiator to start off with.<br>Roman got them all drinks and organised the snacks before coming over and joining them.  
>"Russell Crowe?" he asked El and saw her blush.<br>"I think you might find the batman films there too!" she confirmed looking at him.  
>"Any Arnold Scwartznegger?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"A couple. I have the Terminator Films." She told him smiling.<br>"I suppose you have some with George Clooney in too?" he said.  
>She nodded again.<br>"All of the Ocean's films and a few others. I like Brad Pitt too." She said softly trying not to grin.  
>He laughed and kissed her before leaping over the back of the sofa to sit next to her. He held out his hand and she put hers into it letting him hold her hand.<br>When the pizza delivery arrived, Roman got up to answer the door and Nic took his place on the sofa. She grinned at him when he frowned over at her.  
>"Hey Mrs Harris." Pete called from the door.<br>"Hey Pete." Ella replied.  
>Roman paid for the pizzas and brought them over to the low wooden coffee table. He returned to the kitchen and topped up drinks before bringing a pile of napkins and plates.<br>"Nic." He said.  
>She smiled at him.<br>"Yes Daddy." She said.  
>"Move." He growled.<br>"But I'm comfy." She murmured.  
>Ella laughed.<br>Roman leant over the back of the sofa and picked Nic up and lifted her out of the way before he leapt over the back again and took the place she had been in.  
>Ella giggled.<br>He mock growled and kissed her.  
>"You do realise that Nic has made plans to live with me in case we ever split up." Ella told him. "I don't know quite how Geoff will feel about the arrangement though."<br>Ruby and Annie laughed.  
>"In case we split up?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you planning to leave me?" he asked.<br>"Depends on whether Christian Bale becomes available really." Ella told him giggling, "Or maybe if Brad and Angelina split."  
>"Fine. Be like that. But be warned I get custody of Miles." He told her.<br>"Ouh! You are playing dirty aren't you?" she told him still giggling. "Ok you get Miles but I get Summer Bay. You'll have to move. And I want a Half share of your portion of the diner!"  
>He laughed.<br>"As long as you know you'll have to pay me palimony for Miles." He told her.  
>"You just want to be careful I don't cite your other woman, Colleen, in the divorce petition." She said to him.<br>They looked over at the girls to see that they were laughing hysterically.  
>"Custody of Miles?" Ruby asked puzzled.<br>Ella laughed and explained.  
>"When we met up again Roman told me that he had sorta adopted Miles."<br>"What is this again business? I've been out of the Bay for a long time." Ruby told them.  
>"Ella and my dad met a long time ago." Nic told them. "Ella's brother was in the army same as my Dad." She filled her in. "And she has a son called Mike. Well he's her nephew really but she adopted him."<br>"That's so not any clearer!" Ruby told her.  
>Roman handed Ella a plate with some pizza on before getting his own.<br>They shared a look.  
>"Roman and I knew each other in Afghanistan a long time ago. My brother was in the same unit. We hung out. My bother was married and his wife was pregnant. But he was killed and just after the baby was born my sister-in-law died so I adopted Mike." Ella told them.<br>He leaned over and touched the dog tags she was wearing and kissed her.  
>Nic and Ruby shared a look.<br>"Are we supposed to believe that you just knew each other?" Ruby asked.  
>They helped themselves to Pizza.<br>Annie laughed.  
>"That's as much as you are going to get so you can hand over the money." Ella told her with a grin.<br>Ruby shrugged and handed over the money to Nic.  
>They finished watching the movie and the next one before Ella started to drift to sleep.<br>"Time for bed?" he asked her and she nodded to him.  
>"Ok Girls we're going to bed, Why don't you go into Mikes room if you want to watch more movies." Roman told them.<br>Nic stood and placed a kiss on Ella's head.  
>"Night Step-mama." She said.<br>The other girls followed suite before disappearing into Mike's room. Roman cleared away the debris of the evening before lifting Ella up and taking her into the bedroom.  
>She snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.<br>"I'm never leaving you." She whispered.  
>"I don't care you aren't going to trick me into giving you Miles." He replied hearing her giggle.<br>He lay her in the bed before undressing and climbing in beside her. She turned and put her arms around him. He pulled the covers over them and found himself falling asleep with her in his arms.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 48**

Roman wandered into the kitchen and began making breakfast. After a few minutes the girls came out and made for the coffee. They were plainly not speaking to each other.  
>"Morning." He told them.<br>"Uh" Nic said and folded her arms as she sat down glaring at Ruby.  
>Annie and Ruby looked at each other.<br>"Ok." Roman said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He muttered.  
>They looked at him.<br>"What's the easy way?" Annie asked.  
>"That's simple I go and wake Ella and she sorts you out." He told them.<br>Ruby laughed earning another glare from Nic.  
>"And the hard way?" Ruby asked.<br>"I ground you, you sulk, eat all my food, slam doors, arrange parties when I'm not around, and don't talk to me." He told them.  
>They laughed.<br>"And by the hard way I meant for me." He added.  
>He placed a perfectly cooked omelette in front of Nic and put a rack of toast on the table. Returning the pan to the heat he began cooking the next one.<br>"They stole my phone." Nic said eventually.  
>"You were texting Geoff until 3am. We wanted some sleep." Annie replied.<br>"So why didn't you text your brother and tell him not to text me." Nic asked her.  
>"We did!" Ruby confessed. "It wasn't the beeps that were annoying it was when you were giggling."<br>Nic glared at them.  
>"And when you told us that your predictive text didn't spell…." Annie began.<br>"Dad this is a really nice omelette." Nic said loudly, blushing.  
>Ruby and Annie laughed at her.<br>Ruby pulled the phone out of her pocket and handed it back to Nic.  
>"Thank you." Nic told her.<br>Roman laughed and placed the second omelette in front of Annie before starting the third one.  
>"How is Ella?" Nic asked.<br>"She's ok. She's worn out." Roman told her.  
>"So you are definitely going home today?" Nic said.<br>"Yes we are." He murmured. "I want her to go see Rachel when we get home."  
>He placed the last omelette in front of Annie.<br>Before pouring himself another cup coffee and sitting at the table.  
>"You don't have to say it Nic we know you want to see Geoff." Ruby told her.<br>"I still have loads to arrange for the wedding too." She told them. "Invites for the stag and hen parties. I need to see who has RSVP'd.I need to make the pattern for your dresses and start making them" Nic went through the list and picked up her plate and took it over to the sink and began washing up. She collected her cup next and did that, followed by their plates and even the cups they were still drinking out of.  
>Roman held on to his cup.<br>"Nic." He said quietly.  
>She looked up.<br>"Oh my god did I do it again?" she asked.  
>"Yes." He told her. "But I was actually going to tell you she keeps the vacuum in that cupboard and the sheets need stripping from your beds for washing."<br>Nic looked at him.  
>"Very funny." She groaned.<br>Then after a moment.  
>"That Cupboard?" she asked pointing.<br>He nodded.  
>She walked over and opened it pulling out the cleaner.<br>"Cool!" she exclaimed. "She has a steam cleaner. I can give the carpets a good going over with this."  
>Ruby and Annie laughed.<br>They walked into the bedroom and stripped the laundry from their beds before tidying the room. They brought out the bowls of snacks they'd had last night and emptying the last of the contents in the bin they put them in the dishwasher. They packed and brought the bags out near the door to let Nic go in and vacuum.  
>Roman poured himself another coffee and walked over to tidy up the DVD's they'd watched. He noticed that there was enough space on the shelf to put the Lethal Weapon movies and he laughed.<br>Ella came out of the bedroom, she had showered and was dressed.  
>"Hey." He said.<br>"Hey yourself." She walked over to him and kissed him.  
>"Is that the vacuum cleaner?" she asked.<br>"Nic started thinking about the wedding again." He said.  
>Ella laughed.<br>She took the cup out of his hand and took a sip before handing it back.  
>"That wasn't Decaff." He told her.<br>"I know but I needed to remember what it tasted like it's been so long since I had any." She told him straight faced.  
>"You can take any of the films with us if you want." She told him.<br>He smiled at her.  
>"Including your Lethal Weapon movies?" he asked. "Mel Gibson too?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Maybe." She told him.<br>"How am I supposed to compete with your other men?" he asked jokingly.  
>She stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear and he slowly blushed. He put the coffee cup on the table and took her into his arms for a long slow thorough kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and moulded herself tightly to his body.<br>"Good Morning." She told him when they eventually broke apart.  
>He smiled at her stroking her back slowly as he kept his arms around her.<br>The girls came out the room. Annie was holding the vacuum and Nic was pouting.  
>Ella looked at them and laughed.<br>"Nic do you want to look in my wardrobe?" Ella asked trying to distract her.  
>Nic looked at the carpet and then at Ella.<br>"I suppose so." She muttered ungraciously.  
>Ella chuckled.<br>"I have Chanel." She tempted her.  
>Nic looked up from the carpet.<br>"Really?" she asked.  
>Ella laughed. She placed a quick kiss on Roman's lips before leading all the girls into the bedroom.<br>She opened her wardrobe and Nic dived in picking out clothes and laying them on the bed.  
>"Prada." She gasped. "Chanel."<br>Ella laughed and added.  
>"Vintage madam, that suit is an original 1954 design." She told her. "For her comeback collection. I picked it up from a stall in Paris."<br>"Wow." Nic said. She stroked the suit slowly.  
>"Do you want it?" she asked her.<br>Nic nodded unable to speak for a moment.  
>"I couldn't." she said picking it out of the wardrobe and hugging it while being careful not to crease it.<br>"Of course you could. I can still borrow it if I want to wear it. Same to you girls if you see something you can have it." Ella told them.  
>She opened up another part of the wardrobe and pulled out garment bags, tucking the suit in one she handed one to Annie and another to Ruby.<br>"Annie I'd also like to give you the Victorian dress you were wearing yesterday." She added.  
>"No. You can't it's too much." Annie told her.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"There is no way I can possible fit all of these things into the Bay not to mention I probably won't wear half of them anyway." She said patting her bump.<br>Nic laughed.  
>Ella started packing her clothes on top of what Roman had already packed. She added the outfit she'd worn the other night. The girls giggled as they watched her. She added a number of maxi dresses she had and a few more gypsy skirts and tops. The bag was completely full and she grimaced.<br>"What is it Step-mama?" Nic asked her, still eyeing up the collection in the wardrobe.  
>She walked over to the dresser and pulled out Travel Bear and wrapped it in a colourful scarf before putting it in her canvas handbag.<br>"Nothing." She said. "However many times I pack I always think the bag is bigger than it is."  
>She went back to the dresser and picked up a velvet jewellery holder and picked out some pieces of jewellery from her box. She did it up and tucked that inside her handbag too.<br>"Right that is me done." She told them. "Have you decided what you want?"  
>Annie shook her head.<br>"Ok then I'll do it for you. " Ella walked over to the wardrobe and picked up a simple shift dress in vivid blues and greens in a swirl pattern. She handed it to her and then fetched a patent black belt from her dresser and handed that over too.  
>"There you go." she said. "Ruby?" she asked.<br>Ruby blushed and went over to pick up a 1950's dress.  
>"I love this one." She exclaimed.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"I've never actually worn that one." She confessed. "Don't tell Roman."<br>"Don't tell me what?" he asked from the doorway.  
>"Nothing!" Ruby exclaimed tucking the dress in the bag. They stood up and began filing form the room. Nic hung up the outfits she'd scattered on the bed and picked up her garment bag. She looked one last time at the wardrobe and sighed before joining the girls. They went downstairs and picked up the outfits from the photo shoot and Ruby had to collect the Victorian dress on behalf of Annie. They tidied up the make up and accessories tucking the boxes back in the storeroom. They folded up the rest of the clothes and put them back in the trunk but decided to leave it where it was.<br>Nic went into the back of the storeroom and picked up one of the boxes Ella said she could have carrying that to the outer door. Before she tackled the other one.  
>She looked up to see her Dad and Ella coming down the stairs. He carried the boxes to the car for Nic while Ella pulled their car out of the garage. She left the car open and they started filling them up. Roman smiled at her as he stashed his secret shopping on the back seat with the other shopping bags and the holdall. He then fetched the girls bags handing them over to them, before the packages containing the material and putting them in the back.<br>Ella double-checked the garage was locked before doing a check of the inside. She made sure the studio was secure and she hadn't left anything on before going upstairs and doing the same with that. She checked the door was double locked before going down the studio steps and out. She locked the outer door before walking over to the outer door of the apartment and checking that was double locked.  
>"What about all the food in the fridge and the rubbish?" Ruby suddenly asked.<br>"My assistant will take care of that." Ella told her.  
>They climbed into the cars and set off. Ella drove them out of the city, with Nic driving the car and following behind, then she pulled over watching as the girls sped past with a smile and she and Roman swapped places with him driving the rest of the journey.<br>"Are you going to tell me what you bought?" she asked.  
>He smiled and reached into the back seat to hand her a bag before putting his hand back on the steering wheel.<br>She looked into it and saw that he'd bought a white woollen shawl.  
>"Before you say anything it is for you not for the baby." He told her with a grin.<br>She lifted it out of the bag and fingered the soft fringe.  
>"It's beautiful." She gasped.<br>"I thought it might help with your nesting." He grinned.  
>"Thank you." She told him.<br>He grinned.  
>"The other one will have to wait." He said concentrating on the road. With a grin he overtook the girl's and pulled in front.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Geoff and Nic walked to the beach holding hands and stopping to kiss passionately.  
>"I've missed you." He told her.<br>She grinned.  
>"The girls confiscated my phone last night." She commented.<br>"I'm not surprised. Irene shouted out to tell me to shut up laughing at about 3am. I think I kept her awake." He smiled.  
>He stopped and pulled her towards him stroking her cheek and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.<br>"I can't wait until our wedding night." He said. "I'm going to, but you need to know that I need you so much." He whispered.  
>She melted into his embrace and kissed him passionately.<br>" I love you." She told him. "I love you so much I can't imagine life without you."  
>He grinned.<br>"Well luckily for you future Mrs Campbell you don't have to!" he told her gently. "I promise never to stop loving you." He declared loudly.  
>"Thanks Bible boy, but maybe you should save that for your wife to be." Aden said from behind them.<br>Nic laughed and looked over at her foster brother, he was sitting on the beach with Belle.  
>"Very funny Aden." She told him.<br>Amy-belle and Brett were playing nearby and she found herself distracted by them.  
>"Er. .Nic.." Geoff said again.<br>She looked up.  
>"Sorry?" she asked.<br>She blushed as Aden winked at her.  
>"Aden and Belle were asking if you want to go shopping with them tomorrow to get his suit." He told her.<br>"Yes. What time?" she asked Belle.  
>"About 10ish. I tend not to do early mornings anymore." She commented.<br>"Your not…" Nic asked, about to say pregnant. She felt a hint of jealously go through her. Maybe she was a little broody. Ok, she was a lot broody looking over at Amy-Belle.  
>Aden chuckled.<br>"She better not be." He commented earning a thump form Belle.  
>"No the kids drive me nuts in the morning so I tend to try and take it as it comes, otherwise I end up panicking about missing an appointment." She told her.<br>Nic and Geoff sat down next to the others.  
>"You look slightly less stressed about the wedding now." Belle told her.<br>Nic looked over at her.  
>"Are you kidding? I'm a basket case." She confessed. "We have a caterer and photographer, the flowers are ordered, I've got to see who has replied to our invites and make Ruby's and Annie's dresses." She told her in a long monologue.<br>Belle laughed.  
>"It's not too late to elope." Aden told Geoff. "I'll give you a hand kidnapping her." He looked over at the expression on Nic's face and changed his mind. "On the other hand you are on your own." He muttered.<br>Nic finished glaring at him and turned back to Belle.  
>"We found these lovely headbands in the city and I got one for Amy-Belle. Does she wear them?" She asked seriously.<br>"Yes she loves them." Belle commented.  
>"I've also ordered a basket of rose petals she can scatter up the aisle." She confessed, earning a loving look from Geoff.<br>She smiled at him and felt her heart thump in her chest at how handsome he was and how his eyes lit up when he looked at her.  
>"She will adore you for life. Why don't you go tell her?" Aden told her gently.<br>Nic flushed.  
>"I don't know I've never really had much to do with kids." She said quickly.<br>"Well Amy-Belle is easy. Just tell her she's a princess and she'll be your slave." Geoff told her.  
>"Geoffrey Campbell have you been hanging out with another woman while I've been away?" she asked him raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him.<br>"Yes but she has a protective older brother, just like you!" Geoff commented. "I had to play with an action man for nearly an hour." He grinned.  
>She giggled and stood up walking over to Amy-Belle.<br>She knelt down in front of the young girl, shocked by how much she looked like Aden.  
>"Hey Amy-Belle I'm Nic." She said to her.<br>"Nic, I knows you. you are my ant." Amy-belle lisped. "I like yous hair." She said wiping a sand-covered hand through it.  
>Nic laughed at her.<br>"That's funny because I was just thinking that you had pretty hair. I was hoping you could do me a favour?" she said  
>"Yes." She lisped putting her hand in Nic's "Help me build castle for princess." she told her.<br>Nicole sat on the beach and put the sand in the bucket.  
>"When me and Geoff get married would you like to help me?" Nic asked.<br>Amy-Bellle nodded.  
>"I wants Princess dress." She told her.<br>"I have the prettiest princess dress for you to wear." Nic told her. "And a little crown to put in your hair."  
>Amy-belle smiled at her.<br>Nic patted out the castle from the bucket and firmed it up. Amy-Belle added some shells she'd found to decorate it. They did more castles and Nic found some seaweed she added to it to make a garden.  
>"I want to do faber." Amy-belle told her. "Do you want to see my dolly?" she asked her. She tugged on her hand and pulled her towards where she had left her dolly.<br>"Wow she is really pretty," Nic told her.  
>"Yes she's like you." Amy-belle told her. "Cuz you are pretty too."<br>"Thank you Amy-Belle." Nic said feeling emotional tears in her eyes.  
>"Don't cry." Amy-Belle told her and put her arms around her neck.<br>Nic stood up with Amy-Belle in her arms and cuddled her.  
>"Er… Geoff. " Belle told him. "I think your future wife is kidnapping my daughter."<br>Geoff looked over at them seeing his Nicole. She looked so lovely with the little girl in her arms that he couldn't wait until it was their daughter she was holding.  
>"Well you have a chance that she might give her back someday." Geoff said.<br>Aden and Belle looked at each other and stood up.  
>"Ok you two are babysitting, see you in an hour. No ice-cream." Aden told him.<br>"Babe. " Belle protested.  
>"Alright two hours." Aden grinned.<br>He walked off down the beach with Belle giggling next to him.  
>Geoff stood up and walked over to Brett.<br>"Hey Unc Geoff." He said.  
>"Hey B Boy." Geoff called using the nickname the boy had decided on after hearing his Dad calling Geoff Bible Boy. "Fancy a game of ball?" he asked him.<br>Brett nodded and stood up from his castle to go to his soccer ball.  
>Nic came over to them still cuddling Amy-Belle.<br>"We're babysitting." Geoff told her.  
>She looked at him and grinned.<br>"As long as they realise we will expect them to do the same." Nic said to him.  
>He chuckled.<br>"Perhaps you should.. I dunno… at least wait until we are pregnant before planning the babysitters." He told her in a whisper.  
>She giggled.<br>"Ok Amy-Belle shall we show these men how to play?" Nic asked her and Amy-Belle nodded.  
>Nic tackled Geoff and kicked the ball along the beach. Brett started running towards it and she let Amy-Belle down so she could go too. They played for a half-hour, then built super castles before heading to the Diner for milkshakes.<br>Geoff and Nic walked together holding hands until Amy-Belle decided she wanted to hold Nic's hand instead.  
>Geoff lifted Brett on to his shoulders and put his arm around Nic. He couldn't help smiling at her she looked so happy.<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Roman and Ella walked into the house carrying bags. She was only allowed to carry one and he had one under his arm and carriers in each hand. He still had to make a second trip.  
>She unpacked everything and put it away. He stepped behind her resting his chin on her shoulder as his arms snaked around her waist.<br>"What do you want to eat?" he asked softly.  
>"I'm not sure actually. I was thinking a jacket potato with cheese." She smiled and put her hands on top of his. She turned in his embrace and kissed him slowly.<br>"Why don't you go rest for a bit and I cook?" he suggested.  
>She smiled at him.<br>"We are fine." She told him. "I don't feel a bit tired right now."  
>His eyes lit up and she giggled.<br>"No the baby needs something to eat!" she told him, a hint of reproof in her voice.  
>He smiled at her and picked her up laying her on the sofa. He handed her the remote and she clicked on the tv. He joined her a little while later carrying a tray with their dinner on. She snuggled next to him feeling the warmth from his body soak through to hers. She was feeling cold again.<br>He heard her sigh.  
>"OK?" he asked.<br>She looked at him and pushed the food away.  
>"I don't feel like eating. In fact I don't feel well." She told him.<br>He placed his hand on her forehead.  
>"You feel a bit cold. " he commented putting his sandwich to one side while he found the throw and wrapped it around her.<br>She snuggled closer to him and he pressed his lips to her forehead.  
>"Better?" he asked worriedly.<br>She smiled.  
>"Yes." She picked up the tray and tried to eat again. A wave of nausea washed over her and she shoved the food to one side racing up the stairs and into the bathroom. He lifted the food away and into the kitchen. Picking up a bottle of water from the fridge he went upstairs and waited outside the bathroom door.<br>She came out a while later.  
>"I don't think the baby likes me." She said.<br>He half smiled as he handed her the bottle of water. She opened it and took a long drink. She went downstairs slowly feeling dizzy. Walking equally slowly into the kitchen she opened up the cupboard where she had placed the rice cakes and taking one out she ate it slowly avoiding looking at him. She ate three of the rice cakes plain before sitting back on the sofa. He sat next to her and pulled the throw round her. After a while she fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Nic and Geoff walked into the house and saw Ella asleep on the sofa. They went through to the back quietly and saw Roman on the back patio drinking a beer.  
>"Hey Guys! He said to them.<br>"Ella not well?" Nic asked him.  
>Roman nodded.<br>"What have you two been up to?" he asked them.  
>Nic grinned.<br>"We were babysitting Aden and Belle two children. Amy-Belle is so lovely." She told him still smiling.  
>"Nic I hope you aren't planning on surprising me." Roman told her.<br>She smiled at Geoff.  
>"Not yet." She told her dad.<br>"So what else do you guys need for your wedding?" Roman asked.  
>"No you don't Daddy dearest I am so not stressing tonight." She told him.<br>Geoff looked over at her and smiled.  
>"I wanted the bathroom cleaned." Roman groaned.<br>Geoff laughed at the look on Nic's face.  
>She thumped him on the arm.<br>"Geoff!" she muttered.  
>Geoff sat down and Nic fetched a couple of drinks from the fridge. She handed one to Geoff and he smiled at her.<br>She sat down with them.  
>"So what does need doing?" Roman asked.<br>"Well, we've got venue, food, flowers, dress, suits, Stag do and Hen party has been provisionally arranged." She listed. "You could help me with making the bridesmaids outfits?" she told her dad.  
>He grinned.<br>"I don't think my talents fall into that category. I could do the food for the stag do/hen party?" he offered.  
>Nic looked at Geoff who nodded.<br>"Thanks Dad." She said. "We'd appreciate it."  
>He smiled.<br>"Oh and Ella sorted out the photographer. Did I show you what she did for us?" she asked Geoff.  
>He shook his head.<br>"No." he said to her.  
>"She took our photos in these cool clothes. And we get to keep them." Nic told him excitedly. "Ouh!" she muttered. "I didn't tell you I thought we could do fancy dress for the stag do Hen party 1960's and 1970's theme."  
>Geoff laughed.<br>"Ok, but you get to tell Colleen." He told her.  
>She looked at him.<br>"Did we actually tell her the circus theme was just a joke?" Nic asked worriedly.  
>Roman laughed.<br>"So that's where she got the idea from." He said.  
>They looked at him.<br>"She's been asking if she should come as clown the other week." Roman told them.  
>He looked up and saw that Ella was standing in the doorway.<br>"Hey." He said.  
>"Hi." She said to them.<br>"Ella" Nic said in greeting.  
>"Feeling a bit better?" Roman had to ask.<br>She smiled at him.  
>"Only just." She grinned. "I'm going to go lay down upstairs."<br>Roman stood.  
>She shook her head at him but he just ignored her edict and followed her as she walked slowly up the stairs.<br>"Don't you need to go have a beer with Miles or work out at the gym?" she asked him.  
>He grinned at her.<br>"I could do or I could give my wife a back massage or a cuddle." He suggested instead.  
>Her eyes lit up at the mention of the massage.<br>He grinned at her.  
>She pealed off her clothes and lay on the bed.<br>He poured some unscented oil into his hands to warm it before smoothing it over her back. He worked on her shoulders first easing out the kinks and knots until she relaxed. As he continued the massage he heard Nic and Geoff go into Nic's room and her giggling. He smiled and wondered how his daughter expected him not to notice Geoff staying over.  
>"You know you could get a job as a masseuse." Ella told him.<br>Roman laughed.  
>"I'm sure you won't mind me doing this service for other women." He told her leaning close and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.<br>She giggled.  
>"No not at all." She told him. "Much."<br>He smiled and worked on her arms and moving down to the small of her back.  
>She purred.<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Roman came back from his early morning run. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went upstairs. As expected the bathroom was engaged so he went into his bedroom to check on El. She was sitting back against the pillows with her laptop open. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before walking around the bed and sitting next to her and looking at the screen.  
>She held her hand out and he passed the bottle of water. She took a long drink before handing it back to him.<br>"Thanks." She told him with a smile.  
>"What have you found?" he asked.<br>She clicked on the screen and displayed the properties she was looking at.  
>"This one has a bit of land with it but needs some work doing. I was thinking that we could get the kitchen and bathroom sorted and leave them to do the rest of the house in their own time."<br>He kissed her again.  
>"That sounds good. But is it within our budget?" he looked at her.<br>She smiled.  
>"Yes it is, even with doing the kitchen and bathroom." She told him.<br>He nodded.  
>"I will be going over the figures you know." He grinned.<br>She nodded.  
>"I know." She told him. "Then there is this. It's an apartment. It has fully fitted kitchen but only two bedrooms."<br>He looked carefully at the pictures.  
>"Think you'll be up to going and seeing them later?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"I feel ok." she told him. "I might even be up to a little breakfast."<br>"Is that a hint that you want me to cook for you?" he asked.  
>"No. I just want some toast." She stroked him arm. "I might even get some for you too if you want to take your shower."<br>He leaned over and kissed her.  
>She reached up and stroked his face.<br>"You need a shave." She told him.  
>He grinned.<br>"Was that a subtle way of telling me to stop kissing you?" He asked.  
>"Nope, just a comment." She laughed.<br>He bent down and kissed her some more. Only stopping when he heard the bathroom door open. He jumped off the bed and raced for possession of the bathroom before another girl could get it!  
>Ella laughed and stood up from the bed. She went over and shut the door before calling the real estate agents. She made an appointment to view the properties that afternoon. Ringing off she phoned Irene to see if she were available to join them.<br>"Hay Dawl!" Irene said. "How are you?"  
>"Seriously, most of the time I feel like crap and the rest of it I'm asleep." Ella said with a laugh.<br>"Well what can I do for you?" she asked.  
>"I have a couple of places to look at this afternoon for Geoff and Nic and I wondered if you would like to come see them with us and give us your opinion." She told the other woman.<br>"I would love too. What time?"  
>Ella told her the time and made arrangements to pick her up before ringing off.<br>She pulled on her bathrobe and went downstairs to see Ruby standing on the coffee table and Nic pinning together on the other girl a cotton cut out of what the bridesmaid dress would be.  
>"Wow Nic. Were you up all night?" Ella asked her.<br>Nic blushed.  
>"No." she said quickly.<br>Ella looked at the other girl.  
>"I take it from that expression Geoff stay last night?" she asked her.<br>Nic giggled.  
>"He did stay for part of the night yes. He went home around midnight. I couldn't sleep until I'd drawn up my designs and then this morning I wanted to get a start on them."<br>Ruby grimaced.  
>"I was minding my own business eating my breakfast when she attacked me with pins."<br>Ella laughed.  
>"Well it looks very nice even in white cotton. I take it you've worked out the pattern?"<br>Nic smiled.  
>"I have the template worked out I'm just checking to see if I have to make any changes by working it out with cotton first." Nic told them.<br>"Oh, is that what this is? I thought I was a giant voodoo doll." Ruby grinned at her.  
>"Ruby I have a lot more pins I can use you know." Nic threatened her.<br>Ella laughed at them and went into the kitchen she made a pate of toast and took it through to the back. Roman joined her minutes later and sat next to her. She curled up on the seat and lifted her legs up beside her, He put his arm around her. She rested the toast on the table in front of them and lifted her hand to his face.  
>"That is better." She commented with a grin.<br>He kissed her slowly.  
>"Really?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>He reached for a slice of toast and bit into it chewing slowly.<br>"I phoned and made arrangements to look at them this afternoon. I gave Irene a quick call too and she'll come with us."  
>"You have been busy." He said to her.<br>She smiled at him before picking up the toast and eating it trying to ignore his grin at seeing her eat.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"What do you think Irene?" Ella asked her.  
>"I like this one. It has three bedrooms, which I think will be good. And you are right it could do with a bit of work." Irene told them.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"I have to say I didn't like the apartment. It may suit a newly married couple but I can't see Geoff happy there."<br>Irene nodded assent.  
>"So we like this one?" he asked them.<br>Irene and Ella looked at each other and nodded.  
>Roman grinned.<br>"I better go see if I can make an offer then." He walked over and kissed Ella before heading outside to talk to the agent.  
>"Now Darl, do you need to sit down?" Irene asked.<br>Ella looked at her.  
>"No I can last a while longer." She told her grinning.<br>Irene nodded as though she believed her.  
>"What are they going to do about furniture?" Irene asked.<br>Ella shrugged.  
>"If he haggles really well and the Kitchen and the bathroom don't eat the rest of the budget then there might be some left over for a few pieces." Ella said softly. "Plus Nic can have whatever is in her bedroom."<br>Roman came back in.  
>"Ok, subject to getting a full survey we've made a provisional offer and he will take it back to the owners." He told them.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"Well I need to get back." Irene said quickly.<br>"Will they give us a chance to get someone out to look at the kitchen and bathroom to give us a quote?" Ella asked.  
>Roman nodded.<br>"I've already arranged it for tomorrow."  
>Ella smiled at him and held out her hand.<br>He went over to her and hugged her before leading her to the car. Irene following. They said goodbye to the agent and he stayed behind to lock up. Ella looked over the garden. She and Irene exchanged one of those looks that made Roman smile.  
>He dropped Irene off at the beach house and drove home after. Ella fell asleep on the way back and he carried her out of the car and up the stairs to bed. She sighed and snuggled down on the pillows. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and went over to see Miles, knowing that Ella would only have a go at him for hanging around with her.<p>

"Hello Stranger." Miles called to him.  
>"Hey." Roman said back.<br>"So what did you get up to in the big bad city?" Miles asked.  
>Roman grinned and then blushed at Miles' chuckle.<br>"How's Ella?" he asked.  
>Roman shrugged.<br>"Can I confess I'm worried about her?" He asked his friend.  
>Miles nodded.<br>"I hear you. My wife lost a baby before we had Amber and it was a difficult time."  
>Roman nodded, as always he was touched that Miles could talk about his previous life to him, having lost his wife and child in the Boxing Day Tsunami. He could remember being there afterwards and seeing the devastation first hand.<br>"We were looking at properties today for Nic and Geoff's wedding present." Roman changed the subject.  
>Miles went into the kitchen and started making a coffee.<br>"Wow." Miles whistled. "The diner must be paying you too much money."  
>Roman laughed.<br>"I took out an insurance policy for Nic when I was, well anyway it's matured and we can just about afford this place. I'm trying really hard not to use Ella's money." Roman explained.  
>"Can I ask why?" Miles said placing a coffee in front of the other man.<br>"Well according to Ella it will be my stupid macho pride but she earned it so it's not fair that I live off it. If she wants to spend it on the house, ours not Nic's that is, then fine and the occasional treat." Roman grinned at the expression on Miles face. "Yes I know I'm an alpha male. The scary thing is that Mike has a trust fund that pays for his boarding school and pretty much can buy him anything he wants."  
>Miles grinned.<br>"He said something to Ollie about buying a new surfboard and if Ollie wanted his old one." Miles said. "I told Ollie no, but on second thoughts."  
>Roman grinned and took a drink of the coffee.<br>"Any purchase has to be cleared with Ella and at the moment I don't think that will go down well. He blew off another weekend and it upset her."  
>"And of course you are ticked off with him because it upset her."<br>Roman shrugged.  
>"I leave him to Ella. I know I should probably get more involved with him but he's pretty much been the only male presence in her life and I want him to get used to me first. I'm worried about how he's going to take news of the baby."<br>Miles looked at him.  
>"When did you become Mr Sensitive?" he asked.<br>Roman laughed.  
>"When she put a ring on my finger." He told his friend. "But don't worry it only lasts a short while and then I'm the same idiot as always."<br>He and Miles looked at each other before they both started laughing.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Ella looked over at Roman across the table.  
>"Another message?" he asked.<br>She nodded and handed the phone over.  
>"Don't want to come this we. Busy. Mike." He read.<br>"Ok. That's interesting." He said raising his eyebrow at her. "What are you going to do?" he asked.  
>She looked at him.<br>"Sorry, I'm counting to ten here." She told him with a grimace after a few minutes silence.  
>She went into the lounge and dialled a number. After a moment she started speaking.<br>"Hello this is Elizabeth Harris can I speak to Mr Moore please?"  
>She waited a moment and was transferred.<br>"How may I help Mrs Harris?" he said to her.  
>"I had intended to be collecting my son this weekend for a visit home but I've just had a text from him to say that he is doing a school thing. Is this true?" She said softly.<br>"There is nothing planned for this weekend and as you are aware we would write to you and let you know in advance." Her son's form tutor told her.  
>"That's what I thought. Please tell my son I will be there to collect him at the usual time this afternoon. And may I suggest that you also inform him if he finds somewhere else to be I will be withdrawing him from school and enrolling him in a special program." She told him.<br>He gasped.  
>"I'm sure we can sort something out Mrs Harris." He said hastily.<br>"Yes I'm sure something will be sorted out." She said haughtily. "Please ensure my son is ready for collection this afternoon."  
>She hung up the phone and saw Roman grinning.<br>"What?" she said.  
>"Very sneaky Mrs Harris." He said holding out his hand.<br>She took hold of it and went into his arms.  
>"I needed this." She told him.<br>He stroked her hair and lent down and kissed her.  
>"What do you want to do until we have to leave and pick him up?" Roman asked.<br>"I said I would go shopping with Nic in Yabbie Creek." She told him.  
>He smiled.<br>"Want a chauffeur?" he asked.  
>She looked at him.<br>"You shopping?"  
>He nodded.<br>"I'm pretty handy carrying bags too." He told her with a smile.  
>He bent his head and kissed her slowly just as Nic joined them.<br>"Do you two ever stop doing that?" she asked grumpily.  
>"What's the matter Nic, are you feeling frustrated?" Ella asked her.<br>The other girls blushed and stormed past them into the kitchen.  
>"I so cannot believe you asked me that in front of my dad." She muttered.<br>Ella laughed and looked up at Roman who had gone pale followed by an interesting shade of red. She giggled.  
>"Come on." He told them picking up his keys and heading out.<br>Ella checked she had her wallet in her pocket and her phone.  
>"Nic come on." She called. "You're dad is driving us."<br>Nic walked out of the kitchen and looked at her.  
>"He's going now, but the kitchen is a mess?" she asked.<br>"I wanted to get an early start so I distracted him." Ella told her.  
>"When you asked me…" Nic said trailing off. "You are sneaky." She told her.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"A girl has to do what a girl has to do…" she told her laughing. "And this girl wants to shop."<br>Nic laughed and picked up her handbag on the way out.

"Is that the place Nic?" Ella asked pointing to the boutique Nic had gone for an interview.  
>Nic nodded.<br>"I pretty much convinced them I was an idiot." She said.  
>Ella laughed and handed her bags to Roman. She took the bags from Nic and put those with him too.<br>"Come on." She said and took Nic's hand  
>"Ella I can't." she said.<br>"Trust me Nic."  
>Nic looked at her dad who was grinning.<br>"Just do it Nic." He advised.  
>Nic laughed, nervously.<br>She pushed open the door and walked over to the racks. She went through the inventory, occasionally pulling out an item and looking at it. Eventually after a couple of minutes a sales assistant came to see her.  
>"Is there something in particular Madam is looking for?" she asked.<br>"Yes, is the manager of the shop in today?" Ella asked her. She could feel Nic take a hesitant step back and she turned and looked over at her. Nic raised her chin and met the curious look of the sales assistant.  
>"She is madam. Is there a problem?"<br>Ella looked at her.  
>"If there was I wouldn't waste my time telling you. Please ask your manager to step forward." Ella said. "Thank you." She added.<br>The assistant wandered off and came back moments later with the manager.  
>"Can I help?" she asked Ella.<br>"I'm not sure." Ella said. "Is this the person who interviewed you?" she asked Nic.  
>Nic nodded.<br>Ella extended her hand and the manager took it and shook it briefly puzzled.  
>"I'm Elizabeth Addison." She introduced herself.<br>The woman paused for a minute before recognition of the name hit her.  
>"The photographer?" she asked.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"Yes. This is my step-daughter Nicole." She introduced her. "She told me about your store and how kind you were to her the day of her interview. As you can understand she was quite nervous and the migraine medication made her woozy. It was the Locum doctor's fault. He prescribed something she doesn't normally take and well it had an impact."<br>The woman nodded.  
>"Anyway Nicole told me how nice the boutique was and how she would have loved to be part of your designer apprenticeship but well since she didn't get the position, well we are thinking of backing her first collection ourselves. " Ella continued.<br>"To be honest we didn't fill the vacancy." The manager told her. "We are re-advertising."  
>Ella nodded understandingly.<br>"Well that is interesting. Perhaps you will re-interview Nicole? She is currently designing her friends bridesmaids dresses but perhaps there will be time for her to come in." She told her. "And of course I would be grateful."  
>The woman laughed.<br>"I understand. How are you fixed for tomorrow afternoon at three?" she asked Nicole.  
>"That would be perfect." Nic said her first words during the entire conversation. "May I bring my portfolio?" she asked.<br>During the last interview she had been unable to present her work as an example of what she could do.  
>The woman nodded.<br>Ella smiled.  
>"Thank you for your time this morning." She said and led Nicole outside.<br>"Ella." Nic said in shock.  
>She laughed at the girl.<br>"Wear the Chanel, draw up some fab designs and you'll get the job. You know you can do it." she told her encouragingly.  
>Nic went up to her dad and told him what Ella had done seeing him laugh. She smiled at him.<br>"We need to get some lunch." Ella declared.  
>He grinned.<br>"Diner?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"Nic?" she asked.  
>"I have an interview." Nic said in shock.<br>Ella laughed and put her arms around Nic.  
>"Yes sweetie, but would you like some lunch? At the diner?" she asked her bringing her focus back to them.<br>Nic nodded.  
>"Have we finished shopping?" Ella asked everyone.<br>Roman glanced down at all the bags he was holding.  
>"I hope so." He told them.<br>Nic and El looked at each other and grinned.  
>They walked back to where the car was parked and Roman put the shopping in the back with Nic before driving them to the diner.<br>"Hey Darl!" Irene greeted them.  
>"Hey." El said.<br>They went over and sat at a table and Irene came over a moment later and took their order. She brought it over when it was ready and they started eating. Roman paused and took his phone out of his pocket.  
>"Excuse me." He said when he looked at the caller display and went outside to answer the call.<br>Nic looked at Ella.  
>"Something going on?" she asked.<br>Ella shrugged.  
>"Not that I know of." She said.<br>He came back to the table grinning and sat back down and started eating.  
>Ella looked at her watch.<br>"We need to set off soon if we are to pick up Mike." She cautioned.  
>Roman nodded.<br>They stood and paid before walking out, Nic following behind.  
>"I can get some work done this afternoon on the dresses." She said to them. "Where is he going to sleep?" she suddenly asked remembering that Ruby was using his room.<br>"Won't hurt him to crash on the sofa it's only 2 nights." Ella said. "Or he can make up with Ollie and stay over there." Her tone was angry.  
>Roman caught her hand as they walked back to the car and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him for a moment before smiling.<br>"Well I'm sure Ruby won't mind sharing with me?" Nic suggested.  
>"We'll see." Ella said.<br>They arrived back at the house and Roman unloaded the car while Ella went and got changed. She walked down the stairs in patent high heels a keen length black skirt and a pink blouse. She also carried a matching handbag. Nic whistled and he took that as sign that something was designer label. Maybe he would read up on fashion he thought. But in secret, in a very tight closely guarded secret that no one would ever find out.  
>She tucked her hair up and pinned it in a perfect bun at the back of her neck. Pulling a glasses case out of her handbag she added a pair of Gucci sunglasses to the ensemble.<br>Nic purred.  
>Ella chuckled.<br>"Nicole. No." she said two words and walked out to the car.  
>He looked at his clothes and ran upstairs to change too, coming down in a pair of black trousers and a black long sleeve shirt.<br>So his wife came down looking amazing and he looked like a reject from the matrix, he thought with a grin.  
>"See you later." He said to Nic, walking out the door. He turned and looked back at her.<br>"And if you can tidy the kitchen for me I'll forget I bumped into Geoff early this morning." He said to her.  
>She blushed but he was gone before she could say anything.<p>

They walked through the school to the Form Masters office. Mike was sitting on a chair outside tapping his foot on the floor. Ella didn't even acknowledge him as she knocked on the door and went in.  
>"Mrs Harris." The form master greeted her. "As you can see Mike is ready for collection."<br>"Thank you. Have you met my husband?" she asked and saw the man shake his head. "This is Roman Harris." She introduced them. "He may be collecting Mike by himself if we manage to resolve the issues this weekend." She warned.  
>He nodded.<br>"Of course. Perhaps I could show you the school sometime." He suggested.  
>Roman nodded.<br>"That would be good." He said.  
>They turned and went out to collect Mike.<br>He stood and looked at his bag.  
>"Pick it up Mike." Ella told him. "You can carry your own bag to the car."<br>He muttered something under his breath and bent to pick up his bag. They went to the car and he slung it on the back seat before climbing in. Ella walked up to him and caught hold of the door before he could slam it shut.  
>"Do and I will slap you. " she warned. "And the next time you call me a b*tch do it to my face. You do not say a word until we get in and then you will sit on the sofa. We are going to talk!" She told him pleasantly.<br>She closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. Roman handed her the keys with a grin and she got behind the wheel of the car while he went to the passenger side. She handed him the handbag and he tucked it by his feet before they set off.  
>They walked into the house and Ella went upstairs to get changed. She came down and looked for Mike.<br>"He's putting his bag in his room." Roman told her.  
>He came storming down the stairs and stood in front of her.<br>"So were you planning to tell me." He said straight out. "There is a bunch of stupid girls stuff all over my room." He shouted.  
>"Mike." She said angrily and took hold of his arm.<br>He pulled away from her and in the scuffle she fell back and thumped against the kitchen door. His failing arm accidentally caught her in the stomach and she gasped in pain.  
>"Ella." Roman said catching hold of her. He lifted her to the sofa.<br>"Get Rachel." she gasped doubling up in pain.  
>"El its ok." he said to her, grabbing his phone. He dialled the number and waited for Rachel to answer.<br>"Mum?" Mike said hesitantly.  
>Roman looked at him.<br>"I want you to go out back and sit out there." He told him. "I'm too angry to deal with you right now."  
>Mike looked at his mum with tears in his eyes and slowly turned and went.<br>"Roman." Rachel answered finally.  
>"Rachel we need you, El took a bad knock and is in pain." He said.<br>"Bring her straight to the hospital. We'll do a scan." Rachel said calmly.  
>"See you in 10." He said.<br>He lifted Ella and took her out to the car, returning to the house to pick up a throw.  
>He walked out back and looked at Mike.<br>"Come on. I have to get your Mum to the hospital." He told him.  
>Mike followed him out and climbed into the passenger seat. Roman put the throw over her in the back.<br>Roman drove quickly and lifted her out of the car carrying her to the examination room that the nurse directed him too.  
>She lay back on the bed.<br>"How is it El?" he said.  
>"Still hurts but is ok." she said.<br>He grinned.  
>"Liar." He said.<br>"Where is Mike?" she asked.  
>"In the corridor." Roman told her as Rachel walked in.<br>"Out." Rachel instructed him.  
>He nodded and kissed Ella.<br>"What happened?" Rachel asked.  
>Ella told her.<br>"Ok." Rachel said calmly. "How about describing the pain for me?" she asked.  
>Ella looked a t her.<br>"Well Rachel, it appears to be like pain and I want to scream." Ella said. "Does that describe it enough?"  
>"Ha ha." She said. "I meant a general pain from a fall or a cramp or squeezing sensation."<br>"Its general pain. It's not a cramp. And I still want to scream."  
>"I think this is a muscular reaction to the fall against the door rather than the pregnancy. I'm going to do an exam and then get the ultra sound in here ok."<br>Ella gritted her teeth and nodded.  
>Rachel reached out and squeezed her hand.<br>"Hold in there Ella." She said softly.

"I didn't mean to hit her." Mike said finally.  
>"Why are you really angry?" Roman asked him.<br>Mike looked up.  
>"Because all she does is stupid girl stuff and now she's pregnant it'll be even worse." He said.<br>"She's my mum."  
>"And you'll deny her being happy because you are jealous." He asked.<br>Mike shook his head.  
>"I didn't expect you to understand."<br>"Is that because I'm not a super brain like you?" Roman said in a deadly tone of voice.  
>"No. Its because you are her husband. You are going to think you got the best end of the deal. When did she last go and do a photography assignment? I bet she hasn't even bought her surfboard to the bay." He said bitterly. "She's not this person. She's cool and all you've done is trap her with a stupid baby."<br>"You are very good with the guilt trips aren't you, boy?" Roman said. "Just for your information. Your mother could have at any time bought her surfboard here. It would have been fun to go out with her. As for the baby, we both wanted it. If she wants to go off and take photos she can. No one is stopping her."  
>Mike flushed.<br>Roman realised he had used the past tense in reference to the baby and grimaced. He looked up and saw that Rachel had come out of the room.  
>He stood and went over to her.<br>"It ok. It's a muscle spasm caused by the push against the door. I've given her a couple of tablets. You can take her home but she needs to rest." She told him.  
>Roman grinned in relief.<br>He went into the room and helped her stand. She was able to walk to the car and he put her in the back. Mike once more got in the front and they went home. He helped her out and into the house. Mike walking slowly behind.  
>She turned and pointed to the sofa and he reluctantly put her there. She pointed to the other sofa and Mike sat down on it. She didn't say anything for a long time.<br>"I am disappointed in you." She said finally. "I thought you were better than to be jealous. I have given you my attention and love for the past 11 years and you begrudge me some happiness because I suddenly have other interests. What the hell would you have done if I'd married Dane? " She asked him.  
>Roman's head snapped up at that. He wanted to interrupt with the question about who exactly was Dane.<br>Mike said nothing.  
>"I asked you a question now you answer me." She shouted.<br>Mike's head snapped up.  
>"Dane was different." He said.<br>"Why?" She said.  
>"Because he wouldn't have gotten you pregnant." He said at last.<br>"Because he was in a wheelchair?" she laughed. "He could still function." She told him.  
>Mike blushed.<br>"You never do anything cool anymore. It's always Summer Bay and him and I hate it. I hate you and I hate the stupid baby." Mike shouted at her.  
>She saw Roman take a step closer but she held up her hand.<br>"We wouldn't be in Summer Bay if it wasn't for you Mike and I asked you before we got married so I do not accept your reasoning. From the evidence you are jealous of the baby. I won't accept your behaviour so here it is. For hitting me today Roman will decide the punishment. For the attitude you will lose the phone for a month and no Internet access. You will be home every weekend from school until the end of term when Roman and I will decide if we will remove you from the boarding school and enrol you in summer bay high." She said. "And for your information we were planning on telling you about the baby three weeks ago but you decided that you didn't want to come home so the fact you learnt about it from someone else is your own fault. Now I'm going to bed and if I hear one word about your behaviour we will be having another discussion that you will not like. Do I make myself clear?"  
>Mike nodded.<br>"I didn't hear that." She said.  
>"Yes." He said sullenly.<br>She looked over at him.  
>"I can wait hear all day until you show me some respect. The fact you just had to come to the hospital with me should have highlighted the seriousness of your actions. Now what do you want to say?"<br>He looked at her a blaze of anger in his eyes.  
>"I understand Mother." He said clearly.<br>She nodded and stood up. She walked over to him and slapped him hard round the face.  
>"That is the response you deserve, Now I'm done being nice. Get out of my sight until you are ready to apologise and you will not be going back to that boarding school." She said angrily.<br>"No." he screamed at her and jumped up.  
>"Sit down." Roman said clearly. "I will not tolerate this behaviour." He said and pushed the boy down on the sofa.<br>Ella looked at Mike.  
>"Are you so stupid that you can't see what your own actions are costing you? I am ashamed of you." She looked at Roman. "Make arrangements for him to sleep somewhere else tonight I do not want him in the same house as me." She said and turned and walked up the stairs.<br>Roman walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge.  
>He looked at the boy.<br>"I thought you were a super-brain." He told him. "What you did was pretty dumb."  
>Mike looked at him without speaking.<br>"To p*ss off your mother? And in such a way that you annoy me?" Roman took a long swallow of the beer.  
>Mike looked at him and swallowed.<br>"Why don't you ask me about Dane?" he taunted Roman.  
>"Because I don't need to know. Your mother is married to me and expecting my baby." Roman grinned at him.<br>Mike backed down at the reminder.  
>Roman swallowed the remainder of the beer.<br>"Move off that sofa and I will slap you." Ramon warned him, hoping that the boy wouldn't call his bluff.  
>He went through the back and into the storeroom lifting out the tent. It was in a black holdall and he put it in the back garden and took it out of the canvas bag and started to erect it. He stood back and looked at his handy work once he'd finished. He lifted out the lamp and tested it before he put it in the tent.<br>He went back into the house and saw that Mike had not moved off the sofa.  
>"Thank you." He told him.<br>Mike looked up.  
>"Now come with me." Roman instructed.<br>Mike stood and followed. Roman pointed to the tent in the back garden.  
>"I'll be getting the sleeping bag out and you can spend the night in that. I want you were I can keep an eye on you." Roman told him.<br>Mike looked at him and launched himself at him. Roman caught him and hugged the boy back.  
>"Cool enough for you?" he asked.<br>Mike nodded.  
>"So do you think you owe your mother an apology?" Roman asked him.<br>"I didn't mean to hurt her." He said tears in his eyes.  
>"I know Mike. That's why she told me to decide the punishment. I think she wanted us to have a chat too. She's not been very well because of the baby and if everything were going ok we wouldn't have gone to the hospital but we've both been worried. I know that it's been a lot of changes for you but you were happy about them a while ago. Has somebody been saying something at school?" he asked him.<br>"Ollie send me text saying something about the baby. It was only a joke but they blue toothed my phone and it went round the whole school." He confessed.  
>"So that has caused the attitude?" Roman asked.<br>Mike nodded.  
>"It was something about me not being needed now she was having a baby of her own. I know Ollie send it as a joke but .." he trailed off.<br>Roman took Mike into his arms and gave him a quick hug.  
>"Go up and see your Mum." He said to him.<br>Mike went up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
>"Mum?" he said hesitantly.<br>"Come here." She told him patting the bed.  
>He lay next to her and she hugged him.<br>He started crying.  
>"I didn't mean to hurt the baby." He said.<br>"We're ok." she said. "You are still my son and I won't stop loving you ever." She stroked his head and kissed him.  
>After a long moment he looked a t her.<br>"I hate it when you get in my head." he told her.  
>She grinned.<br>"How else is your poor old mother going to keep up with your Super-brain?" she asked.  
>"Ha." He grumbled.<br>"So what is your dad doing to you tonight?" she asked him.  
>"I'm sleeping in a tent in the garden."<br>"Oh great. That's supposed to be a punishment?" she grinned.  
>"Well I won't have my phone so I can't order pizza." He said.<br>"Yum pizza. The only food the baby doesn't hate."  
>"Well of course!" he said, "It is your baby!" he laughed.<br>"Cheeky." She told him.  
>"Mum I am really sorry. I would have hated myself if anything happened to you or the baby because of me." He said softly.<br>"I know." She said to him. She looked over in the doorway and saw Roman waiting for them and she nodded to him, and he walked in.  
>"Ok?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>He grinned at them.<br>He lay next to Mike on the bed.  
>"You know that we've done the paperwork to adopt you." Roman said to him. "If you want us to stop for a while until you are happier we can."<br>Mike shook his head.  
>"No, I want to be a Harris." He told them.<br>"I have a couple of sleeping bags, you could ask Ollie if he wanted to sleep over." Roman suggested.  
>Mike looked at his mum and saw that she nodded.<br>"You can have the phone until Sunday night then it stays here for the week." She told him.  
>He reached over and kissed her on the cheek before racing off and seeing if Ollie wanted to come over.<br>Roman looked at Ella.  
>"Did I pass your test?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"Gold star." She murmured.<br>"Who is Dane, out of interest?" he asked causally.  
>"I was engaged before but it didn't work out. He'd had an accident and was in a wheelchair, I met him at the hospital when I had to take Suzanne, Jennie's Mum." She said.<br>"But he was functional?" Roman asked jealously.  
>She grinned.<br>"Yes. He wasn't in a place where he could take on Mike so we decided that it was better to end it rather than struggle." She shrugged. "I wasn't as hurt as I expected to be by the decision."  
>He reached out and kissed her slowly.<br>"His loss my gain." Roman grinned.  
>"Hey!" she said pushing at him. "I'm sharing my pain and you laugh?"<br>"Can't help feeling smug right now." Roman told her. "I've got the girl!"  
>"Uh huh." She said.<br>"And well that is one name from your post it note." He added and moved off the bed quickly before she hit him.  
>"I'm sure Ollie and Mike will enjoy sharing the tent with you tonight." She shouted at him.<br>Roman grinned as he lifted the sleeping bags from the wardrobe.  
>"You wouldn't do that to me I know how to …" he looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Order your favourite pizza." He finished.  
>She looked at him for a long moment.<br>"Many men know how to order my favourite pizza." She told him softly. "Please close the door on your way out."  
>He looked at her quickly and walked out pulling the door shut. It caught a draft and slammed. At least that was the excuse he would use if anyone asked.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The weekend passed in a blur of kids and chaos. The girls celebrated Nic getting the job in the boutique with a sleepover where she gave them both facials and fittings of their dresses. Ollie and Mike stayed in the tent and played soldiers and Ella gave Roman the silent treatment. It also meant that there was now only 2 weeks until the wedding. He'd dropped Mike off back at School and the boy had looked around checking none of his mates could see before giving Roman a hug.

Roman walked into the bedroom and looked at Ella fast asleep in the bed. Or at least pretending to be so she didn't have to glare at him so much. The slamming of the door was an accident, he kept saying, mainly to himself.  
>"Ella." He called softly.<br>She stirred in the bed and opened her eyes sleepily.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"We need to go to the bank and sign the papers for the house." He told her sitting on the bed beside her.  
>"Can't you do it?" she asked. "It's your money."<br>He shook his head.  
>"No it's from both of us remember, and anyway the money transfer is from our joint account so we both have to be there."<br>She groaned.  
>"How about tomorrow?" she asked.<br>"Well we could do it tomorrow but the builder might be annoyed at me rushing him to do the job and then telling him he can't start." He said softly.  
>She eased up in the bed.<br>"I hate you." She told him and grumpily climbed out from underneath the covers and walking into the bathroom.  
>He heard further muttering from the bathroom and waited until she came out.<br>"Out." She ordered, "I want to get dressed in peace."  
>"How can you still be mad at me?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.<br>"I'm not. This morning I'm grumpy because you woke me up." She told him.  
>"And what will be this afternoon's excuse."<br>"I don't know yet, I'm still working on being grumpy."  
>"Uh huh. " he said and stood up moving quickly towards her.<br>She backed up and came up against the wardrobe.  
>He pinned her against the cool wood and pulled off the towel. He caressed her slowly before lifting her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. He moaned when he felt her hands on his waist pulling at his shirt to slide underneath to caress him.<br>"Do you like that?" she asked him softly.  
>He nodded.<br>"Well if you want me to do it ever again leave me to get dressed in peace." She muttered and pushed him away.  
>"Ella." He protested.<br>"That bank remember." She told him.  
>He grinned and walked out.<br>"You have ten minutes." He told her, now feeling grumpy himself.  
>She came down exactly 12 minutes later and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before walking out of the house and to the car. He followed and drove them to their bank. They signed the papers and had the deeds drawn up in Nic's name, but they were told it would just be a simple matter to add or amend the title deeds.<br>They collected the keys and had a couple of extras cut before going and letting the builder in. They had already provisionally discussed what they wanted but went over the plans with him before leaving him to work and heading to the diner.  
>"Hello Darls" Irene called when she saw them.<br>"Hey Irene." Ella called to her.  
>She moved over to a table and Irene came over.<br>"We signed for the house today its all gone through." Ella told her.  
>"They'll be chuffed to flaming bits." Irene said.<br>Roman looked at Ella and smiled at her.  
>"We have spare key if you want to go over and take another look at it." she said to the other woman.<br>"The builders are in at the moment. They are working on the kitchen first and then refitting the bathroom." Roman said.  
>"I've been thinking and I can't quite afford the same as you but I did think that I could buy them a double bed and wardrobes." Irene said.<br>"Sounds great. " Ella said. "I'm sure they will love it."  
>Roman chuckled.<br>"You are aware of course Irene just how many clothes Nic has aren't you?" he asked her.  
>"I've a fair idea Darl, a few have them have been seen at mine recently." She grinned. "She's given them to Annie."<br>Ella chuckled.  
>"It'll get worse now she has that job they have a huge staff discount." She said to them.<br>"Has someone warned Geoff?" Roman asked semi-seriously.  
>Ella looked over at him with a 'don't be silly dear' expression on her face.<br>He grinned at her and then frowned as she looked away from him.  
>"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Irene asked them.<br>"I need a coffee. What about you Ella?" he asked.  
>"Nothing for me. If you are going to have a coffee I'll take walk outside." She told him.<br>He caught hold of her hand.  
>"I can get a coffee at home." He suggested instead.<br>She tugged on her hand.  
>"Its fine, have a coffee here I just want some fresh air and to stretch my legs." She half smiled at him before standing up and going outside.<br>"I don't know what you did Darl but can I suggest flowers." Irene told him.  
>"I don't know what I did either." He admitted with a shrug.<br>"Do you want that coffee to go?" she asked.  
>He shook his head.<br>"I will follow my orders and drink it here." He smiled at Irene.  
>She chuckled and brought his coffee over moments later. He drank it slowly and then stood clearing the table of his cup on the way out.<br>"See you Irene." He called out.  
>"Bye Darl." She replied.<br>He saw Ella sitting on the beach and went over to her.  
>"Hey." He said softly.<br>"Hey yourself." She replied.  
>"Ella can you please tell me what's going on?" he asked finally.<br>"I shared something with you and you dismissed it like it was nothing. I was nearly married Roman. That was a deep commitment I made."  
>"I'm sorry." He said. "I had no idea that hurt you."<br>She looked over at him, scooping sand into her hand and letting it trail through her fingers.  
>"So I'm upset and you ignore that. You expect me to carry on and that makes it seem worse."<br>She added.  
>"Ella, I've said I'm sorry. I really didn't mean you to think that I was insensitive to your feelings. Obviously I know you wouldn't have made a decision like that lightly." Roman told her.<br>He looked out to sea.  
>"And Mike was right. I have become this other person. I take pictures of Nic and everybody but I should be out doing my real photography." She groaned.<br>"So are you saying that you are unhappy with me?" he forced himself to ask.  
>She looked down.<br>"Right now I am." She said finally.  
>He stood and walked a little way off looking out at the crashing waves for a long time before turning and walking back to her.<br>"So where do we go from here?" he asked.  
>"Literally or figuratively?" she asked back.<br>He tried to grin but it didn't quite work. His facial muscles didn't want to obey the command.  
>"Is there a difference?" he said.<br>She nodded.  
>"I need to go home to bed I'm really tired. And as for where we go well we can't upset Nic before her wedding so we have no where to go for two weeks at least."<br>He groaned at the time limit she had just put on their marriage.  
>She stood up and began walking back to the car. He waited a moment before following. He climbed behind the wheel and drove them home.<br>Once inside she went up to bed. He waited for a long moment before deciding that he needed to go for a run. He went and got changed seeing that she had fallen asleep almost immediately. He pulled a cover over her before walking out and setting off for a long run.

Nic and Geoff sat together going through the RSVP list and seeing who had responded. They had a list of forty names already.  
>"Better add Darren Hughes to the list." he said. "He sent me a text message saying he could come after all."<br>She flinched.  
>He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.<br>"What is it?" he asked.  
>"Nothing. I need to go I just remembered I have to do something for Ella." She invented.<br>"Nic?" he asked.  
>She dropped the planner to the table and raced out of the door. She ran all the way home panting with effort by the time she went in through the door. She ran upstairs and straight into their bedroom.<br>"Ella." She said waking her up.  
>"Nic?" Ella said softly. "What is it?" she sat up and held out her arms to her.<br>Nic rushed over to the bed and held her as she began crying.  
>"Come on honey it's not that bad." She said to her stroking her hair.<br>Nic looked at her, tears falling unchecked down her face.  
>"It is that bad. It's horrible and I can't tell him." she sobbed.<br>Ella pushed aside the cover and drew Nic into the bed with her pulling the cover back over them. She held the other girl until she stopped crying.  
>"Suppose you tell me now." Ella suggested.<br>"It was late and I'd had a few glasses of wine. He thought." She stopped and moaned. "That I would be willing. But I'd changed. I only wanted Geoff. He pushed me down. I couldn't fight him." she gasped and started crying again.  
>"Ok sweetheart. It's all going to be ok." Ella said to her.<br>She stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before putting her arms tight around her.  
>"Did he.." Ella began the question.<br>She felt a powerful sob tear through Nic.  
>"No." she said finally. "I pushed him away and then I hit him. I got to my feet and ran away."<br>"It is ok Nic." Ella told her again, feeling her tremble.  
>"No because he's coming to the wedding." Nic admitted finally. "And anyway who is going to believe me? I was the town tramp." She muttered.<br>"Nicole. I couldn't care less if you were lap dancing in the surf club it no one deserves that." Ella told her. "And anyway so what if you have a few notches on your bedpost. You are not your past young lady you are a wonderful beautiful woman about to marry the man of your dreams and I dare anyone to say anything different."  
>Nic started crying even harder and Ella held her, feeling that she needed to get this out of her system.<br>After she had quieted down again.  
>"You need to tell him. He has the right to know. He needs to know Nic." She told her. "I'll come with you and tell him if you like." Ella offered.<br>Nic sniffed.  
>"Will you?" she asked.<br>"Of course I will." Ella said to her.  
>Nic stood up slowly and went into the bathroom to wash her face with Ella waiting outside the bathroom for her. They drove over tot he beach house and went inside.<br>"Nic?" Geoff asked. "Are you ok?"  
>She nodded.<br>"I'm sorry Geoff." She said. "I'm so sorry." She said again.  
>"Nic, its ok." he said but inside he was thinking and praying that she hadn't changed her mind about marrying him.<br>She sank onto the sofa and he sat on the table. He held out his hand but she looked over at Ella.  
>Ella came and sat next to her putting her arm around her feeling her shoulders shake with renewed sobs.<br>"Please don't tell me you've changed your mind Nic." He said to her finally. "I love you." He added, unaware of how desperate that sounded.  
>"I'm sorry. I haven't changed my mind but you might." She said in a horse whisper.<br>"Nic please." He begged, "Please just tell me."  
>"He attacked me." She said and burst into tears.<br>Geoff felt an unfamiliar rage curl up in his stomach.  
>"Who?" he asked her.<br>"Darren Hughes." She whispered. "He said no one would believe me I was the town whore."  
>Geoff reached out and took hold of Nic hands. He waited until he finally looked at him.<br>"Nic I love you. I believe you." He said.  
>She gasped and started crying again.<br>"Did you hear me Nic, I believe you and it's not your fault. You don't deserve to feel like this." Geoff said emotionally.  
>She looked at him again.<br>Ella stood and kissed Nic.  
>"I'll leave you two to talk. You know where I am if you need anything daughter." She told her.<br>Nic looked up. She was still too emotional to express her thanks but she nodded. Geoff moved over to the sofa and put his arms around her.  
>"Did he hurt you?" Geoff asked.<br>She shook her head.  
>"Not in that way. But .." she trailed off. "He didn't .." she tried to explain.<br>"It ok, Nic, you've told me. I understand. When you are ready if you need to tell me more I'll be here to listen." He whispered. "But it won't change how much I love you." He said. "I want to say nothing will ever change that but I suspect that I will love you more the longer we are together."  
>She gasped and snuggled close to him needing his strength and warmth right then.<p>

"Hey." Ella said.  
>"Hey." Roman replied. "I wasn't sure where you'd gone." He added, not mentioning that he'd checked the wardrobe to make sure her clothes were still there.<br>She smiled.  
>"Nic had a thing and needed me." She explained.<br>He nodded, wondering if he told her that he needed her what would she do or say.  
>She walked up the stairs and lay back on the bed. He waited a heartbeat before following her.<br>"Ella. I can't wait two weeks in limbo. So if you are going to leave me then you need to do it now." He said to her, not meeting her gaze.  
>"Fine I'll get packed. " she said softly.<br>He nodded and walked back down the stairs. He paused on the bottom step wondering what he was going to do without her. He waited there a long time before walking out the front door and into his car. He drove around for an hour hoping she would be gone by the time he got back and then hoping that she would still be there. Finally he went home and in through the door.  
>He saw that candles had been lit, placed on the stairs and he walked up the steps slowly and followed the candles, going into their bedroom.<br>She was in bed reading a book waiting for him.  
>"I'm not happy doesn't mean I'm giving up on us you idiot." She said to him.<br>He grinned and ran over to the bed drawing her into his arms.  
>"I was so scared you would be gone." He muttered.<br>She thumped him on the arm.  
>"You idiot." She said again. "What about fighting for us? Or you know telling me it will work out."<br>"You are mad at me." He said grinning.  
>"Mad? No, I'm not mad, I'm bloody furious."<br>"Even better." His grin got wider. "Ella you scared me so much today, I thought I'd lost you."  
>"Oh yeah, why the heck would I still call this home if I were even thinking about leaving you? And how could I walk away carrying our baby?" she asked him.<br>"I don't know. I just heard that you were unhappy and I thought that leaving me would be the way to make you happy. It seemed to make sense." He shrugged.  
>"To you maybe but I didn't even think that." She said her tone still angry with him.<br>"So if you weren't planning on leaving why did you say you would get packed?" he asked.  
>"To take that very big knife you had just poked in me and stick it back in you." She muttered. "Somehow I expected you to rip the suitcase out of my hand if I even thought about reaching for it."<br>He grinned.  
>"I needed this Ella." He said. "I needed you to thump me and get mad at me. It tells me you still care."<br>"I do I'm just not in a place where I can say those words to you. I'm upset that I'm not doing more of my stuff and I didn't even miss it until this weekend. I'm fed up with feeling unwell because of the baby. And I'm scared that ... well I'm scared. And you really hurt me this weekend." She said.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." He said softly.<br>"I'm sure you didn't but it doesn't help me much right now." She put the book to one side and stood up. She blew out the candles and went down the stairs doing likewise with those on the stairs, before making her way to the kitchen.  
>He followed and stood in the doorway.<br>"I could cook us a meal." He suggested.  
>She looked at him.<br>"Except I'm not hungry enough. I just want some cheese on toast." She said.  
>"I'm very good with toast." he said.<br>She turned and put her hands on her hips.  
>"I don't want your toast. I don't want you to even talk to me right now." She told him.<br>He nodded understanding and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms feeling her try to pull away. He bent his head and kissed her.  
>"I know." He said finally. "You don't want my kisses."<br>She looked at him through her lashes.  
>"Oh I wouldn't go that far." She said.<br>He grinned and kissed her again feeling her arms wrap around his neck.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

She woke up in the early hours and slipped downstairs. The tv was on but he was fast asleep on the sofa. She fetched her drink from the fridge and clicked the tv off. She sat next to him and stroked his hair from his face.  
>"Hey!" He mumbled still half asleep.<br>"I'm mad at you but not this mad." She told him.  
>He smiled.<br>"I was watching a film and thought I'd give you some space." He said. "What time is it?"  
>"Early. Come to bed." She told him.<br>She leaned down and kissed him.  
>He smiled.<br>"Ok." he said.  
>She stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it and climbed up of the sofa. He put his other hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. He must have been sleeping at a funny angle, he thought with a sigh.<br>She held his hand all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
>He grinned looking down at their joint hands.<br>"Ella." He said softly.  
>"What?" she smiled at him.<br>"I love you." He said.  
>She grinned.<br>"I'm still not saying them back." She said.  
>He kissed her hand before he let go of it and took his clothes off diving under the covers naked. She pealed of the bathrobe and climbed in the other side clicking off the light.<br>It hadn't been what he was going to say at all but asking her if she were still unhappy would have ruined the temporary truce they seem to have and quite frankly she was smiling at him and that was amazing.  
>He tried to keep to his side of the bed but found that he rolled towards her.<br>She sighed at him and pulled his arm around her.  
>"Now go to sleep." She told him.<br>He kissed the back of her neck and closed his eyes.  
>After a few minutes she poked him in the ribs.<br>"I meant all of you."  
>He grinned and kissed the back of her neck again.<br>"We missed you." He said.  
>"And do you often refer to that as another person?" she asked grinning.<br>"Not usually. But it does seem to have a mind of its own tonight." He told her.  
>"Well it needs to go take a cold shower. I'm not in the mood."<br>He chuckled.  
>"The amount of times you've told me that and then you change your mind." He said.<br>She sat up and pulled away from him.  
>"Get back downstairs." She hissed.<br>"Wow." He said. "I can't even talk to you anymore." He muttered.  
>She pulled away from him and stood up.<br>"Elizabeth." He said quickly, losing his temper.  
>She stopped and looked at him.<br>He stood up and pulled on his bathrobe.  
>"Sit down." He instructed.<br>He walked over and switched on the overhead light.  
>She blinked and moved to the wicker chair in the corner, sitting slowly.<br>"Right lets get a few things straight shall we." He began.  
>She looked at him and crossed her legs before folding her arms across her chest.<br>"If you are unhappy then we will do something about it. You are not leaving me. I have missed being with you the past few nights and obviously being with you in bed has an affect on my body that I can't really control with just thought alone. Planning Nic's wedding and buying their house has been stressful and I am sorry that we are dealing with that on top of a difficult pregnancy and trying to get used to being together." He said in rush.  
>He looked at her before continuing.<br>"We are not the same people we were back then we've both changed and you've become spoilt by being on your own for a lot of the time. You are used to getting your way and you can't always have that in a relationship."  
>He sank down on the bed.<br>"Have you finished?" she asked patiently.  
>He looked at her.<br>"Yes."  
>"So I have permission to go use the bathroom now?" she said.<br>"You were going to the bathroom?" he asked grimacing.  
>She nodded.<br>She stood up and began walking across the bedroom on the way to the bathroom before turning and pressing a quick kiss on his lips.  
>"But it's good that you can share." She told him.<br>She came back a moment later and climbed back into bed.  
>He switched off the main light and got in beside her.<br>"Christopher and I were together for 3 years, we lived together for a year when his job moved to California. When we split up I came back to Australia and set up my studio. I told you I first met Dane when we took Suzanne to hospital for her treatments but it wasn't until I bumped into Dane again after a few years of intermittent emails and letters. We got together and I lived with him for a year. His place was set up for him being in a wheelchair and I would have to stay at the studio on weekends we had Mike. It wasn't ideal and when it came down to looking for a place that we could kit out together it was more or less over. We tried hard. He even proposed but we knew that it was the end. And I was heartbroken." She took a breath. "After that I made it about me and Mike for a long time because I didn't want to get hurt. Maybe you are right and I am selfish about getting my own way because I haven't been able to make any other relationship work."  
>He sighed.<br>"Ok." he said softly. "In order. Firstly I am sorry that you were hurt. Secondly I know you aren't selfish, maybe a little stubborn sometimes yes, but not selfish." He said.  
>She looked at him.<br>"And thirdly?" she asked.  
>He grinned at her.<br>"It's thirdly and fourthly together."  
>"Yes?" she asked warily.<br>"Would you like to make love and I've got the girl." He said.  
>She chuckled.<br>"No. I need some sleep and I would just like to cuddle." She told him.  
>He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She reached over and clicked off her light.<br>"Ella I love you." He said softly.  
>She patted his hand.<br>"Love you too." She mumbled half asleep.

Nic woke up from a bad dream.  
>"Hey Princess." Geoff said from a chair by the bed.<br>"Geoff?" she asked softly.  
>"Yes. I didn't climb in your window because it's like really high. You dad let me in late last night I thought you might need a cuddle or this?" he said and handed her a white rose with a pink frosting to the edge.<br>She gasped.  
>He placed the rose beside her bed and climbed in next to her fully dressed.<br>She put her arms around him and held him to her.  
>"You are the best you know." She told him tears in her eyes.<br>He grinned.  
>"I know I'm not Aden and I'm not your Dad and maybe I'm too serious half the time but I love you Nicole Franklin Harris soon to be Campbell." He told her.<br>She smiled.  
>"I love you as you are, you know. I loved you when you were all like the Bible and no sex and stubborn and had no sense of humour at all and I love this you. I've seen you change and be hurt and keep that wonderful faith of yours through it all. And when my dad wasn't around you were. When I was hurt you were still there. You didn't judge me with all the stupid stuff I was doing, you was there. The amount of times we nearly kissed. The amount of times I could just look into your eyes and know that no matter what I did you would still be my friend. I want you Geoffrey Campbell. I love you and I love the way you touch my body and make me feel clean and whole. I want nothing more than to make love to you but I want you to know that I respect that you are a Christian and that means no sex before marriage." She took a deep breath. "I know that some things have changed for you and that yes you have been sexually active but when I'm with you I want our past to disappear. I want the vow I worship with my body to mean something to us."<br>"Wow Nic, thank you." he said taken aback by the outpouring, it was the first time she had been able to tell him what she meant.  
>He kissed her long and slow.<br>"Are you trying to persuade me differently?" she asked.  
>"With just one kiss?" he said.<br>She smiled a slow satisfied smile.  
>"Oh, you can a lot with those lips of yours." She told him.<br>They both blushed.

Roman cooked breakfast. He made scrambled eggs and toast for Ruby, Bacon and fried eggs for Geoff and Nic. French toast for Ella and for himself he wanted an omelette. He wondered idly if after Nic moved out whether the bridesmaid did too and then told himself off for being grumpy.  
>He took their breakfasts upstairs on a tray and went into the bedroom.<br>"Do you have coffee?" the lump under the bedclothes asked.  
>"No." he replied.<br>"K." she said and slowly crawled upright.  
>She put the pillows up and sat back against them.<br>"Your breakfast as ordered." He said.  
>He put the tray on her lap and climbed back in bed with her.<br>She picked at the food for a while but took a long drink of the milkshake she begged for him to make her. Not that he wouldn't have got her it anyway, but it was nice to hear her voice in that gentle tone almost whispering promises to him.  
>"Ice cream?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"I thought you could do with the extra calories."<br>"What have you got?" she asked.  
>"An omelette with cheese and chives." He told her.<br>Her eyes lit up and he lowered his plate so she could try some.  
>She grinned at him.<br>"Didn't you fancy bacon this morning?" she asked him.  
>He laughed.<br>"No I knew whatever I had you'd want some of."  
>She laughed.<br>With a sigh she turned her attention back to her plate and tried to finish it. He looked at her for a long moment before switching plates.  
>She chuckled.<br>"Are we going to tell them about the house now?" she asked.  
>He laughed.<br>"How did you know that Geoff was here?" he asked her.  
>She smiled.<br>"I have my ways you know."  
>She leaned over and kissed him.<br>"Thank you." She said and put the cleared plate on the tray with her empty glass. She looked over at his plate. He lowered it and she speared some of her original breakfast and ate it.  
>"See it just tastes so much nicer when it is someone else's breakfast." She said with a grin.<br>"Ella I love you." He said seriously.  
>She looked over at him.<br>"I love you too." She said.  
>"Are you still unhappy?" he asked.<br>She shook her head.  
>"I think it was all the Mike stuff at the weekend. Brought up a load of memories. I told you in my studio I still have my photography but it's not as important as this and this." She placed her hand on her bump on the second this. "I think I felt a bit tied down by everything too."<br>She sat up straighter and took the empty plate from him and put it on the tray which she'd placed on her bedside table.  
>She took hold of his hand.<br>"I knew when I saw you again that there was something between us and after you ordered me to marry you well I couldn't really refuse."  
>Roman grinned over at her.<br>"It wasn't an order I just didn't phrase it like a question." He said softly.  
>She smiled.<br>"Anyway can we tell them about the house?" she asked.  
>"We can if you calm down." He said.<br>She kissed him and climbed out of bed.  
>She took a step and felt the word suddenly swirling.<br>"Roman." She managed to gasp out as she slid to the floor. She put out her hand and knocked the tray so the breakfast plates fell too, crashing to the floor and breaking.  
>Roman vaulted out of the bed and came round to her side. He looked at her and saw how pale she was. She felt freezing cold too. He lifted her on to the bed and tried to wake her. He looked up and saw Nic in the doorway.<br>"Phone Rachel for me Nic." He said softly.  
>She reached for her Dad's phone and dialled.<br>"Rachel its Nic, Ella has collapsed again and Dad can't wake her." she said into the phone.  
>"Dad. She said take her straight to the hospital." Nic said. "Thanks Rachel." She hung up and went to sit with Ella while her dad got some clothes. He disappeared into the bathroom and got dressed taking only a matter of minutes before carrying a still unconscious Ella to the car. He felt a strange sense of calm.<br>Within minutes he was at the hospital and he met Rachel at the entrance. She got Ella inside and into an examination room and onto a bed. Roman waited outside the room for the longest time. Eventually Rachel came out and sat next to him.  
>"I want to keep her in for a few days. She isn't well and I'm being optimistic about the pregnancy but you have to be prepared," she told him.<br>"Rachel she is doing everything you tell her. Eating, even when it makes her sick to her stomach. Resting until she is so bored she is ready to scream. She's taking every vitamin tablet there is." He told her.  
>Rachel nodded.<br>"I know. And it is the worst thing to lose a baby." She confided in him. "I know how much Ella wants this baby, but at the end of the day some things just aren't meant to be."  
>Roman lowered his head.<br>"She said something similar when she was telling me what happened when she had the first miscarriage." He said softly.  
>Rachel nodded.<br>"And that does hurt for a long time but eventually it gets better and it becomes a comfort." She said.  
>He looked up and pulled himself together before going into the room.<br>"Hey." She said softly.  
>"Hey." He grinned. "Can you please stop doing this to me? I've just been offered a personalised parking place."<br>She grinned at him and held her hand out to him.  
>"I love you for trying not to let me know how worried you are." She told him.<br>He smiled slowly.  
>"What things do you need from home?" he asked.<br>"Are you offering to pack me a suitcase again?" she smiled at him.  
>He grinned.<br>"Maybe." He said.  
>She pulled on his hand and he stepped closer.<br>"It wasn't because of this weekend so I don't want you or Mike or Nic to feel guilty ok." she said blinking back tears. "We just might not make it is all." She said putting her hand on the bump.  
>He bent his head.<br>She put her hand on his down turned head and stroked his hair before putting her hand on his cheek and caressing it. He lifted his head and looked at her.  
>"Tell Nic that I've asked to stay in because I need to rest." She said. "Oh I'm sure you'll find the words, just please don't let her worry. She might come to you to tell you something. If she does please hold her." she told him, tears falling down her face. "We're tired so I need some sleep." She said softly. "I love you."<br>"I love you too." He said.  
>"I know." She whispered. "I really wanted our baby." She told him.<br>He kissed her.  
>"We have to be strong." He said.<br>She nodded tiredly.  
>"I really want our baby." She corrected using the present tense.<br>He kissed her before he left her to sleep and drove home.  
>He walked in and saw Nic.<br>She saw the expression on his face and went over and held him.  
>"She's resting. Rachel thought it might be a good idea to get some decent sleep so Ella decided to stay in for a bit. The baby is fine." He said to her.<br>Nic pulled back and looked at him.  
>"Nice try Dad." She told him.<br>"Yeah, but don't let Ella know we haven't fooled you." He grimaced.  
>Nic chuckled.<br>"I've got to take some things into the city. I'll visit her when I get back." Nic told him.  
>He nodded.<br>"We cleaned up the stuff in the bedroom by the way." Nic said.  
>Roman nodded again.<br>"Thank you Nic." He said.  
>He walked up the stairs and she sighed before heading out. She hoped he wouldn't miss his wallet for a while.<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Nic went into the boutique where they got the wedding dress. She walked to the counter and waited to be served.  
>"Yes madam." A rather snooty assistant said to her.<br>It made Nic glad she had worn her Jimmy Choos, borrowed one of Ella's designer outfits and handbags.  
>"Yes I think you can help me." She said in her best Natalie voice.<br>Nic placed the carrier with the wedding dress in on the top, with the shoes and lastly the veil and tiara.  
>"These were bought here a few weeks ago and I wish to return them." Nic said.<br>"You'll have to discuss this with the manager." She was told.  
>"Then be a good little shop person and go get her." Nic said and for a second wondered what she would say in few weeks when she started working in a shop if someone was as rude to her.<br>She waited for a good few minutes before the shop manager joined her.  
>"I understand there is a problem." The manager began.<br>Nic inspected her nails.  
>"I'm sorry there isn't a problem I'm simply returning some items." Nic said in her princess voice.<br>She paced over to the chair and sat down clicking the heel of one shoe on the floor. She saw that both the manager and the shop assistant had noticed the designer shoes, just as she intended.  
>"We have decided on a wedding in the Caribbean and as such the dress will no longer be appropriate. Daddy said take it back and have a look for something else." She invented wildly. "Do you do that type of dress here?" she asked the manager.<br>The manager nodded.  
>"I'm sure we can accommodate madam." She said changing her attitude.<br>Nicole grinned.  
>"Then thank you." She said.<br>She saw the assistant check the dress and saw that the original label was still attached. She then looked at the shoes checking that hey hadn't been worn.  
>Nic pulled out her phone and made it look like she wasn't interested in what was going on.<br>"Everything seems to be in order. We need the card these items were purchased on to effect the refund."  
>Nic reached into her handbag and pulled out her Gucci purse. Opening it she flashed all of her dad's credit cards and all of Ella's. She hoped it made it look like she had a serious shopping habit.<br>"I think it's this one." She said. "It's my dad's bank card." She murmured.  
>She saw their eyes light up at money sitting in a bank account to pay for a designer wedding dress.<br>They refunded the $20,0000 cost of the wedding dress and accessories. And she collected the receipt with the credit information on it and the bankcard.  
>She turned to the manager and was just about to say something when her phone rang.<br>"Excuse me." She said answering the call,  
>"Hello." she said to Annie.<br>She pretended to listen to something incredibly interesting and wandered out of the shop.  
>She carried on walking before saying.<br>"That so worked Annie you are a genius,"  
>Annie came over to her.<br>"What did I say?" she said with a grin and clicked her phone shut as Nic clicked hers closed. They carried on walking to meet Ruby.  
>"Now what wedding dress are you going to buy?" Ruby asked.<br>Nic grinned.  
>"I'm not I'm going to make one." She said.<br>She walked to the escalators and went up a floor before going into a haberdashery shop. She walked over and picked out three different bolts of material, followed by selecting the sequins and cottons and silks for sowing. She found crystal beads and added those to the pile before paying for them.  
>They each took a bag and carried them out.<br>"Ok we need a shoe shop." Nic said. "I have an idea for our shoes. Belle has told me what size Amy-belle takes." She checked her purse. "Hopefully it won't cost too much I'm about out of money."  
>Ruby grinned and pulled some out of her pocket.<br>Nic grinned.  
>"Aren't you supposed to be broke?" she asked.<br>Ruby nodded.  
>"Annie and me played pool last night." Ruby said.<br>Annie grinned.  
>"I'm so bad at pool." She said.<br>Nic shook her head.  
>"I'm still confused."<br>Annie laughed.  
>"We played these guys who thought they could chat us up and well they beat us a bit but then they wanted to bet on the game." Annie said.<br>"That was the bit where she remembered she wasn't so bad." Ruby said.  
>Nic gasped.<br>"You hustlers." She said laughing.  
>They went into the first shoe shop and Nic saw what she wanted straight away.<br>"Ballerina slippers?" Ruby said. "You not getting married in designer high heels?"  
>Nic grinned,<br>"They will be designer just not high heels." She said. "I'm going to customise them."  
>Annie laughed.<br>She selected a pair in her size and Annie did likewise. Ruby grinned and did the same. Before they went to the children's area and selected a similar pair for Amy-Belle.  
>They went over to the till to pay for them. Collecting the bags and walking back out of the store.<br>"How about some lunch?" Nic asked.  
>"Yes, at the diner." Annie said.<br>Ruby laughed.  
>"Yeah." She said in agreement.<br>"I take it that means we are broke." Nic said.  
>"Not quite."<br>"But I like the diner." Annie said in defence of the small eatery in Summer Bay.  
>Nic smiled.<br>"Come on." She said.  
>She drove them back to the diner and they went inside.<br>Roman was cooking and he came out when he heard Nic's voice.  
>"Any idea what happened to my wallet Nic?" he asked her.<br>She grinned.  
>"I picked it up by mistake." She said handing it over, now with all the cards put back in it.<br>"Really?" he said. "Would that be when you put on Ella's designer clothes and stole her handbag?" he asked.  
>"Round about then." She confirmed.<br>He leaned over to her.  
>"I trust that you haven't done anything silly." He said and surprised her by kissing her on her forehead.<br>She looked at Ruby and Annie and grinned.  
>"Ok, I really wish I'd spent his money if he has been like possessed by a friendly alien." She said to them and they laughed.<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Nic went into the boutique where they got the wedding dress. She walked to the counter and waited to be served.  
>"Yes madam." A rather snooty assistant said to her.<br>It made Nic glad she had worn her Jimmy Choos, borrowed one of Ella's designer outfits and handbags.  
>"Yes I think you can help me." She said in her best Natalie voice.<br>Nic placed the carrier with the wedding dress in on the top, with the shoes and lastly the veil and tiara.  
>"These were bought here a few weeks ago and I wish to return them." Nic said.<br>"You'll have to discuss this with the manager." She was told.  
>"Then be a good little shop person and go get her." Nic said and for a second wondered what she would say in few weeks when she started working in a shop if someone was as rude to her.<br>She waited for a good few minutes before the shop manager joined her.  
>"I understand there is a problem." The manager began.<br>Nic inspected her nails.  
>"I'm sorry there isn't a problem I'm simply returning some items." Nic said in her princess voice.<br>She paced over to the chair and sat down clicking the heel of one shoe on the floor. She saw that both the manager and the shop assistant had noticed the designer shoes, just as she intended.  
>"We have decided on a wedding in the Caribbean and as such the dress will no longer be appropriate. Daddy said take it back and have a look for something else." She invented wildly. "Do you do that type of dress here?" she asked the manager.<br>The manager nodded.  
>"I'm sure we can accommodate madam." She said changing her attitude.<br>Nicole grinned.  
>"Then thank you." She said.<br>She saw the assistant check the dress and saw that the original label was still attached. She then looked at the shoes checking that hey hadn't been worn.  
>Nic pulled out her phone and made it look like she wasn't interested in what was going on.<br>"Everything seems to be in order. We need the card these items were purchased on to effect the refund."  
>Nic reached into her handbag and pulled out her Gucci purse. Opening it she flashed all of her dad's credit cards and all of Ella's. She hoped it made it look like she had a serious shopping habit.<br>"I think it's this one." She said. "It's my dad's bank card." She murmured.  
>She saw their eyes light up at money sitting in a bank account to pay for a designer wedding dress.<br>They refunded the $20,0000 cost of the wedding dress and accessories. And she collected the receipt with the credit information on it and the bankcard.  
>She turned to the manager and was just about to say something when her phone rang.<br>"Excuse me." She said answering the call,  
>"Hello." she said to Annie.<br>She pretended to listen to something incredibly interesting and wandered out of the shop.  
>She carried on walking before saying.<br>"That so worked Annie you are a genius,"  
>Annie came over to her.<br>"What did I say?" she said with a grin and clicked her phone shut as Nic clicked hers closed. They carried on walking to meet Ruby.  
>"Now what wedding dress are you going to buy?" Ruby asked.<br>Nic grinned.  
>"I'm not I'm going to make one." She said.<br>She walked to the escalators and went up a floor before going into a haberdashery shop. She walked over and picked out three different bolts of material, followed by selecting the sequins and cottons and silks for sowing. She found crystal beads and added those to the pile before paying for them.  
>They each took a bag and carried them out.<br>"Ok we need a shoe shop." Nic said. "I have an idea for our shoes. Belle has told me what size Amy-belle takes." She checked her purse. "Hopefully it won't cost too much I'm about out of money."  
>Ruby grinned and pulled some out of her pocket.<br>Nic grinned.  
>"Aren't you supposed to be broke?" she asked.<br>Ruby nodded.  
>"Annie and me played pool last night." Ruby said.<br>Annie grinned.  
>"I'm so bad at pool." She said.<br>Nic shook her head.  
>"I'm still confused."<br>Annie laughed.  
>"We played these guys who thought they could chat us up and well they beat us a bit but then they wanted to bet on the game." Annie said.<br>"That was the bit where she remembered she wasn't so bad." Ruby said.  
>Nic gasped.<br>"You hustlers." She said laughing.  
>They went into the first shoe shop and Nic saw what she wanted straight away.<br>"Ballerina slippers?" Ruby said. "You not getting married in designer high heels?"  
>Nic grinned,<br>"They will be designer just not high heels." She said. "I'm going to customise them."  
>Annie laughed.<br>She selected a pair in her size and Annie did likewise. Ruby grinned and did the same. Before they went to the children's area and selected a similar pair for Amy-Belle.  
>They went over to the till to pay for them. Collecting the bags and walking back out of the store.<br>"How about some lunch?" Nic asked.  
>"Yes, at the diner." Annie said.<br>Ruby laughed.  
>"Yeah." She said in agreement.<br>"I take it that means we are broke." Nic said.  
>"Not quite."<br>"But I like the diner." Annie said in defence of the small eatery in Summer Bay.  
>Nic smiled.<br>"Come on." She said.  
>She drove them back to the diner and they went inside.<br>Roman was cooking and he came out when he heard Nic's voice.  
>"Any idea what happened to my wallet Nic?" he asked her.<br>She grinned.  
>"I picked it up by mistake." She said handing it over, now with all the cards put back in it.<br>"Really?" he said. "Would that be when you put on Ella's designer clothes and stole her handbag?" he asked.  
>"Round about then." She confirmed.<br>He leaned over to her.  
>"I trust that you haven't done anything silly." He said and surprised her by kissing her on her forehead.<br>She looked at Ruby and Annie and grinned.  
>"Ok, I really wish I'd spent his money if he has been like possessed by a friendly alien." She said to them and they laughed.<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Nic walked into Ella's hospital room carrying a blue plastic crate, walking backward through the door. She placed it on a chair by her bed and waited for her to wake up.  
>"Hello Step mama." Nic said.<br>"Hey daughter." Ells replied. "What's all this?" she asked.  
>"I'm going to keep you company." Nic told her "And you are going to help me."<br>Nic pulled the table toward her and set up the glue, sequins and ribbon. She added scissors, needle and cotton. Then opening a bag she pulled out one of Amy-Belle shoes.  
>"This is what I've done." She said.<br>Ella laughed at her.  
>"Very creative." She said with a smile.<br>"Yes isn't it?" she asked. "Now you are going to help me with the rest of them. I've drawn out the pattern on all of the shoes. The ribbon is pre-cut. All you have to do is glue the sequins on and sow the ribbon to the back."  
>Ella nodded. She pressed the button and raised the hospital bed.<br>"I've checked and this glue is safe for ladies in your condition." Nic told her.  
>She handed her a pair of shoes and Ella applied the glue before picking up sequins with tweezers and pressing them on.<br>"I should tell you I took back that really expensive wedding dress." Nic told her. "I'm making my dress."  
>"Why?" Ella asked.<br>"Because I felt guilty about it being your money. You've done so much for me without spending all that money." She explained.  
>"Nic, I can afford it." she told her.<br>Nic nodded.  
>"Mike said something about you being a gazzilionaire and I figured that meant you were quite rich."<br>Ella laughed.  
>"Not quite."<br>"Uh huh, well I've seen your studio and your wardrobe of designer gear. So I know you don't have to worry about money but that isn't really the point. You are precious to me Ella and I want you to know I respect you not just the money bit."  
>Ella listened to her and burst into tears.<br>"Hey that isn't meant to upset you."  
>She shook her head.<br>"I just think I lucked out when it came to stepchildren." Ella said.  
>"Well get gluing." Nic told her. "I have lots of shoes to work on."<br>Ella wiped the tears and smiled getting back to work.  
>"How are things with the party planning?" she asked.<br>"I got Mike involved at the weekend and we created these invites for everyone. He used your laptop and did something clever with some pictures. We've got silhouettes of disco dancers and a sixties chick in opposite corners. They give the date and time etc. " Nic grinned at her. "Ruby and Annie and Aden are in charge of handing them out. I've ordered a limousine to take us to the city to go back to that salsa club." She smiled. "I think Aden is planning something for Geoff."  
>"And how is your Dad?" Ella asked.<br>"He's ok. He's started sorting out the food for Saturday." Nic told her.  
>"It's coming around quick." Ella said.<br>She finished one shoe and started on another.  
>"I know. 12 days and counting." She said. "I can't wait. Luckily I've finished the bridesmaid dresses and I've cut out the parts of the wedding dress ready to start sowing tonight."<br>Ella grinned at her.  
>"And where are you going on honeymoon?" she asked.<br>Nic grimaced and smiled at the same time.  
>"Dad booked the honeymoon suite at the Sands." She began. "I thought he did it for you at first but anyway," she paused as she blushed at Ella's quick look. "we have the first night there and then we are in a tent in the bush for a few days. We are coming back so I can move into Irene's and get settled before I start work. First thing we are going to save for is a holiday. Then we will put together the deposit for a place of our own." Nic explained.<br>Ella looked at her and had to bite her lip from blurting it out about the house. She grinned.  
>"You two are sorted aren't you?" she said to the girl, although she would have to start thinking of her as a woman, she'd grown up so much.<br>Nic smiled.  
>"I have never been as sure of anything in my life as I am of how much I love Geoff and how much he loves me. You know some of things we have been through Ella, but we are here now and it is wonderful." She glowed as she spoke of her love for Geoff.<br>Ella chuckled.  
>"Ok Nic, these are done." Ella said presenting the ballet slippers for inspection. She'd glued all the sequins on and sown the ribbon strips to the back.<br>"Perfect." Nic told her and handed her another pair of shoes.  
>Ella grinned at her.<br>"I am supposed to be resting you know!" she grouched.  
>Nic looked at her.<br>"You're in bed." She said.  
>"There's room for you too." Ella told her.<br>Nic looked for a moment and considered it before she shook her head.  
>They finished the shoes and Nic wrapped them in tissue paper before putting them in bags.<br>"Now what would you like to do tomorrow?" Nic asked her.  
>"I get a choice?" Ella chuckled.<br>"Well no, I have to do ribbon bunches as part of the floral displays." She told her. "And there are also the wedding favours to put together. Ruby and Annie have bought all the things needed so I thought a production line. If you are up to it."  
>Ella burst out laughing just as Roman walked in.<br>"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" he grumbled and looked at his daughter.  
>Nic smiled at him.<br>"I've been having fun and Nic brought me something to do instead of lying here bored. And what happened to my hello kiss?" Ella said to him.  
>He frowned at them.<br>"What happened Dad?" Nic asked him "You were in a better mood earlier."  
>He sat down.<br>"Sorry. It's nothing." He said.  
>Ella smiled at him and held out her hand. He took hold of it looking at her fingers and the slim platinum band on the third finger. His thumb touched it relevantly. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly.<br>Nic groaned.  
>"Right I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow Wicked Step Mother." She said.<br>She turned and picked up the crate with everything in it. Roman held out his hands and she grinned and put it in them letting him carry it.  
>"Back in a minute." He told Ella.<br>He walked out with Nic.  
>She waited until they were out of earshot of Ella before she asked him what was wrong.<br>"I need to tell Ella something and I don't know how. " he said. "In fact I'm not sure how to tell you." Roman grimaced.  
>"Dad?" she asked quickly.<br>"Before you panic over this you need to be aware it doesn't mean I am going anywhere." He said. "The Army has decided to retain me in the reserves." He said softly.  
>He took a quick look at her face and put the crate on the floor pulling his daughter into his arms.<br>"Nic it doesn't mean they are going to send me anywhere. It just means they could." He kissed her as he felt her tremble. "Chances are I'm going to be too old anyway."  
>She looked at him.<br>"You can't tell her at the moment." Nic said.  
>He nodded.<br>"And you think she won't worm it out of me within five minutes?" he asked.  
>He picked up the crate again and carried out to her car. She pressed the button disabling the lock and he put in on the back seat.<br>"You could tell her you've been having an affair."  
>Roman groaned.<br>"And that will help how?"  
>"Well then you turn around and tell her you're in the reserves and you lied about the affair and if she put it in context it will be the lesser of two evils." Nic said with perfect Nicole logic.<br>He smiled at her.  
>"That so won't work." He grinned.<br>She put her head on one side.  
>"Well if you think about it what is worse being in the reserves or fooling around behind her back."<br>Roman threw his head back and laughed.  
>"Well if I actually had the energy left for another woman no wonder they've called me back into the reserves I'm superman."<br>Nic was torn between laughing and blushing.  
>She climbed in her car instead and with a wave out of the window she left him too it.<br>He went back to Ella's room and paused outside the door for a long moment before going in.  
>"Hey." She greeted him.<br>"Hey." He said softly.  
>He leaned over and kissed her before pulling up a chair.<br>"So what is going on?" she said immediately.  
>"Nothing. " he tried.<br>She nodded, as if she believed him.  
>"What is Aden planning for you men?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"We are going into the city. I know of a few places to go into." He looked over at her.<br>"I bet you do Roman Harris." She said.  
>"You don't have to worry about me, Miles is coming with us."<br>She let out a short bark of laughter.  
>"How could you be that cruel to him?" she asked.<br>"Cruel?" he murmured.  
>"You know what you are like when you start drinking! It's a good job this has been arranged the week before the wedding because I can only imagine the state you lot are going to be in the following morning!"<br>He laughed and then his mood sobered.  
>"I have something to tell you." He said finally.<br>"I know." She smiled at him.  
>"I've been…" he stopped.<br>Nic's words burst to the front of his brain and instead of the words I've been retained in the reserves, he blurted out other words which he'd had no intention of saying.  
>"Having an affair." He groaned as the words escaped.<br>Ella's head snapped up and she scrambled out of the bed to slap him round the face.  
>"No wonder you wanted me to leave." She hissed the words at him.<br>"Ella." He said hastily, one hand rubbing his face.  
>She glared at him.<br>"Out." She told him.  
>"I need to explain." He tried again, cursing Nic for even putting the stupid idea in his head.<br>She shook her head.  
>"Tell me you at least showered between her bed and mine? Or was it in our bed. Although it isn't ours is it? Because you slept with half of Summer Bay in the bed in our room." She looked down on the tiled floor for a minute. "Oh my god!" She muttered. "You've been having unprotected sex with me. Do I need to be tested for anything?"<br>Roman started laughing unable to stop himself even as he felt her hand connect with his face again.  
>"Ella." He said again catching hold of her.<br>She glared at him.  
>"I've been retained in the reserves. The army contacted me today."<br>She laughed.  
>"Ella?" he asked cautiously.<br>She stopped laughing and looked at him.  
>"You are in the reserves?" she said seriously.<br>He nodded.  
>She giggled.<br>"That wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting." He said after a minute.  
>"Because you told Nic before me and that is where the ridiculous bit about having an affair came from."<br>He looked at her and stroked the hair from her face.  
>"Ridiculous?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"When do you have the time? Let alone the energy?" she murmured.<br>He grinned.  
>"Are you saying I couldn't manage it?" he said.<br>She nodded.  
>"You can't even keep up with me." She said a light in her eyes.<br>He grinned and stood up lifting her back on to the bed.  
>"Behave yourself." He muttered.<br>She smiled at him.  
>"No." he said folding his arms across his chest.<br>She looked into his eyes and grinned at him.  
>He lent over and kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.<br>"I'd like to point out you are in hospital and supposed to be resting." He said. "Not to mention where the hell did you get this wanting to do it in places where we could get caught from."  
>She looked at him.<br>"You said the beach not me!" She pointed out.  
>He felt his body react automatically at the memory of that encounter and how wild she'd been with him. He couldn't help grinning.<br>She pulled back and held his hand pulling it to her belly. He pressed his hand on her, feeling their baby kick.  
>"I guess Junior is saying we should behave ourselves." She told him with a smile.<br>He laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips just as Rachel came in.  
>"Will you two cut it out." She said to them.<br>They broke apart and looked at each other, both of them thinking about what Rachel could have walked in on and blushed.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Aden and Geoff met on the beach. Geoff had already done his warm ups and waited wile Aden caught up. They started out with a gentle pace to warm up before digging in and pounding their feet in the hot sand underneath their trainer-clad souls.  
>"So what have you got planned?" Geoff asked eventually, panting from the run.<br>Aden grimaced.  
>"Lots of stuff." He gasped. "This is the first run I've been on since coming back to the bay." He grimaced. "I think my lungs are about to explode."<br>Geoff would have chuckled if he'd had the spare breath.  
>He stopped and handed Aden his water bottle.<br>The other man sank down to sit on the sand and took a long drink. He pulled off his T-shirt and wiped his face with it.  
>"Do I look as red as I think I am?" he asked Geoff.<br>Geoff finally sank down beside him and shook his head.  
>After a time passed Aden looked over at Geoff.<br>"Roman knows a few places to go to." He said.  
>Geoff nodded.<br>"I want to make a few things clear." Geoff said.  
>Aden smirked.<br>"I had a feeling this run was going to be used for a chat like this." He grinned.  
>"We haven't been the best of mates Aden. But I trust you as my brother and as Nic's brother." Geoff began.<br>Aden looked at the sea for a long moment. He started when Geoff's hand rested on his shoulder. He found it strangely comforting and some of the guilt he felt about sleeping with Nic all those years ago lifted.  
>"I want to look back on this night as yes, a wild time but without guilt. So no getting me plastered and I wake up in some blondes bed." He began. "Unless it's Nic's off course. The rest I don't care about."<br>Aden laughed.  
>Geoff stood and stretched. He reached down and pulled Aden to his feet.<br>"Bible Boy, I don't like you." Aden said to him as they began running again.  
>Geoff grinned at him with out comment.<br>"Have you handed out all the invites?" he asked him when they'd stopped their jog.  
>Aden nodded.<br>"I've got a car booked to take us into the city. You, me obviously, Roman and Miles." Aden told him. "Very low key."  
>Geoff looked over at him and nodded.<br>"I'm sure that with you and Roman it will be anything but low key. " he said.  
>Aden grinned.<br>"I've never actually been out with Roman so I'm pretty sure I might need your protection Bible boy."  
>Geoff laughed.<br>"Ok, now I'm getting worried." Geoff admitted.  
>Aden looked over at him.<br>"Maybe we should get Nic to have a word with him so he goes easy on us." Aden suggested then grimaced.  
>"If that wasn't hiding behind a woman's skirts then I might do it." Geoff said. "But I have a feeling that Roman would laugh at us and we'd end up with a hangover that lasts until my first anniversary."<br>Aden chuckled.  
>"I'm not sure that would be medically possible to drink that much but I think he would find a way. The man can drink." He said softly.<br>Geoff shaded his eyes and looked at the blue car that draw up outside the surf club.  
>"What is it?" Aden asked.<br>Geoff turned to him.  
>"What would you do if you found out someone had hurt Belle?" Geoff asked him.<br>"I would be tempted to violence. A lot of violence." Aden confessed.  
>Geoff nodded.<br>"Its not my place to do what I'm about to do Aden and Nic may just be a little upset with me." Geoff looked at him. "So I may need you to help smooth things over."  
>"Bible boy what happened to I don't know vengeance is mine sayith the Lord or turn the other cheek."<br>"Very good passages in the bible." Geoff told Aden." But I'm tending to lean towards you hurt Nic here is my fist."  
>"Bible boy you are my hero." Aden grinned at him.<br>Geoff nodded.  
>He stood and walked over to the blue car and the person getting out of it.<br>"Well well well!" Darren Hughes exclaimed. "Geoffy Campbell." He said.  
>"Darren Hughes." Geoff exclaimed. "You are a lot early for our wedding."<br>"Yeah well I wasn't do much of anything. Thought I would come check out the bay." Darren said.  
>Geoff nodded.<br>"Well let me show you around." Geoff said softly. "This is the surf club and if you follow me I'll show you the best bit of beach."  
>Aden smiled as he heard Geoff's tone of voice.<br>Darren followed them slowly and was unprepared for Geoff when he suddenly turned around and hit him.  
>"Waoh!" Darren Exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?" he muttered after suddenly finding himself flat on his back.<br>"That was for Nic." Geoff said. "Now you have a choice you can stay there or you can get up but I warn you that if you get up I may just hit you again. You hurt my future wife."  
>"She was asking for it. I don't know what she told you but she was all over me." Darren exclaimed.<br>Aden took a step toward the prone man.  
>"I highly doubt that. And you should know that is my sister you are talking about." Aden told him menacingly.<br>Darren wiped the trail of blood from his split lip.  
>"And you should know that her Dad is ex army." Aden added.<br>Geoff grinned at him.  
>"She wanted it. She was a slut." Darren gasped.<br>"I don't care if she'd slept with a hundred guys you have no right to force yourself on her." Geoff told him.  
>"I didn't." he said. "She begged for it."<br>Geoff looked at Aden.  
>"You're right." Geoff said. "I'm sorry."<br>He held his hand out and Darren took it and stood up. Aden glanced at Geoff and saw him smile slowly.  
>"Here let me help you brush some of that sand off." He said and suddenly grabbed the other man by his T-shirt. He lifted him off his feet and snarled in his face.<br>"Get out of Summer Bay or I'll tell her Dad what you did and you really don't want that. Really." Geoff snarled. "You make me sick."  
>With a burst of strength he threw the other man backwards and he fell back on the sand.<br>"One more thing. If I ever hear that you've done anything similar to anyone else I will hunt you down and hand you over to Nic's father."  
>Geoff turned and walked away. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing. He had only even been that angry once before and that was the time he'd punched Aden.<br>Aden followed him into the surf club.  
>"Geoff." Aden said softly.<br>Geoff sighed.  
>"I know." He said. "I shouldn't have done that."<br>Aden nodded.  
>"But I understand." Aden told him. "I sorta hope he stays around because I'd love to see the little weasel have to deal with Roman."<br>Geoff laughed.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Ella waited at the hospital impatiently for Roman.  
>He turned up an hour later that he said he would.<br>"I'm sorry. There was a rush at the diner." He said placing a kiss on her lips.  
>She folded her arms and glared at him.<br>"Uh huh." She said. "I just want to go home." She said, "Come on."  
>He grinned at her.<br>"Impatient." He grinned at her.  
>She turned and looked at him.<br>"You know I like instant gratification." She said and watched as he blushed.  
>"I see you have calmed down." He told her lifting up her bag and walking out with her.<br>"Nope, I want sex. If you are lucky I may wait until we get home." She told him grinning.  
>"You may have to wait a bit longer than that we are surprising Nic with the house. I've got Irene there and Geoff and Nic will be meeting us in about 30 minutes."<br>She looked at his profile as they set off and folded her arms across herself.  
>"And did you think about asking me first." She said grumpily.<br>"Ella I've had a tough day. I've been planning a lot of things and the timing hasn't quite worked out. Today is the only time we can do it. I'd appreciate it if you didn't give me a hard time." he said to her.  
>She went silent and let him concentrate on the driving.<br>They pulled up outside the house and went inside. Irene was already there and they joined her upstairs in the bedroom where Roman busied himself finishing putting together the wardrobes. Ella gave Irene a hand making the bed.  
>Roman turned to her.<br>"I managed to get all those things you gave Nic and put them downstairs in the kitchen." he said.  
>She nodded.<br>"He's been flamin' busy I can tell you." Irene told her. "We were here painting until after midnight. And he had to wait for the bed to be delivered too."  
>Ella didn't comment nor did she see the look that Roman gave Irene.<br>They went downstairs and waited for Geoff and Nic to arrive. Ella went into the kitchen and looked at the worktops and new cupboards.  
>Roman came up to her and opened a cupboard to show her the dishwasher.<br>"You went for it after all." She said.  
>He smiled.<br>"Yes." He said.  
>She smiled.<br>"Ella" he began and stopped as they heard a car arrive.  
>They walked to the door and opened it.<br>"Ella?" Nic asked puzzled.  
>"Hey Nic." She said softly.<br>"Ok what is going on?" She asked walking into the house. She turned to Geoff as she saw Irene standing there.  
>"Irene?" Geoff asked.<br>Roman stepped forward.  
>"We've bought you a wedding present." Roman told them.<br>"This house?" Nic gasped.  
>Roman nodded.<br>She turned to Geoff and looked at him. She clutched his hand unable to speak.  
>"You bought us this?" Geoff asked slowly.<br>Roman nodded again.  
>"It needs some work on it. But we've put in a new kitchen for you and bathroom. The rest is up to yourselves." Roman told them.<br>Geoff stepped over to him and shook his hand.  
>"Oh my god." Nic said. "Thank you!"<br>"I bought you a little present too. It's upstairs in the bedroom." Irene said.  
>Nic grinned and caught hold of Geoff's hand and ran dragging him up the stairs.<br>They heard every door open and close and looked at each other and grinned.  
>"Are they excited do you think?" Irene said to them.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"That could be a yes." She said, hearing Nic squeal upstairs.<br>She walked over to Roman and put her arms around his waist and kissed him.  
>He sighed putting his arms around her.<br>"You been stressed?" she asked him.  
>He nodded.<br>"Been trying to do lots this week. I have to help Alf tonight too." He added.  
>She looked puzzled.<br>Irene said softly.  
>"Alf has hired a dance floor and a disco for the party tomorrow night. It's his wedding present to them "<br>"We got the marquee up today." He said.  
>She rubbed his back.<br>"How about some TLC this weekend." She said and kissed him again.  
>"Yes please." He said and gave her a squeeze.<br>They saw Nic and Geoff coming down the stairs.  
>"Thank you thank you thank you" Nic said and threw herself at Roman.<br>He picked her up as he hugged her.  
>"You are wonderful Dad." She said to him. "I love you. I'm so glad you came and found me."<br>Ella looked at her husband and saw a glint of tears in his eyes.  
>"I'm so proud of you Nic." He said softly.<br>Geoff put his arms around Irene.  
>"Thank you Irene. Thank you for taking me and Annie in when we had nowhere to go and looking after us." He said emotionally. "Thank you for this present. We were so lucky to have you."<br>Nic looked over at Geoff and smiled at him.  
>"We decided that you can have the furniture from your room too Nic." Roman told her.<br>"You need to know that this is from your Dad. I didn't pay for it Nic." Ella said.  
>Nic looked at her and smiled even wider.<br>"Thank you Step mama." She said.  
>She looked at Geoff and went into the kitchen. She opened all the cabinets and saw that the bits that Ella gave her were put in them. She gasped.<br>"A dishwasher." They heard Nic exclaim.  
>Irene and Roman grinned at each other.<br>They came out of the kitchen and once more hugged everyone.  
>Roman pulled the deeds out of his pocket and the keys.<br>"Irene and I have spares but these are for you." He handed one to Geoff and one to Nic, before placing the deed to the house in Nic's hand.  
>"It's in your name at the moment but you just need to get it amended after you get married." Roman told her.<br>She nodded and reached for Geoff's hand.  
>Geoff looked at her and smiled.<br>"Seriously, we can't believe you've done this for us. It's awesome." Geoff said.  
>Roman grinned.<br>"I think we'll leave you to it." he said to them.  
>They said their goodbyes and watched as Nic closed the door and checked that the key worked. Roman chuckled.<br>He drove them home and carried her bag upstairs to the bedroom. She followed him.  
>"Roman?" she asked cautiously, once inside the room.<br>"I heard what you said about the other bed." He said.  
>She walked over and touched the wrought iron headboard.<br>"So you bought us a new bed?" she said.  
>He nodded.<br>"I probably should have waited for you to help me but I had Nic take that catalogue into the hospital and do some spy work for me."  
>She looked at him grinning.<br>"I thought she had guessed what we were doing with the house. I nearly blurted it out."  
>"Did she guess the right one?" he asked.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"It is the right one yes. And I love that she used that material I bought to do the bed cover."<br>He grinned at her.  
>"Yeah, I noticed that you hadn't used it."<br>She kissed him.  
>"Thank you. It's wonderful."<br>"Great. So you get in bed and rest I need to go lay a dance floor and if you could just not demand sex from me for about a month that will be great."  
>She chuckled.<br>"I will give you a very special massage when you get in. Text me when you are on your way home and I'll a have dinner ready."  
>He pulled her into his arms.<br>"I love you Ella." He said.  
>"I love you too," she told him, pressing her lips on his.<br>He grimaced and turning went to help Alf put down the dance floor.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Roman, Miles and Tony worked to put the dance floor down. There may have been some beer involved.  
>"So come on what are you wearing?" Tony asked Miles.<br>He grinned.  
>"I have flares and a wide collar shirt." He told him. "What about you?"<br>Tony grimaced.  
>"Rachel has got me a white disco outfit." He groaned.<br>Roman laughed.  
>"I've got a pair of flared jeans somewhere I think and a few things I can adapt. I haven't really given it much thought." Roman said, taking a swig from the bottle.<br>"How is Ella?" Tony asked.  
>"She seems better." Roman said noncommittally.<br>Miles looked at him noticing the lines of strain on the other man's face.  
>"Are you boy's finished your break or should I just do the rest for you!" Alf grumbled.<br>Tony laughed.  
>"We were just discussing what we are wearing tomorrow night." Tony told him. "What are you wearing Alf?"<br>"Flaming Nora!" Alf exclaimed. "You turned into a bunch of girls?"  
>Roman chuckled.<br>"I think that is Alf talk for get back to work!" he said.  
>Miles nodded.<br>The three men stood up and went back to work.  
>They laid the floor, the wooden planks fitting together like jigsaw pieces. Alf lifted the speakers into place for the disco. He waited until they had completed the middle section and he set up the ladder for Miles to help him string lights and put the disco ball up. He plugged them in and switched them on checking they worked.<br>Tony and Roman put in the last section of floor, before setting up tables and chairs around it.  
>They put lanterns on each of the tables. And then watched as Alf brought out some posters. Roman chuckled as he saw one of them. The cartoon character Snoopy in flares and headband with the slogan 'Peace Dude' on. There was another one with the peace symbol on and 'Make Love not War' across it. A silhouette disco couple was on the final one with the phrase 'Disco lives forever' on it. He helped Alf put them up.<br>"Is the disco hooked up?" Miles asked them.  
>Alf nodded assent and Miles went over and put some music on. He grinned as he heard an old Temptations hit. He clicked the next track and the Animals hit 'We've got to get out of this place' came on.<br>They looked up in surprise as Roman laughed.  
>"It's one of El's favourites." He said to them in explanation.<br>"I can remember exactly where I was when I first heard this." Alf told them.  
>Roman handed the man a beer.<br>"Nam?" he asked.  
>Alf nodded.<br>"How many tours?" Miles said softly.  
>"Just one but it was one too flaming many. I don't mind the fighting for my country bit, I'm proud of that. It's the men who didn't get to come home."<br>Roman nodded.  
>"Yes." He said softly. "To fallen comrades." He began a toast. He looked at both Tony and Miles. "And lost loved ones."<br>The four men looked at each other solemnly for a moment.  
>"Miles I think we need something cheerier to listen to." Roman told him.<br>He grinned and clicked on an Elvis track.  
>"Now that is more like it." Alf grinned.<br>They finished their beers before heading their separate ways. Roman sent a quick text to Ella to say he would be home after dropping Miles off.

"Ella." Nic called out.  
>"I'm here." She answered walking down the stairs. "What is it?"<br>Nic grinned.  
>"I need to ask a favour." She said and pulled Geoff into the room. "We both do." She added ignoring Geoff squirming beside her.<br>"Ok what do you want?" Ella asked puzzled.  
>"Well two favours." She looked at Geoff who had gone slight red.<br>"Nic just spit it out." Ella told her.  
>"We need you to get my dad not to get them too drunk tomorrow. Apparently Geoff and Aden are a little worried about it." She looked at Geoff and folded her arms.<br>"I'll do what I can." Ella said. "But I don't know if I can promise."  
>"And the other thing is. We need to learn to cook." Nic told her.<br>"I hope you aren't going to ask me for lessons I'm hopeless." Ella told her, grinning.  
>"No you aren't. I looked in those cookbooks I know." Nic said. "And I also saw what my Dad didn't."<br>Ella looked up.  
>"Nic?" she said.<br>"I'll tell him about the Cordon Bleu certificate." She blackmailed her.  
>"You wouldn't dare." Ella said. "And how come you saw it anyway?"<br>"Harry showed me." She said. "When he showed me that kitchen."  
>Ella swore.<br>"I only did the course as a bet. I still can't cook." She said.  
>"You can cook enough to teach us so we don't starve." Nic muttered.<br>"Fine." Ella muttered. "But in secret. I do not want your Dad to ever find out."  
>Nic nodded.<br>"I think I can conveniently forget I saw anything." She told Ella with a grin.  
>Ella walked into the kitchen and Nic followed.<br>"You dad will be home soon. I'll give you a lesson tomorrow. We'll go to Yabbie creek and do some shopping and then take it back to your house." Ella said. "What else is wrong?"  
>Nic looked up.<br>"Nothing." she said quickly.  
>Ella looked at Geoff.<br>He shrugged.  
>"I bumped into the man who hurt Nic." Geoff explained.<br>"I hope you bumped quite hard." Ella said with a grin.  
>Geoff explained what happened.<br>"Well fine. I didn't expect you to take his side." Nic muttered.  
>Ella looked at Nic's face and pulled the other girl to her and gave her a hug.<br>"Nic it's not a question of sides. Geoff is taking care of you. I think he did the right thing. He stopped the other man from being in the Bay and from you bumping into him without warning. And Aden was there too which you know is your brother taking care of you too. They didn't have to tell you but they did. There is someone who tried to hurt me once and my brother hit him, but we weren't in a position for me to avoid him so I would still bump into him and it was awful." Ella said in a rush with a shudder.  
>"Oh Ella." Nic said and held her.<br>"It's ok sweetie. I loved the bit where you threatened him with Roman." Ella grinned.  
>Nic looked up and smiled.<br>"I suppose that was kind of funny." She admitted.  
>Geoff leaned over and kissed her and then pressed a kiss to Ella's cheek.<br>"Excuse me." Roman said walking in on the scene.  
>Ella giggled.<br>"Just bonding." Ella told him.  
>Roman walked over to her and kissed her.<br>"You look tired." She said softly.  
>He nodded.<br>"What have you been doing?" Nic asked.  
>"Something with Miles." Roman told her.<br>Nic nodded and she looked at Ella.  
>"Tomorrow at 9am." Ella said to her.<br>She grinned and turning led Geoff up the stairs.  
>"Something I should know about?" Roman asked her.<br>"Last minute shopping with Nic." Ells told him.  
>She went to the oven and lifted out the pasta dish she had prepared and the garlic bread.<br>"I went for simple." She said to him.  
>"Smells great." Roman told her sinking on to a chair.<br>She served it up and placed it in front of him.  
>"So you want beer?" she asked.<br>He shook his head.  
>"I'm going to eat this grab a shower and head to bed." He said.<br>She smiled at him.  
>"And you should know the bed hasn't been used. I slept downstairs last night." He confessed, not mentioning that he had been too tired to go upstairs and that he missed her too much to sleep in a big double bed without her.<br>She leaned over and kissed him.  
>"How about instead of the shower I run you a bath?" she suggested. "Soak those tired muscles."<br>He nodded after a moment.  
>She waited until he cleared his plate and then cleared the table.<br>"Give me a minute and then the bath will be ready." She said giving him another meltingly good kiss.  
>He nodded and lent back in the chair. She made sure she walked away form him with and extra wiggle in her step and heard him chuckle behind her.<br>She climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom. She lit a few candles while the bath was filling with hot water. She added relaxing bath foam and swirled it in the water.  
>She looked up and saw him in the doorway.<br>"I was going to call you."  
>He grinned.<br>"I found my eyes drifting shut." He said.  
>She smiled at him and watched as he undressed quickly. He tested the water in the bath and climbed into it with a blissful sigh. She picked up a sponge and started washing him all over.<br>"El I love you." He said with a sigh.  
>She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him.<br>She dropped the sponge in the water and began to give him a back massage.  
>"Ok I really love you." He said.<br>"Feeling better?" she asked after a time.  
>He nodded.<br>She kissed him again and reached for a towel watching as he climbed out and she it handed to him. He dried his body and went through to the bedroom. She tidied up the things and blew out the candles as the water was swirling down the drain.  
>She walked in the bedroom and saw he was already in bed.<br>She stripped and pulled on a nightdress before climbing in next to him. He turned so he was facing her and she pulled his arms around and snuggled next to him.  
>"Goodnight lover." She said.<br>"Ella" he murmured tiredly.  
>"Tomorrow." She said to him with a chuckle.<br>He sighed as though he were planning to say something to her but she felt his breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep. She grinned and soon she was asleep too.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Roman woke up when his alarm went off. He sighed and pressed a quick kiss on her lips before he left the bed. He dressed and went to the diner for his shift. After a spell under the warm covers Ella climbed out of bed and went into the shower. She dressed and went downstairs waiting for Nic and Geoff to appear.  
>"Come on." She said to them.<br>Nic sighed.  
>"Don't we even get coffee?" she asked.<br>"No, I can't stand the smell you'll have to make do without." Ella told her.  
>They followed her out the car and she drove into Yabbie creek. She took them to a cookware shop picking up a few extra bits for the kitchen. A wok for stir-fries, a decent frying pan, baking pan set, a chopping board, spice rack, serving and mixing bowls, utensils, measuring jugs, tea towels, napkins. Nic looked at the growing items with a frown. Ella grabbed some cookbooks from a rack and put those in the trolley. She grinned at the other girl. They went through the tills and Ella paid.<br>"Geoff can you take these back to the car please I need to get something for tonight." Ella asked. "We'll meet you there."  
>Geoff nodded and took the bags and Ella's keys and set off.<br>Ella went a few doors down and into a fancy dress shop. She picked up a blonde wig and selected a dress. It was really short when she tried it on and Nic raised her eyebrows.  
>"Perhaps not." She said.<br>Nic grinned. She went over to one of the rails and pulled out a dress in black. Ells grinned and tried it on shaking her head.  
>"I need something special." She said to Nic.<br>Nic grinned at her.  
>Elle found another black dress. This one was straight shift dress. She had a silver chain belt she could add to it and pair of shoes. She tried it on and her increased pregnancy related bust size pushed out the dress so it was even shorter. She grinned and went over to pay for it.<br>Carrying the bags they went back to the car and met with Geoff.  
>"Sorry for the delay. Lets do a food shop." She said and put her bags in the car and driving them to the supermarket. They shopped for another hour before heading to their house. She made them unpack the food and decide where they wanted everything to go.<br>Nic looked at Geoff.  
>"We should get a memo board and organiser. " She said. "We'll need to sort out the bills and when they come in. Plus we should make a list of things that we need and price them up."<br>Geoff grinned at her.  
>"There is a second hand shop in Yabbie Creek you could get some furniture from." Ella suggested. "And you have spare bedrooms, and this is only a suggestion, you could invite someone to stay with you for a while to help with the money."<br>Nic and Geoff looked at each other and smiled.  
>"But Ella I thought you were happy with my dad. I mean if you are going to miss me that much then of course you can move in." Nic said to her.<br>"Daughter, how long do you think it would be before your father comes and carries me home." She said.  
>Geoff laughed.<br>"Anyway you want to learn to cook. We'll start with something easy." She told them. "Lasagne."  
>She showed them how to cook perfect lasagne. Each of them making white sauce and pasta sauce before adding the pasta sauce to the mince and layering the pasta in the oven dish. Nic sat on the floor watching it cook through the oven door because she didn't trust it not to burn.<br>They wrapped the dish up in foil and took it with them back to the house.  
>"Hey." She called out.<br>"I'm upstairs." Roman replied.  
>Ella grinned.<br>She turned to Geoff and Nic.  
>"There you go serve up lunch see what your dad says." Nic shook her head and clutched the hot dish to her. Luckily it was also wrapped in a tea towel. Ella gave her a little push towards the kitchen and Nic sighed before walking in there.<br>Ella went upstairs and saw Roman looking in the wardrobe.  
>"Something to wear tonight?" she asked.<br>He grinned and nodded.  
>She went over and kissed him before digging into the back of the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of boot cut jeans.<br>"Not quite flares." She told him.  
>He smiled at her.<br>"So what do I wear with them?" he asked.  
>She grinned looking at him.<br>"Ella." He said quickly.  
>"Oh ok." she muttered. "How come you like it when I parade around half naked but when I want you to do it it's a different story."<br>Roman chuckled.  
>"Perhaps because I think Colleen has a blood pressure problem and it wouldn't be a good idea."<br>She reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out a bandanna and leather waistcoat.  
>He grinned at her.<br>"Uh huh." He said cautiously.  
>She pulled out friendship bracelets and some surfer beads and handed those over.<br>He got changed in front of her and looked puzzled at the bandanna.  
>She grinned and folded it over until it was a thin strip of material.<br>"Hold your arm up." She told him.  
>"Measuring my bicep again?" he asked.<br>She grinned.  
>She tied it around his arm.<br>"Now all you need is a pair of black boots." She told him.  
>He shook his head and took a step toward her.<br>"Nope I really need something else." He said grinning at her.  
>She shook her head.<br>"No, me and bump need a rest." She said. "Anyway your daughter has lunch downstairs. And if you could ask someone to make me a sandwich that would be good."  
>Roman laughed and leaned forward to kiss her.<br>He turned and went downstairs to see Nic and Geoff.  
>"Hey." He said to them.<br>Nic looked at him.  
>"Dad." She began. "You can't wear that."<br>Roman looked up.  
>"And why not?"<br>She shook her head.  
>"Do you want everyone to see you in that outfit? Its practically indecent." She said.<br>After a moment she caught both Geoff and Roman grinning at her.  
>She groaned.<br>"Now you know what I felt like when I saw your first school uniforms Nic. Any shorter and they wouldn't have been skirts they would have been belts." Roman said grinning. "And anyway Ella chose this outfit."  
>"That explains it. She's hormonal."<br>Roman chuckled.  
>"Nic what are you trying to say here?" he asked sitting at the table.<br>She sat down opposite him.  
>"Well it's like this. I've just been informed that half of my class thought you were …" she blushed and shut up.<br>Roman reached over and kissed her.  
>"I'll stop teasing you now Nic." He said. "Ella said you had lunch ready and could someone make her a sandwich."<br>Nic nodded she looked at Geoff and he opened the fridge.  
>"Cheese and salad." Geoff asked.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"Is everything set for tonight?" Nic asked. "All the food done?"<br>Roman grinned.  
>"It's all at the surf club ready." He told her.<br>"Why didn't Mike come home this weekend?" Nic said quickly with a frown, "Not because I'm taking up so much time is it?"  
>She didn't notice Geoff smiling at her.<br>"Nope he really had a school thing. He's coming home on Wednesday so that he can help if you need any running around or anything doing."  
>She grinned and pulled out her phone and sent him a 'thanks brother' text.<br>"He is great." She said, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
>Roman nodded, he looked over and saw the sandwich was done so he stood and took it and drink upstairs to her. She was curled up on the bed. The white shawl around her. When he got close he saw that she was hugging Travel bear.<br>"Hey." He said softly and groaned when he saw she was crying.  
>"Sorry. Just feeling a bit sad." She said.<br>She held out a photo to him and he took a looked at it. He saw her as an 8year old with her brother.  
>"He put it in the backpack on the bear. I forgot it was there until a moment ago."<br>He smiled at her and put the sandwich and drink to one side, he pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried.  
>Nic served up the lasagne onto the plates and Geoff reach out to hold her hand.<br>"Are you really mad at me for …" Geoff began to ask.  
>Nic leaned over and shut him up with a kiss.<br>"Geoff I'm only upset because I don't want you to feel guilty. And it's my past. I feel horrible that it keeps coming up and I don't want it to hurt us." She said softly. "As for thumping the idiot and then lifting him off his feet. Well that is another feeling all together."  
>He looked over into her eyes and chuckled.<br>"Would you like a demonstration of my strength later?" he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
>She blushed and nodded shyly.<br>He laughed and kissed her. They broke apart when they heard a cough from Roman.  
>Nic giggled.<br>"Now you know what I've been putting up with." She told him.  
>He kissed the top of her head and smiled before sitting at the table and eating.<p> 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Ella packed a holdall with clothes and put it to one side. She dressed in the black dress, put on lots of eyeliner and false lashes and brushed her hair into a sleek chignon at the back of her head before slipping into the flat black shoes. She added the silver chain belt around her waist stroking the slight bump protectively. She caught Roman looking at her and she grinned at him.  
>"Very sexy." He said. "Is it my imagination or is something getting bigger?" he asked.<br>She blushed and put a hand on her breasts.  
>He chuckled and went over and kissed her.<br>She stroked his face.  
>"Not shaving?" she asked.<br>He shrugged.  
>"Takes too long and I've been rushing around doing stuff." He said to her.<br>She smiled at him and put her arms around his waist feeling his smooth skin underneath the waistcoat.  
>"I hope you aren't starting something because I swear these jeans are tighter than they used to be and well I don't want to embarrass myself."<br>She chuckled.  
>"Better stop looking at a certain part of me that may be getting bigger." She told him.<br>"Yes, you are right I'll look at your very long legs instead." He grinned.  
>She grinned and lifted one of her legs to rub it against one of his as she kissed him deeply.<br>He pulled away slowly and grinned at her.  
>"Turning me on just as I'm going to take the boys to a strip club might not be a good idea." He said to her smiling.<br>She looked at him softly.  
>She leaned forward and whispered in his ear that as long as she didn't hear about it he could do what he wanted.<br>He shook his head before laughing.  
>"Where are you taking them anyway?" she asked.<br>He named a couple of places and groaned when he saw her nod.  
>"You aren't supposed to know them!" he said to her folding his arms across his chest.<br>"Where do you get this impression of me not having a wild side from?" she asked.  
>"Oh I know you have a wild side, I'd just like to not picture you having that wild side with other men." He groaned.<br>She giggled at him.  
>She picked up her holdall and started walking down the stairs. They saw Nic, Annie and Ruby dressed and waiting in the lounge. She grinned at them and nodded at Roman who went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of champagne pouring out drinks for everyone including a small amount for her.<br>"Nic I have to say you carry off the space age Barbie look very well." Ella told her looking at her in the silver mini skirt and boob tube and the pink wig.  
>Nic grinned at her and sipped the champagne.<br>"And thanks to you for the loan of the boots." Nic said.  
>Ella shook her head.<br>She turned to Annie who looked sweet and a perfect 60's chick at the same time, and then to Ruby who looked like Cher.  
>They heard a car pull up and went outside into the limo. Roman climbed into the front and noticed the partition slide up. He grinned.<br>The car did a slow tour of the Bay before heading for the Surf club.  
>Roman opened the back door and Ella climbed out first before the others. She gasped at the scene. A line of wooden decking led to the marquee on the beach, a series of lanterns led the way along the side of it, interspersed by the occasional small mirrored disco ball. She heard Nic squeal with excitement behind her and throw her arms around the other girls. She dragged them down the pathway toward the marquee.<br>Roman grinned.  
>"If it wasn't so much hassle and money It would be worth Nic getting married every week to see her this happy." He said.<br>Ella sighed and threw her arms around his neck. She blinked back tears.  
>"I love you." She gasped.<br>Roman chuckled and kissed her just as Rachel and Tony walked up to them.  
>"See what did I tell you? They are always at it." Rachel grumbled to Tony.<br>"They've only been married for 5 months." Tony said. "It'll wear off soon."  
>Roman looked at the other man.<br>"Sorry am I giving the other men in the Bay a bad time?" he asked. "I can leave her alone if you want. Lets go drink beer."  
>Ella grinned.<br>"Come on." she said and they walked along the pathway into the marquee. She gasped when she saw the Snoopy poster.  
>"Did you tell them?" she asked him.<br>Roman grinned and shook his head.  
>"What?" Rachel asked, standing next to her.<br>"I used to have that poster." Ella said.  
>Rachel laughed.<br>"The place looks terrific." Ella said.  
>Roman led them over to a table sitting next to Irene who was wearing a pair of red flares and patterned top. She had fluffed her hair up and had a headband on.<br>They all looked up as Alf walked in with Colleen. He was dressed as Elvis in white jump suit cover with rhinestones. Colleen was wearing a flared black catsuit.. She had a long brown wig on with a woollen beanie cap on. She was also wearing platform boots.  
>Ella turned to Rachel and Irene.<br>"We ought to have something like this every few months." She grinned.  
>Irene chuckled.<br>"Aside from the week of her saying she didn't know what to wear I would agree with you."  
>She said and turning to Rachel. "How did you get Tony into that outfit." She asked her.<br>Rachel grinned, as she looked over at Tony in the white flared trousers, white waistcoat and black shirt. His hair slicked back.  
>"I said I would have lots of sex with him." she giggled. "Ella told me to say that, said it works all the time."<br>They looked as Aden and Belle came in. Belle dressed in tight electric blue leggings and an A-symmetrical top. Aden was wearing blue denim flares, platform boots; although they weren't as high as Colleen's appeared to be, a green shirt and beads. He also was wearing a black Afro wig.  
>"Oh my god." Ella looked at the others and laughed.<br>Behind them walked in Geoff who was wearing black flares and a red disco shirt, open to the waist.  
>Ella reached into her handbag and pulled out a small camera. She grinned at the two women.<br>"Well we have to remember this night." she said.  
>"Darl I've got a feeling some people won't be able to remember this night come morning." Irene said with a chuckle.<br>Alf walked up to the front of the disco. The DJ turned the music down and handed him the microphone.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen." Alf began. "I'm not that good at this speech business but I couldn't let tonight go by without something said. We all know the couple we are here to help celebrate their upcoming wedding tonight and they have been through some tough times over the years but always come good. So, tonight is my wedding present to you. The bar is free. Enjoy yourselves." Alf grinned as Nic and Geoff gasped. He looked around the room and added in a perfect impression of Elvis. "Thank you very much."<br>The room exploded in spontaneous applause.  
>Nic and Geoff ran over to him. Nic threw her arms around his neck.<br>"Thank you thank you thank you." She said.  
>She kissed his cheek and pulled away.<br>A tide of colour washed over his face.  
>"Don't worry Mr Stewart I'm not going to kiss you." Geoff said. He held out his hand and Alf shook it. "Thank you. It means so much that you've done this. I don't think we can put it in words."<br>Alf grinned.  
>"You two are welcome." He said. "Now there is some good music coming up so I expect you to do lots of dancing!" he said and left them to it.<br>Geoff turned to Nic and they hugged each other.  
>"Bible boy, save some of that for the strippers later." Aden grinned.<br>Nic glared at him.  
>They started the dancing off and others joined them.<br>Ella had taken snaps from all around the room. She tucked her camera away and went in search of Roman.  
>"I suppose you want to dance?" he said.<br>She nodded.  
>"And I can't persuade you to do otherwise."<br>She shook her head.  
>"Not if I promise lots of sex later."<br>She shook her head.  
>"I really don't want to dance." Roman grouched even as he set off on to the dance floor.<br>Miles grinned at the other man and then spat out his drink as he watched them begin to dance.  
>Tony turned and put his hand on Miles shoulder.<br>"So basically we're doomed." Tony said.  
>Miles nodded.<br>"The man can dance. They kiss all the time and she's pregnant just like that." Miles said. "How are we supposed to keep up with him. Our partners are going to want romance 24/7."  
>"You got that right." Kirsty said from behind Miles. "Come on I want to dance." She said.<br>Miles groaned and let her lead him on the dance floor.  
>Tony took the drinks back to the table and handed them out to Irene, Rachel and Leah.<br>He looked at Leah.  
>"I thought Martha was coming with you?" he asked her.<br>Leah shrugged.  
>"She said she would make her own way."<br>Tony looked at Rachel.  
>"I suppose you want to dance." He said.<br>She nodded.  
>"Well come on woman, in fact I feel like being a disco king tonight, it must be the outfit. Leah Irene will you join us?" Tony grinned and led all three women on to the dance floor.<br>The DJ picked up the Mic and shouted out.  
>"Ladies, gents and hustlers." He began. "We would like to point out that food is served. But before you rush off I'm sure some of you remember how to do the twist! Let's teach these youngsters a thing or two." He played Chubby Checker's lets twist again.<br>Ella laughed and immediately started twisting, turning her feet on the floor. She went down on one knee twisting and back up before swapping legs and doing the same. Roman laughed at her. She grinned at him and soon he was doing likewise.  
>The DJ followed that by playing by the twist and finally twist and shout. Roman and Ella were the only ones left on the dance floor by the end of the medley.<br>They stood at the end of it to a round of applause from the room, Nic laughing at them and Aden put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.  
>"I need a long drink." Ella said to him.<br>"Oh goody I think I need a chiropractor." Roman grumbled.  
>She giggled and they walked over to the bar.<br>She had barely taken a sip when she jumped up and headed back to the dance floor, he stayed at the bar and watched as she danced with Ruby and Annie to the song Brown eyed girl.  
>Tony and Miles walked over to him.<br>"So Roman you dance?" they asked him together.  
>He grinned.<br>"Yes." He said.  
>"Nothing to do with that mysterious phone call from Ella the other week." Miles asked.<br>Roman chuckled.  
>"Ok, I give in. Ella damaged her knee and was trying to get fit again. She picked up these teach yourself Salsa dvds and roped me and practically my whole squad into helping her learn the salsa." Roman said.<br>"That's not embarrassing." Miles said.  
>"It is if you dance with your Sgt." Roman said. "Now enough. It's time to drink Alf out of business." He grinned.<p> 


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Ruby and Annie got a slightly drunker than they had envisioned Nic into the Limo with Irene and Ella taking the last places. They set off.  
>Ella grinned and reached for the bag she had stowed earlier. She slipped off her shoes and pulled on socks then a pair of knee high boots. She added a black leather miniskirt. Pulling it up under the dress. She turned her back and pulled off the dress over her head. She picked up the silky top and pulled that on. Then undoing her hair she shook it out and plaited it tight to her head before pinning up the bottom half. She pulled out the blonde wig and shook it before putting that on.<br>"I take it you aren't going to be coming with us." Irene asked.  
>Ella grinned.<br>"Nope, I'm going to take a walk on the wild side." She said with a chuckle. "But I'll catch up with you." She added.  
>She refreshed her make up and tucked some money in her pocket.<br>Picking up her key she handed it to Ruby.  
>"It's all sorted." She told her and Ruby and Annie grinned.<br>Nic looked at her.  
>"Where has Ella gone and when did we pick up the blonde?" she slurred.<br>She knocked on the partition and the limo pulled over and she climbed out. She lent over and took her phone out of her bag and tucked it in her pocket.  
>"Irene can you take care of my stuff?" she asked.<br>The woman nodded.  
>Ella grinned.<br>"I'll see you soon." She said and watched at the limo pulled away.  
>She shook her head and pushed the hair out of her eyes before turning and walking into the club. She grabbed a drink at the bar and waited for a while. She didn't have to wait long before she saw Geoff, Aden and Mile walk in followed by Roman. They went to the back off the club and ordered drinks from the waiter. She took a sip from her glass and waited watching them. Eventually she went onto the dance floor and started dancing. After a moment she saw Aden and Geoff make their way over. Aden had removed the afro wig at some point.<br>She saw Miles stand up and move to the men's room. She took her chance and walked over to Roman. She started a seductive lap dance keeping her head lowered so he couldn't see her face. He grinned for a moment watching.  
>"I'm not the one getting married." He said to her. "Why don't you come back in a minute?" he suggested.<br>"I could do that but I'm kind of spoken for myself." She said, lowering her voice to a husky whisper.  
>"El?" he said, uncertain.<br>She looked up and grinned. Moving swiftly she put a booted foot on the chair beside him and leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth as she ran her hands over his bare chest.  
>Roman looked over and saw Miles heading towards them. He pulled away form her.<br>"Are you crazy?" He asked her but couldn't help grinning.  
>She took a finger and ran it down his body and over the obvious bulge in his jeans.<br>"Come with me." She told him.  
>He laughed and stood walking away from Miles. Ella kept her head down so she didn't make eye contact with him. She knew they only saw a blonde leading Roman away to a secluded part of the club. She laughed huskily and heard Roman groaning behind her.<br>"Easy lover." She said.  
>She turned and kissed him, catching sight of Aden and Geoff looking at them.<br>Roman groaned against her lips letting his hands roam all over her body.  
>"They are bigger aren't they?" he said.<br>She grinned and leaning toward him she whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe gently, tugging it between her teeth.  
>"You aren't playing fair." He groaned.<br>She threw back her head and laughed. She tugged his hand and pulled him down a corridor and into a back room. She unzipped him and smiled as she fondled him.  
>"Have you been missing me?" she asked.<br>He chuckled.  
>"Yes." He said.<br>He lifted her against the wall and her legs wrapped around him, she moaned as they began to make love before kissing him. Her arms wrapped around him. They didn't notice Geoff and Aden opening the door and looking on in horror seeing Roman doing it with a mysterious blonde. They shut the door quick and went back to the table. They downed their drinks and ordered more.  
>"So what is he doing?" Miles asked them.<br>Aden and Geoff laughed.  
>"We can't answer that." Aden said.<br>"No!" Miles exclaimed. "With that blonde?"  
>Geoff nodded.<br>"How are we going to face Ella tomorrow?" he asked them.  
>Geoff shook his head.<br>"I never thought he would be so stupid. Ella is great." He said.  
>They finished their drinks and ordered more. After a half-hour they saw Roman walking toward them.<br>"What's up?" he asked them.  
>"Well you seem to be thinking with your dick!" Miles said angrily.<br>Roman chuckled and slapped Miles on his back.  
>"What happens on a bucks nights stays on the bucks night! " he grinned, not telling them that the blonde was Ella. He looked up and saw her leaving the club. She grinned at him and he chuckled some more.<br>"Now then drink up everybody." He said and downed his drink. He ordered more and added an order for whisky chasers for the beer.  
>They downed the next round so that they wouldn't have to talk to him.<br>"It wouldn't be so bad if you regretted cheating on your wife." Miles said.  
>Roman laughed.<br>"What do you want me to say? Ella has been in and out of hospital and we haven't been intimate. I was overcome by the moment." He said to them.  
>"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding us you wife is pregnant. That helps us not give you a hard time."<br>Miles grumbled.  
>"Miles chill. " he said.<br>He stood up.  
>"com'on you need to do some dancing or drinking or forfeits." He said. "Lets have some fun."<br>They reluctantly stood and Roman led them onto the dance floor. After a couple of songs and way more drinks than they could handle he took them out of the club and up the street. He stopped outside a tattoo parlour.  
>"Who is up for this?" he asked.<br>Aden put his hand up.  
>"Er is that a yes?" Roman asked the swaying man.<br>Aden nodded.  
>"Right what do you want?" Roman chuckled.<br>"I want bible boy tattooed on my arse!" Aden said.  
>"Er Aden are you sure?" Roman asked him.<br>Aden nodded.  
>"Maybe not my arse but I want that!" he said. He pointed to a picture of superman. "Only instead of S I want bible boy on it." he said.<br>Roman took a long drink from the bottle of whiskey and sat on the curb.  
>"Do it." he said.<br>Roman handed the bottle round and they all drank.  
>"Roman are you drunk?" Miles asked.<br>Roman looked at him.  
>"Well yeah!" He answered laughing.<br>Aden walked out of the tattoo parlour.  
>"I have an ouchie." He said.<br>"Let me kiss it better." Geoff told him.  
>Aden shook his head.<br>"Better not bible boy it's on my arse."  
>Geoff laughed and walked over to Aden. He took the other mans face in between his hands and planted a huge kiss on his lips.<br>"There is that better?" Geoff said. "Woo I'm drunk." He shouted.  
>"What next?" Miles said.<br>Roman looked at the other man.  
>"You know you look sorta like a woman if you squint and hold your head to one side." Roman told him taking another long drink.<br>Aden laughed loudly.  
>"Yeah, you should so dress as a women!" he instructed.<br>Miles laughed.  
>"And do what?" he said.<br>Geoff laughed.  
>"Well what do woman do they bloody shop. They buy more stuff than us." He muttered. "Then its all do you remember that dress I wore to that thing. Like I'm going to remember a dress."<br>He grabbed the whisky bottle and drank the rest of it. "and designers? What are we supposed to know about designers. I can't tell a pranka from a versacki and what is with the bloody expensive wedding dress."  
>"Ouh Geoffy are you having second thoughts about marrying my daughter?" Miles asked.<br>Roman stood up.  
>"I think that she is in fact my daughter Miles you only looked after her for a while."<br>"nope. No. Nada. None. I love Nic. I do. I can't imagine not being with her but you know I'm never going to get this fashion thing." Geoff said. "and this bottle is empty."  
>"Geoff fashion is like God." Roman began. "You know it's out there but you don't always understand it."<br>Geoff nodded.  
>"Ok. if fashion is god what are designers?"<br>Roman nodded.  
>"Disciples." He said. "They spread the word of fashion."<br>Geoff nodded again.  
>"Ok, I can live with that."<br>Aden looked up.  
>"So who is Jesus?" he asked.<br>"That's easy." Geoff began. "Jesus is the son of Fashion." He said seriously.  
>"Are you sure she's not my daughter?" Miles asked.<br>"You can have her if you want but you pay for the wedding." Roman grinned.  
>They started walking down the road and climbed into a taxi driving around for a bit. They found an all night laundrette and snatched some women's clothes form the lost property box.<br>"Now remember where we are we need to return this stuff." Roman said. He helped Miles change and fluffed out his hair.  
>"There is a shop over there." Aden said grinning. "What are we going to make her buy?"<br>Geoff laughed.  
>"Woman's stuff. " he said. "A trolley full of stuff."<br>"You mean…" Miles asked.  
>"Yes." Geoff said.<br>Roman laughed.  
>They walked over to the supermarket and Roman went in and bought another bottle of whisky. He watched as Miles walked up to the section with all the women's stuff in and put boxes of tampons in his trolley. He added towels and incontinence pads before getting the hair removal cream.<br>"I can't believe he's doing it." Aden sniggered.  
>Roman laughed.<br>After ten more minutes of filling a trolley with every feminine article he could a security guard approached Miles and escorted him out.  
>"Do you treat your mother like this?" Miles was shouting as he was hustled out.<br>"You know Miles this is a good look for you." Roman told him.  
>"Well my knees are bloody cold." He grumbled. "Where are my clothes?" he asked.<br>Aden threw them at him and he pulled them on stripping off the large floral dress. He put on the shirt. They walked down the street and Miles ducked back in the laundry to hand the dress back in. He joined the others.  
>"Where now?" Aden asked.<br>"Back to the bay?" Roman asked them  
>"No it's my stag night there must be more stuff we can do?" Miles said.<br>Roman looked at him and debated whether to tell him that he was still wearing the bra they had stuffed with socks.  
>"Geoff?" Roman asked.<br>"I'm going to be sick." Geoff told him.  
>Roman laughed.<br>"Ok." he said.  
>He pulled out his phone and dialled for the car to pick them up and take them back to the bay.<p> 


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Ella buzzed at her studio door. Ruby answered it and let her in.  
>"Now what have you been doing?" Ruby asked her.<br>Ella blushed.  
>"None of your business young lady." Ella said with a grin. She walked up the stairs and saw Nic was passed out on the sofa.<br>"What happened?" Ella asked.  
>"She drank a bottle of champagne." Annie said. "So we are giving the salsa club a miss."<br>"The champagne from my fridge?" Ella asked quickly.  
>Ruby nodded.<br>"It was non alcoholic." Ella told them. "I bought it for Roman and I when we were here last."  
>Ruby laughed.<br>"I am so going to enjoy telling her."  
>Irene was sitting on the other sofa with a cuppa.<br>"Why don't you take Irene for a dance and I'll stay here with Nic?" Ella suggested.  
>Irene shook her head.<br>"To be honest I just want to put my feet up." She said. "And if that isn't a sign I'm getting old I don't know what is!" she grinned.  
>Ella laughed.<br>"So did you enjoy the stripper?" she asked.  
>Annie pulled out a piece of paper.<br>"I have his number." She said.  
>Ella giggled.<br>"Annie." She gasped.  
>She collapsed next to Irene.<br>"He was hot." Annie said.  
>Nic woke up and screamed.<br>"Nic?" Ruby said quickly.  
>"The blonde is back." She said. "And she looks like Ella."<br>"I am Ella you fool." She told her.  
>"Oh that's ok. Right Salsa club." She said.<br>"Are you sure Nic?" Ruby asked her.  
>Nic nodded.<br>"As long as Annie has finished seducing that stripper." She said.  
>"Er Nic I'm sitting next to you." Annie said.<br>Nic laughed as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She came out a moment later and screamed again.  
>"Ella take off that wig," she told her "You keep scaring me. You look like my mother." Nic shrugged. "Aside from the fact you are nothing like her of course, you're nice."<br>Ella grinned.  
>She stood up and went into her bedroom and got changed, pulling on a different skirt and top. She took off the wig and un-plaited her hair, finger combing the waves. She grabbed a jacket and went through to the lounge.<br>"Ok, I'm ready. Lets go." She told them.  
>Nic laughed.<br>"Why do you have designer clothing and I have none?" she asked her.  
>Ella smiled.<br>"Because I take lots of lovely pictures for the designers and they pay me lots of money so I spend it." she explained.  
>She pulled out her phone and dialled the limo to meet them downstairs.<br>Irene put her feet back in her shoes and took the cup through to the kitchen. They filed out of the studio and Ella took the keys from Ruby checking the place was locked.  
>They climbed into the limo and let it take them to the Salsa Club. Once they arrived they went inside and straight to the bar. Ella put a credit card behind the bar to run up a tab on the drinks and ordered something non-alcoholic for her and Irene and champagne cocktails for the girls. They ran out on the dance floor and began dancing.<br>She and Irene went in search of a table. The club was heaving but they managed to find a small table. They sat down and watched as the girls danced.  
>Irene grinned.<br>"I can't dance like that." She said,  
>Ella laughed,<br>"Its easy." She said to her. "See that person over there that's my friend. I'll be back in a minute." She explained and walked over to Migual planting a kiss on his lips.  
>"Querida." Migual said to her.<br>"Hello. Darling." She said.  
>"When you use that tone with me you want something." He told her.<br>She nodded.  
>"My friend needs to learn to Salsa." She said.<br>He grinned.  
>She led him over to Irene and introduced them. Migual led Irene on to the dance floor and Ella watched as they started to dance. He put his hands on her hips showing her how to move them and Irene blushed and giggled. Ella chuckled.<br>Ruby came over to the table and sank down onto a chair.  
>"Are you sure this was good idea Ella you look a little pale."<br>Ella smiled.  
>"I am tired." She confessed.<br>Ruby nodded.  
>"But I'm ok I'll just sit here and we'll go in a an hour ok?" Ella said softly.<br>Ruby looked at her for a long moment before nodding. She stood and headed for the dance floor. The club closed at 4am and they were thrown out.  
>"I love salsa." Nic said. "Even if my dad is better at it than me."<br>They climbed into the limo and headed back to the bay. Nic grinned and opened up the sunroof in the back of the limo. She stood up and climbed on the seat had her top half out of the sunroof. She put her hands out.  
>"I'm marrying the best man in the whole world." She screamed. "I am so happy. And I really want to have sex with him."<br>Annie looked at Ruby and they laughed before pulling Nic down back into the limo and closed the sunroof.  
>They dropped off Irene and Annie before heading home. Ruby and Ella had to help Nic up the stairs to her room. She saw Geoff in bed and she climbed in with him.<br>"I love you Geoff." She said to him.  
>Ella grinned at Ruby and they went to bed.<br>She climbed in next to Roman who woke up.  
>"Hello my wild woman. I would like to point out that everyone nearly lynched me tonight because they thought I was being unfaithful." He grinned at her.<br>She chuckled.  
>She snuggled next to him.<br>"I'm so tired. " she said and yawned. "I'll tell them tomorrow." She promised.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Ella woke slowly and rolled over. Roman was still beside her. She grinned.  
>"Hello Lover." She said softly pressing kisses on his shoulder.<br>"What time is it?" he asked.  
>"Around 11." She said.<br>He groaned and stood up grabbing his bathrobe he wandered into the shower.  
>She grinned and climbed out of the bed. She pulled on shorts and a T and went downstairs making a strong pot of coffee. Getting glasses of water sorted out and putting multiple packets of headache tablets on there. She opened the fridge and took out food starting making a full breakfast.<br>Roman joined her and grinned.  
>"You look better as a blonde." He told her.<br>She leaned over and kissed him.  
>"And you look better and kiss better without the goatee so why don't you go back to the bathroom." She suggested grinning at him.<br>He put his arms around her and placed his hands on her breasts feeling them.  
>"They are bigger." He said.<br>She smiled and removed his hands.  
>"A half cup size." She confessed.<br>He kissed her again.  
>"If each time I get you pregnant they get bigger how many times will you have to get pregnant before you reach a g cup."<br>She looked at him.  
>"Sit down." She ordered.<br>He chuckled and sat.  
>"I was just curious." He grabbed some tablets and downed a glass of water.<br>"6." She said. "But don't count on me reaching that target because they will go down when I breast feed."  
>He looked at her and smiled.<br>"Feeding our baby." He said softly. "I can't wait." She put some toast in front of him then served up the rest of the food in bowls so people could help themselves.  
>He caught hold of her and pulled her on to his lap.<br>"I love you." he said.  
>She smiled at him.<br>"I love you too." She kissed him slowly.  
>They pulled apart when Geoff stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.<br>"Hey Geoff. Did you have a nice time at the club?" Ella asked innocently.  
>Roman chuckled.<br>"Not a good time as Roman." Geoff said pouncing on the headache tablets.  
>"Really?" Ella said grinning. "Would that be because he went off with a cheap blonde in a leather mini skirt?" she said in the same tone of voice.<br>Geoff did a double take groaning at the sudden movement of his head.  
>"You know?" he said.<br>"We have no secrets in our marriage." Ella said and felt Roman poke her in the ribs. "Ow" she muttered.  
>She turned and looked at him giving him another kiss and standing up to fetch the coffee-pot.<br>"Geoff it was me in a blonde wig." She said. "You and Aden were dancing and Miles went to the men's room and there were 8 bottles on the table."  
>Geoff looked at her.<br>"Seriously." He said. "Oh my god."  
>She nodded and poured out the coffee. She had to take a step back as the smell hit her.<br>"Sorry." She muttered and went outside to gulp in fresh air after a moment she rejoined them and sat at the table. She looked pale.  
>Roman smiled sadly and held out his hand to her.<br>She took it and grinned back at him.  
>Ruby and Nic slowly joined them.<br>Ruby led Nic to the table and put a glass of water into her shaking hands. She looked at Geoff.  
>"And what did you get up to last night?" she asked him.<br>He smiled slowly.  
>"I can't remember." He said hopefully.<br>Roman chuckled.  
>Nic swallowed the tablets Ruby handed her and nibbled a piece of toast. After a few minutes she said.<br>"I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me until I have to get dressed for the wedding."  
>Ella laughed.<br>She stood quickly and pressed a bottle of water into Nic's hand and sent her back to bed.  
>Ruby collapsed in the chair and helped herself to breakfast and a big glass of water.<br>"What is the plan for today?" Ella asked everybody.  
>Roman smiled at her.<br>"I think I'm going to go for a run and get some fresh air."  
>Geoff turned pale and getting a bottle of water for himself, he went back upstairs to rejoin Nic.<br>Ella chuckled.  
>"Rubes?" she asked.<br>"Well I thought a hot bath with bubbles and then maybe a nap." She grinned.  
>Ella laughed.<br>"If you look in the cabinet you'll find some bottles of bubble bath in there you might like." She told her.  
>Ruby grinned.<br>"Does anyone want the bathroom before I go?" she asked.  
>Ella nodded.<br>"I won't be long." She went upstairs and took a rapid shower coming back downstairs 5 minutes later dressed in her runners and trainers.  
>"Come on mister." She said to Roman.<br>He laughed and went upstairs to change.  
>Ruby came over to stand next to her.<br>"Ella are you sure you should be running?" she asked. "You were really pale last night."  
>She hugged the girl.<br>"I know I was tired and he won't let me do anything too strenuous. Trust me." She smiled. "And I need to start doing stuff again."  
>She gave Ruby a hug. Before stepping outside and warming up. She saw Roman come downstairs and grab his keys before he joined her.<br>They both warmed up in silence before they set off at a gentle pace.  
>"Where are we going?" he asked.<br>"Well we are going to the diner I want a milkshake and while I'm drinking the fattening thick ice cream laden shake you can go off and do something exercisy." She told him.  
>He grinned at her.<br>"I had a feeling that you weren't planning on keeping up with me." He said.  
>"Like you would let me." She smiled.<br>"You are right. I'm kinda concerned about you right now."  
>She chuckled.<br>"Just you wait until this one is born you'll find me more than keeping up with you. I'll be back to my rock climbing, riding my bike, running, swimming and surfing."  
>He laughed.<br>"With or without the baby?" he asked.  
>"Oh with. I'll have the baby strapped to me in one of those carriers. Of course I may not have the baby with me when I'm surfing."<br>He laughed loudly.  
>"Well this is me." She reached up and kissed him. "Off you go." She said and walked into the diner hearing his chuckle as he went to finish his run.<p> 


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Nic crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a very long shower and grimaced. It was now Monday and she was convinced that the hangover shouldn't last this long. But then again she did drink cocktails amongst other things.  
>She went back to her room and got dressed before heading over to the house. Ella was already there waiting for her.<br>"Hey." Ella said.  
>"Hello." Nic muttered.<br>"Are you still feeling rough?" Ella asked her.  
>Nic nodded and only removed her sunglasses inside.<br>"Why are we here El?" she asked.  
>Ella handed her a gift bag and watched as Nic slowly looked into it. She had placed a notebook and pen, decorating magazines a tape measure and an envelope.<br>"What?" Nic asked puzzled.  
>"Well you need to work out what you need in the way of furniture and things. And you will need curtains .too." she said.<br>Nic finally found the envelope and opened it looking inside she saw a $1000.  
>"Ella this is way too much money. We can't accept it." Nic told her.<br>"It's nothing Nic. It will get you started. I'm sure you can spend it wisely and get a lot for it." Ella told her.  
>Nic smiled.<br>"I will accept on one condition." She said.  
>Ella grinned.<br>"Of course I'm coming shopping with you." Ella laughed.  
>Nic grinned.<br>"Ok lets get started. Lounge. " She said. "Right lets measure the windows."  
>They went from room to room and measured the windows and room sizes.<br>Nic went once more into the smaller bedroom and looked around it. If I put my sowing table on this wall I could get my drawing board set up over here so that the natural light would fall on it." she said. "I wouldn't have to worry about getting carpet or curtains for this room until a while."  
>Ella nodded.<br>"You could get your Dad to help you move the things tonight." She suggested.  
>Nic nodded grinning.<br>"How did you know that I wanted to start moving in?" she asked.  
>"It's only natural you want to start your life together. I'll let you in on a secret. When I came back tot he Bay a part of me hoped that your father would still be available but I didn't realise how much I still felt for him. We waited until we were married too."<br>Nic looked at her.  
>"Seriously? Not that I really want to know about my dad's sex life but seriously."<br>Ella chuckled.  
>"Yes Missy. We wanted it to be romantic and special. So I understand why you are waiting." Ella said.<br>Nic went over to her and hugged her.  
>"I think you are wonderful." She said.<br>"Well you might take that back because I'm about to meddle. I've been in touch with Natalie." She began and saw Nic pale but she continued. "She's coming to the wedding."  
>"But how? She was broke." Nic said then groaned. "You're paying for her aren't you?"<br>Ella smiled.  
>"Yes. Nic I don't want you to look back on this in a few years time and regret not having your mother there. I miss my mother even thought she wasn't much of one." Ella paused and took a breath. "The only family I had at my wedding to your Dad was you and Mike."<br>Nic welled up with tears.  
>"When does she get here and does Dad know?" Nic asked shakily.<br>"I haven't told him I want to talk to you first." She said.  
>Nic nodded.<br>"She gets here on Thursday afternoon." Ella told her. "I've booked her into the Sands."  
>Nic looked at her.<br>"She is going to run up a huge bill."  
>Ella shrugged.<br>"I don't care as long as you are happy."  
>Nic smiled.<br>"You are right I was upset when she said she couldn't come." She said eventually.  
>"Thank you Ella."<br>Ella gave Nic another hug.  
>"Shall we go shopping?" She asked her. "Oh, and this is from Geoff." She handed Nic another Envelope.<br>Nic opened it slowly and read the message on the card.  
>"My beautiful Bride to be, I have been thinking of the perfect present for you and after Ella spoke to me about what she wanted to do I thought of this. With love your future husband Geoff."<br>She counted out the money.  
>"He can't afford this!" she gasped.<br>"He can. We went through it twice so that he made sure that there was still money left over to put towards the first bills when they came in. He wants you to decorate the house Nic." Ella grinned.  
>"And what do I give him?" she groaned.<br>"That tree." Ella said. "I've seen you with it. You're dad said something about it being special."  
>Nic nodded.<br>"So how about when we've been shopping we look at a place in the garden to plant it."  
>Nic grinned.<br>"That's easy it will go on the far corner. There is enough room to put a lovely seat there so I can sit under it when I'm pregnant." Nic said then put her hand over her mouth.  
>"You are planning on that straight away?" Ella asked with a chuckle. "I'm not quite sure how Roman will take the news."<br>Nic grinned.  
>"About the same way when you tell him you don't want that one to be an only child." Nic told her pointing to the bump.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"How did you know?" she asked grinning. "And this one has you and Mike."<br>"No offence Step-mama, Mike and I will love this baby to bits but we won't be growing up with him or her and that is what you want isn't it? The same thing you had with your brother."  
>Ella nodded, too emotional to speak for a moment.<br>Nic came over and held her for a long moment.  
>"I love you Step-mama." She said softly.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"I love you too Daughter." She murmured.<br>She paused and placed a hand on her belly.  
>"Bump kicking?" Nic asked.<br>Ella nodded and watched the look on Nic's face as she placed a hand on her belly.  
>"Does it hurt?" she asked.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"Its like a little flutter." She said. "I'm told it will get stronger."<br>Nic grinned.  
>"I can't wait for mine." She said softly a dreamy look on her face. "Mine and Geoff's baby."<br>She looked at Ella.  
>"Ddi you ever think about having a baby with anyone else?" Nic asked. "I know that is personal."<br>Ella grinned and ushered Nic out to the car.  
>"No I didn't. " she confided in the girl. "I was with Christopher for a long time but it didn't seem the right time or we weren't in a good place or just plain too busy with other things. And I have to say the thought of carrying his baby never crossed my mind."<br>They set off for Yabbie creek and she looked over at Nic.  
>"Why do you ask?"<br>"Geoff and I had a pregnancy scare a long time ago. And ever since then I have been paranoid about birth control. At the back of my mind I don't think I wanted anyone else's baby." Nic grinned.  
>They pulled up outside the second hand furniture store and went inside.<br>"Now make a note of what you want and we'll haggle." Ella said grinning.

Aden walked into the diner to meet with Geoff.  
>"Bible boy we need to talk." He said.<br>"What's the matter?" Geoff asked.  
>"Well I seem to have an interesting tattoo." Aden began. "Every time Belle sees it she laughs. And as you can imagine the times I'm naked around her the sound of her laughing is actually the last thing I need to hear right then."<br>Geoff blushed as he realised what Aden was referring to and tried to cover it up by taking a sip of coffee.  
>"You decided you wanted it." Geoff said eventually.<br>"Uh huh. Well from what I remember you…"  
>"Shut up." Geoff hissed. "It didn't happen." He said.<br>Aden laughed.  
>"And if you tell anyone I'll tell them were you got the tattoo and what it says." Geoff bargained.<br>"Deal. We never talk about it again." Aden said finally.  
>"I do have one piece of news." Geoff grinned. "You know that blonde." He said.<br>"The one Roman was …"  
>"Yes." Geoff interrupted looking over Aden's shoulder and seeing Colleen cleaning a nearby table very very slowly.<br>"That's it exactly you do know her. It was Ella in a wig."  
>Aden chuckled.<br>"She is a .." he trailed off. "I don't have words to describe her."  
>Geoff chuckled.<br>"I'm sure Nic and Belle will learn a few things from her."  
>"I hope so." Aden said his mind back on the scene in the club and he blushed.<br>Geoff laughed.  
>"So are you all set for the big day?" Aden asked.<br>Geoff nodded.  
>He reached into his pocked and pulled out a jewellery box and handed it to Aden.<br>"I believe youa re now responsible for these."  
>Aden opened the box and looked at the wedding rings. Nic's was a platinum band with diamond chips in.<br>"Wow they pay you too much." Aden said.  
>Geoff laughed.<br>"I've been saving for a good many years. I don't spend a lot really and Nic is worth it. "  
>Aden nodded.<br>"Now, I have to do my brother speech. If you hurt her I will stand back and let Roman deal with you. But as your brother I will hide behind you while Roman deals with you. Either way, I'm pretty sure you will die or be in hospital." Aden said. "But if you are in hospital I will visit you."  
>"Are you sure I mean Roman is getting on a bit and I can run really fast." Geoff said softly.<br>"I'm getting on a bit am I?" Roman said from behind him.  
>"Aden as best man I expected you to warn me about surprises." Geoff told him.<br>Roman and Aden laughed.  
>"There is something else." Geoff said. "Your best man gift."<br>Geoff grinned as he pulled out a gift box and handed it to Aden.  
>Aden looked at him.<br>"Geoff." He said emotionally, before grinning to try and cover it up.  
>He opened the box to see a designer watch.<br>"Are you sure you can afford this?" Aden gasped. "It's too much."  
>Geoff grinned.<br>"I told you we had money put aside for certain things. And Nic and I want you to have this. It's engraved."  
>Aden took it out and looked at the back.<br>"To Aden Jefferies The best brother Love Nic and Geoff."  
>"I am so chuffed." Aden gasped.<br>"There is more." Roman said grinning.  
>He handed Geoff and Aden small gift bags.<br>Aden looked at the gift label.  
>"To my son Aden from Roman." He grinned "Ok I'm going to cry like a girl in a minute." He added.<br>He opened the bag and pulled out another jewellery box and opened it. Inside was a pair of silver cufflinks.  
>"For the dress shirts I wasn't sure if you had any." Roman explained. "Nic chose them so blame her if you don't like them."<br>Aden shook his head unable to speak.  
>Roman put his hand on the younger mans shoulder.<br>Geoff looked at his and read out the gift label.  
>"To my future son Geoff from Roman." Geoff looked at his gift. "Ok that's it we need to go do something involving testosterone." Geoff said.<br>Roman chuckled.  
>The two men stood up.<br>Aden held out his ahdn to Roman who ignored it and gave him a hug. He did the same for Geoff and watched as they both left.  
>After a minute Aden walked back in and picked up the box with the wedding rings in.<br>"Oops." He said with a smirk and turned around to rejoin a laughing Geoff.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Roman walked into the house and saw Ella standing on a chair painting. He groaned and walked over to lift her off. He took the roller out of her hands and grinned at her.  
>"No." he said. "And don't argue."<br>"Roman. It was fine." She protested. "I've been taking care."  
>"On a chair. What happened if you had a dizzy spell." He grimaced at her.<br>"Fine." She said.  
>He dipped the roller and started painted the wall not catching the wink that Ella gave Nic who grinned back at her.<br>After a time Roman looked around the room.  
>"For two people painting you don't seem to have done much." He said softly. "In fact you only got one wall done."<br>He looked at Ella who was smiling.  
>"See I told you I was taking care." She grinned at him.<br>"You only got on the chair when I arrived didn't you?" he said with a groan.  
>She nodded.<br>He leaned over and kissed her.  
>"It is a good job I love you."<br>"Funny you should mention that because I have something to tell you." She said biting her lip.  
>Roman put down the roller and folded his arms across his chest.<br>"Yes?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
>"It's about Nic's mum." She began.<br>Roman didn't say anything but looked over at Nic.  
>"I've sort of made arrangements for her to be here for the wedding." Ella said in a rush.<br>"Is that what you want Nic?" Roman said.  
>Nic nodded nervously.<br>"Ok then. When does she get here?" he asked.  
>"Thursday." Ella said. "I've booked her into the Sands to stay."<br>Roman nodded.  
>"You don't mind Dad?" Nic asked him.<br>Roman shook his head.  
>"No Darling, its your day if you want Natalie there then she should be." He said softly.<br>Nic felt herself getting weepy again. She looked at Ella.  
>"What do you think with what we've done?" Ella asked him changing the subject.<br>Roman looked at the pale cream settee, still wrapped in plastic covering, the bookcase and the boxed TV. Well he assumed it was a TV from the picture on the box.  
>"I am impressed. I've got the things you asked for in the car Nic. Do you want to show me where you want them?" Roman asked.<br>Nic nodded.  
>"Upstairs. Isn't Geoff coming to help?" she asked.<br>"Yes." Geoff said from the doorway.  
>He walked over and kissed Nic.<br>"Well if you give my dad a hand with setting up my sowing stuff in the little bedroom I can make a start on the curtains." She murmured.  
>She looked at him from under her lashes and took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.<br>Geoff grinned at her.  
>"Nic I think the place is looking great." Geoff said.<br>"Thank you Geoff and thank you for the wedding present. I didn't spend all the money." She said softly.  
>She walked over to her handbag and pulled out a savings book in their joint names. She handed it to him.<br>"I got the bare minimum and Ella helped haggle so there is some left." She grinned. "I thought we could put it towards that project we plan to start working on when we get married." She said in code hoping Geoff would understand.  
>He grinned at her and nodded.<br>She chuckled and lent over to give him another kiss.  
>Ella grinned over at them and went into the kitchen to make some drinks for them all. She heard Geoff and Roman bringing Nic large drawing board in.<br>Nic came in behind her and took one of the cups of coffee.  
>"Thank you Ella." She said.<br>"You're welcome." Ella told her and pulled the kitchen blind down so that Geoff wouldn't notice that they had cleared most of the garden and planted a very special tree. Many years before Geoff had handed Nic a cutting from a tree at the farm where he had grown up. She had nurtured this and it had grown in a pot. Her dad had been ordered to take care of it when she went away on pain of death or dismemberment or both.  
>"Good thinking." Nic said grinning.<br>"So we're picking up Mike tomorrow. Your Mum arrives Thursday. Yannis will be here on Friday. He wants to take some informal shots of everybody as well as the wedding photos." Ella said.  
>Nic nodded.<br>"Laura will be bringing the flowers and everything over early Saturday morning. she'll be collecting the candles and the ribbons to change the floral displays at the church. The cake is being delivered to the hotel on Friday. Colleen is bringing her section to the house on Saturday. The dresses are finished. Place cards are all done. Wedding favours done. Everything is ready. Annie and Ruby will be comeing over to get changed Sturday morning, and Belle willl be bringing Amy-Belle and Brett over too. The cars are booked to take us to the Church." She said with a grin. "I'm sure I've forgotten something though."  
>Ella laughed.<br>"See, you should have done it my way and just pitched up at a registry office." Ella said. "Much less work."  
>Nic chuckled.<br>"Maybe next time." she said.  
>"Next time Princess?" Geoff asked. "You mean when we have a blessing on our 50th wedding anniversary?"<br>Nic laughed happily.  
>"Now there is a thought." She moved into Geoff's embrace and kissed him. "I never thought I could be this happy." She told him.<br>He looked down on her and smiled.  
>"I knew I could be as long as I had you." He told her.<br>"Ah that is sweet but we still have stuff to do." Roman interrupted.  
>"You have no romance in your soul Roman Harris." Ella told him.<br>She handed him a coffee and he put his arm around her.  
>"I do. Would you like to get married again in a big meringue dress with Harry and everyone." He murmured to her.<br>Without looking she could see that Nic's eyes had lit up.  
>"NO!" she exclaimed.<br>Nic laughed.  
>"You seriously don't want a wedding." She asked Ella.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"No I have everything I want right here. No need to do anything more I've made my commitment." She said. "A different dress would have been nice but for me the dress isn't the important thing it was saying those words."<br>"I did see the dress you were eyeing up in that boutique we went to." Nic grinned at her.  
>Ella laughed.<br>She looked at Roman and he smiled back at her.  
>"Why don't you think about it." he suggested.<br>She shook her head but grinned at him.  
>"Back to work everyone otherwise we'll never get Nic to move out." Ella said bossily.<br>"You can go off people step mama!" Nic said.  
>Ella laughed at her.<br>"I hope you realise we bought you a house within walking distance of ours." She pointed out.  
>Nic smiled.<br>"I did notice that and thank you." Nic said. "It means when we run out of food we can come to yours."  
>Ella nodded.<br>"I don't care your Dad pays for the food. Just don't touch…"  
>"Yes, we know, your Vodka." Geoff and Nic said together, having had to sit thought a very long lecture about it.<br>"I'm glad you're learning." Ella said with a grin.  
>Geoff and Nic chuckled.<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Ella grinned at Mike as he looked round the shop. He wanted to buy Nic and Geoff a wedding present and came up with a state of the art DVD player. She let him pay for it with money from his trust fund. They he said he wanted to get a personal present for her as part of her something old, something new bit and was looking at earrings. Finally he pointed to a pair of studs.  
>"I know they are a bit more expensive than I was looking for but can I get her those?" he said.<br>Ella grinned looking at the diamond studs.  
>"Yes." She said. "But." She added. "It means that next months money won't be as much." The interest form his trust fund was paid to him as an allowance.<br>Mike nodded at her and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and handed his Mum some money.  
>"I've been putting a bit aside from my allowance." He confessed. "He handed her the money so she would put it back into his account.<br>She hugged him.  
>"Well let's get them." she said. "And then I suppose we should go home."<br>"Did you get her anything?"  
>"I'm giving her something borrowed. "Ella told him softly. "Your mums cross. When you get married I will give it to your wife." She looked at him. "Or civil marriage partner. Whichever."<br>Mike looked at her.  
>"Wife. Definitely wife." He said. "Not that I'm ever getting married its too yucky you have to kiss all the time."<br>She grinned at him as they made their way to the till.  
>"You don't have to its just nice." She told him.<br>"Yes madam." The assistant said.  
>"I would like to buy those diamond earrings." Mike told her causing the assistant to do a double take.<br>"Certainly. You are aware how expensive they are?" she double-checked he understood.  
>Mike nodded and pulled out his debit card.<br>The assistant nodded and gift-wrapped them, putting the purchase through on Mike's card.  
>She handed it back to him with the receipt and the gift back. They went outside and walked up the street to meet with Roman.<br>"Hey." She said.  
>He was looking in the window of an antique shop.<br>"What you looking for?" she asked him.  
>Roman looked at them.<br>"Ok she has something blue in her bouquet, something new that Mike has bought her. The something borrowed that you've got her. I think that leaves something old." Roman said.  
>"You will be walking her down the aisle and you are old." Mike said to him grinning.<br>Roman looked at him.  
>"You are not too big for a spanking you know." He said and caught Ella trying not to laugh.<br>"Or you." He groaned.  
>"I'm sorry but that was pretty funny." Ella leaned over and kissed him.<br>They went inside the store and started looking around.  
>Ella went to the textile section and was looking through a box of old material. Roman grinned at her as she picked up a baby's cardigan and looked at it. She put it down but couldn't resist stroking it.<br>"Nesting?" he asked her.  
>She grinned at him.<br>"Maybe."  
>He chuckled.<br>"Would it hurt to buy one thing?" he asked.  
>She looked at him. He picked up the cardigan seeing that it was hand knitted. Tiny buttons down the front and ribbon tie in the centre. As he looked at it he caught sight of a lace handkerchief in the same box. The lace had turned to a cream colour with age but it was still pretty in a girlie way he supposed.<br>He took both items to the counter and paid for them.  
>"Are we done shopping?" he asked them<br>Ella nodded.  
>"I'm actually feeling tired. Why don't' you drop me off at home and go to the diner?" she suggested.<br>Roman looked at Mike and saw him nod.  
>He grinned.<br>"Ok." he said.  
>She handed him the car keys and he drove them home. They unloaded the car and Mike put the gift wrapped DVD on the table. He then handed his mum the other gift for safekeeping. She smiled at him.<br>Roman handed over his packages and watched as she took out the cardigan. And held it to her.  
>She could still hear his chuckle as they went out to the dinner.<br>Ella climbed up to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Mike and roman walked into the diner. He immediately saw Natalie sitting at a table and was torn between ignoring her and sitting with her. He decided to walk over and say hello.  
>"Natalie." he said.<br>"Roman." She said standing. She offered him her cheek and he awkwardly pressed a kiss on it.  
>"This is my son Mike." He introduced.<br>"Your son?" she asked arching a brow at the statement.  
>He nodded.<br>Mike sat down on the spare seat and left Roman no choice but to sit there too.  
>"I'm sorry we haven't been introduced. I'm Roman Michael Harris, but people call me Mike." He said to her. "And you must be Nic's real Mum."<br>Roman hid a grin by picking up the menu and handing it to Mike.  
>"Real Mum?" Natalie questioned, before pouncing on the Roman bit. "He's called Roman?" she asked.<br>"Yes, he was named after me." Roman chuckled and caught Mike grinning.  
>"What can I get you Darl?" Irene came over and asked.<br>"Can I get a shake and burger please Irene?" Mike asked her.  
>Irene grinned.<br>"Sure thing. Roman?" she asked.  
>"Just a coffee for me Irene but can I get a banana shake to go."<br>Irene chuckled.  
>"Everything sorted for tomorrow?" she asked. "Geoff is a bundle of nerves."<br>"Nic is the same she's at the house now making curtains to give her something to do." Roman said.  
>Natalie looked up.<br>"House?" she asked.  
>"Yes, we bought them a house for a wedding present." Roman said eventually.<br>"My word." Natalie said.  
>Irene looked at Mike who was grinning and disappeared into the kitchen to do the order. She bought part of it out minutes later.<br>"So what is Nic doing tonight?" Natalie asked.  
>"I don't know actually. I think we are keeping it low key tonight." Roman said. "You could phone her and ask her."<br>Natalie shrugged.  
>"I wondered if she would like to go out for a drink with me." She said softly.<br>"Ask her Nat." Roman said.  
>"Or you could come to ours for a drink?" Mike piped up. "Mum wouldn't mind."<br>Roman grinned at Mike.  
>"Why don't you come over. I'm sure Ella would be ok with it. We will probably grab some takeaway…"<br>Mike interrupted Roman.  
>"Pizza." He said<br>"Well yes. And some drinks. I don't know if Annie will be there but you'll meet Ruby, one of her bridesmaids." Roman concluded.  
>Natalie looked down for a moment and grinned.<br>"I would like that very much. What time?" she asked.  
>"About 8ish." Roman suggested.<br>Natalie nodded.  
>"Now I need to work on my tan." She grinned. "I'll see you alter." She walked out of the diner.<br>Irene came over to the table.  
>"Is she coming back?" she asked him.<br>Roman shrugged.  
>"I don't think so." He said. "Why?"<br>"Well she forgot to pay." Irene looked at him.  
>"I'll sort it Irene. Just put it on my tab." He smiled at the other woman.<br>She came back a moment later and brought out the burger.  
>"Just how you like it." she said to Mike.<br>"Thanks Irene you are the best." Mike grinned at her and took a big bite.  
>"You know I'm going to leave it to you to explain why Natalie is coming over tonight don't you?"<br>Roman told him.  
>Mike nodded his mouth too full of burger for him to speak.<br>Roman grinned at him.  
>After Mike had finished eating he collected the shake for Ella and they went home. Ella was still asleep so they left the shake in the fridge and decided to take the wedding present over to Nic's place. Roman grinned as he thought of the house as Nic's place for the first time.<br>He knocked before walking in.  
>The lounge was now decorated in a soft blue. Nic had made curtains in a dark blue cord and hung them and the TV was set up in the corner next to the bookcase. She had put out some photos in frames and scattered some magazines on it. He saw that she had placed her bible too and grinned.<br>In the corner was an overturned Tea chest serving as s table. Her bedside lamp was on there, along with one of the glass dishes from one of the sets Ella had given them. It was filled with Potpourri.  
>He noted that the settee still had the plastic cover on and his smile got broader.<br>"Dad?" Nic called out coming down the stairs. "Did you knock?" she added.  
>He nodded.<br>"I did." He confirmed.  
>"Why?" She muttered.<br>She placed a couple of huge cushions on the floor that she'd made out of the same material she'd used on the curtains.  
>"Well my daughter is about to be married and I wanted to get into the habit of giving her some warning when I come round."<br>Nic blushed a fiery red colour.  
>"Er… thanks." She said eventually. She turned to Mike. "What is that?" she asked suspiciously looking at the gift wrapped box.<br>"I think it is a wedding present." Mike told her.  
>"Mike seriously you didn't have to." Nic said. "Oh, god that wasn't very gracious was it. Mike I'm gong to cry if you start being too nice too me."<br>Mike chuckled.  
>"Don't worry it won't last." He said.<br>"We've invited your mother round tonight. She wanted to take you out for a drink so if you want to do that instead you should give her a call." Roman told her gently. "Are the girls there tonight?"  
>Nic nodded.<br>"We are trying on dresses tonight and checking everything is ok before tomorrow." She said.  
>"I thought takeaway, a bottle of champagne or two and an early night." Roman grinned at her.<br>She smiled.  
>"That sounds ok." she muttered.<br>"Don't worry Sis I'll sort her out for you." Mike told her. "I'll be obnoxious so she leaves just give me the signal."  
>Nic laughed.<br>"I don't think he's joking he introduced himself to her a Roman Harris." Roman senior said softly.  
>Nic chuckled.<br>"I wish I'd seen that." She said.  
>Mike put the box on the shelf.<br>"Do I get a tour?" he asked.  
>Nic grinned.<br>"Come on then." She said.  
>She turned to her dad.<br>"I'll bring him home in a bit if you want to shoot off."  
>Roman chuckled.<br>"I'll see you later." He said.  
>He walked home and got the milkshake out of the fridge and took it up to Ella.<br>"Hey." He said softly.  
>She stirred and pushed her hair out of her eyes.<br>"Hey." She said to him and smiled. "What's that?" she asked.  
>"Your milkshake." He grinned at her.<br>She sat up arranging the pillows behind her.  
>"Thank you." She grinned.<br>He sat next to her and put his arm around her.  
>"Your son has invited Natalie round tonight." He said to her. He told her the story of running into her at the diner.<br>"My son is a little trouble maker." She said.  
>"Uh huh." Roman grinned. "I wonder where he got it from."<br>She grinned at him and leaned over and kissed him.  
>He put his other arm round her and kissed her back long and hard. She pulled back and yawned.<br>"Still tired?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"I know we haven't tested the bed yet but I am so exhausted." She told him.  
>He smiled and watched as she snuggled down again. He curled up next to her and held her as she went to sleep.<br>He kissed her softly and stood up checking on his suit and tie for the morning. He knew that he still needed to work on his father of the bride speech so he went downstairs with it and started reworking it.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Ruby and Annie sat on the sofa next to Nic. They had tried on their dresses and shoes and none of them needed alteration. Roman poured them another glass of Champagne and sat on the other sofa waiting for Ella and Mike to join them. They came down moments later and nodded to Roman. He grinned.  
>Ella walked over to him and sat down.<br>"Have you got your something old etc?" Ella asked.  
>Nic gasped.<br>"No" she muttered.  
>"Well here is your something borrowed." She said to her and handed over the gold cross.<br>Nic gasped again looking in the jewellery box.  
>"It belonged to my mum she gave it to Ella when she went overseas." Mike told her.<br>"Thank you." Nic whispered, unable to talk any louder.  
>"And you've got your flowers in your bouquet so that is your something blue." Ruby told her.<br>"Well my dress is new." She said with a shrug.  
>Mike grinned and looked at his mum seeing her nod.<br>"I suppose it could be your something new but I thought you would like these." He gave her the gift-wrapped box.  
>She opened it with shaking hands and gasped when she saw the earrings.<br>"Mike you shouldn't have." She said, openly crying.  
>Nic turned to Ruby and Annie.<br>"I have diamond earrings." She said, tears pouring down her face.  
>Ruby chuckled.<br>"Nic." Her dad said.  
>She looked at him.<br>"I'm a lot poorer than him but I got you your something old." He gave her the handkerchief.  
>She fingered the lace and grinned.<br>"It is beautiful. Thank you all." She said.  
>"Hold your horse Mrs." Annie said.<br>"Yeah, we got you a little something too." Ruby added.  
>Nic had to wipe more tears away.<br>Annie had over a gift box.  
>Nic opened it and saw silk stockings.<br>"Wow!" she exclaimed.  
>"There is more." Ruby grinned and handed over her gift.<br>Nic opened it and chuckled looking at the lacy garter with the blue ribbon on it.  
>She tried to open her mouth to thank everyone but couldn't.<br>"Is that my daughter speechless?" Roman asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"I'm sorry." She said wiping more tears away. "I just really don't know what I did to deserve all this special treatment I used to be a b*tch."  
>Ruby and Annie laughed.<br>"Used to be I think is the operative word." Ella said to her.  
>She nodded.<br>"Well I can give something back. Ruby, Geoff and I have been talking and we have a spare room. Would you like to stay with us?" Nic said.  
>Ruby grinned.<br>"I've been having a chat with a few people too.. Annie and I are going to go stay at Ella's studio for a while. We are going to go back to college."  
>"Really?" Nic asked.<br>Annie nodded.  
>"Migual has got me a job interview as a receptionist at the hotel where he works, although I think someone else may have helped." Annie said looking at Ella who didn't say anything but grinned.<br>"That is so cool." Nic told them.  
>Ruby grinned.<br>Roman topped up their glasses and he gave Ella a glass of Orange juice before giving a glass to Mike. He looked at Ella who grinned and nodded and he poured some champagne into Mike's orange juice.  
>Mike grinned.<br>"I think we need a toast." Roman said. "To my multiple daughters may their new lives be happy." He said.  
>Annie, Ruby and Nic drank and grinned.<br>"Does this mean we get an allowance?" Annie asked.  
>"No." Roman said.<br>He turned at the knock at the door and went to open it.  
>"Hello." Natalie said.<br>"Mum." Nic called out standing up. "We thought you weren't coming its late."  
>Natalie smiled.<br>"I had a bit of car trouble but everything is alright now. Could you pay the taxi for me?" she asked Roman.  
>He smiled and went outside to deal with the irate driver.<br>Ella stood and went over to Natalie.  
>"Hey there, come on in. I'm Ella." She put her arm around Natalie and led her over to the sofa. "You've already met my brat of a son." She said with a grin. "Well these two lovely girls are Annie and ruby and they are Nic's best friends."<br>She sat Natalie down.  
>"Mike can you make Natalie a coffee please." She asked.<br>Mike nodded.  
>She turned to Nic.<br>"How about ordering the pizza?" she suggested. "Girls why don't you give her a hand choosing them?" she said to Annie and Ruby.  
>They got up and went into the kitchen.<br>"Hey, you are cold." She said to Natalie and wrapped the throw around her.  
>"Thanks." Natalie said.<br>Roman came back in and closed the door. He was carrying Natalies handbag and he put it on the table behind the door.  
>"Nat?" he said softly seeing that she was now crying.<br>"I couldn't afford the taxi let alone something for my daughter's wedding." She sobbed.  
>Ella smiled softly and put her arms around the other woman.<br>"It doesn't matter. It only matters that you are here for her now." She told her.  
>Mike came in with a tray that he placed in front of her. It had the pot of coffee, milk jug and sugar and a cup and saucer.<br>Ella grinned at him.  
>"How do you like your coffee?" Mike asked her kneeling on the floor next to them.<br>Natalie looked up and wiped her eyes.  
>"White no sugar." She told him.<br>He poured it for her and handed her the cup.  
>"Thank you Mike." She said.<br>He smiled and lifted all of Nic's presents up carrying them up the stairs to her bedroom.  
>"Where is my bag?" Natalie asked after a moment.<br>"Here." Roman told her.  
>She nodded and held up her hand for it, he walked over to her and gave her the bag.<br>Nic and the girls came back into the room.  
>"Nicole." Natalie began. "I have a present for you. It isn't much." She told her.<br>Nic sat down slowly and waited. Natalie pulled out a small photo album and handed it over.  
>Nic grinned when she opened it.<br>"Wow, is that you Nic?" Annie asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"I have one for you too Roman." She gave him a duplicate photo album.  
>He opened it and saw baby pictures of Nic.<br>"Natalie." He said softly.  
>"Don't say anything Roman I should have done this a long time ago." She grimaced.<br>"Hey," Ella began. "It's done now." She rubbed the other woman's back slowly.  
>Natalie looked at her, finding the gentle touch soothing.<br>"I have to say that I hate you Ella you are as nice as Nic said you were."  
>Ella chuckled aloud even as Nic gasped in horror.<br>"I'm sure I have my moments." She said. "Mike why don't you put on a movie for us to watch." She suggested.  
>"Ok." he said. "I think we have My Best Friends Wedding or My Big Fat Greek Wedding. I know how about Runaway…"<br>"No!" Ella and Nic exclaimed as everyone laughed.  
>"Behave yourself young man." Ella grinned at him.<br>He chuckled and put on a movie.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Ella woke slowly hearing the excited girls in the next room. She got up equally as slowly and made her way to the bathroom, feeling an ache low in her back. She tried to ignore it as she got under the shower. She felt a strange feeling low in her belly and moaned. Climbing out of the shower she bent double as the first cramp struck her.  
>"No, not today." She gasped. "Please not today."<br>She got as far as the hallway when she collapsed in pain and screamed for Roman.  
>He came running up the stairs and paled when he saw her on the floor. He carried her onto the bed and Nic came rushing out of her room wearing her wedding dress.<br>"Dad?" she asked slowly.  
>"Sit with her Nic." He said.<br>He walked over to the dresser and phoned for an ambulance.  
>"Please step mama." Nic said stroking her hair. "Not today. You don't want to ruin my wedding now do you?" Nic started crying.<br>Ella rolled herself into a ball as another cramp went through her.  
>"Sorry Nic." She said through her teeth. "You need to get married without me there I think."<br>Nic shook her head.  
>"No chance Mama." She said.<br>Her teeth started chattering.  
>"Nic please."<br>Nic shook her head, her carefully styled hair falling around her face.  
>She held Ella's hand.<br>"We'll have to have the wedding another day that's all." She said.  
>They heard the ambulance arrive and the paramedics came in.<br>"She's 14 weeks pregnant. We think she's losing the baby." he said, feeling a wave of pain wash over him.  
>She was placed on a stretcher and taken out to the waiting ambulance. Roman climbed in the back of the ambulance with her. They sped off and Nic moaned again when she heard the sirens come on.<br>She turned to Annie and Ruby.  
>"We need to cancel everything. I have to see Geoff. I don't know what to do." She started crying again.<br>Looking up she saw Mike and opened her arms to him. He ran over to her and she held him.  
>"She is going to be ok." Nic promised.<br>She looked at Annie and saw she was crying. Ruby took her in her arms too and they stood there for a while trying to pull themselves together.  
>"Right. I'll let the church know." Annie said wiping her eyes.<br>"I'll tackle the hotel." Ruby said.  
>"I'll talk to Harry and sort the catering." Mike said wiping his eyes. "I'll give Yannis a call too."<br>"Tell Harry to deliver the food to homeless shelters or something. Somebody should get something out of today."  
>She jumped when her phone rang.<br>"Hello?" she said.  
>"Nic." Geoff said.<br>"You heard?" she asked puzzled, wondering how he could know so soon. She walked into the kitchen and then saw the cake box from Colleen. She groaned.  
>"I'm sorry Nic." Geoff said.<br>"Me too Geoff." She said sadly to him. "But we'll find another day."  
>"No." he interrupted. "I'm sorry I can't do it. Nic it isn't you. You are wonderful but I can't marry you."<br>"Geoff, I don't understand. Where are you? Let's talk." She said.  
>"Nic, Colleen said that you accused Ella of ruining your day." He told her.<br>"Well that is true but I was joking because Ella needed me to." Nic gasped feeling tears fall down her face. "She wants us to still get married today."  
>"I know you wouldn't say anything mean Nic, not to Ella."<br>"Then why Geoff I don't understand this. We love each other." She moaned, feeling pain wash over her.  
>"Because of me. I don't know how to tell you but for a time today after I heard what Colleen said about you I was my old judgmental self. I got mad at you for saying that. For a moment I was mad adn I ahted myself. You've been so worried about being your old self I never gave a thought to what I'm like and I can't be the man you want me to be. I am so sorry, Nic." He sighed.<br>"But that's…" she glanced at her phone display and saw that he had hung up on her.  
>She looked up and saw that Aden was at the door.<br>"I'm sorry Princess." He said.  
>She cried out and started sobbing falling to the floor. They tried to comfort her but she pushed them away. They left her alone while they sorted out the rest of the wedding. Eventually Mike came over to her and put his hand out. She looked at him and put her hand out. They held hands for a time.<br>"Nic. You've been here an hour. I need you to take me to the hospital so I can see Mum." He said to her.  
>She nodded and stood up. Nic looked at everyone.<br>"Is it done?" she asked. "Is it cancelled?"  
>Ruby nodded.<br>Nic looked down and then grabbed her car keys.  
>"Nic, don't you think you should get changed." Annie said.<br>Nic shook her head.  
>"No today is my wedding day and I want to wear my dress." She said. "It is the only wedding dress I'll ever wear."<br>She looked at her finger and pulled off her engagement ring. Turning to Aden she gave it to him.  
>"Tell Geoff I'll be waiting for him" she said quietly. "When he is ready."<br>Annie gasped and started crying again.  
>"Mike?" Nic asked.<br>Mike walked out with her and they drove off.  
>"Where is he Aden?" Annie asked.<br>Aden shrugged.  
>"I really don't know." He said.<br>"We should get changed and start letting everyone know." Ruby suggested.  
>Annie nodded.<br>Aden let himself out and went to see if he could find Geoff.

Nic saw her Dad first, he was sitting in the corridor and had his head in his hands.  
>"Dad?" Nic asked.<br>He looked up and wiped tears form his face.  
>"Nic." He said quietly. "Mike."<br>"Is she…" Nic tried to ask but couldn't force the words from her suddenly dry throat.  
>"She lost the baby and started bleeding. They are trying to stop it now." He said.<br>He took hold of Nic's hand and put his other arm around Mike and they waited.  
>An hour passed and Roman could feel his nerves screaming. He wanted tog et up and pace but Nic had put her head in his lap and had fallen asleep.<br>Mike was waiting the other side of him and he was surprised by how grown up he was one minute and how young he seemed now.  
>"Do you want em to fetch you a coffee?" Mike asked softly.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"Yes please." He said quietly.<br>Mike stood up and wondered down the corridor.  
>"Geoff has left me." Nic said.<br>"Oh God Nicole." Roman gasped.  
>She sat up and the jacket he'd placed over her shoulders slipped to the floor. It took her a moment to notice. She bent down and picked it up putting it on.<br>"He said that he was his old self and I deserved more. Daddy, I love him. I loved his old self too. How could he not be here for me?" she asked.  
>Roman took her in his arms and held her as she cried.<br>Rachel came out of the room and walked over to them.  
>Roman looked up first followed by Nic and Mike.<br>"Ella is ok. We've stopped the bleeding. She's resting right now but you'll be able to see her soon." Rachel looked at Nic. "I'm sorry Nic." She added, taking in the fresh tearstains and the dress.  
>"Thank you." Roman said.<br>Nic sat up straighter and looked in the corridor. She stood and walked slowly towards Geoff.  
>Without thinking about it she lifted her hand and slapped him.<br>"I love you. You. You stupid man. I loved the old you and this you." She moaned. "How could you do this to us? How could you?" she fell to the floor.  
>Geoff knelt down with her.<br>"I'm sorry." He said. "I am sorry."  
>Mike came over to them.<br>"He's been here for hours Nic. He's been here for you." Mike told her. "He just didn't know if he would hurt you more by coming to you. But he didn't want you to be alone."  
>Nic moaned afresh.<br>"No. You chose the cowards way out." She said thinking only about her pain at that moment. "I think you should leave."  
>She stood up and after a moment he stood up too. He looked at her and leaned forward he kissed her.<br>"I am sorry. You look beautiful. I love you." He said and sighed as he turned around and walked away.  
>"Let him go, Nic. Give yourselves some space. In a few days sit down and talk." Roman told her. "You need to give yourself some time to calm down."<br>She looked at him and nodded.  
>They turned and saw Rachel standing in the doorway to Ella's room.<br>Roman moved quickly.  
>"She's asking for you." Rachel confirmed.<br>He nodded and went into the room.  
>Rachel shut the door behind him.<br>"Hey." She said softly.  
>"Hey." He told her.<br>She lifted her hand and he moved to the side of the bed and sat on the chair. He took her hand in his and held it tight.  
>"I'm sorry I lost our baby." She told him.<br>His head shot up.  
>"Oh Ella." He moaned.<br>He stood up and climbed onto the bed beside her, being careful not to jostle her. He put his arms around her feeling tears come to his eyes again.  
>"You have nothing o be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. You took care of our baby for so long." He said.<br>He felt her shudder as she began to sob and he was unable to hold back his own tears.

Nic and Mike sat back down. She held his hand in her own.  
>"He was right Nic, you do look beautiful. Even with the red nose and mascara streaks."<br>Mike said to her.  
>She groaned.<br>"Stay here." she said and went to wash her face.  
>Mike stood and walked over to look out of the window.<br>She came back and saw him standing and looking out of the window. She went up to him.  
>"Mike?" she asked.<br>"She lost a baby a long time ago before I was born. She thinks I don't know but I worked it out. She gets sad around five months after my birthday and she would cry. It's the only time I ever see her cry really. Every year."  
>Nic started crying again.<br>Mike turned towards.  
>"I worked out that it would have been when her baby was born. I wasn't that smart though, I didn't put it together until after I found that one year she had been looking at a scan of a baby." He shrugged. "So I love her even more Nic, because she never told me, never made me feel guilty that she had to take care of me and not her baby."<br>Nic gasped and pulled Mike into her arms.  
>"She loves you" Nic told him. "If she could do it all over again she wouldn't change anything."<br>Mike nodded.  
>"I just don't know if I can see her so upset." He said. "I don't know if I can say the right things. I don't want her to comfort me."<br>Nic nodded.  
>"I know." She said<br>They clung to each other and cried.  
>Roman came out after a while and saw them there.<br>"Mike you can go in and see her." he told him.  
>Nic squeezed his hand and he walked into the room.<br>"I'm not going to tell her Dad." She said as soon as Mike went into the room.  
>He nodded.<br>"As soon as you've see her we are instructed to go home and get something to eat and some rest."  
>"She giving orders already?" Nic asked.<br>Roman nodded with a half smile.  
>Nic looked up as Mike came out of her room and she squared her shoulders and walked in.<br>Roman opened his arms and Mike rushed into them.  
>"Promise me that you will forget I keep crying like a girl." He said to him.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"As long as you never ever mention that you caught me crying too."<br>Mike grinned, despite the fresh tears.  
>"I think we have a deal." He said.<br>After a brief time Nic came out.  
>She's asleep and I didn't fool her for a minute." Nic said.<br>"Don't worry Sis, neither did I." Mike told her.  
>They chuckled for a moment.<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 75

"Geoff are you sure about this?" Aden asked him for the fifth time.  
>Geoff nodded and walked out to his car. Aden and Brett came to see him off followed slowly by Belle who had Amy-Belle in her arms.<br>"Aden I messed up and I can't stay around. I will be back in a few weeks." He said without his former easy smile.  
>Aden nodded.<br>"You call us mate and tell us where you are." Aden instructed.  
>Geoff grinned slowly.<br>"Yeah ok." he said. "Thanks for the last few nights Aden. Putting up with me and well… "he trailed off.  
>"That's what family does." Belle said softly. "Take care Geoff. "<br>"Bye unc G." Brett said to him.  
>"See you around B Boy." Geoff replied.<br>He waved at them and climbed behind the wheel and drove off.  
>Amy-belle looked up and said.<br>"Anti Nic didn't see me as a Princess."  
>"No sweetheart." Belle told her and kissed her cheek.<br>"Is that why Unc G cried last night." Brett asked.  
>Aden looked over at Belle.<br>"Maybe." Aden said. "Why don't we go have a game of Mario Kart." He suggested to his son.  
>Brett nodded excitedly.<br>"And what do you want to do young lady?" Belle asked her daughter.  
>"I wanna see Anti Nic and show her I would've been a pretty Princess because I don't want her sad too." Amy-Belle said.<br>"That's nice sweetheart but I think it might not be a good time to go see her." Belle said.  
>"Why?" Amy-belle asked quickly.<br>"Because they need to be alone."  
>Amy-belle nodded.<br>"ok." she lisped.  
>Belle took her in the house and she went upstairs on her own. Belle watched and then turned her attention to Brett and Aden playing.<br>Amy-belle came down after a few minutes dressed in her out she would have worn for the wedding.  
>"Amy–Belle." Belle said softly.<br>"I wanna be alone with Anit Nic cuase she is sad like Unc G." Amy-Belle said.  
>Aden shrugged.<br>"Might be good." He said.  
>"But what about Ella?" she asked.<br>"Amy-belle isn't a baby. She's a little girl." Aden said. "And if it gets too much bring her home."  
>Amy-belle walked over to her daddy and kicked him.<br>"What was that for?" he said quickly.  
>"I is not a lil' girl I is a princess." She muttered folding her arms across her chest.<br>"Ok sorry." He muttered quickly picking her up and giving her a cuddle.  
>Aden looked across at Belle who was trying not to giggle.<br>"Now that she gets from you." He said to her.  
>"Right Amy-Belle come on we'll go see Auntie Nic." Belle told her.<br>"K." she said.  
>Aden lowered her to the ground and she ran over to Belle.<br>"Did you do those bows by yourself?" Belle asked her daughter referring to the ribbon ties on the shoes.  
>Amy-belle nodded.<br>"I is grown up now." She said.  
>"You are Princess." Belle chuckled.<br>They got in the car and drove over to the house. Amy-belle climbed out of the car and ran to the door to knock on it, before Belle could.  
>Roman answered it and looked at Belle.<br>"Now really isn't a good time." he said softly.  
>"I have an insistent child here." Belle tried to explain and looked down to where Amy-Belle had been standing only to find she was over by the settee next to Nic.<br>Nic woke slowly and opened her eyes.  
>"Anti Nic." Amy-belle said. "Are you sad?" she asked her.<br>Nic sat up and pulled her dressing gown tighter around her.  
>"What?" she asked puzzled still more than half asleep. "Amy-Belle." Nic said finally dragging herself into a sitting position.<br>"I didn't want you sad like Unc G so I is wearing my princess dress." Amy-belle told her and did a twirl.  
>Nic started crying again.<br>"See mummy I said she would be sad," Amy-belle told her. "She needs cuddles like Unc G." Amy-Belle declared and put her arms around Nic and held her.  
>Nic started sobbing and Ella came over to them. She had been lying on the other sofa.<br>"Hey Amy-belle what a lovely Princess you are." She said softly. "Roman I think we could do with some drinks. Come on in Belle." Ella called to her.  
>Belle half smiled and walked into the lounge.<br>Nic looked up finally and wiped her eyes.  
>"Unc G was sad?" she said hopefully.<br>Amy-belle nodded solemnly.  
>"He cried too." She said.<br>Nic looked at Ella and chuckled.  
>"Hope." Ella said softly.<br>Nic nodded.  
>Amy-belle stood back and looked at the box of chocolates on the table, her eyes lighting up.<br>"Mummy." She said softly in the sweetest tone of voice.  
>Belle laughed at her daughter.<br>"I think they are only for the sad ladies in the room Amy-Belle."  
>Amy-belle scrambled on the sofa next to Nic and pulled the cover over her legs.<br>"I'm sad too Mummy." She said. "I needs chocolates. Unc G left and Nic sad."  
>Nic's eyes shot up to Belle who nodded slowly.<br>"Unc G has just gone for a little while Amy-Belle, because he didn't want Nic to bump into him and be sadder." Belle explained more for Nic's benefit that Amy-belle's.  
>Nic nodded to let Belle know she understood.<br>"Amy-belle would you like a chocolate?" Ella asked her.  
>Amy-belle's eye lit up.<br>Ella took the box and put it on Amy-Belle's lap to let her choose which one.  
>"Nic why don't you go put some clothes on." Ella suggested.<br>Nic nodded and gave Amy-belle a quick kiss on the top of her head.  
>"Don't eat those ones they are my favouritest." Nic told her.<br>Amy-belle nodded.  
>Nic stood up and went upstairs.<br>Ella sat back on the sofa with a grimace.  
>She patted the seat next to her and Belle sat down.<br>"What do you know?" she asked her.  
>"Ella I'm sorry." Belle began and nodded towards Amy-belle.<br>"It's ok. Well it's not but it is." Ella said.  
>"What can I get you to drink?" Roman asked.<br>"Coffee." Ella answered immediately and heard him chuckle.  
>"Amy-Belle?" he bent down and asked her.<br>"Milkshake." She said.  
>Roman and Ella looked quickly at each other.<br>Ella nodded sadly.  
>Belle took hold of Ella's hand.<br>"I drank a lot of them when.." she trailed off and bit her lip.  
>"Can I get a coffee too Roman." Belle asked and watched as he went into the kitchen.<br>Ella sniffed and pinned a smile on her face.  
>"Amy-belle do you want a Dvd on?" she asked her.<br>Amy-belle nodded a ring of chocolate around her mouth.  
>"They are over there if you want to choose one" Amy-belle struggled off the sofa and went over to the dvd's making sure she held on to the chocolates.<br>"What can I say she is my daughter." Belle chuckled before going over and helping her.  
>Roman brought the drinks through.<br>Ella caught hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. He grinned at her.  
>Belle grimaced. And held up Amy-belle choice for inspection.<br>"I love that one." Ella said smiling.  
>Roman sat down next to her and kissed the top of her head. She grinned at him and moved so he could put his arm around her. She winced slightly as she lent back on his arm. He flinched but she caught hold of his free hand and held it.<br>Nic came downstairs dressed in jeans and a t shirt She had taken a shower too but hadn't done anything with her hair except pull it back into a band. She looked in horror at the tv.  
>"Finding Nemo." She said. "Again?"<br>Belle looked at Ella who blushed.  
>"I like it ok." she said defensively.<br>Amy-Belle and her Mum settled onto the sofa next to Nic.  
>Amy-belle handed over the chocolates. Everyone had been eaten except the one Nic said was her favourite. She grinned and kissed her.<br>"Step mama." Nic said grabbed the remote and paused the film. "I think you should go get dressed too. And we should freshen up the house, open some windows."  
>Roman chuckled at the look on Ella's face.<br>"Ok." she conceded after glaring at him.  
>She stood slowly and went upstairs.<br>Nic hit the play button and restarted the film.  
>"Don't you want to wait for her?" Belle asked.<br>Roman cleared the table.  
>"She's watched it like 50 times since she came home form the hospital." He said.<br>"Amy-Belle do you want to help me make some cookies?" Roman tempted her.  
>Amy-belle looked at the movie and then her mum. She climbed off the sofa and followed him into the kitchen.<br>"Ok." Nic began.  
>"He stayed with us for the past three days. He's heartbroken Nic. He just doesn't know how to talk to you without hurting you."<br>Nic looked down and blinked back tears.  
>"He spent all night talking to Aden. He never doubted you Nic it was himself. He's got this thing inside of him that tells him maybe he isn't good enough for you." Belle blurted and covered her mouth with her hand.<br>"Aden told you that and you weren't supposed to tell me?" Nic asked.  
>Belle kept the hand over her mouth but she nodded.<br>"That's why he does all the romantic stuff for me isn't it?" Nic asked.  
>Belle nodded again.<br>"The idiot." Nic groaned and started crying again.  
>"You still love him Nic?" Belle asked.<br>She nodded and dashed the tears from her cheeks.  
>"I need to do something romantic back." She said suddenly. "And I need to speak to Aden."<br>She pulled out her phone and texted him to get his butt over to hers.  
>Ella came downstairs, dressed for the first time since she came home. She left Belle and Nic together and went into the kitchen where she saw Amy-belle and Roman making cookies. Roman looked up and caught her in his arms as she began to cry.<br>"Are you sad too Ella?" Amy-belle asked.  
>Ella nodded.<br>Amy-belle went over to her and put her arms around her legs.  
>"Do we need Pizza?" Amy-Belle asked wisely.<br>Ella sank down to Amy-belle's level.  
>"Ok, young lady, who's been talking?" she asked.<br>Amy-belle smiled.  
>"Daddy said you were a Pizza queen. Thank makes Nic a princess cuz you are her Mummy."<br>She said with her logic.  
>Nic came over to them and grinned.<br>"That's right she's my best Mummy."  
>Ella tried to smile but more tears fell down her face.<br>Amy-Belle threw her arms around her neck and squeezed.  
>"Don't be sad Ella." She said stroking her hair.<br>"I'm sorry Amy-belle. I'm just sad because I wanted a little girl like you." She tried to explain.  
>"I is sorry too." Amy-belle said. "But when mummy isn't around you can be my pretend mummy." She told her.<br>Ella looked up and saw that Belle was crying too.  
>"Enough tears," Ella said to them and looked at Roman. He smiled sadly at her. she smiled back bravely.<br>"Pizza?" Amy-belle asked hopefully.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Geoff looked at the text on his phone from Nic asking him what he wanted to do with the house. He looked out at the see in front of him, strangely landing himself in a small town that could be a mirror for Summer Bay and wanted to hurl his phone in the crashing waves.  
>He clicked it open and read the message again looking for something that wasn't there. Like maybe she had forgiven him and he should come home.<br>He typed the response that the house was hers and she must do what she wanted with it. He put an x at the end of it and then erased the whole message.  
>"Ok." he said to himself. "Think."<br>He began to retype the message.  
>"Will be back soon. Can we talk?" he asked bravely.<br>"Yes." She replied immediately.  
>He grinned and then tried to stop himself grinning. His phone beeped again.<br>"Am going away this weekend will you be back Saturday?"  
>He grinned and then re-read it.<br>"Where was she going?" he asked himself.  
>"Oh boy you are going nuts." He said after a moment. He slid off the front of his car and walked along the beach.<br>"Not sure. How long will you be gone?" he typed.  
>"Months." She replied and had the gull to add a smiley to it.<br>He groaned.  
>"Ok will be back Sat. Meet you at house?" he typed.<br>"No. At beach near surf club. 3pm." She replied. "Got plans for later so need to make it pm." She added and sent.  
>He opened the message and read it and a deep anger went through him.<br>"Plans?" he said. "Plans?" he said again.  
>He thought of her dating and felt so jealous that he wanted to scream. But then he reasoned she wouldn't be thinking of dating if he had the guts to put his self-doubt to one side and marry her.<br>"What plans?" He put and deleted it. "Will be there." He replied.  
>She texted him back.<br>"Thank you! See you Sat."  
>He grinned again and then remembered her plans for a Saturday night. He sat on the beach looking out at the crashing waves for a long time.<p>

Nic looked at Ella and grinned.  
>"It worked." She said.<br>Turning back to Alf she grinned at him.  
>"So you can do it?" she said.<br>"Of course I can. Piece of cake compared to getting your Dad to lay the dance floor. I thought they were going to drink me out of beer." He said to her.  
>She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.<br>They went to the diner next and spoke to Irene and Leah.  
>"No problem Darl." Irene said to her. "Anything we can do to help we will."<br>Nic nodded.  
>"I need another cake form Colleen. " She said. "We ate the other one."<br>Ella looked at the floor and blushed.  
>"Well when I say we I was using the term loosely." Nic told them and grinned.<br>"You told me to get rid of it." Ella defended eating the whole cake in one night.  
>Leah chuckled.<br>"I meant in the bin." She said.  
>"I was very depressed that night." She said slowly.<br>"Yes but you'd already eaten two pizzas."  
>Ella looked down and then back up.<br>"Seriously I'm married to her father but you'd never guess we weren't a couple would you? She nags me."  
>"I do not. Well, maybe a little All right, so I do. But you need me Step-mama." Nic said grinning. "Who else would borrow all those designer clothes of yours."<br>"My other daughter Ruby?" She said back.  
>"Ella." She gasped. "You are not supposed to have favourites."<br>Irene laughed at them.  
>"Can I get you anything?" She asked them.<br>"Coffee." Ella said immediately.  
>Nic giggled.<br>She giggled harder when Ella glared at her.  
>They sat next to Leah.<br>"How are you doing Ella?" Leah asked.  
>"One minute I'm ok and then I'm sobbing my heart out." She said. "I don't think I would have got out of the house anytime soon with out this one." She said indicating Nic.<br>"Aw, shucks Step-mama." Nic grinned. "We've helped each other these past couple of weeks."  
>Ella smiled sadly.<br>"I know." Leah said softly giving Ella's hand a squeeze.  
>She grinned and looked up as Martha came in with her baby in the buggy. Nic gasped and looked at Ella.<br>"Come on." She said. "We'll go."  
>Ella shook her head unable to speak.<br>"Hello." Martha said to them all, picking her baby up out of the stroller.  
>Ella moaned and ran out before anyone could stop her.<br>Nic looked at Martha in disgust.  
>"You could have had the common decency to take the baby away to the other side of the Diner." Nic hissed at her.<br>Martha tried to look as though what she'd done wasn't intentional but Leah shook her head and she had the grace to blush.  
>They looked on in shock as Ella came back into the diner.<br>"What is your problem lady?" she asked her.  
>Martha shook her head.<br>"No. You have a problem with me and you just enjoyed hurting me. You have a choice. Either spit it out or I'll tell Roman and you deal with him." Ella said avoiding looking at the baby.  
>"He was mine." Martha said emotionally. "Until you came along."<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"You don't own people. You decided you loved Jack remember and then you went with Hugo and countess others." Ella said distinctly. "Roman is my husband and he loves me."<br>"I can give him a baby and you can't." Martha hissed.  
>Ella recoiled.<br>"I know that isn't his baby so shut up with your pathetic lies." She said. "You need help Martha."  
>Nic took hold of Ella's arm and went to lead her out.<br>"Hang on." Leah said. "If anyone is leaving it's Martha."  
>"Yes Darl." Irene added. "Martha you ain't welcome in here anymore."<br>Martha looked at them in turn.  
>"How could you take her side?" she moaned.<br>"Easily." Leah said. "She hasn't just tried to hurt anyone."  
>Martha turned the stroller and raced out of the diner.<br>"Better call Rachel and tell her what happened. Martha needs help." Ella said softly.  
>Nic guided her into a chair and put her hand under her chin and lifted Ella's head so she could see into her eyes.<br>"Mama." She said.  
>Ella burst into tears and Nic held her.<br>"Can you call my dad we will need a lift home." Nic asked Irene and the other woman nodded.  
>"I'm ok." Ella said.<br>"In the words of my dad when he doesn't quite believe you, Uh huh." Nic said stroking her hair as she held her.  
>Ella sobbed harder.<br>Rachel walked into the diner.  
>"Ella." She said softly.<br>"I'm ok, you need to help Martha." She said.  
>"We will do I need to see you for a minute." Rachel said softly.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"Please Rachel I can't." she moaned.<br>"Have you told anyone?" Rachel asked.  
>"No." she said finally.<br>"What about the counsellor I suggested."  
>Ella groaned.<br>Nic handed her some tissues and Irene got her a glass of water. Leah went over and shut the diner turning the open sign to closed.  
>"Sorry." Ella said, "I didn't mean to have a meltdown."<br>"You are among Friends." Rachel said.  
>Ella looked at Nic.<br>"I shouldn't get pregnant again." She said. "Rachel told us yesterday when we went for the check up. There is too great a risk."  
>"Mama!" Nic exclaimed. "And you've been bottling this up?"<br>Ella started crying again.  
>Leah came over and held her.<br>"I've spoken to Roman. I know you think I'm meddling but he's been worried about you bottling it up. You won't even talk to him about it." Rachel said softly.  
>"I can't. He wanted children." Ella moaned.<br>"And you didn't?" Rachel asked.  
>Ella shook her head.<br>"Of course I did. But I don't matter." She moaned and flinched at the knock on the door.  
>Irene went over and let Roman in.<br>"Ella." He said walking quickly over to her.  
>She looked at him.<br>"Ella where do you get the idea that you don't matter?" Rachel asked.  
>Ella flinched again.<br>"My mother. I'm a girl and I don't matter. " She said. "Only Michael mattered."  
>Rachel looked at Irene who'd gasped.<br>"Ella." Rachel said softly.  
>"When I bought Michael home I tried to talk to her and then I found I was pregnant she said that was what she expected. I couldn't do anything right. And I can't. I cant have babies." She moaned. "She pushed me down the stairs trying to get me to lose it." Ella said suddenly as though she just remembered. "My dad took me to hospital but we were ok and then screamed at me that I couldn't even do that right."<br>Roman lifted her off the chair and took her over to the sofa. Cradling her in his arms.  
>"I tried to tell Daddy but he didn't believe me. I kept saying that she hated me for not being the one who'd died." She moaned and cried harder.<br>"El." Roman said softly. "I love you."  
>"She killed herself when Jennie said that I would be the one looking after the baby." Ella said quietly. "My dad found her."<br>Roman looked at the women.  
>"And I miss her." Ella said. "She hurt me so much but I miss her." she cried.<br>"Sounds like a …" Nic trailed off after getting a warning look from Roman.  
>"Ella. I need you to listen to me ok." Roman told her. "I'm devastated that we can't have a baby but it's not your fault ok. I love you and I'd rather have you than risk having a baby. I married you and babies would have been a bonus but I need you ok Ella. I'm sitting here pouring my heart out in front of everyone because you are as important to me as the air I breathe."<br>She raised her head and looked at him.  
>"Not everyone, you forgot Colleen" she told him after a long moment.<br>He smiled.  
>"I love you Ella."<br>"I love you too." She told him.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Nic drove into the city to do some shopping. She met up with Ruby and Annie who had already moved into the studio and they went to the market so Nic could pick up some cheap material.  
>"How is Ella?" Ruby asked once they got it.<br>"She's devastated." Nic said to them.  
>Annie came over and hugged her.<br>"We need to go to Harry's." Nic told them. "I need to speak to him about something."  
>Ruby grinned.<br>"We go there a lot. He feeds us for free." She said. "Ella told him to take care of us."  
>Nic laughed.<br>"She's great isn't she. I can't stand seeing her so sad." She said to them as they walked along the street. "So come on tell me everything." She said.  
>"Well I'm ready to start a course called environmental studies." Ruby said.<br>"I'm going to be doing boring business administration." Annie said quickly.  
>"Couldn't work out what you wanted to do huh?" Nic asked.<br>Annie grinned.  
>"Nope. I went through the past two weeks deciding on one option then changing my mind. The hotel has said that they will pay for part of my course."<br>"You two sound so happy, compared to how you used to be." Nic told them.  
>Annie laughed.<br>"I know. I think I've really grown up."  
>"And she's dating, you'll never guess who?" Ruby chuckled.<br>"Migual?" Nic said.  
>Annie blushed and nodded.<br>"I notice that Ruby hasn't told you she's dating Yannis' brother." Annie told her.  
>"I leave you alone for three weeks and you turn into loose woman." Nic said laughing.<br>Annie chuckled as they walked into Harry's.  
>"Hello Nicole." Harry called. "Take a seat and I will be with you soon."<br>Nic grinned.  
>They walked to the back of the café and took a seat in a booth. Nic put her bags beside her. Within moments Harry came over to them with cups of coffee. He placed them on the table and they noticed that he had one for himself.<br>"You dad phoned me and let me know about the baby." Harry told them sitting down with them.  
>Nic tried to smile but felt her face freeze up.<br>"What is it Nic?" Annie asked quickly.  
>Nic started to cry slowly.<br>"Sorry." She gasped trying to pull herself together.  
>She turned to Harry.<br>"Did you know how evil her mother was?" she muttered angrily.  
>Ruby and Annie gasped.<br>Harry nodded slowly.  
>"I know what Elizabeth told me." Harry said. "Her Dad told me the rest."<br>"He should have taken care of her." Nic muttered, folding her arms across her chest.  
>"Yes, he should have. " Harry agreed.<br>She looked across and Annie and Ruby.  
>"She's been told not to get pregnant again." Nic said. "She's broken hearted."<br>Harry lowered his head.  
>Annie started crying.<br>"It's ok Annster." Ruby said softly, putting her arm around her.  
>"I am sorry." Harry said. "For all of you."<br>Nic nodded and then told them what she had planned.  
>She drove back to the bay just after that and went straight to the house and into her new sewing room. Within an hour she had the pattern cut and began sowing a new wedding dress.<p>

"Hey," Roman said softly.  
>"Hey back." Ella told him.<br>She had a storage box in front of her and she folded the white shall and placed it in the bottom. Then she wrapped the cardigan they bought in tissue paper and put that away. She added an envelope that contained the scans of the baby and put the lid on it before putting it in the back of the wardrobe.  
>"So just like that." He said.<br>She shook her head.  
>"I just couldn't look at them anymore." She admitted.<br>He smiled at her and went to sit next to her on the bed.  
>She tried to smile at him but couldn't.<br>"Hurting?" he said.  
>She nodded.<br>"I want to scream." She said to him. "I want to claw my skin off to let the pain out."  
>"Must be a bloke thing." He said.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"I want to make love to you and hold you until we fall asleep." He said to her stroking her hair.<br>She shook her head.  
>"I can't. I don't want to."<br>He grinned.  
>"I know." He kissed her gently. "I understand."<br>"I wish you did. " she muttered. "I feel pretty useless as a woman right now."  
>He nodded grinning.<br>"I feel pretty useless as a man." He said.  
>"Why?" she asked quickly<br>He grinned and kissed her again.  
>"Because I couldn't take care of my wife. She lost my baby. And I knew something has been hurting her but I ignored it so that it didn't affect our marriage."<br>"How were you to know?" she asked him. "I kept it secret for a lot of years. Even I didn't acknowledge it within myself."  
>"I kind of think that if you hadn't have been hurt you would have come and found me. But you had your mothers words inside your head and it kept you away from me when you lost our other baby."<br>She looked at him and a single tear fell down her face.  
>"Didn't it?" he said.<br>She nodded.  
>"I felt so worthless. Then when I had to take care of Mike I used that as a reason to keep going for a while." She half grinned. "Pretty screwed up wasn't I?" she paused. "Aren't I?"<br>"I love you Ella." He said to her. "I'm broken hearted because you are so hurt."  
>She took hold of his hand.<br>He grinned sadly at her.  
>She kissed him.<br>He tried to keep in mind all they had talked about over the past couple of days. All the pain they had gone through. Losing the baby so traumatically. But he found himself kissing her back.  
>She pulled back slightly before she felt the flicker of passion within her. She groaned and pushed forward. He fell back on the bed and she became dominant, ripping his shirt in an effort to get it off him. Tugging it out of the waistband of his trousers and feeling his chest, his taught abs. Stroking him all over.<br>She stopped suddenly.  
>"Ella." He said softly.<br>"I can't." she said and climbed off him pulling away.  
>He grinned.<br>"Well when you can will you remember this and put it on your to do list."  
>She turned and glared at him.<br>"It's not funny." She muttered.  
>"I think it's hilarious." He told her. "I was paranoid that I couldn't turn you on. Then I was paranoid that my equipment wouldn't work. But it's none of those is it? You're scared,"<br>She looked at him and blanched.  
>"You want to get pregnant but you don't." he guessed.<br>She groaned and moved off the bed.  
>He stood quickly and pulled her into his arms.<br>"You want to make love to me don't you Ella?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"But you are scared?"  
>"Yes." She said finally in a small voice.<br>"Why are you scared Ella?" he asked softly.  
>"Because." She said.<br>He chuckled.  
>She hit him in the ribs.<br>"Because?" He prompted.  
>"Because I'm scared ok. I'm scared that it won't be any good. I'm scared I'll feel worthless. I'm scared that I'll disappoint you. I'm scared to get pregnant." She took a breath. "And I am really scared that I won't get pregnant because I want to. I want a baby and I don't care if I trick you."<br>He pushed the hair away form her face and put his hands either side of her face tipping her head up so she had no choice except to look at him.  
>"I want to get you pregnant too because I don't want to see you go through this, But I know if I do then I might lose you so I'm prepared. I will take care of us. I love you and you love me and it has always been good for us. You blow my mind. I know there is a voice inside you now telling you that you aren't a woman, that you aren't any good but look at you Ella. Look at the way you looked after all of us while you were dealing with this. You held Nic together and me. You kept Mike positive." He paused and took a deep breath. "You were even more concerned about Martha than yourself."<br>She sighed.  
>"You're prepared?" she asked.<br>"That bit you pick up on." He said.  
>She grinned.<br>"The important bit yes." She said and heard him chuckle.  
>"Yes I am prepared." He grinned and gestured to the drawer by his side of the bed.<br>She went over and looked into it.  
>"My god man." She muttered looking at all the packets and boxes. "Just how much sex are you planning? These have best before dates on you know."<br>He blushed.  
>"I couldn't remember which ones you preferred." He admitted.<br>She picked up a box.  
>"Ribbed for her pleasure." She read. "I'm leaning toward these."<br>He stripped off his shirt and looked at it.  
>"Maybe Nic can mend it?" she said.<br>He grinned.  
>"I don't think so." He said. "But it might be fun to tell her the reason why its ripped."<br>"No!" Ella exclaimed blushing madly.  
>He walked over to her and began kissing her.<br>"If you don't want to we can wait for a while." He said. "As long as I get to hold you."  
>She smiled at him.<br>"No I want to." She grinned. "You just have to put up with me using your body if you don't want to."  
>He smiled and kissed her peeling off her clothes and touching her all over. He felt her hands on him and he smiled down at her.<br>"Ribbed?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"To start with anyway."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Nic finished the dress and took it out form the sowing machine. She stood back and looked at it on the tailor's dummy. The long gauzy material was beautiful. She was so proud of it especially the fact that she had designed and sown it in less than two days.  
>She picked up her phone and looked at the messages from Ruby and Annie. Grinning she texted them back walking down the stairs and out of the house. She didn't see Geoff pull up in his car and park a little way off.<br>Geoff saw Nic grinning as she looked at her phone and tried to stop the flood of jealousy that went through him at the thought that maybe she was texting some guy. He groaned and climbed out of the car to look at the house. Taking a deep breath and looking round to make sure that Nic wasn't on her way beck he used his key to open he door. He stepped inside feeling strangely at home and at the same time an intruder.  
>He took in the blue walls, and white woodwork. The long blue curtains and the throw cushions she had made. He looked on the sofa and saw even more cushions and groaned. He saw that she had the TV set up and a brand new DVD player. It looked like she was planing to spend more time in the house and a sudden image of someone other than him sitting beside her on the sofa was crippling. He went through to the kitchen and looked at the coloured canisters on the worktop the kettle and cups. This should have been his home.<br>It was at that moment that he looked out of the window and into the garden. Even that had been tamed. He did a double take when he saw the tree. Barely 3ft high he recognised it immediately. He groaned again unable to believe what he saw, what he'd thrown away. She'd kept it growing even after they broke up. Even after they had gone to separate colleges for a while. He shook his head and turned around and walked slowly out of the house.  
>He drove over to the beach house lost deep in thought. Wondering if there was some way he could salvage their relationship.<br>"Hello." He called out.  
>Ruby and Annie were sitting on the sofa.<br>"Geoff." Annie exclaimed. "Welcome home." She cried cheerily.  
>She stood and put her arms around him.<br>"Yuk" she said, "You need a shower." She told him.  
>He found himself bundled into the bathroom without knowing quite how it happened. Still he had time for a long shower before he met with Nic on the beach.<br>Ruby grinned at Annie.  
>"Good Job." She said to her.<br>"Ok Rubes go get the dress and the shoes from Nic's." Annie said detailing the next stage of the plan.  
>Ruby grinned as she left.<br>Irene and Leah put the finishing touches to the food, Colleen's cake was pride of place, and put up the closed sign before letting themselves out. They walked down to the Surf Club meeting up with Rachel and Tony on the way.  
>Miles and Ollie stood next to Harry and listened as he told stories about Ella to anyone who listened. Miles had the feeling that if Ella were there she would definitely be a little annoyed. Miles grinned.<br>Mike paced nervously. He had a speech to say later and could remember it despite the fact he had a photographic memory. He straightened his shirt up and groaned. Aden walked over to him.  
>"Alright little bruv?" Aden asked.<br>"No, I'm gonna puke." Mike confessed. "Why did Nic get me to do this?" he asked.  
>"Because you can." Aden said. "Just think how happy Ella and Roman will be."<br>"Thanks Aden like I didn't need the extra pressure." Mike groaned.  
>Aden chuckled.<br>"Mike you will do fine." He put his hand on his 'brothers' shoulder.  
>Nic came out of the surf club. She had curled her hair and left it loose. The make up was minimal. She was wearing jeans and a white smock top. She had on the choker that Geoff had given her and a couple of blue flowers in her hair. She was barefoot.<br>Aden and Mike had to do a double take. She had never looked so beautiful.  
>She walked to the archway where Pastor Frank was waiting. She grinned at something he said and then held her hand out for Amy-belle to join her.<br>Aden grinned at his daughter. She had worn jeans like Nic but had teamed it with her Princess dress. She looked over and saw him and waved. He and Mike waved back.  
>They saw everyone taking seats. Aden moved over to where Belle and Brett were sitting and sat on the seat they have saved for him. He caught hold of Belle's hand and smiled at her.<br>Mike went and sat near Ella. He looked at her and turned pale.  
>Ruby stood at the back and gave Nic the signal. She grinned at her.<br>Feeling her phone vibrate she opened it and saw the text form Annie to say they were on their way.  
>She smiled and turned to face everyone.<br>"He is on his way." She said.  
>The gathering laughed and some of them clapped.<br>They waited and after a few minutes. Geoff and Annie turned up.  
>"Annie what is this?" Geoff asked his sister.<br>"You need to go stand down there." Annie said and gave her brother a push.  
>Irene laughed.<br>He walked nervously down to join Nic.  
>"Geoff, I got you here under false pretences. I don't want to talk about the house. I stand before you today in jeans and almost make up free." She paused as a few people chuckled. "and barefoot because I want you to know that nothing matters to me except you."<br>She knelt down on one knee and looked up at him.  
>"Geoffrey Campbell, will you marry me?" she asked him presenting him with a thin silver band.<br>He grinned.  
>"Are you joking of course I will." He said and blushed when everyone laughed.<br>She stood up and placed the ring on his finger.  
>"Now?" she asked gesturing to the waiting pastor.<br>Geoff grinned and picked Nic up holding her full length against his body as he kissed her long and hard.  
>"I think that is a yes." Aden shouted out.<br>Frank coughed and Geoff reluctantly let her go.  
>Aden came and stood next to Geoff.<br>"Dearly Beloved." Frank began. "We have been kidnapped you all here today, especially the groom to witness the marriage of Nicole and Geoffrey. We hope that we can get Geoff to commit before he disappears again."  
>Geoff groaned.<br>"Ok Aden you wrote these didn't you." Geoff said to him.  
>"I may have done Bible boy." Aden smiled.<br>A smattering of laughter went through the crowd.  
>"It is a time of celebration, for two people have come together and found mutual joy. They have shared their lives and decided to create a covenant between themselves, a partnership guided by spirit and support by our community here in Summer Bay. Geoffrey and Nicole ask all you in attendance in body and spirit to pledge your support and encouragement for them to keep true to their vows." Frank said softly. "You have the rings?"<br>Aden chuckled as he checked his pockets. After a moment, Brett walked up to him and handed him the jewellery box.  
>He looked over at Nic and grinned.<br>Frank turned to Nicole and she took the ring from the bible and placed it on Geoff's finger.  
>"I. Nicole Harris take you Geoffrey Campbell to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She paused. "See I've been practising." She said to Geoff with a smile.<br>"Only like ever night!" Mike shouted out.  
>Geoff grinned and picked up the platinum band and slid it on her finger as he recited his vows.<br>"I. Geoffrey Campbell take you Nicole Harris to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer and no I won't give you a credit card, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He vowed.  
>Nic laughed.<br>She turned to look at her dad and saw the Ella was grinning at him. He looked at her proudly. She wiped a tear from her face and mouthed the words that she loved him.  
>Frank looked at them again and smiled before beginning to speak again.<br>"And you begin your journey of life shared, separate beings that have come together into one light, one love. Many are the years you will share if you keep your vows, your sacred trust. May you take delight in each other for all your days. You are forever changed from this day forward. May you grow old together and share a happy home. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride again."  
>Geoff grinned and took Nic into his arms and kissed her once more lifting her off the sand below their feet.<br>"You can stop kissing the bride now." Aden said after a moment.  
>Geoff gently lowered her and she chuckled.<br>The congregation stood up and applauded.  
>Nic smiled.<br>"Ladies and Gentlemen." She began taking hold of Geoff's hand and squeezing it. "Some of you know that the past few weeks we have been dealing with a few things. Well can I ask my Mum and Dad to stand up. And I do mean you Ella."  
>Roman stood and dragged Ella to her feet.<br>"I've arranged a little surprise for you. Ella if you'll go with Ruby please and Dad if you'll go with Aden. Oh, and we need your wedding rings."  
>"Nic." Ella protested but Annie and Ruby came and fetched her. Roman went with Aden.<br>Nic turned to Geoff.  
>"Was that romantic enough for you? I mean do you feel loved now? Because I do, Geoff. I don't want anyone else but you from today until Death do us part."<br>"I love you Nic. I am sorry I let my doubts hurt us. I just thought that you could do better than me. I never climbed into your window or braved your Dad in a bad mood or…"  
>"Only save me from Elliot, thumped Darren, never left me alone when I was hurting, was always someone I could talk to even though I must have hurt you with some of the things I was telling you. I love you Geoff. You are my hero."<br>He smiled at her and took her in his arms.  
>She looked up and saw Ruby making frantic signals and grinned.<br>Aden led out Roman out after he'd changed into the suit that Nic had picked out for him. He frowned at her and she smiled in response. Aden leaned over and said something and Roman removed his wedding ring and gave it to him.  
>He looked up as he heard the wedding music begin to play and saw Ella start walking toward him with Mike escorting her down the aisle. She was wearing a long flowing gown in a pale cream colour. Her hair was curled and left loose around her face. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her.<br>She arrived at his side.  
>"I love you." He blurted out.<br>She grinned and handed Aden her wedding ring as she had been instructed to.  
>"Dearly beloved, On a solemn occasion such as a wedding I have never had to be sworn to secrecy not once but twice. We are here today because it is obvious these two love each other and they didn't have the wedding they should have done." Pastor Frank began. "Roman Harris do you take Ella, I'm not allowed to say her full name, as your wedded wife still?"<br>Roman grinned.  
>"Can I take a moment to think about it?" he asked.<br>Ella glared at him.  
>"Yes, I do, I most certainly do." He said looking at her.<br>"Do you Ella, I'm not allowed to say your full name, take Roman as your husband still?"  
>"Yes." She said softly.<br>"Normally we let you exchange vows at this point but I understand that Nicole and Mike have prepared something."  
>Roman looked over at them.<br>Nic and Mike stood together.  
>"Mum and Dad, we love you. We have done this today to show you what you mean to us and how much your support has meant." They said together.<br>Mike looked over at Ella and grinned.  
>"Mum you took me in and looked after me. You never complained and I want you to know how much I value you even though I may not always say it." Mike said. "And now you have given me a wonderful Dad and new family. Thank you."<br>He looked at Nic and grinned.  
>She placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded at him.<br>"Dad, when I came to Summer Bay you were my protector and my mentor. Then I gave you a chance and you became my Dad. I can't tell you how much you have guided me. Now you've given me something precious, I have a Mum. Well, another one, anyway. She has cared for me and shown me how to be compassionate even when something hurts her. She held me when I fell apart, just when I knew she needed us most but as my new brother said she never complained. Thank you both for the wonderful family you have both given me."  
>Nic finished and looked over to see Ella having to wipe tears from her face.<br>"You may say something now as you exchange rings."  
>Roman looked at Ella.<br>"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He said and saw her smile. He picked up her ring and slid it onto her finger.  
>Ella picked up his ring.<br>"I give you this ring to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She murmured.  
>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Still." Frank said softly. "You may kiss the bride."<br>Roman looked at her.  
>"I love you." He said and kissed her gently on the lips.<br>She grinned.  
>"I love you too."<br>They turned and looked at the standing ovation they had from everyone there.  
>Nic came over to them.<br>"You aren't mad are you?" she asked.  
>Ella grinned.<br>"No." she said.  
>"Congratulations Mrs Campbell." Roman said to her.<br>Nic blushed.  
>She turned to everyone.<br>"Ladies and Gents. If you would like to go back to the Diner there is some food and drinks laid on." She said.  
>They began walking toward the diner.<p> 


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Roman and Ella walked slowly home. Miles had taken Mike to stay with him and they had the house to themselves. They held hands and looked at each other and smiled or grinned or even laughed. Then there was the kissing. It took a long time to walk home. She had refused to take off the flowing dress loving the way it moved around her body. Roman would catch her smoothing it down or swirling it around her legs. He would smile at her and she would blush. They would be making long love tonight and the anticipation was almost as good as being naked in a bed.  
>Eventually reaching home he opened the door and turning he lifted her up in his arms.<br>"What are you doing?" she gasped laughing.  
>He grinned.<br>"Carrying my bride over the threshold." He grinned at her.  
>She kissed him.<br>He kicked the door shut behind him and carried her all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
>"Wow." She said when he lowered her to her feet by the bed. "Do you have any energy left?" she smiled at him.<br>"Oh I have plenty of energy left Mrs Harris." He said pulling off the tie Nic had made him wear then the suit jacket and the shirt.  
>She giggled and turned around.<br>"I believe this dress was designed for you." She said. "You need to help me undo the buttons."  
>He took a step forward and moved her hair to one side to focus on the buttons.<br>"I have to disagree. You see she must know how much you like the back of your neck kissed and designed this dress so I would focus on your beautiful neck first. Then." He paused and slipped a few of the buttons undone and it slowly slipped down her arms. "Then" he continued "I would see these beautiful breasts of yours." He moved his hands to cup them, rubbing his fingers across the sensitive nipples. She looked across in the mirror and saw them and moaned.  
>He grinned.<br>"And you would lean back against me like this and I would peel the dress down and see you."  
>She leant back against him moaning as his hand pushed the silky material down and it slithered down her thighs to land in a silken pool on the carpeted floor.<br>He looked at them in the same mirror and smiled.  
>He slid his hands lowered and they rested on her belly for a moment. Their eyes met in the mirror and for a moment they remembered their loss. She placed her hands on top of his and moved them slowly.<br>He returned his attention to her neck, feasting himself like a vampire on all the sensitive spots that made her moan with pleasure. He lifted her and lay her on the bed. Stripping the rest of their clothes off he made love to his wife.

Nic led Geoff home.  
>She liked the sound of that.<br>She went to step inside but he pulled her back.  
>"This is the bit where I do this." He told her and swept her up in his arms and carried her into the house.<br>"No wonder Ella loves it when my dad does that." she said grinning.  
>"Does my Princess enjoy this?" he asked her a glint in his eyes.<br>Nic nodded.  
>Ruby and Annie must have been busy because the house was filled with flowers and lit candles and it looked so romantic. She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him.<br>He smiled and lowered her slowly to the floor.  
>"I love you Geoffrey Campbell my husband." She said.<br>"I get the feeling that you may be happy!" he said to her.  
>"I very well may be absolutely happy I love you and now I can tell you. I can scream it from the rooftop of the Sydney opera house. Everybody will know exactly what I feel for you." She said.<br>"Or you could hire a skywriter?" he suggested.  
>She grinned.<br>"Now you are getting it." she told him softly, the light of love shinning like a beacon in her eyes. "I love you Nicole Franklin Harris Campbell." He said to her.  
>"Take me to bed Geoff. Take me to bed and make love to me until morning."<br>He grinned.  
>"Now how did your dad do it?" he asked rhetorically.<br>He lifted her in a fireman's lift over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
>"Pretty much like this." She said laughing.<br>He lowered her to the bed.  
>"Get your clothes off." He ordered her.<br>"Ouh." She said. "I love you being masterful."  
>"Stop talking and get naked. I have waited too long for tonight and I need you too much." He said softly to her.<br>She peeled off her clothes slowly watching him from under her lashes. She gasped when he got naked in front of her, unembarrassed by letting her see him. His former shyness gone. She missed it for a moment, but the realisation that he could only be like this with her because he loved her took her breath away.  
>Her pulse quickened with anticipation.<br>"I love you." He said softly. "I love you."  
>He helped ease off her jeans and saw that she had chosen the option of no underwear underneath them. He giggled and looked at her.<br>"I love you. " He said again kissing her.  
>She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back slowly. Then passionately then frantically as they were swept up in the moment. She moaned against his lips feeling her body almost explode with pleasure from feeling his lips on hers.<br>He pulled away and looked at her for a brief moment before pressing kisses all the way down her body to the tips of her toes and then back up. She writhed and moaned underneath him. He parted her thighs and kissed the sensitive inner thigh feeling her hands reach for him to pull him up. He let his tongue slip between his lips and he lavished her thighs with kisses and teasing touches. He moved then urgently, unable to hold back any longer and slid over the top of her feeling her hands desperately touch him everywhere she could reach. He looked down on her seeing her eyes her smile her lips moving as she whispered the words that she loved him and wanted him.  
>He joined his body with his wife's, moaning softly against her lips.<br>"I love you." He said to her. "I'll always love you."  
>She grinned.<br>"My husband." She said holding him as close to her as she could.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"Ella." Nic called walking into the house. "Come in Belle. The door was unlocked so somebody is bound to be home."  
>Belle walked in behind Nic.<br>"Are you sure Nic?" Belle asked.  
>"I texted her earlier." Nic said.<br>"Yeah, but did you get a response?" Belle giggled. "She might be busy."  
>Ella walked out of the kitchen.<br>"What are you two doing here?" she said flushed and slightly breathless.  
>"I needed to talk." Nic said.<br>"Uh huh." Ella said. "Nic you've only been married 3 days. Don't tell me you've changed your mind?"  
>Nic blushed.<br>Belle looked at her and laughed.  
>"Nicole Fran-er-Campbell blushing?" Belle asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"I need some motherly advice." Nic said.<br>"And why did you drag me here?" Belle asked her.  
>"Because I needed some older sisterly advice too." She added.<br>"Sit down I'll get some wine." Ella said with a sigh.  
>She watched as the two girls sat on the sofa and she disappeared into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out a bottle and found a couple of glasses. She took them through and put on the table before going and opening a beer. She drank half of it in one go and heard a dramatic cough coming from the laundry. She opened up a second beer and passed that through before rejoining the girls.<br>"Right Nic, " Ella said.  
>"I need to drink this first." She said tipping the glass up and downing it. "Ok." she said.<br>Belle leaned forward and refilled the glass.  
>"It's like this." Nic began and drank deeply from the second refill.<br>Ella and Belle looked at each other and grinned.  
>"I have orgasms." Nic said.<br>Ella burst out laughing.  
>"You're married. Its ok." She told her.<br>"No. Lots of them. I mean lots." She said looking at Ella. "Is this natural?"  
>Ella looked at her.<br>"Describe lots?" she asked.  
>"Well he looks at me and I'm almost … well anyway and then we go to bed and just taking my clothes off seems to set me off."<br>Belle laughed.  
>"You are on your honeymoon it's natural." Belle told her.<br>"I know that bit but it's never really happened before." She said.  
>"Are you telling me with your…er…history that you haven't with anybody." Belle gasped and downed her wine.<br>"Of course I have. Sometimes. But this is different."  
>Ella looked at her and laughed.<br>"Ella?" Nic asked.  
>"Do you love Geoff?" she asked her daughter.<br>Nic nodded.  
>"Oh yes." She said.<br>"That is the difference. You are in your own place, in a stable committed loving relationship and you are able to express yourself."  
>"Ok I can accept that. But two or three times? All the time?"<br>Ella grinned.  
>"No" Nic gasped. "Not that I want to know about you and my dad but really?" she asked.<br>"Nic it is perfectly natural."  
>"Hey have you christened the house yet?" Belle asked Nic.<br>"What?" she asked.  
>"You know in every room." Belle added.<br>Nic giggled.  
>"So that is what we are doing." She added and refilled her glass again.<br>Belle chuckled.  
>"How long does this last?" Nic asked. "Because I really want a nights sleep."<br>Belle and Ella burst out laughing.  
>"You kind of get into a routine." Belle said. "And only do it certain times. Especially with kids." She added, then her eyes met with Ella's and she put her hand over her mouth.<br>Ella smiled sadly and stood up. She patted Belle's shoulder on the way into the kitchen. Nic stumbled up from the sofa and went upstairs to use the bathroom so Belle stood and went into the kitchen. She saw Ella open two beers and take a long drink from one.  
>"I'm sorry." Belle said softly.<br>"I'm ok Belle. We have options. And anyway it isn't like I'm getting shot of Nic anytime soon." She said.  
>Belle turned and looked into the lounge at her glass, hiding the fact that she was felling tearful herself. When she turned around she saw Ella drinking the beer. She frowned.<br>"Where did that other bottle go?" she asked seeing that the second bottle or beer had disappeared.  
>Belle looked at her and frowned some more.<br>"You are wearing Roman's clothes." She said loudly.  
>Ella moved quickly and put her hand over Belle's mouth.<br>"Shush." She said.  
>Belle nodded and Ella removed her hand.<br>"This is going to be good isn't it. Where is he?" Belle asked.  
>Ella pointed to the laundry.<br>"And where are your clothes?" Belle smirked.  
>Ella sighed.<br>"I wasn't wearing any." She admitted. "I lost the bet."  
>"Uh huh." Belle said and folded her arms across her chest.<br>"Ok ok." Ella said blushing. "He bet me I would have a multiple orgasm." She looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
>"And the forfeit was to be naked?" Belle asked her.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"Not quite." She said.<br>"Oh." Belle said blushing herself. "Well I'll get Nic and we'll go. Hang on. Multiple Orgasm?" Belle asked.  
>"I'm very good apparently." Roman called form the laundry room where he was hiding.<br>"Damn maybe I should have dated him." Belle said laughing.  
>Ella turned a darker shade of red and pushed a still giggling Belle back into the lounge.<br>"Just one more question. You are wearing his clothes and he's wearing?" Belle asked.  
>Ella looked at her.<br>"I was naked. He was clothed. We were busy. You came in. I had to put something on. He's wearing his boxers. Ok?" She said and sat hurriedly on the sofa when Nic came down the stairs.  
>Belle chuckled.<br>"What did I miss?" Nic said.  
>"Nothing." Belle told her. "We should get off Nic."<br>Nic shook her head.  
>"I've missed this. Nice as it is to be with my husband. " She paused to giggle at the husband part of the sentence. "I thought we could do a girlie evening."<br>Ella groaned and covered it up by drinking from her bottle.  
>Belle giggled.<br>"I think Ella was planning to do some laundry this evening." Belle told Nic.  
>Ella smirked trying to stop herself from giggling.<br>"Yes I'm busy. Got lots to do. Maybe another night. " Ella said.  
>Nic stood up slowly.<br>"Oh ok then." She said. "Just one more question."  
>"What is it Nic?" Ella said softly.<br>"Well just how many positions are there?" she said.  
>Ella laughed.<br>"Loads." She said and ran up the stairs returning back downstairs with a book.  
>Nic took it.<br>"The Karma Sutra." She said. "Hey. What are these ticks in here?" she asked then blushed as realisation kicked in.  
>"That one is interesting." Belle said pointing to one of the photos.<br>"Which one?" Ella asked and peered at it. "The one of page 36 is my favourite."  
>Nic flicked through the pages and found page 36.<br>"Oh." She said. "I'm going home now." She added after a minute slightly breathlessly.  
>Belle giggled and moved to the door.<br>"Can I borrow this?" Nic asked her holding up the book.  
>Ella nodded.<br>Nic pressed a kiss to her cheek and picked up the glasses and the bottles of the table she took them into the kitchen.  
>"Night Dad." She called and then turned and followed a laughing Belle out.<br>Roman came out of the laundry and looked at Ella who had collapsed on the sofa and was hiding her face under the throw.  
>"Page 36?" he asked. "Refresh my memory what one is that?" he asked pulling the throw down to look at her.<br>She leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
>He nodded.<br>"Now I remember." He said and picked her up to take her upstairs.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"Hi Nic." Geoff called as he walked through the door.

"Hello." She replied from the kitchen. "I'm watching dinner."  
>Geoff laughed.<br>He went through and saw her sitting on the floor watching the oven.  
>"I think it's going to be ok if you step away from the kitchen. Put the timer on." He said to her.<br>She glared at him.  
>"That worked last time." she told him.<br>"Well it would have done but we did get distracted." He confessed with a grin.  
>She lifted her head for his kiss.<br>"I'm not taking any chances. Ella showed me how to make a roast chicken dinner and I don't want it to burn."  
>He sat next to her.<br>"So how much longer do we have to wait?" he asked.  
>"Ten minutes for the roast potatoes and about 20 minutes to finish the chicken off. " she told him proudly. "I sold some designer gear today and got some commission." She added.<br>"Well done you." He told her and kissed her again.  
>She grinned.<br>"I need to talk to you about something." Geoff told her.  
>She looked at him.<br>"I'm not having sex with you I need to watch the oven."  
>He laughed.<br>"No it's about those stories I did for Amy-Belle and Brett." He began.  
>"Yes." She said slightly distracted.<br>She lifted the roast potatoes out of the oven and placed them on top of the cooker.  
>Turning her attention back to him.<br>"Carry on." She said smiling.  
>"Well Belle showed them to her boss at the newspaper and he recommended a publisher."<br>She grinned.  
>"No way." She said shocked. "See, I told you that you were brilliant!"<br>She leaned over and kissed him.  
>"Thank you wife." He told her smiling. "But the thing is. I'm being published."<br>"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and pressing kisses all over his face.  
>He smiled at her once she'd calmed down.<br>"So how much money does that mean?" she asked practically.  
>"Enough to do what we talked about, if you carry on working for the next year."<br>She grinned.  
>"I am going to be so excited when I can tell them." she muttered biting her lip.<br>"Nic?" he asked.  
>"Well I know we agreed to put the baby idea on hold, what with Ella going through a hard time but I do still really want one." She told him. "Anyway," she added, shaking her head. "I spoke to my manager today about work and well, she's suggested that I go for my apprenticeship in their fashion house in the city now. That way if we do decide to try for a baby within the next few months I will be able to work from home."<br>He grinned at her.  
>"Nic I am so proud of you." He said softly.<br>She looked at him and saw the light in his eyes.  
>"No." she said. "Ten more minutes and dinner is done."<br>He smirked.  
>"I can do a lot in ten minutes" he told her.<br>She chuckled.  
>"I am fully aware of that!" she exclaimed.<br>He kissed her.  
>"If I can't persuade you to get up to anything with me I'll take a shower." He said. "You know me dripping wet and all naked."<br>She looked at him a slow tide of colour washing over her face.  
>"Go." She said sternly and focused back on the oven.<br>She heard his chuckle as he went upstairs and smiled to herself.  
>She turned and set the table, at the last minute adding some wild flowers from the garden in a vase, well small jar but it had some gold ribbon tied round the top so it looked pretty and adding candles.<br>He came down a little while later and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.  
>"Yum you smell nice." She told him, sniffing at the aftershave he'd put on. "Is that the Calvin Klein one?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"Yes it's the one you said drives you nuts." He grinned.<br>She nodded.  
>"It does do things for me." She admitted.<br>"Can I help?" he asked.  
>She shook her head.<br>"Unless you want to get something for us to drink." She suggested.  
>He reached into the fridge and took out a bottle of champagne.<br>"We'll have to drink the whole thing." She warned.  
>He smiled.<br>"Do you plan on going anywhere soon?" he asked.  
>She shook her head.<br>He opened the bottle and poured out two glasses, before placing them and the bottle on the table.  
>She came through with their dinner served up on plates and placed them on the table.<br>Geoff pressed a kiss to her lips and helped her sit down before he joined her.  
>"I am so happy." She told him.<br>He chuckled and caught hold of her hand.  
>"You must be to become this domestic goddess without complaining."<br>She grinned at him.  
>"I'll take that as a compliment because you called me a goddess. I'll just ignore the domestic part because that makes me seem like I've been tamed."<br>He laughed.  
>"Now eat your dinner." She said.<br>He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.  
>"Well done." He said.<br>She grinned.  
>"It really is ok?" she asked nervously.<br>He nodded.  
>"The potatoes are crisp and the chicken is moist. The green beans are just right. And the gravy is great."<br>She looked at him.  
>"The gravy is out of a packet I just had to add water."<br>He looked at her.  
>"But no lumps Nic." He said. "So it is perfect."<br>She smiled lovingly at him.  
>"Thank you." She told him and picked up her own knife and fork to start eating.<br>"So tell me about the apprenticeship." He said softly.  
>She grinned.<br>"Well I will still work in the shop on days I'm not in the city but it will give me the chance to learn more about putting together a collection, appreciating styles, buying fabrics, outsourcing, pattern making, cutting techniques." She began. "Than I will have the opportunity to produce a design for the brand. If selected it will be marketed under my name."  
>He smiled at her.<br>"So one day I could see your clothes in Vogue." He said.  
>She chuckled.<br>"Hardly, unless Ella was taking the photos and pulled a few strings."  
>"Are you putting yourself down Nicole Campbell?" he asked her.<br>She smiled.  
>"No I know what I want and it's not to be a prima donna of the fashion world. Not anymore. Like Ella I've found something that will make me far happier. I have a wonderful husband."<br>Geoff looked at her seriously.  
>"Nic, if you want to be a designer and think we should move out of summer Bay so you can follow that then I will move."<br>She smiled at him.  
>"Geoff, I love you even more for the suggestion but I've not lost a dream I've found a new one and this one will make me happier than I could ever have imagined. I don't need designer clothes or parties and glitter. I need to come home to my husband and know that one day I will be coming home to my husband and children." She paused. "And anyway I can always borrow Ella's designer clothes."<br>He laughed out loud.  
>"Does she know that?" he said.<br>She shrugged.  
>"I think I had it included in their renewal vows didn't I?" she asked. "It may have been in the small print though."<br>Geoff looked at his beautiful wife and grinned.  
>"Have I told you I love you today." He said.<br>She nodded.  
>"Yes, but I don't mind if you feel you need to tell me again though."<br>She picked up her plate and took it through to the kitchen.  
>"Would you like desert?" she asked without turning around.<br>He stood behind her and placed his plate on the worktop.  
>"I was thinking we could take the champagne upstairs. I'm feeling energetic tonight. Want to try page 52?" He said sliding his hands around her waist.<br>She laughed.  
>"Ok." she said blushing. "Page 52? I'm not quite sure that is possible."<br>He chuckled.  
>"We'll find out." He told her.<br>He collected the bottle and glasses off the table, blew out the candles and took hold of her hand to lead her upstairs.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Ella walked slowly down the stairs reading a message on her phone and saw Roman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled over at him and walked toward him slowly.. He handed her his cup when she reached him. She took a drink of his coffee and handed him the cup back.  
>"Thanks." She told him with a smile. "I've got a shoot tomorrow. Overnight trip included."<br>"Ok" he murmured.  
>"I think I might stay away for a few days."<br>"El?" he questioned.  
>"I need to get some headspace." She murmured.<br>He sat down on a chair at the table and waited for her to tell him the next bombshell. He thought that they were doing ok. Yes, losing the baby hurt but they were moving on and that was a good thing wasn't it?  
>"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked him after a while.<br>"I'm not sure what to say." He said finally looking over at her.  
>"Ok." she said at last. "Well if you are ok with it I'll leave now give me a chance to look around for a bit."<br>He nodded.  
>She looked at him again before turning around and walking back up the stairs. She came down ten minutes later with a holdall packed. She moved around the lounge collecting her camera and laptop before taking them out to her car.<br>"I don't know where I'm staying yet so I'll send you a text." She told him.  
>She walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips before walking back to the door. He let her go without even saying anything. She waited a moment by the open door looking back at him but he still didn't say anything so she walked out and climbed into her car.<br>She drove for a couple of hours to the location up the coast and walked on to the beach checking out the locale. After a while she walked slowly back to her car and drive to the hotel Yannis had finally texted her and told her about. She walked into reception and saw Yannis sitting over at the bar.  
>"Hey." He called across to her.<br>She nodded and carried on to reception and checked in. She went up to her room and unpacked. She swore as she realised that she had left her phone charge behind. She switched her phone off to save the battery and went down to have a drink with her assistant.

Roman came back to the house from a very long exhausting run to find Nic sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
>"Hey." He called to her.<br>He stretched his legs out and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
>"I texted but got no answer." She said.<br>"Who did you text because El has left." He said and tried not to wince at the pronouncement.  
>"Oh well." Nic said.<br>She put down the magazine on the table and stood up.  
>"We wanted to invite you for dinner." She told him.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"We can't at the moment things are a bit up in the air." He temporised.<br>She looked at him.  
>"What going on dad?" she asked him.<br>He shrugged and delayed answering by taking a long drink from the glass of water.  
>"Ella has gone on an assignment." He told her. "Sorry Nic, I need to get a shower. I've agreed to do a late shift at the diner tonight."<br>She nodded and took her cup through to the kitchen.  
>"Are you ok Dad?" she asked him after a minute.<br>He nodded draining the glass.  
>"Ok then I'll give you a call. Perhaps we can do something this weekend when Mike is home."<br>He looked at her.  
>"I'm not sure Mike will be here." He said quickly. "But I'm sure we can sort something out." He added when he saw her give him another quick look.<br>"Ok then." Nic said slightly puzzled.  
>She turned and walked out of the door and he sighed in relief.<br>"And how do I tell them that within weeks of renewing our vows she is considering leaving me." He said aloud and turned to go up the stairs. He pulled out his phone and dialled her number. Her phone was switched through to voicemail. He hung up without leaving a message.

Ella sat at the bar discussing the terrain with Yannis. They went back to his room so she could go through the equipment he'd brought.  
>"Are you ok Liz?" he asked after a time.<br>She nodded.  
>"Why?" She said.<br>"Well you've checked that camera twice." He told her.  
>She chuckled.<br>"Got my mind on other things I suppose." She murmured. "I'm going to get some food in my room and grab an early night. I'll see you at 5am?"  
>He grinned.<br>"I forgot how much I hate early mornings." He groaned.  
>She grinned.<br>"You and me both."  
>"Hey, if this were the good old days we would stay up all night drinking then go do the shoot." Yannis laughed.<br>She looked at him.  
>"Don't tempt a girl!" she grinned.<br>She stood and walked back to her room. She clicked open her phone and switched it on. With any luck she would be able to charge it in her car. She checked her voicemail and sighed when there were no messages and the only text was from Nic. She looked at the time and assumed that she would already have seen her father so she didn't text her back. She left the phone on her bed and climbed into the shower.  
>She had just washed her hair when her phone rang. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her racing to the bedroom to answer it.<br>"'lo." She said breathlessly.  
>"Did I call at a bad time?" Roman asked her.<br>"I was in the shower."  
>He groaned.<br>"Roman Harris." She murmured softly.  
>"Yes." He said.<br>"What are you thinking right now?" she asked with a chuckle.  
>"I'm thinking about you wet and naked." He said honestly.<br>"Uh huh." She said. "I'm wet and naked in a hotel room on a double bed." She pointed out.  
>She heard him moan and gave a quick chuckle.<br>"What about you?" she asked.  
>"I've just been for a long run and I'm heading for the shower." He said huskily. "I'm getting out of my clothes now."<br>She grinned.  
>"Are we having this kind of conversation?" she asked softly.<br>"What conversation?" he chuckled. "I'm just telling you what I'm doing now and that is lying naked on our bed."  
>She laughed.<br>She heard his breathing quicken.  
>"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" she asked him.<br>He laughed that low and sexy laugh that made her pulse quicken.  
>"No I'm not but it might be fun don't you think." He suggested.<br>"Uh huh. Are you missing me already?" she asked. "Here I am all naked and wet and you can't touch me." She teased. "I'll just have to touch myself won't I?" she asked and listened to him moan.  
>She turned the phone around and clicked a picture and sent it to him.<br>She heard his phone beep and then his laugh.  
>"That is not playing fair." He grouched.<br>"I want something back." She told him.  
>He chuckled.<br>Within moments she had her return picture.  
>"That is impressive." she told him. "I like the angle on that."<br>She heard the warning beep from her phone and groaned.  
>"My battery is about to die." She told him ruefully.<br>"You seriously can't do this to me." He groaned. "Plug in the charger." He said quickly.  
>"About that. Look down the side of the bed."<br>She heard rustling and then a muttered swearword.  
>"So how will I speak to you?" he asked. "Where are you staying?" he added.<br>"I'm at the…" she began and the phone died on her.  
>She laughed and left the phone on the bed to go finish her shower.<p>

Roman groaned and looked at the picture she'd sent before clicking his phone shut and heading for the shower. He turned the temperature to cold for the first few minutes. And even though he was frozen as a result he laughed, maybe just maybe her search for headspace, as she called it, wasn't the fist step out of the door.  
>She rubbed her neck wearily and waited for the lift to take her back to her room.<br>"What do you think?" Yannis asked.  
>She grinned.<br>"It was good. That Tania will end up a supermodel one day she's already got the attitude down." She told him. "I'm going to get dinner in my room and check the shots." She added.  
>"No drinking?" he asked.<br>"Not for me. I'm too tired." She told him.  
>"You just want to call that gorgeous husband of yours."<br>She grinned as she got off the lift.  
>"Maybe." She said and let him carry on to his floor.<br>She walked quickly to her room and in through the door. Placing the camera bag on the desk by her laptop. She checked her phone. It had been in the car all day on charge and only had two lines of battery. She looked and a few texts came up. She grinned as read them and sent him one back letting him know the hotel she was staying in and the room number. Then she added a couple of kisses and sent it. She switched the phone off to save the remaining battery and set to work. It was almost ten when she stopped and she decided to take a long bath. She soaked her tired muscles in the hot water for a long time, falling asleep for a time as she relaxed. She didn't hear the hotel phone ringing.

"I'm sorry sir there is no response from Ms Addison's room would you like to leave a message?" the receptionist said to him.  
>"No that is ok." Roman said. "I'll try again later."<br>"Sir, she has a do not disturb on the phone after 11pm." He was told.  
>Roman looked at his watch and nearly groaned.<br>"Thank you." He told the receptionist and hung up.  
>He waited for a moment, looking at his phone and then the time debating whether to text Miles and see if he were up for a drink. Deciding it was too late he climbed the stairs and went to bed, he was working double shifts at the diner and had the early shift in the morning as well as his normal one.<p>

Ella woke up in the bath. The water was cold and she still hadn't had dinner. She climbed out and pulled the plug letting the water go down the drain. She looked at the time and swore it was gone one in the morning. Too late to phone him and she'd had a do not disturb on the phone so he wouldn't have got through to her. She opened up her mobile and flicked it on. She had no messages either text or voice mail. She clicked it back off to save battery and raided the mini bar for a snack.

Not happy with the proofs Ella called everyone on set the following day. She was tired and fed up with the model's attitude and finally called a halt around three and contacted her agent to come and sort her out. Normally she could deal with this but maybe she was getting too cranky in her old age she thought with a groan. She and Yannis drove a little way up the coast to do some nature shots while they were waiting for it to be resolved. The agent called and apologised for the model's behaviour and guaranteed her co-operation the following day. Ella hung up Yannis' phone, as hers was still on charge in the car, and looked at him.  
>"Another day?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>He grinned.<br>"You getting soft Liz, you used to love this?" he asked.  
>"Maybe it's time I retired." She groaned.<br>He laughed.  
>"Come on lets grab some food then take some lovely pictures of the sunset and head back to the hotel." He told her.<br>She nodded again.  
>They went to a small diner and grabbed some food before heading back out to take photos of the sunset. Then climbed into her car to head back to the hotel.<br>"Its not like I'm not enjoying myself I just fell that my priorities are different now." She said eventually after the two-hour debate, mostly with herself.  
>"You've only been married a short while." He commented. "It's natural to want to spend time with him, obviously."<br>She grinned.  
>"But I don't want to lose this." She told him.<br>"So you want the best of both worlds." He grinned.  
>"No I want my life to have my new stuff in and my old and I want not to feel tortured." She muttered feeling the need to be defensive. "Especially as it looks like I won't be.." she trailed off. He patted her knee and let her be quiet for a moment.<br>"Well why don't we start with one shoot a month." He said.  
>She nodded.<br>"Let's look at the schedule back in my room." She suggested. "And come up with a timetable."  
>He smiled.<br>"Now you are talking."  
>She chuckled.<br>They pulled up in front of the hotel and parked.  
>She grabbed her phone and they headed for their rooms with the promise to meet up in half-hour.<br>She clicked on her laptop and downloaded the shots, editing them She got lost in the work until Yannis knocked on her door and she let him in.  
>"I thought you were going to get shower?" he muttered.<br>"Yeah I am. I won't be long pull up the schedule and we'll go through in when I get out." She grinned and grabbed the bathrobe going into the bathroom.  
>Yannis went over to the laptop and saved what she was doing before getting the calendar up. He linked it to the Internet and checked for emails. He transferred some dates into the schedule as provisional and hooked up the portable printer to produce a copy to put in her organiser.<br>The hotel phone rang at that instant and he answered it.  
>"Hello." He said.<br>"I was after Ella." Roman said quickly put off by hearing a mans voice  
>"She's in the shower at the moment. Can I take a message."<br>"Yeah tell her that her husband called." Roman said and hung up before he added anything else to the sentence.  
>Yannis chuckled and put the receiver down slowly.<br>"Who was that on the phone?" she called out form the bathroom.  
>"Your husband. And I think you should tell him about me."<br>Ella stuck her head through the door.  
>"He knows you're my assistant." She muttered.<br>She pulled on the rest of her clothes and went into the bedroom.  
>"I didn't actually get around to telling him my name." He told her.<br>She smiled slowly.  
>"Right." He said. "I've come up with this." He handed her the paper schedule to look at.<br>She went through it.  
>"All except this one." She told him. "I hate working for these people."<br>He nodded.  
>"Usual email?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>He turned to the PC and typed it up and sent it before amending the schedule printing off a new copy for her and closing down the computer.<br>"I'm going to go party. I'll see you at 6 in the morning."  
>She nodded and saw him out. Before going over and checking her phone. She had a message from Nic and a couple from Mike. She replied to both of them and sent Roman one. She flicked the phone to silent and crashed on the bed in front of the tv. She fell asleep almost immediately and missed her phone ringing. Eventually the battery died and the phone stopped ringing.<p>

The alarm went off early and Roman rolled over and groaned. He looked at it with a curse and climbed out of bed and into his workout clothes. He planned a run before his shift and was meeting Aden at lunchtime for a work out in the gym.  
>He grabbed his phone and saw no messages and swore. He put it in his pocket and headed out of the door. He completed the warm up and set off.<p>

Ella rolled over slowly and picked up the hotel phone. She acknowledged the wake up call and got out of bed dressing quickly and headed for the lobby, taking her camera and phone with her. She saw that the battery was completely dead. She plugged it into the car charger and went back inside to wait for Yannis. He turned up 10 minutes later already wearing sunglasses and carrying a large cup of coffee.  
>She grinned at him.<p>

Roman pushed himself on the workout the same way he ahd on the run.  
>"Are you going to tell me what's bugging you or should I just ignore your bad mood." Aden said.<br>Roman looked at him.  
>"Ella gone." he said finally.<br>"As in..?" Aden asked.  
>"I'm waiting to find out actually but when I rang her room last night a man answered the phone." Roman groaned and stood up stretching before he added more weights to the bar and then settled back down to do the reps.<br>"Could be innocent."  
>"She was in the shower." Roman grunted from the effort of lifting the weights or at least that's what he told himself.<br>"Ah." Aden said.  
>"But it could be innocent." Roman muttered. "Like hell." He added and lifted the bar again,<br>"Roman calm down." Aden said quickly placing his hands on the weight bar and stopping him from lifting it again.  
>Roman looked at him.<br>"Headspace she said."  
>"Well losing a baby changes a woman and maybe she did need to go think things through for a while." Aden said quickly.<br>"And it doesn't affect a man?" Roman asked moving over to the punch bag and pulling on the gloves before starting to hit it.  
>Aden shrugged and walked over to the bag holding it. After a couple of punches Aden realised that he needed to hold it a bit firmer and he hoped he never did anything to p*ss Roman off.<br>"Of course it does. Just that us men deal with it differently." He said with a smirk.  
>Roman stopped punching.<br>"Point made." He said with a grin. "Lets get a drink."  
>Aden chuckled and went through to the juice bar. He had a large Orange Juice and Roman grabbed a bottle of water.<br>"How is she anyway?" Aden asked quietly.  
>"I don't know. One minute she is the old Ella and the next she is quiet and doesn't seem to hear what I've said." Roman took a long drink.<br>Aden nodded understandingly.  
>"Sounds as though getting away was what she needed." He said.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"I know I'm just worried." He said. "Worried that she's hurting and I can't help her." he finally confessed.<br>Aden looked at him.  
>"You can't fix everything Roman and maybe it's enough for her to know you are there."<br>Roman looked at him.  
>"And you can't protect everybody either." Aden added.<br>Roman grinned.  
>"I remember a time I used to give out the advice." Roman muttered with a wry smile.<br>Aden chuckled.  
>Ella finished the shoot and climbed into her car and checked her phone. She was able to pick up the voicemail Roman had left her last night and caught herself grinning when she heard his voice.<br>"Heading home?" Yannis asked her when she re-joined him.  
>Ella nodded.<br>"I'm going to go check out and head off. I'll do the editing and send you the proofs." She told him.  
>He smiled at her and nodded following her to her car and climbing in. She drove them to the hotel and made her way to her room packing up and quickly. She looked round and made sure she had everything before heading to reception to check out. She paid the bill and left heading home.<p>

Roman left Aden at the surf bar and he jogged home slowly. He went for a shower as soon as he got in staying under the hot spray for a long time easing his tired and aching muscles.

Ella let herself in through the front door and dumped her assorted bags, holdall, camera bag and finally her laptop bag on the floor just inside the front door and made her way up the stairs. She heard the shower on and grinned. Stepping into the bedroom she stripped off and walked naked into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower behind him and slid her hands around his waist.  
>"I should warn you that my wife will be home soon." He said.<br>She pressed a kiss to his back.  
>"That had better be a joke!" she warned.<br>He laughed and turned around.  
>"I've missed you." He said.<br>"I know I got your voicemails earlier." She grinned at him. "All twenty two of them. I'm not leaving you. Yes that was my assistant. Yes Mike is coming this weekend. I love you too. Of course I miss you. Yes we can go to Nic's for dinner. I am coming home. Does that cover most of them?"  
>He chuckled and bent his head to kiss her.<p> 


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

She rolled over and pressed a kiss to his back.  
>"Morning Lover," she whispered. "What time will your wife be home?"<br>"Anytime now so grab your clothes and get out." He said to her sleepily.  
>"I ain't going until you pay me my money." She told him.<br>He rolled over and pulled her on top of him.  
>"So first you accuse me of being unfaithful and then I can only be with a prostitute?" he grumbled.<br>She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his mouth.  
>"Prostitute?" she said. "Please I'm a lady of the night."<br>"And a damned good one."  
>"Now that is one of those compliments that you never hear enough off." She told him smiling.<br>He pushed her hair from her face.  
>"I love you." He told her.<br>She kissed him.  
>"Love you too." She grinned. "Why don't you call in sick and we spend the day in bed?" she suggested.<br>"Because I'd probably have a heart attack." He muttered. "You are damn sexy."  
>She threw back her head as she laughed.<br>"Can't keep up with me?" she whispered rubbing herself intimately against him. His body responded and he chuckled. She continued moving against him and heard him moan. The friction had both of them moaning after a time. She was breathing heavily as she lowered her head and kissed him, rubbing her breasts against him.  
>"El." He said trying to still her.<br>"Uh huh." She whispered and lowered her lips to his.  
>"El, no, stop." He said.<br>She looked at him before climbing off and lying beside him.  
>"El I need protection." He murmured. "Another few minutes of that and you would have got more than you bargained for." He said leaning over and kissing her.<br>She looked at him and smiled slowly.  
>"I know." He whispered seeing her expression. "But we need to be careful."<br>She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom and he heard the shower come on.  
>He sighed before turning and thumping his pillow in frustration. He stood up and pulled on his shorts before going downstairs and starting some coffee going.<br>"Hey." She said to him, after coming down the stairs and into the kitchen behind him, fresh from her shower.  
>He looked at her.<br>"Hey." He said softly, uncertainly.  
>She grinned and walked over to him.<br>"I need time Roman." She told him, taking hold of his hand.  
>He looked into her eyes and saw that she had been crying.<br>"Ella." He said, wanting and needing to say the right thing to her and not sure if he could. "It hurts me too. I don't want to use anything. I want to spill myself inside you and make another baby for us. I want that so much." He told her, his voice breaking with emotion. "But I can't lose you El, I can't go through being without you again, and yes I know it was my own stupid fault all those years ago but now you are here and I know what it is like be with you. I can't lose that."  
>She nodded.<br>"I know." She said quietly. "I'm not arguing that. I know your protecting us. I just feel sad inside and I don't know how to stop feeling sad."  
>Roman nodded.<br>"I understand but can you tell me that and not just disappear on me."  
>She grinned.<br>"I'll try and let you know next time I'm going to sob my eyes out."  
>He stared at her for a long moment before smiling.<br>"Ok if it is a really big sobbing emergency can you text me a week in advance so I can get some tissues in."  
>She shook her head.<br>"Maybe a couple of days."  
>"And I'll also need warning if you are going to watch Finding Nemo again."<br>She looked at him then.  
>"Speaking of Finding Nemo where have you put it?" she asked.<br>He tried to look innocent but failed when he grinned at her.  
>"I lent it to someone." He settled for.<br>She folded her arms across her chest.  
>"My film?" she asked.<br>"Hang on, wasn't there something about with all my wordily goods I thee endow?" he asked her grinning.  
>"Yes, but that doesn't include Finding Nemo. I'll have to watch the Notebook again instead."<br>He frowned for a moment judging whether she was serious.  
>"Miles has it." he said finally.<br>She shook her head at him and went to pick up her laptop and camera.  
>"Working?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"I need to do the proofs and send them to Yannis so we can do the layout for the advertising agency," she murmured. "Want to see?" she asked him.<br>He grinned.  
>"Yeah." He said. "Was it so obvious?"<br>She smiled at him.  
>"You are the only one I've ever let see me work." She told him softly.<br>She set up her PC on the table and plugged her camera into it to download the pictures.  
>Roman went into the kitchen and got the coffee, bringing a cup for her too. He sat next to her and watched as she saved the images on the PC before looking through them for the best ones.<br>"Sorry." She told him.  
>He looked at her and watched as she grinned.<br>She picked up one of the remotes on the table and put on music, turning the volume up.  
>He leaned over and kissed her.<br>She flicked though picture after picture, rejecting one after another before pulling up the top 10.  
>He stroked her back loving the way she got absorbed in her work. After a time she reached back for the remote and clicked the music off. He grinned at her and she grinned back.<br>"Here you go." She pulled up the photos until they filled the screen and clicked through a slideshow of them.  
>"Tell me what you were looking for?" he asked.<br>"Well they are producing a new perfume and wanted her to look pure and innocent. Pity she has a mouth on her that could make a sailor blush."  
>He chuckled.<br>"Your mouth is looking good round about now." He told her.  
>She leaned over and kissed him.<br>"I'm hoping you're turned on by seeing me work and not the semi clothed model."  
>He chuckled.<br>"What model?" he asked.  
>"Ouh, correct answer." She told him.<br>She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of condoms.  
>"Just in case." She told him.<br>He laughed and pulled her into his arms holding her.  
>"I love you" he said.<br>She grinned.  
>"Yeah I totally love you." She told him.<br>She lay wrapped in his arms.  
>"I think I might call in sick today after all." He murmured.<br>She lifted her head and looked at him, grinning slowly.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Nic walked out of the store with her head dazed.  
>It was the same one where she and Ella had purchased that ridiculously expensive wedding dress and she had on a whim taken her wedding and bridesmaids dresses to them to take a look at and they wanted to buy the designs from her. She was grinning all the way back to the workshop.<br>"Well?" Helen her supervisor asked, the company she worked for did not do bridal wear so Helen had suggested that she try to market the designs elsewhere.  
>"They said they want them. They are going to pay a lot of money for the rights to manufacture them and it's going to be called the Nicole range." She said still in shock.<br>"Well done you." She told her. "I think we need to go to lunch to celebrate."  
>"But I just had my lunch hour." Nic said quickly.<br>Helen grinned.  
>"Bosses prerogative." She told her and put her arm through Nic's and led her to the staff canteen. "Now this isn't a fancy restaurant but I'm addicted to their cheesy garlic bread at the moment."<br>Nic laughed.  
>"I love it too. I've started bringing in my toothbrush and toothpaste so that I can eat it!"<br>"Really?" Helen asked.  
>"Yeah, I have it everyday." Nic grinned.<br>"So did I when I was first pregnant." Helen told her and watched her face carefully.  
>Nic grinned and looked at Helen's rotund belly.<br>"Not long to go now." Nic said softly, avoiding the issue that was ticking away in her head like a time bomb.  
>"Nope." she agreed and led Nic through the queue to collect their lunch.<br>Nic sat at the table and they spoke for a time about work before she finally reached into her handbag pulling out her diary. She counted the days and looked at Helen.  
>"It was the garlic bread wasn't it?" she asked her.<br>"Are you?" Helen asked with a grin.  
>"I'm late." She confirmed. "Oh crap." She murmured.<br>"I thought you wanted children.  
>"It's not that Helen, my stepmother had a miscarriage four months ago. We were planning on waiting for a while."<br>"Maybe you aren't."  
>Nic looked over at her boss, seeing the glow that she had acquired with her pregnancy.<br>"I'm never late." She confessed with a worried look.  
>"I presume you want children? I mean that is why they brought your apprenticeship forward isn't it."<br>Nic nodded.  
>"Yeah and I am so grateful." She said to her.<br>"No need to tow the party line Nic, we need designer's like you to keep our range fresh." Helen grinned at her.  
>Nic smiled back slowly.<br>"How about we take the afternoon off and go get a test?" She suggested to Nic.  
>Nic shook her head.<br>"Thank you for the offer, Helen but I would feel guilty if I lose anymore time and I have those samples to finish before tonight. I'm working in the shop tomorrow remember?"  
>Helen grinned at her.<br>"Ok then. " she agreed. "I'll be a horrible boss and make you get back to work."  
>Nic laughed.<br>"Ouh goody." She said and Helen laughed at her.

Nic walked through the door and looked at Geoff who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
>"I thought I would cook tonight." He said to her.<br>She grinned and dropped her handbag to the floor.  
>"I need a very big hug." She told him stepping forward.<br>He smiled slowly and dropped the unused pan he was holding on to the table to take a step towards her.  
>"Ok." he said softly.<br>"I sold the designs." She told him.  
>"That should be a good thing shouldn't it?" He asked her.<br>"Yes it is." She told him with a sigh. "We need to re do our figures." She added.  
>He pulled back and looked at her.<br>"Why?" He asked her.  
>She smiled for the first time since having lunch with Helen.<br>"Because if we are going to do this we need to factor in something else."  
>He looked at her for a long moment.<br>"No?" he asked softly.  
>"Maybe." She replied. "I've bought a test but I'm too scared to use it." she confessed to him.<br>He bent his head and kissed her.  
>"Nic." He said softly unable to stop the grin on his face.<br>"Don't look at me like that." She told him. "I don't want to upset Ella." She muttered with another sigh.  
>"I can't help it I'm going to be a dad."<br>"Maybe. Possibly." She cautioned, trying to control the growing excitement in herself.  
>"We should take the test and find out." He murmured.<br>"We?" she questioned. "I think it only works if I pee on the stick."  
>He grinned at her.<br>"No." she told him.  
>He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. She lost herself in his embrace kissing him back, her hands rubbing him all over. Feeling him caress her in turn.<br>"Ok." she said after a time. "I'll take the test."  
>He chuckled.<br>She turned and picked up her bag and walked up the stairs. He turned and walked back into the kitchen turning off the cooker before going up the stairs after her. He waited outside the bathroom door.  
>Nic came out a few minutes later and sat next to him she lent her head on his shoulder.<br>"Its ok." he said to her thinking she needed comfort.  
>She looked at him.<br>"I can't look at the result." She confessed softly.  
>"Why is that?" he asked her pressing a soft kiss to her lips.<br>She looked at him.  
>"Well the last time we did this it was negative and I was relieved but I don't think I will have the same reaction this time." She murmured.<br>He grinned.  
>"I have to confess to you that I was relieved that it was negative but later that night a little part of me was upset that you weren't pregnant."<br>"Oh Geoff." She said and kissed him. "You never told me." She looked into his eye. "I was too." She said pressing another kiss to his lips. "I know it would have been crazy but just for a few minutes I…" she stopped wondering if she were brave enough to confess the rest and took a deep breath. "That night I put a cushion up my top and looked in the mirror to see how I would look with your baby."  
>He chuckled.<br>"And I bet you looked beautiful" he whispered to her.  
>She smiled.<br>They looked down at the little white test strip and she gasped.  
>"Wow." She said.<br>"Two pink lines." He said. "I take it that is positive?"  
>She nodded.<br>"We're having a baby." She told him and burst into tears throwing her arms around his neck.  
>"I hope these are happy tears." He said and felt her nod.<br>"They are wonderful tears." She said and looked at the test strip again. "I want our babies." She confessed.  
>He grinned.<br>"I want to give you lots of babies." He admitted with a grin.  
>She looked at him.<br>"Uh huh." She said. "I think we need to see how we get on with this one first." She told him.  
>He smiled before he lent forward and kissed her.<p> 


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Ella packed her stuff and carried it out to the car before going and sitting on the sofa waiting for Roman.  
>"This is the last warning. I'll leave in two minutes." She shouted up the stairs.<br>He walked down slowly.  
>"I heard you the first three times you shouted at me." He grinned.<br>"I don't know why you want to come anyway it will be boring for you standing around watching me work." She told him.  
>He dropped his bag by the door and turned and kissed her.<br>"Now I seem to be waiting for you." He said.  
>"Ha Ha" she muttered and stood up.<br>"You got house keys?" she asked him.  
>He nodded.<br>"Right." She stood and went out to her car.  
>Roman gave a quick look around and pulled the door shut and locked it. He put his bag on the back seat and climbed into the passenger side.<br>"I suppose we are going to have to put up with your music?" he asked and saw her give a quick grin.  
>She put on Guns and Roses greatest hits and turned the volume up, but not as loud as if she had been on her own. He grinned over at her and watched her out the corner of his eye as she navigated across country to their destination. Eventually he found himself drifting off to sleep. Hearing her bemused chuckle as his eyes drifted shut.<br>She woke him up when they reached the hotel.  
>"Hey." He said.<br>She grinned at him.  
>"We're here sleepy." She told him.<br>"It's my wife's fault she went though my condoms and found a brand we hadn't used before so she tested them out." He told her smirking as she blushed. "And then had to do a comparison with two other brands."  
>"Well I needed to know which ones I preferred."<br>"Uh huh." He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her.  
>"Behave." She warned him. "I do not want the hotel to think that I'm having a fling. I'm here representing my favourite clients."<br>He looked at her.  
>"Are you serious?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"They are Christian too, so I've had to book you in a separate room because I'm under my work name." She said softly.<br>She climbed out of the car and shut the door quickly so it muffled his swearing. She grabbed her bags out of the back and went into the hotel to check in. She waited for Roman to join her. He still looked unhappy.  
>"Can you not look as though I've just told you I want a divorce. It's one night. You would have been sleeping alone anyway." She said out the side of her mouth.<br>He glared at her.  
>"Plus I'm here working Roman Harris so I'm not spending all night having kinky sex with you when I have to be up at 5am."<br>He looked at her.  
>"Never stopped you before." He said softly.<br>She glared at him before taking her place at the reception.  
>"I have a booking made under the name Addison." She said.<br>The receptionist nodded.  
>"Ms Addison." She said and looked up. "And a Mr Harris."<br>Ella grinned.  
>"And this is the bit where it gets complicated." She told them. "I need to pay for the rooms in cash."<br>"Ok that is not at all dodgy." Roman said.  
>She glared at him.<br>"Not a problem Ms Addison."  
>Roman flinched when he heard her referred to by her maiden name but felt El's hand reach out and take hold of his to give it a compassionate reassuring squeeze.<br>"I'll make out the bill now. And any extras can be paid for on departure."  
>Ella nodded.<br>She pulled out her wallet and counted out the money and handed it over and after signing the registration card she collected her key and made her way to the lifts. Roman was handed his key and followed.  
>She pressed the button and the lift soon took them to their floor. She led him to his room.<br>"I'll meet you in the bar later." She told him and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning and walking away.  
>He groaned and shut the door.<br>"Great." He muttered followed by some severe swearing.  
>He threw his bag on the bed and sat down next to it he didn't see a door opening next to the bed.<br>"Has anyone ever told you that you sulk too much Roman Harris." She asked him.  
>He looked up at the sound of her voice.<br>"You got a suite?" he said quickly.  
>She grinned.<br>"As soon as you said you wanted to come I upgraded the room and got connecting ones. This way I can sort my accounts out without too much hassle." She paused. "But it meant that I couldn't use either of my credit cards. Oh, and it was kinda fun watching you panic when you thought you would have to sleep alone."  
>He chuckled.<br>"So we are going to have kinky sex all night." He grinned.  
>She shook her head at him.<br>He walked over to her and kissed her slowly his arms going around her.  
>"I'm here to work Roman." She told him when they parted.<br>He nodded and grinned at her going over to his bag and pulling out a book of suduko puzzles and a pen before reaching for the book he'd brought with him to read.  
>She looked at the title and laughed.<br>"The life and times of Lord Byron?" she questioned.  
>He nodded.<br>"I don't know why but the title leapt out at me." He confessed with a crooked grin.  
>She laughed and went over to him.<br>"You idiot." She muttered.  
>He kissed her again before she turned and walked into the other bedroom. She moved to the desk and set up her laptop and checked her camera as a knock at the door sounded. She moved to open it and Yannis walked in. She gave the other man a hug.<br>"Hey Roman." Yannis called to him seeing him sitting in a chair. "Now I have the equipment you wanted and I put in a few extra lamps. The forecast is cloudy and overcast for the next two days." He told her.  
>She nodded.<br>"I noticed that. It means they will want the pictures touched up so it is sunny as Heck." She muttered.  
>"I've also got your schedule here. And a very important email." He said to her with a flourish. "It seems that as you now accepting just the one shoot a month it is making you very hot property."<br>"Yannis." She said warningly and ignored Roman smirking in the corner.  
>"Calvin Klein want you to do their shoot." He told her.<br>She grinned.  
>"No." she said to Yannis. "It won't fit into the schedule."<br>He did a double take.  
>"Did you not hear me Calvin Klein? Er… Hello?" he said to her.<br>She shook her head.  
>"Calm down Mister. We are fully booked. They will want it like yesterday. I've already told them that I won't do it."<br>"Liz darling. You can't do this to me." He said.  
>He flashed her calendar at her and she grabbed hold of his hand to keep it still pulling him over to sit at the desk. She looked at Roman who had to vacate the chair he was in and move to lie on the bed. He sighed contentedly as he lay down and she glared at him.<br>"Now look Yannis. See one shoot a month." She pointed out the bookings for the next 6 months.  
>He looked.<br>"I know this Liz but you can fit one more in. They want to do it in the city. It will be a commute for you not even an overnight trip."  
>"I swear you are more excited than me." She grinned. "Let me look at the dates." She checked her calendar and after a few minutes she grinned at him. "Fine I'll do it. Usual email, fee to go to my favourite charity please."<br>Yannis nodded taking a few notes.  
>"Now what else have we got coming up?" she asked him.<br>He pulled up the emails on her laptop and they went through them. She grinned as she looked at a few of them.  
>"Right new email." She said. "We'll call it the usual 2."<br>Yannis looked at her.  
>"I'm far too busy to take the commitment but I recommend you as a suitable substitute. Your qualifications are. Etc. Your published credits etc. We work out of the same studio so I vouch for your work."<br>"Liz are you sure?" he asked her.  
>She nodded.<br>"It's time don't you think. You have the talent Yannis. Get out there and show them." she grinned at him.  
>"So these four get the usual far too busy one." She waited while Yannis flagged up the emails and annotated them.<br>"And these 6 get the Usual 2 email." She told him.  
>He looked at them.<br>"Really?" he asked again.  
>"Don't get your hopes up though they may go with someone else, but yeah really." She chuckled.<br>He flagged them up and annotated them.  
>"The others should fit into the schedule." She nodded at his look.<br>"Ok I'll go do that now. Are we meeting for dinner?" he asked casting a look at Roman.  
>"Yes." She said. "About 8 in the restaurant."<br>Yanis nodded and walked to the door and opened it walking out quickly.  
>"Now that was fun." Roman commented.<br>She turned and looked at him.  
>"Fee to my usual charity?" He asked her.<br>She paled.  
>"It's for victims of landmines. Helping them rebuild their lives." She said softly.<br>He stood quickly and walked over to her.  
>"El." He said softly.<br>She grinned at him and reached up to put her arms around him and kissed him.  
>"Its ok." she told him.<br>He nodded.  
>"You are special." He said to her.<br>"Uh huh. Go finish reading your book." She muttered "I need to check through the rest of these emails."  
>She turned and sat on the chair and pulled up a folder and began answering some of the emails she had dragged into a folder. She laughed as she read one of them and he found himself being jealous but dismissed it as he fetched his things from the other bedroom. He lay back on the bed and opened his book and started reading.<br>He looked up when he saw her power down the laptop a while later.  
>"All done?" he asked.<br>She nodded.  
>"Harry sends his best." She told him.<br>He grinned.  
>"I hope you said hello from me too." He said and saw her nod.<br>He put his book to one side and held out his hand to her and she went over to lie on the bed next to him.  
>She kissed him.<br>"That was nice." he told her.  
>She chuckled.<br>"Only nice?" she asked.  
>He grinned and nodded.<br>She reached up and stroked his face before stroking his neck and the small area exposed by his shirt. She ran her hands down his arms next before putting them slowly around him and kissing him again. Her lips firm on his. She felt him moan slightly as she was kissing him. His hands found her waist and he pushed up her top and started caressing her.  
>"Hey." She pulled away from him. "How about taking it slow?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"I can do slow but we are meeting Yaniis at 8 and if we have to share the shower because we are running late that will mean more sex because you can't keep your hands off me." He told her. "So then we'll be all flushed and rushing and Yannis will know what we have been doing and you'll giggle and I'll get turned on and we'll have to find somewhere to have sex again."<br>She looked at him.  
>"Maybe I have more self control than you." She said to him<br>"Oh, I know you do, but I also know I'm wearing that aftershave you like and I can kiss you like this." He said demonstrating.  
>She moaned as he devastated her lips in a passionate display.<br>"So would you like to take it slow?" he asked her.  
>She nodded and he responded with a groan.<br>He pulled away from her and went over to his bag and pulled out his wash kit and opened it.  
>He looked through the various sections.<br>"Have you forgot your razor again?" she asked him with a grin.  
>"Not my razor." He confessed.<br>"No." she said sitting up.  
>He nodded.<br>"Seriously?" she muttered.  
>He nodded.<br>"Well go get some."  
>"I don't suppose you …" he trailed off when he saw her shake her head.<br>"I can just see the look on you face if I pulled out a box of condoms from my camera bag."  
>He did a double take and grinned.<br>"Yeah, that would be funny." He conceded. "Up until the point where I kill you."  
>"Yeah that's about what I was thinking too." She moved over to her bag and pulled out her organiser.<br>"How is that going to help us?" he asked.  
>She glared at him.<br>"Have you never heard of a safe time?" she asked.  
>"I'm not risking it." he folded his arms across his chest.<br>She ignored him and carried on looking into the organiser before closing it and walking away from him into the bathroom. He heard the shower come on and the thought of her naked in the shower, water streaming down her body her hands roaming over her skin re-ignited his ardour and he grinned as he followed her.  
>"So?" he said.<br>She nodded.  
>"It's safe but if you don't want to risk it then.." she stopped talking as he took off his clothes and climbed into the shower with her.<br>"I love you." He told her.  
>She put her arms around him.<br>He lifted her up and thrust into her feeling her legs wrap around him.  
>"Hey. What happened to foreplay?" she asked.<br>He grinned.  
>"This is foreplay. Just wait until I get you on the bed." He promised.<p> 


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Nic and Geoff waited hand in hand in Rachel's office. They kept looking at each other.  
>"It won't be the end of the world if we're not. I mean we weren't trying." He said to her.<br>She nodded.  
>"And there is Ella. I don't want her upset. So maybe it's for the best if we aren't." she added.<br>"We are so lying aren't we?" Geoff asked after a moment.  
>She nodded.<br>"I was awake all night thinking about it. I want a baby so much." She confessed. "I love you Geoff Campbell and I want you to make me pregnant."  
>He grinned.<br>"And Ella is cool. She'll be ok. We'll tell her first, ok, and make sure she is ok." he said.  
>She looked at him.<br>"You keep using the word ok." she pointed out.  
>"It that a problem."<br>She shook her head.  
>"No just thought I'd point it out before you start doing any christenings. I'd hate for a generation of summer bay teens to all be called Ok."<br>He nodded.  
>"Well I'm nervous." And only just stopped himself from adding ok to the statement.<br>She looked at him.  
>"Well just think of the fun we'll have trying if we aren't." she said looking deep into his eyes.<br>"I'd rather think of the fun we'll have trying to find positions when you are out here." He murmured gesturing with his hand.  
>She glared at him.<br>"Men and dimensions." She muttered. "I won't be out here and that is 12 inches." She replied with a few hand gestures of her own.  
>He grinned.<br>"Rachel is behind me isn't she?" Nic asked suddenly.  
>He nodded.<br>"And you didn't think to tell me before I mentioned the 12 inches part of the statement?"  
>He shook his head.<br>"I am so embarrassed."  
>"I'm not, she thinks something is 12 inches so I'm going to keep quiet." Geoff grinned and took hold of Nic's hand again.<br>Rachel chuckled.  
>"Well Mr and Mrs Campbell would you like the results of your pregnancy test?" she asked them moving around the desk and sitting behind it.<br>Nic looked at Geoff.  
>He nodded.<br>"Yes please." Nic asked and crossed her fingers.  
>"Congratulations." Rachel told them.<br>Nic looked at Geoff again.  
>"We're pregnant." She asked Rachel, needing the confirmation.<br>Rachel nodded.  
>"Yes you are. From the dates you gave me I would estimate about 8 weeks." She told her.<br>"I want to sort out appointments for your scans." She said.  
>Nic grinned.<br>"Rachel." She said after a second.  
>The other woman looked up.<br>"What is the best way to tell Ella?" Nic asked and felt Geoff squeeze her hand in support.  
>"I would recommend just telling her quietly give her a chance to absorb the information. If I know Ella she will be thrilled for you." She said softly.<br>Nic sighed.  
>"I want her to be involved. Will that be ok?" she asked both Geoff and Rachel.<br>"You mean come to scans with us and stuff?" he said.  
>She nodded but looked at Rachel.<br>"I think that will be wonderful. You may need to give her some time but just let her know that the offer is there."  
>"It won't be like rubbing her nose in it will it?" she asked worriedly.<br>"I can't say how she'll react Nic but I know she loves you and she'll want to be part of this because of that. As to how much she can cope with you'll have to let her judge." Rachel said softly. "But I can tell you now that I am so impressed with you right now. And I'm pretty sure that after your dad has got over the shock that he is about to be a Granddad he'll be proud of you."  
>Nic blushed.<br>"I'm nothing special." She said quickly.  
>"I have to disagree with that." Geoff told her. "I think you are very special."<br>He lifted their joint hands and pressed a kiss to hers.  
>"Ok then. Here are some leaflets on healthy eating and nutrition. I need you to start thinking about taking vitamin and iron supplements." Rachel handed over a number of leaflets and a list of tablets that she had to start taking. "Now I read these books myself so I know they are good." She added and wrote down some titles.<br>She looked at them and passed over the list and the appointment card.  
>"Congratulations." She said again.<br>Geoff grinned proudly as he stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it for Nic.  
>She kissed him and they went out.<br>"Thank you Rachel." Nic told her.  
>They walked hand in hand out of the hospital.<br>"Want to go to the diner?" he asked.  
>She shook her head.<br>"No because I'll tell Irene who'll tell Leah and Colleen will overhear." She grinned. "You know what its like."  
>He chuckled.<br>"Well we could go home and grab a sandwich?" he said.  
>"I don't think that is actually what you are thinking of grabbing." She muttered seeing the look on his face.<br>He nodded.  
>"No it's probably best we get all the sleep we can now." He said softly.<br>She laughed and threw her arms around him.  
>"We're having a baby!" she said loudly.<br>He giggled.  
>"I know." He replied holding her close. "I'm so happy Nic." He said kissing her. "Thank you for marrying me and giving me another chance."<br>"I love you Geoff Campbell." She told him kissing him back.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Geoff tried to stop Nic pacing but she was still nervous.  
>"Are the muffins done?" he asked her and heard her swear as she ran into the kitchen.<br>He followed slowly and looked at her.  
>"I guess you are going to make another batch." He murmured looking at the muffins on the tray that weren't actually that bad but he knew she wanted them to be perfect.<br>She nodded.  
>He watched as took out the bowl and started gathering together the ingredients.<br>"Nic." He said softly.  
>She looked at him.<br>"We need to go now or we will be late." He murmured.  
>She shook her head.<br>"I'm ready but I need these to be perfect." She told him.  
>He stepped forward and kissed her.<br>"Ok." he said and left her to make her muffins knowing that was what she needed to do.  
>After a time she came out with a box and looked at him.<br>"Ok?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"Have you got everything?" she asked him.  
>He grinned and patted his pocket checking that he had the envelope.<br>"Yep." He said with a grin. They went out the door and started walking to her dad's place. It was a beautiful day and they held hands as they walked.  
>They knocked at the door before walking in and saw El in the kitchen and her dad walking down the stairs with Mike behind him.<br>"Hey Nic." El called. "Just in time I've just made coffee."  
>"Not for me." Nic said hurriedly with a look at Geoff.<br>He grinned at her.  
>"I'd love a coffee." Geoff said covering quickly.<br>Ella poured the drinks and handed Mike his, which he took back up the stairs.  
>"Hey Nic." Roman said to his daughter.<br>"Dad." She said.  
>Geoff prodded her and looked at the tin she was clutching.<br>"Oh yes, I made muffins." She placed the tin on the table.  
>"Are you going to sit down?" Ella asked them.<br>Nic grinned.  
>"Sorry I was just so nervous about making the muffins I guess I got a little wired." Nic explained.<br>She sat down and Geoff took the seat next to her around the table.  
>"Well." Ella said. "What have you been up to?"<br>"I sold some designs." She told her.  
>"That's wonderful Nic." Roman told his daughter, beaming at her proudly. She grinned and Geoff took her hand.<br>"We want to give you something." Geoff told them.  
>He took out the envelope and handed that to Roman and watched as the other man opened it and read the words. He looked at the cheque.<br>"Why?" He asked them.  
>Nic smiled at Geoff.<br>"We love you for the present of the house. We really do, but we need to do it ourselves."  
>She told them.<br>"We worked out the money very carefully and took out a mortgage on the house. We've managed, between Nic selling her designs and my books getting published, to clear half of it already." Geoff said softly.  
>He hoped the other man would understand.<br>Roman nodded.  
>"I'm not quite sure what to say. The money I used on the house was Nic's anyway." He told him. "But I can understand you needing to do it on your own."<br>He looked over at Ella who was smiling she nodded at him.  
>He stood and held out his hand to Geoff. The younger man stood too and reached out and shook his hand.<br>"I'm not quite sure what to say Geoff." Roman told him softly.  
>"I think we need to try one of Nic's muffins." Ella said softly.<br>Roman sat back down.  
>Geoff put his hand on the back of Nic's chair and looked at her.<br>"It's not the only thing we want to talk to you about." Geoff said quickly.  
>Nic looked over at Ella.<br>"We're going to have a baby." She said equally as quickly  
>Ella stood up and moved over to Nic.<br>"Congratulations." She said to her.  
>Nic stood and hugged her before bursting into tears.<br>"Hey." Ella said softly stroking her hair. "It's ok Nic, I'm happy for you."  
>Roman walked over to the two women.<br>"I'm happy too as long as the kid doesn't call me grandpa." He said to his daughter with a grin.  
>Nic looked at her dad and grinned.<br>"We might decide not to use the term Grandpa but we make no promises." Nic said with a sniff.  
>She turned and held out her hand to Geoff.<br>"The thing is though, we want you to be involved Step-mama, if you want to, you know scans and stuff. If you are ready." Nic grinned.  
>Ella nodded.<br>"That's a wonderful idea." She told her.  
>"Hey, what about me?" Roman said to them. "Don't I get to be involved."<br>"You can go in the delivery room if you want." Geoff offered.  
>"Thanks but I think I'm busy that day." Roman grinned at him.<br>"Why don't you pop upstairs and tell Mike he's about to be an uncle." Ella suggested with another smile.  
>Nic nodded.<br>She and Geoff walked up the stairs.  
>Roman looked at her.<br>She turned and put the empty cups in the sink.  
>"We should ask if they want to stay for some food don't you think." She said to him.<br>"El?" he murmured.  
>"Maybe there is something we could cook." She walked over to the fridge and opened it to look inside.<br>He stepped up behind her and put his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.  
>"Ella." He said softly.<br>She put her hands on his and tugged at them moving away from him.  
>"You know what I just remembered I need to go pick up some dry cleaning before they shut." She said and walked into the lounge and collected her handbag walking out of the door before he could say something.<br>He grimaced as he heard her car start up.  
>Nic walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.<br>"She's upset isn't she?" she asked her dad.  
>"I'm thrilled Nic but I have to admit there is a part of me that is also upset." He told her softly pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I can't imagine how bad she might be feeling."<br>Nic looked at him tearfully.  
>"She loves you Nic and she's been waiting for you to make this announcement." He took his daughter in his arms.<br>"I think we should go." She told him.  
>"I think we should get dinner sorted out and celebrate the fact that I'm having a grandbaby." He told her.<br>She looked at him.  
>"Are you sure?" she asked him and saw him nod. "Ok then." She said, "We'll stay."<br>He grinned at her.  
>"What do you fancy? Any food cravings yet?" he asked her.<br>She grinned.  
>"I'm only just pregnant." She said.<br>Mike and Geoff started walking down the stairs.  
>"Is it safe?" Mike asked them.<br>Roman grinned.  
>"We're talking food. What do you guys want?" Roman asked them.<br>"Pizza?" Mike said hopefully.  
>Nic laughed.<br>"Go and order them then." Roman told him. "Geoff why don't you sort drinks. I'm just going to go get my phone from upstairs."  
>Geoff nodded and moved into the kitchen.<br>Roman stood for a moment before climbing up the stairs and going into the bedroom and pulling his phone out of his pocket and closing the door. He walked over to look out of the window as he dialled as expected he got her voicemail.  
>"Ella call me back when you get this message please." He said quickly and ended the call. He stood there for a long moment before he gathered his thoughts and went back down the stairs.<br>"We've ordered pizza." Mike told him and he nodded.  
>He sat on the sofa opposite Nic and Geoff and Mike handed him a beer.<br>"So when is the due date?" he asked.  
>"In 7 months." Nic grinned.<br>"What are doing about work?"  
>She took hold of Geoff's hand.<br>"I'll finish my apprenticeship in 3 months and then we will decide what I want to do." She told him.  
>"Sounds like you have it all sorted." He murmured.<br>She looked at Geoff and they nodded.  
>"As much as we can anyway." Geoff said grinning.<br>They all looked up when the door opened.  
>"Sorry. I just remembered I needed to pick up my dry cleaning." Ella apologised to them as she came in though the door. "Mike can you take this upstairs for me and lay it on my bed?" she asked him and handed over the two dresses in plastic bags.<br>He grinned at her and took it up the stairs.  
>She moved and sat next to Nic.<br>"Has someone sorted out food?" she asked smiling at them.  
>Roman nodded.<br>"We decided on Pizza." He murmured.  
>She grinned wider.<br>"Now then Missy do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked Nic taking hold of her hand.  
>Nic squeezed her hand and looked at her.<br>"I want a girl." She said and looked apologetic at Geoff.  
>"Maybe we could have on of each." Geoff suggested.<br>"Not until we find out how painful childbirth is." Nic said sternly and glared at him.  
>Ella laughed.<br>"You should do it my way and just adopt random children." She said.  
>Nic laughed.<br>"Am I random then?" she asked her.  
>Ella shook her head.<br>"Nope you are pretty special my daughter."  
>"Hey, this isn't fair I have to deal with hormones. You'll have me sobbing." Nic grouched.<br>"I wouldn't say that too loudly otherwise Mike will start being nice to you just to see if he can make you cry" Ella warned.  
>She stood and went into the kitchen and reached for a beer for herself. Roman walked up behind her and placing one arm either side of her, he also reached into the fridge and grabbed his second.<br>"Is this going to be a Finding Nemo night?" he asked softly.  
>She nodded.<br>"When it gets too much say the word and I'll get rid of them."  
>She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips.<br>"Love you." She told him.  
>He grinned.<br>"I love you." He murmured.  
>Their eyes met for a moment and they both thought of the baby they lost. She smiled briefly and went back to sit with Nic.<br>"Geoff, do you want another drink?" Roman asked.  
>"I've still got some." He replied.<br>A knock sounded at the door and he moved from the kitchen to collect the delivery.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Roman climbed into bed beside her, she had taken a couple of headache tablets and gone to bed an hour ago. He knew she needed some time so he waited downstairs tidying up and making excuses to delay going to bed. She turned in her sleep and snuggled against him.  
>"Hey." He whispered. "I love you."<br>She pressed her lips to the side of his neck.  
>"Love you too." She told him sleepily.<br>"How are you doing?" he asked.  
>"Not too well. I love Nic and I am really happy for her but I'm just so sad." She told him honestly.<br>"Thank you." He said.  
>He put his arms around her.<br>"I'm sad too." He told her.  
>She opened her eyes and looked into his.<br>"It will get better." She said. "Just too much at the moment."  
>He grinned at her trying to make it better for him too.<br>"Well if you keep talking to me and holding on to me we'll get through it." he murmured. "Because I need you too." He added.  
>She smiled slowly.<br>"Hold me." She asked.  
>"Of course."<br>She curled up in his arms and they fell asleep.  
>Mike heard the murmured voices and sighed. He plugged his headphones back in and listened to his music. He hated knowing his Mum was so sad. He drifted off to sleep. He woke up at 6am and got dressed quick and went down the stairs. He took his bike out of storage and went for a ride to Aden and Belle's.<br>"This had better be good." Aden grumbled as he opened the door. "Mike?" he asked.  
>"Hi bro, I was stuck and I needed some help."<br>"Come in and be quiet I don't want to wake Amy-Belle." Aden smiled and led him through to the kitchen.  
>He poured out a cup of coffee for himself and another one for Mike.<br>"Spill it." Aden said sitting down at the breakfast bar.  
>Mike grinned.<br>"Nic is pregnant." He told him and saw Aden grin.  
>"Didn't take them long." He murmured with a smirk.<br>"Well Mum is really happy for her but they are also a bit sad. I'm trying to think of something to do to cheer them up."  
>Aden nodded.<br>"Did you have anything in mind?" he asked him.  
>Mike shook his head.<br>"All I can think of is a night in the Sands or something but Mum is back doing her photography so she's spending time in hotels." He said in a long rambling sentence.  
>"Well how about a nice meal out?" Aden suggested.<br>"That was my next idea. But well your dad is a chef and Mum would prefer pizza to …"  
>"Just about anything." Aden supplied.<br>Mike grinned and nodded.  
>"So I was thinking how about a beach party?"<br>Aden looked at him.  
>"It could work. I presume you were thinking about having it tonight?" Aden grinned.<br>Mike nodded.  
>"Nothing special just everyone bring some food and some drink and we do a bonfire. And have some tunes. Mum and I used to have them all the time we were in California."<br>Aden nodded.  
>"And what would you like me to do?" Aden grinned.<br>"Tell everyone?" Mike suggested.  
>Aden nodded.<br>"No problem. What else? " he asked.  
>Mike shrugged.<br>"I don't know. I was thinking that I would give Miles a ring and get him to help."  
>Aden looked at him.<br>"How about we nip to the Diner and speak to Irene? We can give Miles a call to come and meet us there. He'll be up for the free coffee."  
>Mike grinned.<br>"Ok." he agreed.  
>They walked along the beach to the diner.<br>"Hey Darl" Irene called. "You're here early?"  
>Mike grinned at her.<br>"Yes we want to talk to you." He told her.  
>She nodded.<br>"So you want a coffee?" she asked.  
>Both Mike and Aden nodded.<br>She went back to the coffee machine and poured out three coffees handing theirs over and coming and sitting with them.  
>Mike outlined the plan, skipping the reason his mum was feeling a bit sad.<br>Irene nodded  
>"No problem Darl we can do the food." She told them.<br>Miles walked in and over to them.  
>"What was so important that you got me out of bed?" he grumbled.<br>Irene went and got him a coffee. By the time she returned Mike and Aden had filled Miles in on the plan.  
>He thanked Irene for the coffee.<br>"So what? You want me to get the drinks?" Miles asked them.  
>"That would be good." Mike said.<br>"What about lights and tunes Mike?"  
>"We've got some strings of lights we can use back at the Caravan Park." Miles told them.<br>Aden nodded.  
>"How about loads of Candles and some torches. We can get some from that palace in Yabbie Creek." He told them<br>"I have to go there this afternoon anyway." Miles said draining his coffee. "I can pick some up."  
>Mike grinned.<br>"Thanks." He said to them all.

Ella rolled over in bed and saw that Roman was watching her.  
>"Hey." She said.<br>"Morning." He told her and leaned forward to kiss her.  
>"Very nice." She told him.<br>He pushed her hair gently away from her face.  
>"Why don't we do something today?" he asked her.<br>She grinned.  
>"I want to spend a bit of time with Mike to be honest." She smiled at him. "But thank you."<br>"No reason we can't do that." He kissed her again.  
>His hand stroked her face.<br>"Are you starting something Mister?" she asked him with a grin.  
>He looked into her eyes.<br>"Depends." He replied.  
>"On what?" she giggled against his lips as he kissed her again.<br>"On whether you would like me to do something with this." He murmured and took hold of her hand and pressed it against him. Her fingers felt cool against his hot flesh and he moaned softly.  
>She wrapped her hand around him and he showed her how to caress him.<br>"That feels incredible." He whispered in her ear. "But I want to be inside you because I want to please you too."  
>She pressed her lips to his and kissed him slow.<br>"I love you." He told her.  
>She grinned.<br>"Touch me." She told him. "Slow." She whispered.  
>His hands found her breasts and he teased her nipples into sensual arousal, loving the way she enjoyed and responded to his touch. He pressed kisses down her body, teasing her with his tongue. She moved with a sensual rhythm. He looked up at her face and saw the passion in her eyes.<br>"Now?" he asked.  
>She smiled.<br>"Yes." She told him simply.  
>He moved and reached to the bedside cabinet to get protection. He heard her sigh and looked at her.<br>"Hey." He whispered.  
>She shook her head.<br>"Ella." He said kissing her.  
>"I'm sorry. " she told him.<br>He smiled sadly.  
>"Its ok." he told her, rolling away and standing up.<br>He reached out and pulled her with him taking her into the bathroom with him. He switched on the shower and climbed under the hot spray. He pulled her hand until she gave in and joined him. He kissed her with the water pouring down over them. She turned and picked up her sponge and his shower gel.  
>He reached around and took it from her hand, using it to soap her all over. His fingers played with her newly aroused nipples and he heard her moan as he kissed her lips. She grinned and took the sponge refreshing the gel and using it on him. He moaned when he felt her hands caress and stroke him.<br>"Yes?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>He turned off the shower and wrapped her in towel. Hooking another one around his waist he took them back through to the bedroom. She dropped the towel as he closed the door. She stepped toward him and kissed him hard on the lips.  
>He grinned at her.<br>"Nice." He told her.  
>She kissed him again and let her hands wander over his torso. She pulled at his towel and it fell to the floor. Grinning at him she stepped backwards and away from him. He watched her walk to the bed. Loving the way she moved. He took the required amount of steps following her and she reached into the bedside cabinet and handed him the necessary protection.<br>She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her for another earth shattering kiss. He sheathed himself and lifted her to plunge deep into her in one thrust. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.  
>"I love you Ella." He gasped against her lips kissing her again and again.<p> 


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Ella made herself some breakfast and sat outside to eat it. She heard Mike coming back on his bike.  
>"Where have you been young man?" she asked him a smile on her face.<br>He came and sat next to her.  
>"Just wanted to go for a ride." He grinned.<br>"I was think we take our boards to the beach and hang out today. What do you think?"  
>Mike nodded.<br>"Sounds great." He said.  
>She bit into her toast and offered him her spare slice. He took it and devoured it faster that she ate hers.<br>"I think Roman might want to hang too." She murmured.  
>Mike nodded.<br>"I'll go get changed." He said to her and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
>Roman passed him in the lounge and went and sat next to her.<br>"Morning." He said with a grin.  
>"Hey sleepy." She smiled at him<br>He sat next to her and picked up her cup draining the coffee.  
>"So does our son want to hang with us?" he asked and watched as she nodded.<br>"He's gone to get changed. I take it you have a wetsuit." She asked him.  
>Roman nodded.<br>"I think you might be surprised by the equipment I have."  
>She grinned at him and he blushed.<br>"That is not what I meant and you know it." He grumbled at her.  
>She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his lips.<br>"Go get ready Action Man." She teased.  
>She stood up and took her crockery through to the kitchen before making her way up the stairs to get changed.<br>Roman made his way to the kitchen and poured out some coffee. He drank it slowly, draining the cup before he went upstairs to get changed. Ella was sitting on the bed looking at her wetsuit.  
>"Hey." He said to her in greeting. Going over to the dresser he opened a drawer and pulled out his board shorts.<br>She looked at him.  
>"Are those Speedo's?" she asked quickly.<br>He looked in the drawer.  
>"Yes." He said quickly, pushing the drawer shut.<br>She grinned.  
>"You have Speedo's?" she chuckled.<br>"Yes I do." He told her. "And no you are never going to see me wearing them."  
>"Really." She stood up and walked over to him.<br>He took in the hot little red bikini she was wearing.  
>"Pretty much like no one is ever going to see you in that." He grouched. "Put on a different swimsuit."<br>She chuckled and reached for the tie at her neck and loosening it so that it came apart. The bra top fell away and she dropped it to the floor. She did likewise with the ties at the side and reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out an alternative. He continued to watch as she pulled on the new swimsuit and then groaned when it was on.  
>It was a G String with the bra top smaller than the other one and was white.<br>"Which one would you prefer?" she asked him, doing a small twirl.  
>He walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her.<br>"I prefer something in black that covers you from head to toe." He grumbled.  
>She laughed at him and wound her arms around his neck.<br>"So you don't want everyone to know exactly why you married me." She chuckled some more at the expression on his face.  
>"Where exactly did you buy this thing and tell me you never wore it outside the house."<br>She threw back her head and laughed at him.  
>"Roman Harris, surely you've noticed that I have no tan lines." She told him.<br>He looked at her in shock.  
>"Nude sunbathing?" he asked quickly.<br>She smiled at him and moved away without answering.  
>She pulled open the dresser drawer and found another swimsuit. This one was black and more conservative. She pulled it on and put the others away in the drawer.<br>"Ella?" he asked.  
>She turned and grinned at him.<br>"Are you going to model the Speedo's for me?" she asked.  
>He shook his head.<br>She collected her things and moved away from him without answering the nude sunbathing question. She heard him groaning as she walked down the stairs and chuckled. She went out back and through to the storage area pulling out her board and then getting Mike's for him. He walked up to her and grinned.  
>"Mum." He said.<br>"Needs waxing." She muttered running her hand down the board.  
>He reached for the wax and handed it too her watching the way she almost caressed the board as she rubbed the wax into it. He did his own board and Roman joined them just as she stacked hers into her car. Mike handed her his board after he'd finished and she put that in too.<br>"Come on Mister we're waiting for you." She grouched to Roman.  
>He chucked at her and handed over his wetsuit to her.<br>She placed that in the back of the jeep and then went inside to collect extra towels. Roman had put his board into the jeep by the time she came back downstairs.  
>"Ready?" she asked them.<br>Mike and Roman nodded.  
>"Ok." she pulled the door shut and they set off.<br>She drove them a little way up the coast and Roman grinned at her as she sighed when they got to the beach.  
>"Better surf than Summer Bay?" He asked her and saw her nod.<br>"Wicked undertow though." Mike told him.  
>He watched as Ella pulled on the wetsuit. Mike followed suit. They picked up their boards and went through the surf and started paddling out to the bigger waves. He sat on the beach a while letting them spend some time together.<p> 


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Roman drove them back to Summer Bay, they had spent most of the day in the water and he had to admire the way she caught the waves. Both she and Mike were expert surfers. He could understand more of why Mike had been upset because he missed spending time with Ella.  
>She grinned at him and looked adorable. He wasn't going to mention that the sun had brought out the smattering of freckles across her cute nose that only made her look cuter.<br>"I said I would meet Ollie at the beach can you drop me off?" Mike asked them.  
>"More beach time?" Ella asked him.<br>He grinned.  
>"Of course."<br>She laughed and caught Roman looking at her. She smiled at him and saw him grin back.  
>Within minutes they pulled up at the beach. She took in the bonfire ready to be lit, the strings of multi-coloured lights and the torches. There was a sound system to one side with the music already playing.<br>"What's going on Mike?" Ella turned around and looked at him.  
>"Well I thought you could use a bit of cheering up." He grinned at her. "So I organised a beach party. You know like we used to do."<br>She grinned at him and climbed out of the car excitedly.  
>Roman followed and they went down to the beach.<br>"Miles." Roman greeted on seeing the other man.  
>"Roman." He grinned.<br>"Want a hand with that?" he asked seeing Miles setting up a table.  
>He nodded and the two of them set to work.<br>Ella smiled as she left them to it, hearing their chatter in the background. Irene and Leach came out of the diner carrying baskets of food. They placed them on the table that Miles and Roman had finished putting up.  
>"Hey there." Leah called to her.<br>"Let me help." Ella said.  
>"No chance. Anyway we've got it covered. Alf is in charge of the BBQ. He's just closing up the bait shop he'll be here soon." Leah told her with a grin.<br>Kirsty came over to them.  
>She handed Leah and Ella a glass of wine. Well, paper cups anyway.<br>"And this one for you." She said handing Irene a drink.  
>"So come on." Kirsty said. "All we've heard all day is about beach parties in California. We need to know more."<br>They moved over to the other side of the bonfire that was starting to take and Ella sat down on a corner of blanket. Mike saw them sitting and he went and fetched one of the beach chairs for Irene to use.  
>She grinned at him.<br>"Thanks Darl." She murmured.  
>"Come on." Leah said. "Your past is more mysterious than his." She nodded at Roman who was busy with Miles setting up the BBQ.<br>Mike wandered off with Ollie and VJ. She watched as he started a game of soccer with them.  
>Ella grinned.<br>"I was with Christopher for three years and his job went overseas. We moved to California. I hung out with surfer types and we used to have beach parties." She grinned. "End of story."  
>"Yeah sure." Kirsty murmured.<br>She grinned at her.  
>"No seriously that all there is to it. I did my photography, was a full time mum and any spare time I hung at the beach."<br>"So where is this mysterious Christopher and why aren't you still with him?" Kirtsy asked her.  
>"Strewgth Darl, you can't ask her that."<br>Ella laughed.  
>"Its ok. Irene." She murmured. "Christopher wanted to get married, have kids, stay in California and I didn't."<br>"Was he good looking?" Kirsty grinned as Irene looked at her.  
>"Yes." Ella chuckled.<br>"Why don't you give his number to Leah I think it's about time she had a date." Kirsty said quickly.  
>Leah chuckled.<br>"I agree." Rachel added walking over to them.  
>She sat on the blanket next to Kirsty.<br>"Hey there" Ella greeted her.  
>Miles walked over and handing Ella a large cup.<br>"From your husband." He told her with a grin.  
>She took a sip.<br>"Better?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>He handed Rachel a cup and poured white wine into it. He topped up Kirsty's and then Leah's. "And for you Madam." He topped up Irene's cup with the non-alcoholic drink.  
>"So who else is coming to this little shindig?" Ella asked Miles.<br>"Aden and Belle. Nic and Geoff. Alf will be our Chef tonight." Miles grinned at her.  
>"My son has been busy hasn't he?" she murmured taking a long drink of the vodka and coke drink.<br>Leah laughed.  
>"Has he told you about the limbo dancing contest?" she said and laughed at the expressions on their faces.<br>"No way." Miles said. "Your husband has already started me drinking and I do enough stupid stuff when I drink with him."  
>Ella laughed.<br>"Hello." Aden called walking over to them.  
>"Hey." She said to him.<br>Belle sat on the blanket with them.  
>"What do you want to drink Babe?" Aden said softly.<br>Ella held up her cup.  
>"Vodka and coke please and better not call me babe my husband is over there."<br>Belle laughed as Aden flushed.  
>"I'll have the same." She told him.<br>Aden wandered away with Miles.  
>"I can't think why we haven't done this before." Kirsty grinned. "Why should the schoolies get all the fun." She said referring to the usual habit of the schoolies practice of having beach parties.<br>Aden walked over to them with the drinks. Roman walking over behind him.  
>"Mike has asked if any of you ladies would like to have a game of Soccer?" he told them.<br>Ella laughed and held up her hands to him. He helped her to stand up and she kicked off her sandals and went over to them and started playing soccer.  
>He took the vacated spot on the blanket.<br>"Alf has arrived and started cooking." Roman told them.  
>Irene chuckled.<br>"I'll go sort out the rest of the food." She said and stood up.  
>Roman took a long drink of the beer and looked over at Ella playing soccer with Ollie and VJ and Mike and he suddenly felt so sad that they couldn't have kids that he felt his eyes well up with tears. Oh, they could go for adoption or even foster, and were not ruling that out but she deserved her own kids.<br>Rachel looked at him.  
>"I know Roman." She said softly.<br>He brought his attention back to the group.  
>"Am I that obvious?" he half grinned.<br>Rachel nodded.  
>"I think we'll go give Irene a hand." Leah said and she and Belle stood up and walked over to the others.<br>"How are you doing?" Rachel asked him.  
>"In light of Nic's announcement?" he asked.<br>Roman shrugged.  
>"We're hurting. She wants a baby." He said softly.<br>"You know that any pregnancy will be high risk, both in terms of carrying the child to term and the risk of haemorrhage." Rachel told him and saw him nod. "Then there is the added problem of her blood pressure. Even so it's not impossible. If the pregnancy is monitored and she has bed rest. It would still be high risk even so."  
>"Are you saying that we should?" he asked confused.<br>She shook her head.  
>"No. Ella suffered a significant bleed during the miscarriage. I don't recommend that you try but I can understand if an accident happens."<br>He grinned.  
>"No." he murmured quickly. "I'm not going to risk it." he said but suddenly thought of the incident in the hotel room the previous month and his grin disappeared. "Are you telling me that Ella may decide that it would be worth the risk though?"<br>Rachel nodded.  
>"I won't let her." he said looking over at Ella again.<br>Rachel grinned.  
>"Good luck with that one." She told him.<br>He turned back to her and grinned, draining his drink.  
>"I see that you've met my wife." He told her jokingly just as Ella came over to them.<br>"Hey Rachel." She began. "You've been deep in conversation."  
>"Talking about you." Roman asserted.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"Rachel I am being good honest." She said quickly.<br>Rachel laughed.  
>"I was asking how you two were doing." She said to Ella.<br>Ella nodded.  
>She sank down next to Roman and put her hand on his knee.<br>"I think we are doing ok. But it's not easy is it?" she turned to Roman.  
>He put his arm round her and she moved closer to him.<br>She smiled at him.  
>He leaned over and kissed her.<br>"El?" Rachel asked.  
>She looked at her.<br>"I fill my days with stuff and I have my photography. Mike is wonderful. And Nic has been great." Ella said softly. "But I'm not going to be ok with watching her get bigger or go to scans with her or be able to bare her being so excited about being a mum."  
>She looked at Roman.<br>"Sorry." She said to him.  
>He smiled sadly.<br>"I understand Ella." He told her and saw her nod.  
>"But I'm not going to let my daughter know that this hurts me so I'm going to need your help." She took hold of Roman's hand and felt him give it a reassuring squeeze.<br>"Now it's supposed to be a party. Are we going to get a drink?" She asked him with a grin.  
>He stood and pulled her to her feet.<br>"Nic has just arrived." He said to her seeing his daughter over by the drinks table.  
>She grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips before turning and walking over to them.<br>Rachel watched them go.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"Hey" he called walking in.  
>"Hello." Ella said softly from the kitchen.<br>It sounded suspiciously like she had been crying and he looked over at the tv and saw that Finding Nemo was on again.  
>"Tough day?" he asked.<br>She came out and looked at him.  
>He took in the bathrobe and her hair dragged back into a band. She held out the dish of ice cream she had been hiding.<br>He chuckled.  
>"Hey." She grouched.<br>"Sorry. You look like a poster child for depression." He confessed.  
>"Try PMT and you might be right. Now go away before I kill you and plead self defence."<br>She told him and moved over to the sofa and sat back down.  
>"Ok I'm going to go back out. I will see you in an hour." He lent down and kissed her.<br>"Yum. " he said. "Pistachio flavoured."  
>She glared some more at him until he left her alone.<br>He drove to Yabbie creek and bought a large box of chocolates, some more ice cream and a bunch of flowers. He picked up a bunch of magazines before heading to the DVD store and picking up a collection of titles.  
>He walked back through the door and she was lying on the sofa. He walked over to her and knelt down by her.<br>"Hey." He said softly.  
>She wiped her eyes and looked at him.<br>"Nemo found his way home again." She said to him and saw him grin.  
>"He does that every time I've noticed." He grinned.<br>She nodded.  
>"I've discovered the meaning of life is just to keep swimming." She told him.<br>He kissed her again.  
>"I've brought you some goodies."<br>"You just want to keep me in a good mood."  
>"Hun, if this is you in a good mood I'd hate to see you depressed!" he finally said.<br>She nodded.  
>"Nic is having her scan tomorrow so I thought I'd combine PMT with depression and get it over and done with."<br>He chuckled softly.  
>"Great. Sit up." He said.<br>She did so slowly.  
>He handed her the bag with chocolates and magazines in. He put the flowers on the table and saw her grin. He fetched a vase with water in it and put the flowers in. Then he handed over the DVD's.<br>"I have toffee and cookie dough. Which one would you like first?" he asked.  
>He looked at her face seeing the conflicted look on it<br>"How about both?" he asked.  
>She nodded with a grin.<br>He got them two big bowls of ice cream and went and sat next to her on the sofa.  
>"Which dvd?" he asked.<br>She shrugged.  
>"I'm not sure you picked all of these titles for me. I don't like James Bond."<br>He flushed.  
>"Maybe that one was so I could cope with your hormones." He suggested.<br>She handed it to him.  
>"Well let's get it over with." She handed him the film and he smiled at her.<br>He went and swapped over the films.  
>"I'll be down in a minute." She said to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.<br>He smiled at her and watch as she moved carefully up the stairs. He stood and took the empty bowl into the kitchen and washed it up. He straightened up the rest of the kitchen and pulled the throw off the sofa and shook it. He found a baby name book and a pregnancy book she had placed down by the cushions and his heart leapt into his mouth.  
>"There are Nic's she left them here last time she was over." Ella said from her position on the stairs.<br>He looked at her, she had had a quick shower and gotten dressed. He saw her smile.  
>"I wished they were ours." He confessed.<br>"I know. Me too. I hid them when you came in because I didn't want you to…" she stopped.  
>"Think you were depressing yourself even more."<br>She nodded.  
>He took them through to the kitchen and put them on the table out of the way.<br>"Are we watching this movie?" he turned and asked her. "Because the ice cream is melting."  
>She walked over to him and put her arms around him.<br>"Yes." She said and kissed him.  
>He looked at her and led her over to the sofa and sat with her. She pulled the throw over herself and snuggled up to him.<br>"You are wonderful." She told him.  
>"I know. " he said smugly.<br>She glared at him.  
>"I can still get away with killing you, you know." She told him.<br>"I know that too, why do you think I bought the chocolates." He said handing her the box.  
>She grinned and reached for one.<p>

"Nic. Calm down." Ella said to her.  
>"I am calm." She stated. "They needed me to drink a lot so they could do the scan and I'm bursting for a we!" she confessed.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"What time does Geoff get here." She asked still grinning as the girl shifted on the chair again.<br>"He doesn't know. He's at college so he may not make it." She said and reached for a magazine flicking through the glossy pages.  
>She saw Rachel walking toward them.<br>"Rachel." Nic gasped.  
>"Come on through Nic. Hey Ella, how are you doing?" She said to her.<br>Their eyes met but the smile Ella gave her was genuine.  
>"I'm ok. This one is about to burst."<br>"Sorry Nic but we need you to drink so much so we get the best picture."  
>Nic nodded.<br>"Just hurry up before I have an accident."  
>Rachel laughed as she led them through.<br>Nic eased up on the bed and lifted her top. Rachel smoothed the cold gel on her belly and pulled out the wand of the ultrasound.  
>"Ok. " she said. "We have a heartbeat."<br>Rachel looked at the girl and switched on the audio so they could hear it.  
>"Wow. Step Mama." She murmured and reached for Ella's hand.<br>Ella grinned at her.  
>Rachel turned the monitor.<br>"Here is your baby." She told her.  
>Nic peered at it.<br>"I need a little help." she said finally and the other two woman laughed.  
>Ella came round the bed and pointed out the baby to her.<br>Nic smiled before slow tears eased down her face.  
>"Hey." Ella said softly.<br>"You know I would swap don't you." She said finally.  
>"Nic." Ella murmured.<br>"In a heartbeat Step-mama. I'd give you this baby."  
>Ella reached over and stroked her hair.<br>"It's ok Nic. It really is. It just wasn't meant to be." She pressed a kiss to the girls' cheek.  
>"I know it hurts you to see me like this, all excited but I want to share this with you and I know that is selfish but I want this baby to know you." Nic eased up off the bed and looked over at Rachel. "And I really really need to pee." She stated.<br>Rachel laughed wiping away her own tears and handed Nic some tissue to clean off the gel while she printed off the scans.  
>Nic climbed off the bed and disappeared through the door leaving them alone.<br>"She's grown up." Rachel said softly.  
>Ella nodded.<br>"She is wonderful." Ella agreed.  
>Nic came back a moment later and collected her handbag and the scans.<br>"Tell me I don't have to drink so much next time?" she asked Rachel.  
>"No. You are 12 weeks and everything is ok." Rachel told her.<br>"Ok." she grinned. "Time to hit the Diner and get cake."  
>Ella laughed.<br>"And freak your dad out?" she asked her.  
>"I'm sure I heard Rachel say triplets didn't you?" Nic said with a grin.<br>Rachel chuckled.  
>"If I did I don't think your dad would be freaking."<br>Nic nodded.  
>"Nope you would have had to revive me after I fainted and we could have forgotten the natural birth plan." Nic said grinning.<br>They left the hospital and climbed into Ella's car to make their way to the diner.  
>"Hey Darls." Irene greeted them as they went in.<br>Nic hand over the scan.  
>"Oh my word." She said to them. "I guess its official now." She handed the scan back to Nic.<br>Nic nodded.  
>"What can I get you?" she asked them as they moved over to a table.<br>"I need chocolate." Nic said  
>Roman walked over to them and kissed Ella.<br>"I thought I heard your voices. Everything ok?" he asked.  
>Ella nodded.<br>"I need some food I'm hungry." She told him,  
>He chuckled.<br>"See I told you ice cream does not make a nutritious breakfast." He grinned at her.  
>Nic looked at her.<br>"Breakfast?" she asked.  
>Ella nodded a flush running across her skin.<br>"No toast?" Irene asked her.  
>She shook her head.<br>"I like ice cream." She said defensively as they all looked at her.  
>"So what would you like?" Roman asked her.<br>She grinned.  
>"Surprise me." She told him.<br>He chuckled.  
>"How did you get on Nic?" he asked her.<br>She grinned and showed him the scan.  
>"Hey." He said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.<br>"And we heard the heartbeat." She told him. "It was just like…" she paused.  
>"Wow?" Roman asked her.<br>She nodded.  
>He laughed and pressed another kiss to her head before turning and going back into the kitchen.<br>"I depressed you didn't I?" Nic asked when they were alone.  
>Ella grinned and shook her head.<br>"Not unless you are responsible for PMT too?"  
>"Oh god. Why didn't you tell me I wouldn't have made you come to the scan with me." She said guiltily.<br>"Nic, calm down ok. It's fine honestly." She said and smiled at her.  
>Nic looked down at her scan.<br>"If you start crying Nicole Franklin Harris Campbell I will slap you."  
>"But I'm pregnant." She gasped.<br>Ella laughed.  
>"Yeah but I'm hormonal. I'll get away with it."<br>Nic looked at her and laughed.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Ella walked slowly down the stairs and out the door. She loaded up her car before going into the kitchen where Roman was sitting at the table. She kissed him and then stole his cup of coffee.  
>He grinned at her.<br>"Morning." He said softly.  
>"Hey." She muttered.<br>"Now how come you can be in a bad mood when it's my coffee that has been stolen?" he asked.  
>She glared at him.<br>"Got to drive to the city for the Calvin Klein thing. Then have to drive home." She muttered. "And your daughter has been telling me that apparently I have to get the models autograph for her because he is hot but I'm not allowed to let Geoff know and on pain of death I also have to keep it from Aden."  
>He looked at her.<br>"Well it's a hard life. I have to go to the Diner and work with Colleen and Irene for a few hours then I might hang on the beach a while."  
>She glared at him and said something in a foreign language which although he didn't understand he crossed his legs anyway.<br>She handed him the empty cup and looked at him.  
>"I'll go play with the really hot fit tanned model then. Did I mention that it was an underwear shoot?" she asked on her way out of the door.<br>She heard a muttered swearword and laughed.

Roman laughed at Colleen trying to find out the sex of Nicole's baby from him.  
>"No I really don't know. Nic and Geoff think it's a boy but we all want to be surprised." He told her.<br>"Well that is no good." She told him. "I would have thought these days the young mums wanted to find out so they could decorate the nursery."  
>Roman chuckled.<br>"And I could do without you reminding me I'm going to be a granddad every five minutes too." He grumbled good-naturedly. "It's bad enough it's only 3 months away now."  
>Colleen chuckled.<br>"How is Ella?" she asked after a moment.  
>Roman stopped what he was doing and looked at Colleen.<br>"She's doing ok actually." He said to her.  
>Colleen nodded at him and patted his arm.<br>He smiled at the older woman.  
>"My Lancie was a miracle you know. I never thought I would have him. We had ever such a lot of trouble but he came to us like a special gift." She said softly. "I'm not saying that things will work out for you I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't give up hope."<br>Roman looked at her and bent his head to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
>She looked up at him all flustered.<br>"Yes Well.." she said.  
>He grinned at her.<br>"Colleen you are wonderful." He said.  
>"Get away with you young man." She said and disappeared to go clean down a few tables.<br>Irene wandered into the kitchen and looked at him.  
>"What just happened?" she asked him.<br>Roman grinned.  
>"Just a miracle." He said. "I'm about done here I'm going to go hit the beach for a bit."<br>"Ok Darl." Irene grinned at him and watched him go.

"Yannis." Ella said again.  
>"Well I can't help it he's gorgeous." Yannis said softly to her.<br>"Flirt on your own time because I'm trying really hard here not to get x rated shots."  
>Yannis turned and looked at the model and grinned again.<br>"He does fill those boxers well doesn't he." Yannis said after a moment.  
>"Great." She muttered. "It's going to break Nic's heart to find out he's gay let alone that my assistant is dating him."<br>"I am so not." He muttered.  
>"Do you have any idea of how gay you sound right now?" she grinned.<br>"Liz before you went all boring you would have flirted a little, admit it."  
>"To get the shots I wanted yes, maybe depending on the situation but I never dated." She paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "Or swapped phone numbers."<br>He blushed.  
>"Now go hose him down with cold water loverboy, I need to go home and have sex with my husband." She told him with a grin and fanned herself with a hand.<br>Yannis laughed.  
>They continued the shoot for the rest of the afternoon.<p>

"Hey." Miles called to Roman.  
>"Hey yourself." He said.<br>"You have a thing for these sand dunes don't you." Miles grinned at him.  
>Roman tried to ignore the stain of colour on his face.<br>"It is my favourite spot on the beach." He confessed. "And don't say it." he added referring to the time he and Ella had, well, explored the Dunes.  
>Miles chuckled as he sat next to him.<br>"So what are you thinking about today?" he asked.  
>Roman looked out at the sea watching the waves hit the beach.<br>"Babies." He turned and looked at Miles.  
>"Tough one." Miles said softly.<br>"I look at the way she is with Nic and I'm so impressed with her strength Miles." Roman told him. "I don't know how she can do it."  
>Miles smiled slowly.<br>"Women are the stronger sex and no I'll never admit that in front of Kirsty or El."  
>Roman chuckled.<br>"What would you say if I said there was a chance we could have a baby?"  
>Miles looked at him.<br>"I'd say it would have to call me Daddy and you mummy."  
>Roman took a minute then looked at Miles.<br>"I actually meant me and El." He said to him huffily.  
>Miles chuckled.<br>"Would it be worth the risk?" he asked.  
>Roman shook his head.<br>"Not to me but I'm wondering if I'm being selfish."  
>"Maybe you should talk about it."<br>Roman shook his head.  
>"Not the time maybe in a while after Nic's baby is here."<br>"So what are you doing here brooding?" Miles asked him.  
>"Hey." Roman muttered. "I'm not brooding, I'm contemplating."<br>Miles laughed.

Roman walked into the house and found Ella sitting at the table with her laptop. He pressed a kiss to her mouth and looked over her shoulder.  
>"Good day?" he asked her quickly<br>She grinned.  
>"It went ok."<br>"I can see that." He muttered. "My god is that…." He stopped and looked at her.  
>She blushed and was about to tell him that the model was gay when he lifted her from the chair.<br>He kissed her hard on the lips running his hands all over her body. She moaned against his hard mouth and wound her arms around his neck.  
>He placed her on the table and put his hand between her legs rubbing her to erotic heights. She moaned and yanked at his T-shirt to get him as hot as he was getting her. Her cool hands caressing him made him moan and he pushed her skirt up and pulled her legs apart.<br>She undid the fastening on his jeans and tugged them down.  
>"Is it safe?" he asked tearing his lips away from hers long enough to ask.<br>She nodded and felt him grin.  
>She decided not to tell him the model was gay after all.<p>

She rolled over and yawned.  
>He looked at her.<br>"I'm sorry." He said.  
>She grinned.<br>"Why are you sorry?" she asked stretching.  
>"Because I ravished you."<br>She nodded.  
>"A lot." She told him and saw him grin. "Might explain why we are naked in bed and it is only 7pm."<br>He yawned.  
>"By the way." She said sleepily. "The model is gay. I think he may start dating Yannis."<br>He chuckled.  
>"I need sleep." She moaned.<br>He laughed.  
>"I thought you were going to say pizza for a minute."<br>She nodded.  
>"That too. Wake me when it gets here." She sighed and snuggled up to him.<br>He breathed out slowly wrapping her in his arms and fell asleep.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Ella rolled over in bed and felt her stomach lurch. She eased up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Roman grinned as he heard the water come on. He thought about joining her but decided to go make breakfast instead. Pulling on his own bathrobe he made his way down the stairs. He had some cinnamon rolls he made yesterday so he put them in the oven to warm.  
>She came downstairs fully dressed.<br>"Hey." She said. "I thought you didn't have to be up early today."  
>"I thought I would make you breakfast." He told her.<br>She grinned and kissed him.  
>"Thank you." She murmured.<br>"Seems only fair since you get to spend the day baby shopping with Nic." He said and saw the minute look of sadness on her face.  
>He tugged her hand and pulled her into his arms.<br>"Hey." He said.  
>"It's getting better," she told him. "I no longer sob my heart out when the B word is mentioned."<br>"You haven't watched Finding Nemo this month either." He added.  
>She nodded and reached for the coffee pot to pour out a cup.<br>"I haven't have I?" she said softly.  
>"Nope." he leaned forward and kissed her just as Nic walked in.<br>"Will you two stop that." She muttered.  
>"Sorry Nic." Ella grinned. "Are you feeling grumpy?"<br>Nic glared at her.  
>"I can understand no coffee." She began.<br>"Stop." Roman muttered. "I'm going to go upstairs before you even go there." He took out the rolls and put them on the table before disappearing.  
>Ella waited for a moment before she ran to pick up her handbag. She pulled out the organiser and looked into it.<br>"What's up?" Nic asked quickly.  
>"Nothing. Just checking something out." El grinned at her. "Anyway is this the no sex thing?" she asked the other girl.<br>Nic looked at her before bursting into tears.  
>"Hey." Ella said and walked over to her and took Nic into her arms for a hug.<br>"I think Geoff is having an affair." She sobbed.  
>"Are you sure?" Ella asked and felt Nic shake her head. "Have you talked about it?" she asked her.<br>Nic pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes before she blew her nose.  
>"I can't." she murmured. "I don't want him to know that I know."<br>Ella put her finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she looked at her.  
>"You either confront him or you give him a taste of what he is missing."<br>"But we can't make love." Nic said quickly.  
>"I'm sure that making love is not the be and end all of your relationship."<br>Nic looked down again before she looked up and smiled.  
>"Thank you step mama." She said.<br>"Are we going shopping?" she asked her.  
>Nic nodded.<br>Ella grinned and put her organiser into her handbag before grabbing her keys and leading them out.  
>"See you later." She shouted up the stairs.<br>She went out the door before turning around and walking back to the kitchen and pouring half the cup of coffee down the sink and grabbing a couple of the rolls. She juggled them in her hand going out to the car.  
>Nic looked at her and Ella held out her hand with the spare roll in it. She grinned and took it.<br>"What are we buying today?" she asked Nic.  
>"Clothes and looking at baby furniture." She said.<br>Ella grinned at her and set off driving them to the city.  
>They pulled up at the shopping centre and Ella parked the car before they got out and went upstairs to the precinct.<br>They walked around the centre looking at bits and pieces before heading into the baby shop.  
>Nic walked from rack to rack. Picking one outfit after another before putting them back.<br>She looked at Ella and grinned.  
>"Am I boring you?" she asked her.<br>"What?" Ella muttered. "Sorry, my mind is elsewhere."  
>"Not hot male models?" she asked.<br>Ella laughed and shook her head.  
>"He was gay Nicole. You have to get over it."<br>Nic looked at her for a moment a dreamy expression on her face.  
>"I did not mean like that." Ella added quickly.<br>"Sorry it's hormones." She grinned, blushing. "That and being banned."  
>Ella chuckled.<br>Nic looked round the shop.  
>"I really wish I'd found out the sex now." She moaned.<br>Ella walked over to a section and picked up a baby shawl and stroked it. Nic watched her.  
>"El." She said after a minute. "Let's go get a coffee."<br>Ella focused on her.  
>"Sorry?" she asked.<br>"Ok, you are scaring me. I said let's go get a drink." Nic put her arm through Ella's and led her away to a café.  
>"A cup of Decaff. " she ordered form the waitress.<br>"Make that two." Ella said.  
>Nic waited until the coffees arrived before she asked.<br>"Are you pregnant?"  
>Ella looked up quickly.<br>"No." she said.  
>Nic looked at her for a long moment. Her eyes were exactly like Roman's. She sighed and pulled out her organiser again.<br>"I haven't watched Finding Nemo." Ella told her.  
>Nic grinned.<br>"Maybe you're getting better." She suggested.  
>Ella shook her head.<br>"I watch it every month."  
>She opened it up and looked at it again.<br>"See." She pointed out. "I'm late."  
>"Screwy system."<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"Nic, I'm 3 weeks late. I didn't give it a thought. "<br>"Surely." She began and saw Ella shake her head.  
>"It would have been while I was on assignment last month, so no he wouldn't necessarily have noticed. Aside from not watching Finding Nemo." She muttered feeling slightly embarrassed. "And if I am it's my own stupid fault because I thought it was safe and we risked it." She didn't say that they risked it loads of times in just the one night.<br>"Well aside from the whole you are talking about my dad here bit that is making me feel queasy we need to get a test."  
>She looked at Nic and started to cry.<br>"I can't." she said.  
>"Ella." Nic said sternly. "We need to do it so that we can find out and you can start looking after yourself."<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"I seriously can't." she muttered.<br>"Why?" Nic asked her gently.  
>"Because if it is negative I'll fall apart" Ella whispered.<br>"Step-mama." Nic said after a minute. "I won't let you do this alone."  
>Ella looked up and wiped her eyes.<br>"Fine." She said to her.  
>"You are only saying that because you know I'm not going to stop until you've pee'd on a stick."<br>Ella nodded.  
>Nic grinned at her.<br>She stood up and went to the counter to pay for the coffees to give Ella a moment alone. Then she moved back to the table and they went into a pharmacy. Nic wandered down the aisles until she came across the pregnancy testing kits and picked one up before heading for the tills.  
>"Er Love." The shop assistant said to her looking at Nic's expanded waistline. "I think you might be a bit late buying this."<br>Nic grinned.  
>"It's for a friend." She said and winked.<br>She paid for it and then dragged Ella to the taxi rank where they picked up a cab and went to Ella's studio. They walked in and found Ruby reading a book sitting on the sofa.  
>"Nic." Ruby gasped when she saw them. "You are so pregnant." She muttered.<br>Nic chuckled.  
>She handed Ella the bag and gave her a push towards the bathroom.<br>"So Rubes how is college? Is Annie here?"  
>Ruby went into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil.<br>"Annie is out with Migual, then she has the late shift." Ruby told her.  
>Ella came out.<br>"Nic." She said softly.  
>"What?" Nic turned to her.<br>"I can't look." Ella confessed.  
>"I can't either." Nic told her.<br>"Look at what?" Ruby asked.  
>Ella looked at Nic for a moment before looking at Ruby.<br>"A pregnancy test." She said quickly.  
>Ruby grinned.<br>"Really?" she asked. "I know that they said you shouldn't but .." she trailed off.  
>Ella went and sat on the sofa putting her head in her hands.<br>Ruby looked at Nic before walking into the bathroom.  
>"What does a pink line mean?" she shouted out.<br>"Not pregnant." Ella said.  
>She looked up and her eyes met Nic's.<br>"Well I don't have to worry about how your Dad is going to react." She said before she burst into tears.  
>"I'm sorry Step-mama." Nic came over to her.<br>Ruby came and sat on the table in front of her.  
>"Did you want a baby?" she asked, suspecting that was a really stupid question.<br>Ella nodded.  
>She looked up and wiped her eyes.<br>"Well you'll just have to try again." Nic grinned. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."  
>Ella shook her head.<br>"No. Because I'll tell him about this and well, he'll do stuff." She tried not to go into detail and spare Nic some blushes. "I think this was like my only chance."  
>Ruby grinned and handed over the testing stick.<br>Ella looked at it for a long moment.  
>"Two pink lines." She said.<br>Ruby grinned.  
>"Two?" She asked not believing her eyes.<br>"I'm going to be a sister." Nic gasped.  
>Ella grinned as more tears poured down her face.<br>"Hey I thought you would be happy." Ruby told her.  
>Ella nodded.<br>"I am happy but I have to tell Roman and I'm really scared." She confessed.  
>"Of my Dad? He's a pussycat around you." Nic grinned.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"Yeah sure, after he's hit the roof because he thinks I've tricked him."<br>Ruby chuckled.  
>"So you were upset because you weren't and now you are upset because you are." She laughed at her.<br>Ella grinned.  
>"Just you wait until you have to deal with hormones young lady." She said to her.<br>"See you are sounding like a Mum already." Ruby told her and saw Ella give a slow smile and press her hand on her stomach.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Ella cooked a special dinner. She put her hair up and put on her favourite slinky black dress. As well as full make up and perfume. She ran a hand nervously down the dress, before adjusting the black sheer stockings she had on underneath and slipping her feet into very high sexy heels. She tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen to check on the dinner. She had a bottle of very nice red wine, a particular favourite of his ready and at this moment in time she felt like she could use a glass, or several, to steady her nerves. Only the fact that she was pregnant and also that she hated wine stopped her.  
>She went into the lounge and put on some soft romantic music and lit the candles. Some were scented with sandalwood. She plumped the pillows again and adjusted the new velvet throw she had bought yesterday along the corner and back of the sofa.<br>Finding nothing more she could fiddle with while she waited nervously for Roman to come home she sat down.  
>After some time she stood and turned off the music to put on the tv. She went into the kitchen and switched off the cooker. After another half an hour went by and she went and found her phone. Three text messages from Nic, two from Ruby, another one from Annie but nothing from her husband, she texted them all back but she refused to text him to find out where he was. She changed out of her dress and left it and the stockings on the floor next to her discarded shoes. Then she pulled on her pyjamas and dressing gown and went back downstairs. She got a big bowl of ice cream and settled down to watch Finding Nemo.<br>Another hour went by so she stood up and locked the doors. She put the security chain on and even stuck a kitchen chair under the handle of the back door so he couldn't open that. She dumped the dinner she had lovingly made in the bin. Then she blew out the candles and switched out the lights and went to bed.  
>She ignored the banging on the door several hours later.<p>

Nic cooked a very special dinner. She made all of Geoff's favourites and set the table with candles and their best crockery. Then she put on some soft music and waited.  
>"Hey." Geoff called.<br>"Hello husband." Nic called from the kitchen.  
>She walked out and handed him a bottle of his favourite beer.<br>"Are we expecting company?" he asked.  
>She grinned.<br>"I just thought my husband could do with a bit of pampering." She pressed a kiss to his lips.  
>He looked at her.<br>"I'm a lucky husband." He said with a grin.  
>"You have time for a shower before dinner if you want to freshen up. I noticed that there was a game on if you wanted to watch that later." She told him softly.<br>He chuckled and caught hold of her hand and pulled her to him for another kiss.  
>"I love you Nic." He said softly.<br>"I love you too Geoff." She grinned.  
>He went up the stairs and took a shower before coming back down. Dinner was already served so he took a seat at the table opposite his wife. He couldn't help grinning at her especially the extra bottle of beer she'd placed by his plate.<br>"This is wonderful." He said.  
>"It is. I've been tied up with all this baby stuff it's nice to spend a bit of time as us don't you think."<br>He looked over at her and caught hold of her hand  
>"It's wonderful. I've been missing this." He confessed.<br>"I know." She chuckled.  
>They ate the dinner and she fetched the warm apple pie and ice cream that she had made for desert taking it over to the sofa so they could sit together.<p>

Ella stepped over her husband's sleeping body on the doorstep. He woke and reached for her.  
>She turned and kicked him when he tried to catch hold of her leg.<br>"Don't you dare." She muttered and carried on her way.  
>"Ella." He said softly.<br>She glared at him.  
>"I do not want to hear it." she said and climbed into her car.<br>He watched as she pulled out of the driveway and sped off. He sat up and stretched before walking into the house. He took in the candles spaced around the room, the new soft furnishings on his way into the kitchen. He looked round and saw that he had missed what was obviously a special dinner and swore. He started tidying the kitchen seeing that she had dumped the dinner in the bin. He was really in her bad books he thought. He picked out his phone from his pocket and tried calling her only to get her voicemail. He left a message asked her to call him.  
>Walking up the stairs he went into the bedroom and saw that she had left wet towels on the bed and he grinned. He picked them up and put them in the bathroom before heading back to the bedroom. It was then that he noticed the black dress and shoes discarded on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it before he noticed the black stockings. His blood pressure rose and he cursed that he missed out.<br>He dropped the dress on the end of the bed before peeling off his clothes and getting under the covers. He set his alarm to go off in a couple of hours while he caught up on his sleep and then he would have to do something special to make up for last night.

Ruby looked over and saw Ella standing by the window a cup in her hand.  
>"It didn't go well I take it?" she asked.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"I'm not here Ruby. If anyone asks." She said.<br>On cue Ruby's phone beeped and they laughed.  
>"It's Nic asking if you are here because her dad is going nuts,"<br>Ella shook her head.  
>Ruby texted Nic back before walking over to the kitchen and making a cup of coffee for herself.<br>"Where is Annie?" Ella asked.  
>"She stays overnight at the hotel when she does a late shift." Ruby told her softly.<br>Ella went over to the sofa and clicked open her phone.  
>"What happened Adopted–mama?" Ruby asked softly.<br>Ella looked up.  
>"He didn't come home so I threw the dinner away in the bin and locked him out." She said.<br>"Ah." Ruby grinned. "And now this is payback."  
>Ella shook her head.<br>"No. I needed to get away and clear my head." she told her. "And anyway I'm just doing to him what he did to me last night." She looked at Ruby. "He didn't even text me to say he was going out. I sat there in my sexiest dress, stockings and high heels for two hours waiting for him."  
>Ruby went to the kitchen and pulled out some bagels and started toasting them.<br>Ella texted Nic and told her she was fine, just chilling and that she would be back in a few days. Ruby handed her a plate with the toasted bagel on and Ella bit into it. She looked at her phone as it started ringing and let it go to voicemail.  
>"Roman?" Ruby asked.<br>Ella nodded.  
>"He's persistent." Ruby said a few minutes later as the phone rang again.<br>Ella nodded.  
>They continued with their breakfast when the doorbell rang.<br>Ella jumped.  
>"Where is you car maybe he saw it parked up." Ruby said assuming it was Roman.<br>She shook her head.  
>"I left it in a mutli storey and caught a taxi here."<br>Ruby laughed.  
>The doorbell went again so Ruby went downstairs and answered it. She came up a moment later and handed Ella a bouquet of flowers.<br>"Seems the man is sorry." Ruby told her and handed her the display.  
>Ella put it on the table and read the card.<br>"I'm sorry and not because I missed out on the dress and the stockings R"  
>"Wow." Ruby grinned. "What is he trying to do with that apology."<br>Ella looked at her.  
>"He's trying to make me laugh and appreciate that he's had to tell some person that embarrassing little snippet."<br>Ruby went over to Ella.  
>"Mad you madder huh?" she asked putting her arms around her.<br>"I have to see a specialist later today about the pregnancy." She murmured. "I was hoping my husband would be coming with me."  
>Ruby put her arms around her.<br>"It's ok Ella." She said softly.  
>Ella shook her head.<br>"Nope."  
>She glared as her phone beeped. She clicked it open and read it.<br>"I'm sorry." She read. "Please let me make it up to you."  
>Ruby took the phone from her and typed back a message and sent it.<br>"Ruby?" Ella asked.  
>"I just told him to wear the dress and the stockings to work at the diner and maybe I would think about it."<br>Ella laughed.  
>"I hope he doesn't, that dress is designer."<br>Ruby laughed.  
>"It would be worth it though." Ruby said softly.<br>Ella nodded.  
>She looked at her watch and picked up her phone.<br>"I have to go I'll see you later."  
>"Ella, wait I'll come with you." Ruby said.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"No it's fine. I'd rather do this alone." She said to her. "And anyway don't you have college?"<br>Ruby nodded.  
>"Ok but you text me and I'll come and meet you for lunch."<br>Ella smiled.  
>"Yes." She said and moved swiftly out of the door. She caught a taxi along the street and it took her to her appointment. She went into the hospital and walked up to reception for directions to the gynaecology department. She reported in and took a seat in the waiting area.<br>"Mrs Harris you can come through." The nurse called.  
>She stood and walked though to the Doctors office.<br>"Please take a seat." He advised.  
>She did feeling nervous.<br>"I have reviewed your file." He began. "It's not impossible that you can have this child."  
>She breathed out unaware that she has been holding her breath.<br>He grinned at her.  
>"Your blood pressure will have to be monitored. We also need to make sure that you maintain your fluid levels. I want to give you a prescription for anti nausea medication that you need to take immediately and there will also be a diet sheet to follow, along with the usual vitamins and supplements." He continued with a list of things. "Do you have any questions?" he asked her.<br>She shook her head.  
>"Sex?" she muttered after a moment.<br>He grinned.  
>"No reason to refrain unless there is any spotting or unusual symptoms." He told her.<br>She nodded, trying not to blush.  
>The appointment ended and she left the hospital and pulled out her phone. More messages from Roman and she groaned.<br>She dialled his number.  
>"Ella I'm sorry." He answered it on the first ring.<br>"Yes I know. I got your messages. I'm staying with a friend for a few days. How about you leave me alone." She told him.  
>"Ella please." He groaned.<br>She shook her head.  
>"Stop it. You didn't even text me." She muttered.<br>"Yes I know." He began. "I was with Miles and we got talking and it got late."  
>"I'm not upset with you for being out. I'm mad that you didn't even think I would be worried or upset."<br>"So you are staying away to punish me."  
>"Go to hell." She said and hung up.<br>Her phone rang immediately.  
>She clicked it open and answered it.<br>"Ella." He said.  
>"Yes." She said cautiously.<br>"I'm sorry." He told her.  
>"What for this time?" she asked.<br>She heard him groan.  
>"Being an insensitive jerk." Roman began. "I love you El and of course you can spend some time with your friends. When will you be back?"<br>She sighed.  
>"I don't know."<br>"You will be back?" he asked after a significant pause.  
>She swore at him.<br>"So one fight and we are over? Is that how you see our marriage? "  
>He chuckled.<br>"It wasn't a fight El, you locked me out and then disappeared." He told her. "And I don't know where you are."  
>"Yes, but at least I called you." She said snidely. "I'll be home when I'm home." She hung up and then texted Ruby to say she was going to the studio for a lay down.<p> 


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

She was awoken by Nic's voice and she looked up groggily.  
>"Step-mama, my dad is having a breakdown. I nearly blurted out your news and you've been sleeping like a baby." She told her.<br>Ella looked up and blinked.  
>"Your dad can go and…" Ella told her in response.<br>"Hey, is this a no caffeine response or are you seriously mad at him?" Ruby asked.  
>Ella stood up from the sofa and went into the bathroom and came out a moment later.<br>"Is he really panicking?" she said concerned.  
>Nic grinned.<br>"A little." She said. "But hey, it serves him right. How did you get on today?"  
>"Specialist seems to think that things will go ok. Need to watch my blood pressure and follow a diet. There might also be bed rest during the last term."<br>Nic came over and hugged her.  
>"Now are you going to tell him?"<br>Ella nodded.  
>"Of course I am. After I stop being mad at him."<br>"So he'll find out at the birth then." Ruby grinned.  
>"Maybe a little while after that." Ella said softly.<br>She looked at her phone and surprisingly there were no more messages. It was then she caught sight of the table and more flowers.  
>Ruby chuckled.<br>"There is also a large teddy bear, chocolates and a selection of bath stuff."  
>Nic smiled at her.<br>"Very expensive bath stuff too. Apparently your favourite."  
>Ella shook her head.<br>She walked over to the table and looked at the cards.  
>"This one is because I didn't apologise." She read aloud then picked up the next card. "I am sorry and I will make it up to you."<br>She turned to Nic.  
>"How exactly does he know I am here?" she asked her.<br>Nic shook her head.  
>"I never told him." she said quickly.<br>Ella looked at Ruby.  
>"Nor me." She said quickly.<br>She walked over to the bear and picked up the tag.  
>"How can I say sorry except with a hug. " she murmured.<br>Ruby handed her the chocolates, which Ella opened and ate one before reading the attached card.  
>"I kiss your lips with each taste and hope that you'll forgive me."<br>"Hey for my Dad that is romantic." Nic said.  
>Ella nodded.<br>"Still not forgiving him?" Ruby grinned.  
>She shook her head.<br>"Would you? I cooked a romantic meal, I asked him to be home at a certain time and he said yes. I wore stockings for pete's sake." She sniffed suspiciously. "And I was going to tell him about the baby."  
>Nic pulled her to the sofa and sat her down.<br>"El, if you are going to cry I will cry." Nic said.  
>Ella shook her head.<br>"What is the last one?" she asked Ruby.  
>Ruby handed over the large basket of bath stuff.<br>"Oh wow." She said.  
>"Step-mama." Nic warned.<br>Ella wiped the tears from her face and lifted up the card.  
>"This is not part of my apology. It's just because…. PS if you need your back washing call me."<br>"So that is your favourite stuff." Ruby said softly.  
>Ella tried to stop crying but the tears flowed down her face.<br>"I told him this was my favourite." She said quickly.  
>"Ok." Nic said.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"I told him this was my favourite when we were in Afghanistan." She explained.<br>Nic put her arm round her shoulders.  
>"So are you going home tonight?" she asked her.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"I need him to know that I'm upset." She muttered.<br>"Are you sure about that?" Ruby asked her.  
>Ella nodded.<br>Then she shook her head.  
>Ruby fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it over to her and Ella took a long drink.<br>She looked at her phone as it rang.  
>"It's dad." Nic told her.<br>She nodded.  
>"Answer it." Ruby told her.<br>"Hello." She said into the phone.  
>She stood up and moved away from them.<br>"Hey." He said. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
>She nodded.<br>"Yes I'm fine."  
>"Good. What are you up to?" he murmured.<br>"Why are you making small talk?" she asked him.  
>He sighed.<br>"Because I don't want to get into a fight with you over the phone and I just really needed to hear your voice." He confessed.  
>She sighed.<br>"I'm mad at you."  
>"I know and I deserve it." he said softly. "I saw all the trouble you went too and I'm sorry that I missed it but I'm really sorry I upset you."<br>"Are you?" she muttered.  
>"Of course I am. Not sorry enough to wear the dress though but I do have the stockings on underneath my trousers."<br>Ella had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing.  
>"Uh huh." She said, grinning.<br>"When will you be home El I need to hold you."  
>She sighed.<br>"Stop it. " she muttered. "I'm mad at you and I don't want to be joked out of it and I don't want you to …."  
>"I won't do anything then." He interrupted. "I won't send you chocolates or flowers and you better not answer the door in about ten minutes because I haven't ordered your favourite pizza to be delivered either."<br>"I'm hanging up on you." She told him grouchily.  
>"You just don't want me to hear the door buzzer go so it confirms you are at the studio." He said.<br>She sighed and walked into her bedroom away from Ruby and Nic who she knew were listening in. She closed the door behind her and heard Nic groan behind her.  
>"Where I am is none of your business." She told him. "And forget me coming home anytime soon."<br>"Ella." he said softly.  
>"No. Stop it. You ruined the best night, I was planning to tell you something too. And I needed you today." She started crying again and dashed the tears away from her face.<br>"Ella I am sorry." He told her.  
>"I know but I'm still upset and I need time."<br>"I love you." He told her.  
>She sighed.<br>"I love you too."  
>"You better go your pizza will be getting cold." He said.<br>She hung up the phone on his laughing and opened the door.  
>Ruby looked at her.<br>"We just got a pizza delivery. And I think this one is yours."  
>She walked over to the kitchen counter and looked at it.<br>"Extra cheese and olives." She muttered. "I hate him." she grouched.  
>Nic chuckled.<br>Ella picked up a slice and bit into it.  
>"Are you going home tonight?"<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"I'm too tired and too upset." She said. "I don't want to risk driving in this state."<br>"You could come back with me?" She suggested.  
>"Or you could both stay and we can watch a movie and eat this pizza." Ruby chipped in with her own suggestion.<br>Nic grinned.  
>"I was hoping you would say that I already texted Geoff and told him."<br>Ella looked at Nic.  
>"Does he know I'm here?" she asked.<br>Nic shook her head.  
>"So why is your Dad so certain that I'm here." She muttered.<br>Ruby shrugged.  
>"Is it worth worrying about?" she asked.<br>Ella looked up and picked up the second slice.  
>"Well I don't want to be predictable."<br>She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and clicked it open.  
>"Tell Ruby to answer the door." Ella read out.<br>Ruby looked at her.  
>"He's…" she stopped trying to think of something to describe him.<br>The door buzzer went.  
>"Answer the door." Nic said grinning.<br>Ruby chuckled and went down the stairs to the outer door. She grinned and accepted the package from the deliveryman before she walked back up the stairs.  
>Ella looked at her as she handed over the box.<br>"Something to keep you sweet." She read and opened the box.  
>Nic gasped as saw the toffee cheesecake.<br>"Are you sure you don't want to go home tonight?" Nic asked her.  
>"You just want me to go so you can eat my food." Ella said.<br>She picked up her pizza box and went over to the sofa. Nic and Ruby joined her.  
>"So toffee cheesecake?" Nic asked.<br>Ella shook her head.  
>"Sorry but that story I refuse to tell." She said and bit into her pizza.<p> 


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"Hey." Miles called out, letting himself in.  
>"Come through." Roman told him.<br>"Have you told her that you've been recalled yet?" Miles came out and asked.  
>He shook his head.<br>"I've put in an appeal to try and stop it." he muttered.  
>"So she bought the excuse we were having a beer and didn't suspect you were off having a medical."<br>"Of course, that would be why she isn't talking to me." Roman grinned. "If she thought anything else I would be capable of talking."  
>"So why are you checking through your uniform if you think you can appeal the recall notice." Miles asked walking into the kitchen and helping himself to a beer. He caught Roman looking at him and he picked out a second beer and handed that over to him.<br>"She's away for the night so I thought I would use it to check this stuff. That way if the appeal goes through I won't upset her for no reason."  
>"Sneaky." Miles grinned sinking down onto a sofa.<br>"Miles you will take care of her for me won't you." Roman said quickly into the silence.  
>The other man looked at him.<br>"You think you are going don't you?" he asked quickly.  
>Roman nodded.<br>"I don't think I'll get out of going. I think the appeal will just delay it if I'm honest." He sighed.  
>"So what is scarier?" Miles grinned. "Telling Ella or going off to war."<br>Roman grinned.  
>"What do you think mate?"<br>"Good luck with the whole telling Ella thing. Let me know how it works out." Miles chuckled.  
>Roman grinned.<br>"I might just send her a letter after I go." He mused.  
>"Yeah like that will soften the blow and she'll get over it by the time you get back. Unless of course you are planning to be gone a few years."<br>"Miles don't give me any ideas."  
>Roman drained the beer and went through to the kitchen. Miles heard the other man sigh and he went through to stand next to him.<br>"Roman." Miles said softly.  
>"Miles I think I'm going to someplace hot and sandy and I'm scared that Ella will leave me." He said finally. "I've already missed a wonderful dinner how is she going to react when I miss out anniversary, let alone the little things. And Nic is pregnant."<br>Miles sighed and reached for more beers.  
>"You've tried to stop it. Ella loves you and well I don't think Nic will be able to cross her legs so you'll just have to spoil your grandchild when you get back."<br>Roman grinned.  
>"She loves me but I don't think she'll stick around when I go. She doesn't want that life and I can't blame her."<br>"And what kind of life do you want Roman? Admit it a part of you is looking forward to going. Maybe a tiny part."  
>Roman took a long swallow of beer.<br>"Of course. I wouldn't have stayed in the army if I didn't enjoy it but I don't want that now Miles, I want to be home with Ella and this is a really bad time to be going. I can't leave her alone to deal with Nic."  
>Miles looked at him.<br>"She struggling." He said simply.  
>Roman nodded.<br>"I know it hurts her."  
>Miles patted his back.<br>"Thanks Miles." Roman grinned at the other man.  
>"No problem." Miles grinned in return.<p>

Ella climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. She told herself she was going for a glass of water but she knew she wanted another slice of cheesecake.  
>"Busted Step-mama," Nic called sleepily from the sofa.<br>"Sh… you are dreaming! Go back to sleep." Ella said softly.  
>"Admit it you are missing him." Ruby said from the other sofa.<br>"I'm just getting a glass of water." Ella said.  
>"Well the cheesecake is over here." Nic told her.<br>"You are eating my cheesecake?" she muttered.  
>Nic nodded.<br>"And Ruby has been eating those chocolates you didn't want."  
>"I hate you." Ella muttered and stormed over to the table and looked at the cheesecake.<br>"Hormones?" Ruby asked Nic.  
>"Super hormones." She replied.<br>"Shut up." Ella said and picked up the box she went back to the kitchen and took out a spoon and went back to her room slamming the door.  
>"Wow. Probably a good thing she didn't go home to your Dad." Ruby told her.<br>Nic nodded.  
>"At least this way I still have a dad."<br>"I can still hear talking," Ella shouted from the bedroom.  
>Ruby and Nic started giggling.<br>Ella pulled out her phone and dialled.  
>"Hey," he said, answering on the first ring.<br>"Hey." She replied.  
>"I was just thinking about calling you."<br>"How did you know I would be awake it's like 1am." She grouched.  
>"I said I was thinking of it I didn't say I was stupid enough to do it." he told her softly.<br>She chuckled.  
>"I love you." She told him softly.<br>"I love you too. Will you be home tomorrow?" he said.  
>"Yes." She said quickly.<br>"So what was your favourite?" he asked.  
>"The bear." She grinned. "He's with me now."<br>He chuckled.  
>"I expected you to say the cheesecake."<br>"Er…maybe." She said and put the spoon down.  
>"How about we spend the day together tomorrow? Just us doing some romantic stuff. Let me make it up to you for the other night."<br>"No. You don't need to make it up to me. I was worried because you didn't text and then got myself mad. I overreacted." She murmured.  
>"No, I should have texted and let you know I was going to be late."<br>She laughed.  
>"Are we arguing about who's wrong now?"<br>He chuckled.  
>"How about we call it a draw?" he suggested.<br>"Just one question. How did you know I was at my studio?"  
>"Well that would be because I heard you talking to Nic about going to the city today and maybe meeting her for lunch."<br>She laughed.  
>"Did everything go ok?" he asked.<br>"What?" she said quickly.  
>"I don't know you were just worried that it might not go ok whatever it was."<br>"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." She promised.  
>"I love you El." He said again.<br>She laughed.  
>"We should probably get some sleep." She said.<br>"Well I would go to bed but it was so much fun sleeping on the doorstep last night I thought I would try standing up against the trunk of a tree tonight." He told her and heard her giggle.  
>"I love you." She told him after a moment.<br>"Goodnight El." He said softly.  
>"I'll see you in the morning. Night." She said and clicked the phone shut.<br>She put the cheesecake to one side, pulled the teddy bear closer to her and snuggled up. If anybody asked she would deny that she pretended she was snuggling up with Roman.

"It's been weeks now, when exactly are you going to tell him?" Nic hissed at her as they took the dishes through to the kitchen. They had moved to the lounge to have desert after a lovely dinner cooked by Roman. He had suggested the other couple come over.  
>"Soon." Ella told her.<br>"Not good enough Step-mama." She said and placed her hand on her bump.  
>"Baby kicking?" Ella asked.<br>Nic nodded.  
>"All the time especially at night." She grinned.<br>Geoff walked up behind her and put his arms round her.  
>"We should go." He said. "We need our rest remember."<br>Nic grinned at him.  
>"In a bit. I just want to catch up with Ella." She told him.<br>"Ok that sounds like my cue to go talk to your Dad again." Geoff told her and placed a kiss on her lips.  
>Nic smiled and waited until Geoff had disappeared back into the lounge before she looked at Ella and put her hands on her hips.<br>"Nic." Ella said pleadingly.  
>"Ella." She said looking her in the eye.<br>"It's been magical the last few weeks. I know I should tell him but I'm scared." She said finally.  
>"Scared of my dad?"<br>Ella nodded.  
>"But more than that. I don't want to tell anyone in case something goes wrong."<br>"Oh Ella." Nic said softly.  
>"It was bad last time with all the pitying looks." Ella said with a sniff. "And yes I know they mean well but it was still horrible."<br>Nic took her in her arms and tried to hug her but the baby kicked protesting.  
>The two women laughed.<br>"Promise me step-mama. You have a week."  
>Ella looked at her.<br>"Ok. The end of next week if I don't tell him you can." Ella said to her.  
>Nic took a step back and looked at her.<br>"Deal." She said and held out her hand.  
>Ella shook on it before the two women went into the lounge.<br>"I'm ready to go now." Nic said to Geoff.  
>He grinned and stood up.<br>"Come on wife." He said to her.  
>She grinned.<br>Roman stood and held out his hand to Ella. She grinned and moved over to him.  
>"Know your place." Nic told her.<br>"You are not too big for a spanking young lady." She told her.  
>"I keep telling her that too." Geoff said quickly.<br>"You.." Nic muttered blushing.  
>Roman and Ella laughed.<br>They walked the couple to the door and wished them a good night.  
>Nic turned round and ran up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.<br>"Goodnight Step-mama, don't keep him up too late now that you have the house to yourself."  
>Ella laughed.<br>They watched them go before closing the door.


	96. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Gardy stood in the bushes outside Roman's house. It was late at night and he could hear the strains of laughter coming from inside. Soon, he promised himself, soon he would get his revenge on the other man. He crushed out the cigarette he was smoking under a booted foot and started to move away, stopping when he saw the door open. The blonde piece that was Roman's daughter stepped out. He wouldn't mind a piece of that he thought remembering the last time he was here and she was jailbait. He still managed to grab a feel though he thought his body stirring in response at the memory. She had her arms round the one called Geoff. His eyes narrowed as he watched them start to walk away and then the identity of the woman next to Roman struck him. 'Well, well,' he thought, 'things come full circle after all', as he recognised her. And that would be even better than stealing a bit from the other piece. Roman always did have a thing for that woman.  
>Suddenly the blonde, Nicole ran back to the door and placed a kiss on the other woman's cheek.<br>"Goodnight Step-mama!" she called. "Don't keep him up too late now you have the house to yourself!" and then ran back to the other man.  
>Gardy laughed out loud and then put his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound, even so he still saw his old mate look as though he was staring directly at him. "Dammit!" he swore softly, he would have to be more careful, his old mate wasn't as soft as he'd thought he was.<br>But now, now he had the perfect plan, he would take Roman's wife from him. Take her and kill her. And make Roman watch while he did so._


End file.
